Time's Lapse
by anya112
Summary: Based on the DBZ time line, set after the Buu Saga. Time is of the essence. A being enshrouded in darkness appears to claim the Z-Gang's lives. How will they cope with this new danger. R&R Please.
1. Prelude

Time's Lapse

Wow my very first fanfic EVER. Where to begin... This is my very first fanfic so please don't flame at me. I have however taken the initiative to do research on DBZ. Yes I am a big fan, but this story is heavily based on DBZ's time line, and if there are some things that are off, it's because I changed them for this story. I am not including anything related to DBGT, never liked it anyway :-p. So the setting mainly takes place right after the Buu Saga. But for clarity I will mention the Place and the Time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. There will be some characters that I have created and those will be announced at the beginning of the chapter that they will appear. I do own the character Da pronounced (DAY).

Some things to remember…"quotes" = speech, _italics _= thoughts and the 'apostrophes' = emphasis on a word. May add some more stuff later. Now on to the story….

* * *

Chapter One: Prelude

Place: ??? Time: Unknown

She awoke gasping for air. Her face wore an expression of disbelief and horror at the dream she was having. To her, she knew all too well that this was no ordinary dream. Her eyebrows were drawn together as she muttered, "This can't be, this just can't be." To her right she heard a female's voice. "Mistress, you have finally awoken!" Noticing the expression her master was wearing, she asked, "What is wrong my lady?"

"There is something coming Da, something I won't be able to stop." As her servant Da had already grown accustomed to the nickname she was given. She herself would not dare to make her master's name common. Even though she hadn't been working for her for very long, she knew what the dreams her master was having meant. Da too grew concerned and pressed her for more information. "My lady, it is very hard to believe that you are incapable of anything. Might I ask what this something could be," asked Da.

"I have found the reason for 'her' disappearance. But I never would have guessed her intentions." Knowing all too well who her master was implying, Da waited patiently for her to continue. She hastily got out of bed and started dressing. Then, she cringed as a loud booming voice echoed throughout her mind.

"You must stop her," the voice commanded. "But how Sir, there isn't much that I can do from here. I'm not able to leave my confines, unless of course you yourself would permit me to…" she was cut off. "I will never permit such a thing, you know my rulings and they will remain as such." Feeling hopeless she asked timidly, "Well Sir, what will you have me do?" "I trust you, you will figure something out," said the loud voice. Then as soon as the voice came, it was gone.

"Mistress, what was that," Da asked still a bit shaken. The voice had reverberated through her mind and body as well.

"That Da, is 'Him,' our master."

"So then Mistress, what must you do." "I don't know Da, I wish he were more clear about things." Da watched as her master started walking towards the window of the castle. She stood there with her staff in hand for a moment staring at nothing it seemed, then closed her eyes and remained motionless and very quiet. Da knew this was her master's way of thinking, so she dared not move nor speak until she did. After a long while, she opened her eyes and perked up. Seeing this Da knew she came up with a plan of some kind.

"Da, I need you to remain here in the castle. You must watch over everything until I return." "Mistress, when will that be, what are you going to do," asked a somewhat confused Da. "I don't know how long it'll take," she said moving from the window towards Da. "And it will take too long to explain…" so instead of talking, she placed her index finger to Da's forehead. "Don't move," she instructed "this will only take a minute." Da did as she was told and waited to find out her master's intentions. There was a light, and images flashed there way through Da's mind. After a few minutes, her master pulled her finger away and Da was clear of the entire plan.

"Mistress, the only way to leave this domain is to…" "Yes I know Da, I have to perform the forbidden ritual," she finished. "But then…" Da started. "I know. I'm counting on you Da to carry out my plans in my absence," she said a little distressed. With a newly found pride, Da responded "Yes my lady."

Da followed as her master left the bedroom and walked to the Altar room. She stopped at the entrance and turned to Da. "Thank you Da." "For what my lady?" "For being trustworthy." Da nodded, "I am honored to be able to help you with your plans my lady." "Well, this is where we must part. I hope to meet you again." With that she turned to face the entrance once more. With one wave of her staff there was another light. The metal locks could be heard being released. Da watched as her master entered the holy room. The door slowly shut behind her, and her master was gone.

* * *


	2. The Beginnings

The chapters will be longer after this one I promise. Oh remember to leave reviews, cause they will be weighed in whether I will post more then just one chapter at a time. I post every 4 days to a week and will post sooner if there is a demand. Cruel I know. Enjoy…

Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter Two - The Beginnings

Place: Unknown, Time: Unknown

He was nose deep in a book he was reading while lying down on the grass. On occasion, he would giggle and stare in awe at the images displayed on the pages. If it weren't for his superb senses, the figure approaching him would have gone unnoticed. Sensing that someone he didn't know was heading towards him, he sprang up, readying himself to attack the intruder. Without hesitating, he ran towards the intruder. Upon seeing the person, he halted in his advance. He remained there staring in awe at the figure before him. It was a woman, similar to that of the human species. She stood about 5' 8", and had long white flowing hair. Her eyes were the color of rubies and were captivating. Her figure it seemed was flawless; she had a very curvy yet petite figure. The outfit that he noted seemed to enhance her breasts in that it was some what revealing. The outfit she wore is similar to that of a form fitting kimono, the chest area however was open, revealing her cleavage. The dress part flowed down with a split along the sides which came to her hips. She wore an armband on her left arm and an anklet on her right leg. The sheer cloak she wore seemed to encircle her and appear as if it were flowing, which was odd considering there wasn't a breeze. Looking down he noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes, which was somewhat strange. He studied her a bit more. This was no ordinary human he was dealing with; the visible aura surrounding her figure seemed to hint at something more. There was a presence about her that made him feel very uncomfortable. _How did this person find me here, who is she_, he wondered. He looked at her face once more and noticed that she didn't seem the least bit afraid of him. Well why would she be, he wasn't muscular and didn't seem at all menacing.

Before he had the chance to ask the question he had been wanting to ask, she spoke. "Greetings dear elder, I mean you no harm." _How does she know about me…?_ "Who are you," he finally asked. "I cannot tell you who I am, but trust me when I say, I am a friend." Unsure, he nodded. "How did you know how to find me, how do you know who I am?" he said studying her. _The only one's who know about me are my friends…_ "I am not your enemy if that is what you are wondering. I have a favor to ask of you?" she asked calmly. Finally seeing that this woman posed no threat, he relaxed a little but still remained weary of her. "And what might this favor of yours be." "There is something underway, something is going to happen that will be unprecedented." Unclear he asked, "What might this something be?" She exhaled slowly, "Forgive me, for I cannot go into detail about all of this. I am entrusting you with a power." "A power?" he asked more curious now. "I am bestowing a power to you to be given to a race of people whom are noble, whom would not abuse this power." _She's giving me a power to give to someone else…_ "Why aren't you giving this race of people this power yourself," he motioned. "Because as a great overseer, you should have more insight as to who exactly to give it to."

She walked closer to the elder presenting an energy that he had never seen before. He took what appeared to be an energy ball carefully from her hands. She stepped back and smiled a little, "Don't be scared of it, it won't harm you or anything it touches." Still a bit unsure he asked, "What am I to do with it once I find someone who's suitable to wield it?" looking at her expectantly. "Just give it to them, the rest will just happen." The elder nodded and continued looking at the glowing orb he was given.

"That is but one thing I need you to do for me." "There's more?" he questioned. "Yes, I need you to take this and safe guard it. Put it in a place where no one but your self knows of it and will have access to it." She brought her hands together and seconds later another orb formed. However, this one was much bigger in size and appeared to be an actual ball. It was a clear ball with a white mist swirling inside of it. He was handed the ball as well.

He looked at it quizzically, "And what might I ask is this for?" "This ball is very important. Only one being can use it." The elder frowned, _Being…? What does she mean by being…?_ "When the end is near, you must use this ball." Shocked he looked up, "What do you mean by the end?" "I told you, something unprecedented is going to happen." "You failed to mention about that something being the end," he snapped. Growing impatient, she turned and started to walk away from the elder. "No wait," he said hurriedly. "What must I do to use this thing," raising the ball as an indication. She stopped walking and turned partially, "I suppose that would be a big help to you…" She faced the elder again and brought her hands together again as if expecting to hold something. Like before, something appeared between them. But this time the object there was flat and stone. She walked back over to him and handed him the stone tablet. Looking at the objects in hand he sighed and placed the hazy ball on the ground. He received the stone tablet and scanned its contents. "You must remember this one phrase." He looked up again waiting for her reply. Once he received it, he glanced again at the stone tablet worried. He became ever more concerned about what is going to happen.

_First an unprecedented end and now this… How is this woman capable of foreseeing such a thing? And how does she know that this is going to happen? How can 'she' hold the answers to all of this and yet tell me nothing of it? Such a thing sounds so big that one should learn all the details of it._

Snapping out of his pondering he looked up and saw no one was there. He looked around hoping to catch her before she left, but didn't see her anywhere. _Come to think of it, how did she get here? Who 'is' she!?_ The elder was frustrated and sighed heavily. He glanced at the task he had been given and started thinking. _This orb and tablet sounds very important…_ As he thought some more he realized a perfect spot to hide the objects. He grabbed up everything and moved to complete this seemingly important task.

* * *


	3. A Life Removed

The events for now take place four months and ten days after the Buu Saga. For those of you who don't know, Rou Dai Kaioshin gives Goku his life allowing him to return to Earth. Vegeta's life is restored when all of the people who died are wished back to life. Goku destroys Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb and Shenron erases everyone's memories of Buu. There's a brief synopsis of what happened. The word Mirai = future, in this context it isn't said but I added it for clarity. From here on there will be some fowl language, violence and adult themes. Hint that's why this story is rated M. So the feint of heart needn't read if they can't handle it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I would be very rich right now, lol.

Some things to remember…"quotes" = speech, _italics _= thoughts and the 'apostrophes' = emphasis on a word.

* * *

Chapter Three – A Life Removed

Capsule Corporation : Present 11:25am

Looking at the clock, Bulma realized she had slept in late yet again. _I hope this is just a phase or something…but then again, I am staying up late again working on something new._ She gazed over to the other side of the bed and saw no one was there. _Figures…he usually gets up early to train._ Eager to start working again she got out of bed and got dressed. She decided on a jeans skirt with a white tank top. She looked at the unmade bed and shrugged and said to herself, "I should really hire a maid or something." She left the room with out a second thought about chores.

_I wonder if Vegeta and Trunks are training…_ Bulma made her way down the hall thinking about what to do for the day. _My new project's coming along slower then I hoped I wish my son were into engineering. _Making her way to the kitchen she saw two rather anxious and hungry looking individuals. _Oh boy, here we go…_ "Goten, I didn't know you were staying over?" Goten smiled slightly and stuttered, "Um, uh I hope you don't mind Bulma, but Vegeta wanted me and Trunks to train some more. With the fusion I mean." Bulma rolled her eyes and moved to make her favorite cup of black coffee. Bulma opened the cabinets and began rummaging through it. Her hand moved across a familiar container and she set it on the counter top. She added some coffee to the maker and waited until the brew was finished.

"Mom we're hungry," said Trunks wining. Bulma turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "And you want 'me' to cook something for you?" Trunks made a face of disgust and frowned. Goten nudged Trunks in the arm, "What are you doing? You know your mom can't cook." "I know Goten, but gross food is better than none," Trunks retorted. "I heard that!" Bulma fumed. Both Trunks and Goten cowered a little. "Look, if you two don't like my cooking then fine." "But it's not just us, everyone hates your cooking." Trunks smacked Goten in the head, "Shut up dummy, you're gonna get us in trouble." Bulma smiled a little and said, "So how do pancakes sound?" Both answered, "uhh…" unsure of what exactly to say. Without even caring what their answers were, she turned back to the cabinets, got out the ingredients and started making breakfast. Trunks glared at Goten causing him to fidget in his chair. She started mixing the batter and then began the task of cooking the pancakes. Ten minutes later, the kitchen smelled of something charred. Bulma presented a rather large stack of pancakes on the table for Trunks and Goten. "Eat up, or there's more where that's coming from." With that, the two began to dig into the charred stack, hoping that the syrup could mask the taste of it.

Bulma poured herself a cup of coffee and left the kitchen with her mug in hand. _Hmph, that'll teach them…_ she said marching defiantly to her lab. _Cooking is such a task that I hate doing. And then there's the chore of cleaning up the dishes and the house for that matter._ She noted that the first thing she was going to do was call a maid. After passing the many bedrooms she reached her lab and opened the door.

Walking in, she saw someone there that she would never have guessed to pay her a visit. "Mirai Trunks! What on Earth are you doing here?" "Hey mo…, uh Bulma," he corrected himself. "It's ok Mirai Trunks, you can call me mom if you like." Bulma made her way over to where Mirai Trunks was standing. "Well call me crazy, but the only time you come to visit is when something bad is going to happen." Mirai Trunks sighed, "I know, trouble seems to follow me where ever I go. But for once my visit here has nothing to do with the future or death, or at least I sure hope not." Feeling very relieved Bulma smiled and took a seat at her desk; she motioned for Mirai Trunks to do the same. "So, what brings you here son," the word son sounded a bit odd to Bulma. _He's not that much younger then I am…_

She looked over his appearance, and saw that he had let his hair grow out a little bit; it was almost to his shoulders now. His clothes didn't seem to have changed much, but one could tell that his muscular built was evident beneath his garb. The sword he so admired was leaning against the desk. He seemed paler then she remembered though. She was glad that his handsome face didn't seem to have aged much. But the look in his blue eyes seemed to echo the sorrow and pain he had endured from the lost of his loved ones. How she wished that those eyes would change and become hopeful again.

Mirai Trunks took a seat and continued, "I'm here because mom wants me to live a little, and she suggested I come here to do that." Bulma smiled, "Well I can't argue with that suggestion now can I." She leaned forward and gave Mirai Trunks a bear hug. She released him and said, "Well I hope you find happiness here. Vegeta will be happy to have you here as well." Mirai Trunks smiled for what seemed like the first time in years, "Thanks mom, I'm glad to hear it." Bulma smiled then turned towards her desk and searched the surface; she grabbed what she was looking for and began dialing a number. "Who are you calling mom?" "First things first, I need to hire a maid."

Kami's Lookout : Present 12:00pm

As usual, Piccolo was seated meditating. Dende ran over to him; he hated breaking his concentration while he meditated, but this news was urgent. Sensing Dende's approach, Piccolo stood up and waited for him. At his side, Dende asked, "Do you feel that? Whatever it is feels, evil." "Yes Dende, I sense it. It's hard to pin point its location though." "Yeah, the Ki I'm sensing is making me shake uncontrollably." _So, he's shaking too. Whoever this person is, will be a force to reckon with._ Piccolo walked to the edge of the lookout and concentrated. He was searching for Goku to alert him of the new possible threat.

Son Household : Present, 12:15pm

Chi-Chi smiled as she busied herself with her chores. _I can't believe it, my son is going to ask Videl to marry him. I will admit I didn't like her at first. But now she's starting to grow on me. She reminds me of…well, me._ Chi-Chi stood up and hung the last garment of clothes on the line and laughed to herself. _Goku is helping him pick out a ring. Oh, I hope Videl asks me to help her plan the wedding._ Absorbed in thought Chi-Chi didn't notice that there was someone standing behind her, watching her. She finished her task, grabbed the empty basket and turned around. "Ahhh!" she started, dropping the basket on its side. Instinctively Chi-Chi got into a fighting stance, "Who…who are you?" She was a bit unnerved that someone had managed to sneak up on her unnoticed. Her instincts usually alerted her to danger. Chi-Chi's eyebrows furrowed and her body began to tremble. This individual was emanating a horrible, evil presence. One in which was hard for Chi-Chi to shake.

The person stood there not moving. _Who is this person…_ Chi-Chi examined the intruder more closely. Chi-Chi was a bit confused as to who or what this person was. The person before her was a woman, dressed solely in black and had a black aura surrounding her. The strange thing was that this person appeared translucent, you could see the landscape through her. What was even more strange was the fact that there seemed to be another person inside of her, or rather engulfed by her. There was a smaller figure that Chi-Chi couldn't seem to recognize any distinguishing features; the creature appeared to be, for a lack of a better word, black. How two people could occupy the same body was beyond her. She looked up to the creature's seemingly pretty face and noticed that there was a halo above their head. _What on Earth!… Why do the crazy ones always manage to find me?_

Chi-Chi was about to ask again when the figure responded. "Where is Son Goku?" _Why does every one want Goku!_ "Who are you and what do you want with 'my' Goku?" Chi-Chi found it hard to keep the shakiness out of her voice. "Ah! So you are his wife I gather." Chi-Chi stiffened. _Idiot! Why did you have to say 'my' Goku to a complete stranger?_ She already didn't like where this was going. "Goku isn't here! Now get off of my property." Chi-Chi tried to sound intimidating but found it very hard to focus. _I hope this person doesn't want to fight…oh Goku, where are you when I need you._

_I was hoping to throw a wrench in her plans. I know she screwed up 'my' plans. And Son Goku isn't here. Dammit!_ The figure made an angry expression, "shit, this body doesn't have much time left," she said just above a whisper.

Chi-Chi caught wind of what the figure had muttered under her breath. _She doesn't have much time left? Does she mean that she's bound for the Spirit world soon, like Goku was? Was she granted a day on Earth as well? _

The figure moved towards Chi-Chi slowly, "I guess I'll have to settle for you then." Chi-Chi's breathe quickened and she readied herself for a fight. _NO, she wants a fight. Can I even beat her? _Without warning the figure closed in on Chi-Chi in an instant. Chi-Chi could only respond in shock to this abrupt action. Stepping back, Chi-Chi watched as the figure held out her hand in front of Chi-Chi's face and a black light surrounded Chi-Chi. Pain shot its way throughout Chi-Chi's body. Unable to cope, she let out a shrill scream. Chi-Chi couldn't think, the pain was far too much for her to bear. Upon instinct, she clutched her shoulders, trying to will the pain away. It felt as if her body was on fire and being ripped to shreds. As the attack continued, Chi-Chi's body seemed to dissolve into thin air. Opening her eyes she watched in horror as the attack tore through her and her body was giving away to what seemed to be dust. She closed her eyes one last time and thought of only one thing…_Goku._

The attack finished, and Chi-Chi was no more. The figure withdrew her arm and turned to walk away. "We will meet, Son Goku." In a flash of light, the figure was gone.

* * *


	4. Aware

I'm not sure of his age exactly, but I'm guessing that Mirai Trunks was 18 when he first visited, then he was 21 during the Cell Saga. So seven years later will make him 27 or 28. He'll be 27 for now. Just to avoid confusion, the Trunks of the present is going to be referred to as Trunks and future Trunks will be called Mirai Trunks, but the Mirai is only for clarity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I would be very rich right now, lol.

* * *

Chapter Four – Aware

Eastern City : Present 12:17pm

Digging through the glass case he pulled out a fairly big diamond ring, "This seems like an excellent selection sirs. What do you think of this one?" The sales clerk was determined to sell at least one of the rings on display. Looking between the two spiky haired men, the sales clerk noticed that both of them seemed to be in a daze. _Maybe they just didn't hear me._ "Excuse me sir, are you feeling ok?" But there still was no response from either of the men. They looked absorbed in thought about something and whatever it was they were concentrating hard on it.

Goku stood in the jewelry shop, his mind fixed on the energy he was feeling. Gohan was doing the same; something about it made Gohan shake uncontrollably. "Hey dad, do you feel that?" "Yeah Gohan, but where is it coming from?" "I can't really tell…I can't seem to concentrate on it yet it's very hard to ignore it." Goku began thinking critically about what it could possibly be. _Buu was defeated…so who can this new energy belong to?... "Goku!" a voice sounded through Goku's mind. "Piccolo? I take it you feel that energy too?" "Yeah, how can I ignore it." "Do you or Dende have any clue where it's coming from?" "No, we don't." "Well I'm pretty sure that everyone is on alert right now." _

"Excuse me sir?" Goku was brought back to where he was and looked to Gohan, who returned his gaze. "Dad, should we leave and investigate that energy?" a rather shaky Gohan asked. "Yeah, that's a good idea Gohan." "Ok, well give me a sec ok dad." Goku nodded. Gohan went over to the sales clerk, "Excuse me sir, we'd like to return to look some more at the rings you have, if that's ok?" A little disappointed the sales clerk answered, "Well sure sir, is there any of them that you would like me to hold for you?" "I don't know…" Gohan answered slowly. He was a little too distracted at the moment to care right now.

Just then, Goku felt a pull on his mind and heart. He knew all too well what this meant and became rigid. He inhaled sharply and tried desperately to concentrate on her Ki. _Chi-Chi…I have to leave now, she's in trouble!_ Goku found it hard to find her. He knew then that this new threat had found her and she was in grave danger. _Chi-Chi, where are you?_ Unable to concentrate on her for the Instant Transmission technique, he rushed out of the store and took off as fast as possible. Gohan turned just in time to see Goku dash through the doors. "Dad!" Gohan turned and rushed to catch up with Goku. He knew it was urgent being that Goku didn't even wait for him. Gohan took to the air at alarming speeds to catch up with Goku, and judging by the direction he was going he grew very worried. _He's heading south…that means that…_ Powering up to Super Saiyan, Gohan began in pursuit of Goku. _Mom!_

Capsule Corporation : Present 12:20pm

Both boys stood there fixed on the power that be. "Who is that?" Goten wondered out loud. "I don't know, do think it's anyone we know." "Their energy is scary…" Trunks only nodded in agreement to Goten's statement. "Hey Goten, I think we should check it out." "Umm…" Goten only hoped that he wouldn't have to fight whoever that power belonged to.

Feeling this new power Mirai Trunks stood abruptly from his chair. He tried hard to pin point its owner. Mirai Trunks hadn't realized he was standing now with a stern look on his face and fists clenched. "Mirai Trunks?" Bulma asked cautiously.

At that moment, Vegeta came bursting into Bulma's lab. "Mirai Trunks! What in blazes are you doing here!" Vegeta demanded. Mirai Trunks lifted his head which was fixed on the floor a moment ago to answer his father. "Father, I…" "Never mind!" Vegeta blurted out. Understanding his sudden change of mind, Mirai Trunks followed Vegeta who was now dashing through the door and making his way at top speeds in flight. _Perhaps father knows what and where this energy is coming from. I hope my presence here has nothing to do with this._

"Goten I think dad's going to fight whoever that energy belongs to." "Hey Trunks, who's that leaving with your dad?" "I don't know Goten, but it seems familiar some how." Both boys looked at each other and took off through the door.

"Agh! Why are they in capable of telling me what's going on before they leave!" "Hey mom, I'm going with dad ok." Trunks said as he too began leaving Bulma's lab with Goten in close pursuit. "Stop!" Bulma shouted. "What's going on!?" Trunks halted in mid run with Goten bumping into him from behind. "Mom there's somebody evil around. So me and Goten are gonna go to see…" "You two aren't going anywhere!" "But why mom!? We're the strongest fighters on Earth." "I said 'no' Trunks Briefs!" "But Bulma?" Goten pleaded. "I said no, and that's final! You two are going to wait until the others return." Both Trunks and Goten sighed and said in unisom, "Yes ma'am."

Son Household : Present 12:25pm

Goku touched down and ran to where there was an empty clothes basket on its side. He began to panic, "Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi, answer me!" After a second of silence Goku dashed in the house in search of his wife.

He dashed through the downstairs looking through every room. He checked the closet, underneath the bed, anywhere someone would hide. But Chi-Chi could not be found. Goku ran upstairs to see if perhaps she was there. He hoped that somehow someway Chi-Chi was not a victim of that unknown power.

Gohan walked over to the laundry basket and surveyed the area. _Mom had to have been standing right here finishing her chores…_ Gohan bent down and noticed that the ground had been disturbed. From what he could tell, there was an odd pile of dirt in this particular spot; some of which was scattered a short distance. He picked some up to examine its contents. _This isn't dirt. More like some sort of dust._ Unsure of what to make of it, he stood and began looking around the ground for foot prints or anything.

Goku came back outside worry written all over his face. "Gohan did you find her." "No dad…but I found a pile of dust by the laundry basket," he replied. Goku walked over to the basket to examine the area. _Why is there a pile of dust here? Where is Chi-Chi!? _ A wind began to pick up which caused the pile of dust to fly away weightlessly through the air. Goku stared at it for a moment longer wondering. "This doesn't make sense, was Chi-Chi kidnapped or…" Goku trailed off, not wanting to think about the other option that was nagging at his mind. Goku stood up from his previous position trying to think of everything that could have happened to Chi-Chi. "Hey dad, the energy signal is completely gone now." _Gohan's right, but for how long did it go unnoticed? There's only one way to figure out whether or not Chi-Chi's…alive._ Concentrating, Goku used his Instant Transmission technique to contact King Kai.

The Other World : Now

"King Kai!?""Huh? Goku is that you?" "It's me King Kai. I have a favor to ask you?" "Sure Goku. What is it?" "I need you to ask King Yemma if Chi-Chi's checked in with him." "Checked in? That would mean that she's dead. Goku what's going on?" "Can you just do this right quick? I promise I'll explain whatever I can later." "Ok Goku, give me a minute." King Kai walked to a different location on his planet to locate and contact King Yemma.

Son Household : Present 12:37pm

Bringing his fingers from his forehead, Goku waited patiently for King Kai's return. "So dad, what should we do? I noticed that Vegeta is heading our way." "Hmmm….I guess we can head him off." Gohan nodded, walked over to Goku and placed a hand on his shoulder. Goku brought his fingers to his forehead again and teleported he and Gohan to Vegeta's location.

Somewhere : Present 12:42pm

Out of no where he appeared. Vegeta stopped just in time before colliding with his rival. "Kakkarot, what the hell are you doing!" "Hey Vegeta," Goku answered. "Wow, Mirai Trunks! You're back. I guess you came here to warn us of a new threat," Goku asked. "Hey Mirai Trunks," Gohan added. "Hey you guys. I'm actually here to live here for a while, mom's orders. I don't know who this new person could be." "Blasted boy! Always screwing up our time line." "Vegeta…" Goku said. "Actually Vegeta, I don't think Mirai Trunks has anything to do with our time line being altered. It was Cell who screwed it up the first time," Gohan reminded Vegeta. Vegeta scoffed, "Hmph. Kakkarot who the hell are we dealing with this time?" "Don't know. But Chi-Chi's missing…" Goku seemed visibly hurt after saying the statement. Gohan wanting to know more of his mom's whereabouts, asked his father "Say dad, weren't you talking with King Kai?" "That's right! Say Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, I'm going to the Lookout. Are ya'll coming?" "Sure Goku," Mirai Trunks answered. "Whatever Kakkarot, lead the way." "Ok." In a flash, Goku teleported everyone to the Lookout Tower.

Kami's Lookout : Present 12:50pm

Piccolo looked to the left waiting for the group to finish materializing. "Piccolo, Dende, is there anything new about that energy?" "No Goku, we've noticed that it vanished while you were on your way home; but we still couldn't figure out who it belonged to." Goku frowned, not sure what to say about anything. "Piccolo, we're waiting on word from King Kai about mom's disappearance. We assume that she met whoever that energy belonged to." As if on cue, King Kai's voice could be heard over head.

"Goku, I see you've met up with your friends." "So King Kai, anything?" "It's very strange Goku. When I asked King Yemma about Chi-Chi and whether she checked in, he said no. To be sure he checked his book and couldn't find Chi-Chi's name anywhere in the book." Goku frowned, "Well what does that mean exactly?" "I don't know Goku. Everything about who she is, where she was born, how many times she died, he couldn't find anything but a blank space where her name used to be. It's as if she doesn't exist anymore." "What!" Gohan responded. "But how can that be? She couldn't have just vanished without a trace!" Gohan was beyond worried now. "King Kai, do you think that maybe the dragonballs can help?" Goku asked trying to be hopeful. "I really don't know Goku. This just doesn't make any sense. Does anybody know what could have happened to her?" Goku was lost and was sickened by the news he had just received. _I should have taken her with us, maybe then she would be…_ Goku began blaming himself for his soul mates disappearance.

Vegeta was watching Goku intently, he could already see the turmoil that was going through Goku's mind. He only imagined that Goku would get worst if he is unable to find her. Vegeta never really had any problems with Chi-Chi. The only thing though, she was the only woman aside from Bulma that Vegeta was afraid of, although he would never admit that to anyone. Whatever this new threat is, it's bound to return.

Mirai Trunks was staring at an invisible spot on the ground taking in the information that Chi-Chi was a possible victim of that energy. _Just how was her name erased from King Yemma's book?_ _Of all people, King Yemma would know everyone's life from that book. It's not like someone grabbed the book and erased someone's name. _Mirai Trunks stole a glance at Goku; _did I unwillingly bring this new evil with me by coming here, or was it inevitable?_

"King Kai, the only thing we found when we got home was a pile of dust. I believe it was where mom was standing last…" Gohan said a little unsure about what any of this could mean. "We all felt a presence that seemed evil and it was impossible to locate its source," Mirai Trunks added trying to help with what little he could. _I just hope none of this has anything to do with me._

King Kai frowned and was absorbed in thought. Chi-Chi was a victim of whoever they felt that was for sure. But no manor of magic in the universe could erase someone's name from King Yemma's book, that was the real enigma. However, with the past events that has happened involving Buu made him doubt his better judgment. _Could there be a being so powerful and evil to…_ _ Could there be a being so powerful and evil to erase someone from existence?_

_

* * *

  
_


	5. Preperations

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. I do however, own the characters Anise pronounced (ah NEES) and Lita Annatto pronounced (LE tah) (ah nah TO)

* * *

Chapter Five – Preparations

Capsule Corporation : Present 1:32pm

The two boys were required to remain in Bulma's presence so that they couldn't go sneaking off like they normally would. "Hey Trunks, what if we sneak out while your mom isn't looking?" Goten whispered. "No Goten, what if your dad uses the Instant Transmission technique to come here while we're gone? We'll miss out on all the good stuff." Trunks sighed in frustration, "It'll be best if we stay here 'til they get back." "Ok…" Goten agreed.

There was a knock on the interior door to Bulma's lab. Bulma looked up from her work at her computer and got up to answer the door. "Yes?" she answered as she pulled open the door. She was greeted by Anise, Capsule Corp's main secretary, and another girl she never met before. Bulma looked between the new girl and Anise. Anise spoke up, "Mrs. Briefs I believe you have a visitor. She says that you called about a maid of some kind?" Bulma looked over to the young girl, "Ah, yes I did. Are you the maid that they sent?" "Oh, yes ma'am. They said that I was better qualified for the position." Bulma took another look at the girl, "You seem kinda young to be working as a maid." The girl laughed nervously, "Uh yes ma'am, I do get that a lot." Bulma turned to Anise, "Thank you Anise, I'll take it from here." "Yes Mrs. Briefs," Anise said before excusing herself. Bulma opened the door so that the girl could enter the lab.

Goten and Trunks who were playing a game by now glanced in Bulma's direction to see that they had company. Someone who Trunks assumed was another one of Bulma's employees, so he turned his attention back to the video game. Goten however thought that she was the most pretty person he had ever seen, and tried to keep his attention to the game whilst glancing back occasionally.

"So miss, do you have a name?" Bulma asked. "Oh forgive me," the girl bowed her head in apology. "My name is Lita Annatto." "Lita huh?" Bulma commented. The girl before Bulma seemed way too pretty to be a maid but had a sweet voice. She was fairly thin yet somewhat curvy. She had long black hair which she wore in a loose ponytail over her shoulder, and had light emerald green eyes. The clothes that she wore was a sleeveless light blue tank top, a white tennis skirt which fell above her knees and light blue tennis shoes. To finish the outfit, she wore silver hoop earrings and a silver bracelet on her right arm.

"Oh, here you are Mrs. Briefs, I was told to give you this from my agency." "Hmmm…they sure sent you here rather quickly," Bulma remarked. "Oh yes ma'am, they didn't want to keep a prospective individual waiting." Bulma smiled, _so it seems my reputation had something to do with it huh. I'm guessing they noted that I am worth 25 billion._ "Well make yourself comfortable dear while I look over your file." "Yes ma'am," Lita responded.

Lita started walking about the lab looking at all the various things lying about, which wasn't too much given that the lab was mostly clean. There was Bulma's computer station and a larger computer center against the wall of the room. There was a big lab table with various mechanical parts on it, some of which could be used to assemble a vehicle of some sort. There was a smaller round table seemingly for guests. There was also a wall video monitor which to Lita may link to somewhere. The lab also had a sink area with some small cabinets here and there. She couldn't help but notice the two boys at the other end of the lab playing a game, one of which was glancing her way on occasion. With nothing else to look at she made her way over to the boys to see what they were playing.

Bulma opened her file and examined her information. She noted the background information and pondered on a thought that she had. _This girl seems vaguely familiar to me. Where have I seen her before?_ Bulma further read that her education background was astounding. _ She has a degree in mechanical engineering and computer science. Sounds like a better version of me, given that she can cook and all. Why does she want to be a maid when she has a degree? I could really use an assistant._ "Hey Lita?" Lita returned to where Bulma was now sitting. "Yes ma'am?" "I've noticed that you have a degree in mechanical engineering and computer science. Do you plan on doing anything with those?" Looking thoughtful for a moment she responded, "Well ma'am, I had tried to apply to work as your assistant a few weeks ago. But I guess the timing was bad, cause I was told that you would be busy with the World Martial Arts Tournament and all." _Did I speak to her on the phone? Is that why she seems familiar? Perhaps it is._ "Oh I'm sorry about that," Bulma laughed. _That's right, I was at the tournament. Some things seemed like a blur though._ _I remembered Goku being granted a day on earth to compete, but for some reason he, Vegeta and Gohan left. But anyway…_

"Well, how does it sound if I make you my assistant?" "What, you really mean that?" Lita could hardly believe her ears. "Yep, I've been needing an assistant with the new project I'm working on. Not as young as I used to be ya know." Lita could barely contain herself and gave Bulma a warm hug. "Oh thank you Mrs. Briefs, thank you so much!" "Uh, you do still realize that I am still hiring you as a maid as well right?" "Oh yes ma'am, I do." Bulma smiled, "Well good. When can you start?" "I should be able to start right now ma'am." "Haha," Bulma chuckled. She had to admire the girl's enthusiasm. "Hmm.." Bulma thought, "How about this? How about you move in here at Capsule Corp., that way you won't be late to either job and won't have to pay an apartment rent." "But ma'am I don't want to impose…" Lita suggested. "Oh nonsense. There's plenty of room here. And you can start bright and early in the morning if you want." Lita smiled brightly, "Yes ma'am." "Oh and Lita…" "Yes Mrs. Briefs?" "Call me Bulma please." "Yes Mrs. Briefs…I mean Bulma." "Well, I guess you can leave to get whatever clothes and stuff you need," Bulma suggested. "Yes ma'am." Lita bowed her head and headed back to the main lobby. Bulma sighed…"It's gonna be hard to break her out of calling me Mrs. Briefs or ma'am."

Goten having lost interest in the game came up to Bulma, Trunks listened while keeping his attention on the game. "Hey Bulma, who was that girl?" Goten wondered. "That Goten is my new maid and my assistant." "You hired a maid?" Goten asked. "Can she cook?" he added. Bulma sighed, "Yes Goten I believe she knows how to cook." "When is she coming back?" Goten asked. "She'll be here in the morning."

Arriving at the lobby Lita still couldn't believe she was Bulma Brief's hired assistant. After trying for so long she was working along side one of the most ingenious people on the planet. _The best part is, I get to stay here at Capsule Corp and not have to pay rent!_ _I hope my luck keeps up with me…I hope I'm safe here._ Reaching the outside of Capsule Corp. Lita pulled out here capsule pack and took out a car vehicle capsule. _Time to get packed. _She jumped in the open topped vehicle and drove in the direction of her apartment.

Kami's Lookout : Present 2:05pm

Mirai Trunks watched as Goku and Gohan sat quietly absorbed in thought. The discussion they had shared earlier with King Kai was still fresh in their minds. They were discussing whether they should acquire the dragonballs. But that plan seemed to go out the window seeing as someone made a wish on them just recently, and that they would have to wait another year before they could search for them. The idea of the Namek dragonballs also came up. The Namek Dragonballs are a possibility; they should be ready in three days. But regardless, they were going to have to wait for them to be available again. It was said that this being whoever they may be, would appear again. Gohan voiced that someone maybe attacking them at their weaknesses, that being their loved ones. King Kai mentioned that he was going to keep a vigilant eye on the planet Earth as well as events occurring in the Otherworld, which ended the conversation. Afterwards, Goku walked off to the far end of the Lookout and sat down. Mirai Trunks gathered that Goku was hurting and badly. Gohan too had walked away from the group and stood at the edge of the Lookout alone. Trunks wished he could go back in time and undo what was already done. But that alone wouldn't stop the events from this time line from happening. Just then an idea came to Mirai Trunks, _what if I go back in time before this occurred. It wouldn't change anything, but at least we'll know who we're dealing with._

"Hey guys, what if we go back in time using my time machine and stop this before it happens?" Mirai Trunks offered. "I mean of course it won't change anything that's already happened here, but it will allow us to see what happened to Chi-Chi."

Goku, although he was far away, heard this and seemed very interested in the idea. Gohan also gave Mirai Trunks his full attention. "So, you're saying we take your time machine to the past to see what happened?" Goku replied. "Yeah, we can rescue Chi-Chi from whoever attacked her and learn some information about who that energy belonged to." With a new sense of purpose Goku stood up quickly and ran over to the rest of the group. "That's a great idea Mirai Trunks! Let's go now!" "Uh, easy Goku. I do have to let ya'll know of the risks involved. Besides we have plenty of time." "Ok." Goku said eagerly. Gohan too had returned to the group to hear more about the plan. "First, we 'cannot' intervene with our other selves. But we can intervene to help Chi-Chi." Goku's eyes seemed to reflect a new vigor. "So Goku, Gohan and Father, it maybe best if ya'll would be the only ones to intervene." Piccolo spoke up offering his advice, "It might be a good idea for me and Dende to remain here. If something happens to him in the past, the dragonballs won't be available here. Also, it's a good idea if at least someone stays here, in case that energy emerges again." Goku nodded, "Uh huh, that's a great idea Piccolo. I think I'll bring the boys back here just in case." "While you're at it Kakkarot, be sure to bring Bulma here as well." "Say dad, why don't you bring everyone here. That way everyone we care about will be protected." "Ok Gohan. Mirai Trunks, is there anything else we should know before I leave?" "Hmm…as long as I am in charge of the time machine everything should be fine." "Mirai Trunks, maybe you should give me a crash course in how to use it, just in case." "Sure Gohan. I guess we can go over it while Goku's gathering everyone." Mirai Trunks pulled a pack from his inside jacket pocket and took out the capsulated time machine. He pressed the button, and seconds later his time machine appeared. He and Gohan walked to it and Mirai Trunks began explaining its mechanisms.

"Well, I'll be back as quick as I can." Goku placed his fingers on his forehead and vanished.

* * *

**Author's Notes** : If ya'll are curious as to Lita's appearance, just look at my image on the profile page. Later…


	6. A Moment's Failure

Wow, reviews, lol. I'm such a dork. Well thank you very much for reviewing my story. As you know, I'm a bastard and am using reviews as leverage, lol. So the more reviews, the faster I'll post stuff. Yes I know I'm a jerk for killing Chi-Chi. Just wanna say that she's one of my favorite characters, and I tend to put my favorite characters through hell. Anyway, here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter Six – A Moments Failure

Kame House : Present 2:10pm

The three were in deep discussion about the previous events that took place. From what they could tell, that awful power they felt seemed to have completely disappeared for a while now. Krillin only hoped that whoever it belonged to was gone for good, but things never turned out the way he wanted these days. His concentration however was broken when a figure appeared.

"Hey Goku! I figured I'd see you sooner or later." "Hey Krillin. I guess you're already aware huh?" "Yeah me, Eighteen, and Roshi were talking about it a while ago." "Where is Eighteen?" Goku asked. "Uh, she went to put Marron to sleep for a nap." "I can't explain much right now Krillin, but I need to take everyone to Kami's Lookout, just to be safe." "I hear ya man. I'll go get 'em." Krillin rushed inside to get everyone while Goku turned to the beach and stared out in the distance.

"Hey Roshi, Goku wants to take us to the Lookout tower." "Heh, I thought that was Goku I felt. Hmmm, I'm gonna go gather some survival material." "I hope you're not talking about what I think you are Roshi?" "Yep." Roshi pulled out numerous copies of dirty magazines beneath a hidden floor board in the living room. Krillin smacked his forehead and sighed, "Is Eighteen upstairs?" Roshi giggled for a moment, "Yep she's upstairs." Krillin turned away from his perverted Master and headed upstairs to find Eighteen.

A few minutes later, Master Roshi, Krillin and Eighteen carrying a sleeping Marron in arms, appeared from the house. They walked up to Goku, "Uh, we're ready Goku," Krillin announced. But the statement didn't register to Goku, his mind seemed elsewhere. "Uh, Goku?" Krillin tried again. But there still was no answer from the silent warrior. Krillin approached Goku and shook him out of his thoughts, and Goku finally realized his presence. "Oh sorry Krillin, was just thinking," Goku said quietly. "You, thinking? Now I 'know' something's wrong," Krillin teased. Goku smiled sheepishly, "It's nothing. We should get going." Krillin wasn't convinced but nodded anyway. With that they were off to collect everyone.

Kami's Lookout : Present 2:25pm

Mirai Trunks and the others waited patiently until the others arrived. Then, a large group of people appeared at the Lookout. There was Krillin, Eighteen with Marron, Master Roshi, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, Ox-King, Tien, Chao-tzu, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Videl, Mr. Satan, and Buu. A lot of commotion broke out as the entire group was united for the first time in a long time.

"Hey Trunks, look." Goten motioned to Trunks pointing out Mirai Trunks. "Wha…" was all Trunks could manage. "Is that, 'you'?" Goten asked. "I don't know Goten, it can't be 'me'…" Bulma hearing the boys understood the confusion, "Boys that's Mirai Trunks, he came here before to warn us about the android threat." "'He's' from the future?" Trunks asked in disbelief. "That's right Trunks," Bulma cajoled. Trunks could only stare at his future counterpart. "Well Trunks, at least you'll know how you look," Goten joked.

"Hey everyone!" Mirai Trunks was trying to call to order. "Well if it isn't Mirai Trunks," Yamcha noticed. "Hey guys, glad you all could make it. And to answer your questions before you ask them, no I'm not here to bring bad news. I simply came here to visit for a while." Tien spoke up, "So then, what was that energy I'm sure we all felt?" Piccolo stepped forward, "I'll explain that later. Right now Mirai Trunks, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta are going to go on a trip in the past to figure out what they can about who or what we're dealing with." "But isn't that dangerous," Videl asked in concern. "We should be fine Videl. Mirai Trunks already explained the risks involved," Gohan tried to reassure. "Well, you guys should be off," Piccolo pointed out.

"I'm surprised Chi-Chi is allowing them to do this," Videl whispered. Goten, standing right next to her wondered the same thing. In fact he began wondering where his mom was. Looking around the group, Goten couldn't manage to see his mom anywhere. _Where could she be?_ Giving up his search, Goten ran over to Gohan before he and Goku got into the time machine. "Hey Gohan, where's mom?" Gohan was a bit caught off guard by Goten's question. He thought critically of how to break it to Goten that mom was missing, or even possibly dead. Before Gohan could say anything, Goku walked up to Goten and kneeled down to look him in the eyes. "Goten, Chi-Chi's missing…" Goku said softly. "Huh, what do you mean missing!" Goten mention a bit loudly. "Me, Gohan, Mirai Trunks and Vegeta are going to find out what happened to Chi-Chi in the past, that way we can help her here." Tears threatened to spill over in Goten's eyes. "Don't worry," Goku plead, "we'll find her. I need you to be brave and stay here in case she returns ok?" Goten sobbed and nodded. Goku stoop up, turned away and climbed inside of the time machine with Gohan close behind. Goten ran back to where Bulma and Trunks were standing and watched sadly as his family disappeared into thin air.

Unknown : Unknown

Gohan watched through the glass of the time machine to see various scenes masked in red of past events that had occurred. The images seemed endless to him. After a while of watching the scenes past, there was a break in the images that Gohan had noticed. "Where did all the images go?" Gohan wondered aloud. "That happens when you travel through time," Mirai Trunks explained. "I have no clue what it could be though." It seemed that the images were replaced by streaks of gold against a black background. Or perhaps they were passing through space Gohan wondered. Not long afterwards, the images returned this time being different. _Hmmm, I didn't think there would actually be much to see when you travel through time._ _I guess this all seems normal to Mirai Trunks._ After what seemed like 10 minutes of time travel, they came to a stop.

Son Household : Past 11:50am

The glass lifted on the time machine and the group was released. "About time," Vegeta complained. Goku looked around to see if he could find Chi-Chi, but she was no where to be found. Honing in on her Ki he found that she was a short distance away in the forest. He further sensed that there was someone else's Ki with her. Goku grew worried at first, but relaxed when he realized that the Ki belonged to Goten. "I don't recall Goten being home when the attack happened." "Well we do still have time dad, it's only 11:52am right now, maybe Goten hadn't left for Capsule Corp. yet," although Gohan was doubting his judgment. "Kakkarot's brat was at our house by 11 this morning." "So then, what should we do?" Gohan asked. "Let's go see Chi-Chi and Goten," Goku informed.

They teleported to the area where Chi-Chi and Goten appeared to be training. The group was hiding a short distance away in the row of hedges. Goku was shocked to see that Chi-Chi was training Goten by herself. "She's training him…" Goku started. "Yeah dad, Goten informed me while I was studying that mom would train him everyday." Goku couldn't help but smile at this fact. _Heh, every member of the Son family trains._ "So dad I guess we're staying here until that energy appears?" "Yeah," Goku answered. "Psh, this is so stupid," Vegeta complained. But Vegeta knew that he didn't mind, he would want to do the same thing if he were in Goku's position.

Kami's Lookout : Present 2:36pm

Piccolo had just finished explaining to everyone about Chi-Chi's disappearance and the emergence of a new enemy. Goten, like Goku and Gohan, was very saddened by the news still. The fact that she didn't check in with King Yama either wasn't helping at the moment. Trunks did his best to assure his friend that his mom was fine and that Goku and the others would rescue her. Goten listened half heartedly and hoped his mom is alive and well.

"So, do we just stay here with nothing to do?" Yamcha complained. "Heh, heh you can stand there doing nothing. It's a good thing I brought reading material." Piccolo turned in disgust at the old man and walked away. _I think I'm going to keep an eye on things…_ "Hey old man," came from Trunks "can I see too?" "Oh no you don't!" "But mom…" "I'm not gonna have my son turn into a pervert before he's even a teenager!" "But it's no fun up here." "Trunks, why don't you and Goten do some training or something. It'll keep Goten busy 'til Goku gets back." Catching his mom's hint Trunks went over to Goten to force him to train with him.

"Say Goten, we should train so we'll be ready for that new enemy." Goten agreed wanting to be ready in case his mom needed him. The two began their training regime which inspired a number of the group to follow their lead.

Son Household : Past 12:50pm

Vegeta grew impatient now, he was sure that this person wasn't going to show. "Kakkarot, they aren't coming." Goku also recognized that it was way past the time of the attack. "I think I'm going to ask Chi-Chi if she's seen anything," Goku stated. Gohan agreed silently and followed his father from behind the bushes. "Wait, Goku…" Mirai Trunks started but Goku and Gohan were already in plain sight. "It would be best if she doesn't see us…"

Chi-Chi and Goten were taking a break from training when they noticed that someone was heading their way. Chi-Chi's eyes were shocked at the person approaching them. "Goku!" she said incredulously. Goku was a bit taken a back by her reaction, "Of course it's me Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi stood from her seated position and ran full force into Goku's arms almost knocking him over. Goten however was standing there unsure of what to make of this person. Gohan noticed this, "Hey little bro." "Gohan, who is that guy mom's hugging," Goten asked. "Huh? What do you mean, that's dad," Gohan pointed out. "That's my father," Goten said in disbelief. Gohan took a moment to study his brother. _Surely he's met dad before right?_ _Wait, what if this time line is nothing like ours? What if the events in our time never happened here?_ "Hey Goten, who did you compete against in the World Martial Arts Tournament?" "What, me compete? Do you really think I'm strong enough?" Goten asked surprised. Now Gohan was sure that their time line was different. Gohan and Goten began walking over to Goku.

After a rather long hug from Chi-Chi the two parted. Goku smiled sheepishly, "Hey Chi-Chi." "Oh Goku, I can't believe that you're back," Chi-Chi said through watery eyes. "Back? I've only been gone for an hour or so." Gohan was trying to get his father's attention, luckily Goku noticed his son's efforts. "Hang on a sec Chi-Chi." Goku joined Gohan and the two walked away a short distance. "Dad, the tournament never even took place in this time line. And Goten doesn't even recognize you." "So then this is an alternate time line…" Goku said sadly. "I'm afraid so dad. So what do we do? I don't think that that person is gonna show here." Goku looked over his shoulder at Chi-Chi and Goten, then turned back to Gohan. "I'm sure Chi-Chi wants an explanation." "Do you think that's a good idea dad?" "Don't know Gohan, but if you're right then I don't think Chi-Chi will let us leave without a word." "So then, what should we do?" Goku sighed then turned away and began walking towards Chi-Chi. Goku and Gohan made their way back to Chi-Chi and Goten. Goten seemed a bit scared of Goku, he was peering from behind Chi-Chi at him.

"Goku, how were you brought back?" Chi-Chi asked. "Well, with the dragonballs of course," Gohan blurted out. "The dragonballs? But there are no dragonballs," Chi-Chi explained. Goku frowned, "What do you mean no dragonballs?" Chi-Chi seemed confuse at first, "Piccolo died in the battle against Cell. After you took Cell to King Kai's planet and…died, Cell came back and killed Piccolo." Goku started thinking hard, _but Cell returned and killed Mirai Trunks…_ "What else happened Chi?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi smiled, she had almost forgotten the nickname he would often call her, how much she missed him. "Umm…then if I remember correctly, Gohan and Cell were both using the Kamehameha wave on each other. Then Vegeta blasted Cell with an attack and Gohan finished him." "But what happened to Dende? And I thought Mirai Trunks was killed instead of Piccolo?" Gohan wondered. "Well, Dende died before the Cell Games started. When Cell was going about killing people he found the Lookout and killed Dende. And what do you mean by Trunks? The only Trunks I know of is Bulma's eight year old son. Gohan you of all people should know all of this. Goku, what's going on here?" Goku knew that Chi-Chi would catch on and that he had some explaining to do.

"Chi-Chi, we're from the future. We came here in a time machine that Bulma made." Gohan looked at Goku a little shocked he just told her that piece of information. "What…" Chi-Chi remarked. "We thought that maybe you would be in danger so we came back in time to help. But, our time lines are completely different. So I guess there's no need for us to be here…" Goku realized finally that their trip here was a waste being that nothing was the same. "So, what you're saying is…" Chi-Chi sighed, "So I guess you'll be leaving then?" "Yeah Chi, I'm needed back home." Chi-Chi became very depressed now, she thought she had gained her Goku back. Goku bent down to meet Goten's face. "Hi son!" Goku said cheerfully. "H..hello," Goten answered back timidly. "How 'bout a hug?" Goten brightened up and looked to his mom for assurance. Chi-Chi smiled and nodded and Goten ran into Goku's arms for a big bear hug. Chi-Chi watched as father and son bonded for the first time and just wished that it were permanent.

"Well Gohan, I take it you're from the future as well?" Chi-Chi asked. "Umm…yes I am." Chi-Chi smiled, "Have you met any nice girls?" Gohan was blushing, "Uh yeah actually, her name is Videl and I'm gonna propose to her soon." Chi-Chi's smiled broadened, "Well I'm very happy to hear that son. Please take care of Goku for me and my other self." Gohan nodded, "Yes ma'am." Chi-Chi thought to herself, t_he other me is in trouble. It would be selfish of me to keep him here any longer._ After about 10 minutes of laughter and playing Chi-Chi called to Goku. Goku abided and walked back to unite with Gohan and Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi's eyes began to water, "Goku, I think you should be going now." Goku bent down, "I have to go now son. I really wish I could stay but your mom is in trouble in my time." "I understand." Goten hugged Goku then ran towards Gohan. Gohan led his brother away while Goku said goodbye. Goku looked Chi-Chi over and wrapped his muscular arms around her. "I'm sorry Chi, I wish I could stay." "If you stay Goku then the other me would be lost forever." Goku smiled slightly and kissed Chi-Chi on the forehead. "I love you Chi-Chi." "I know. Now go on." Regretfully Goku let go and called to Gohan to leave. Gohan too bid them farewell and joined the others at the time machine.

After Gohan had explained to Vegeta and Mirai Trunks what happened, they decided to leave. "Kakkarot this was a fucking waste of time! I hope you're happy," Vegeta ranted. He was about to say more but decided against it once he saw the look in Goku's eyes. Still peeved he grunted, "Arg, let's get the hell out of here." Goku couldn't help but feel defeated, "We came all this way and Chi-Chi's still going to be missing…" Gohan refusing to be crushed had a thought, "What if we go back to our time before mom was attacked? That way we could stop her from being attacked and find out who that person is." Mirai Trunks had to interject, "We can go back at an earlier time but there's still nothing you can do to save Chi-Chi." "Why not?" Gohan objected. Mirai Trunks sighed, "I've tried it once before in my time, to go back and stop the androids from killing you Gohan. But when I arrived at that time there was nothing I could do about anything. I was invisible to you and the androids and all I could do was watch." Now it was Goku's turn to speak up, "So if we go back to before Chi-Chi is attacked we won't be able to interact in any way?" "That's right Goku." "Tch, isn't that why the hell we came back here in the first place? We weren't expecting to help Kakkarot's mate in the first place. If we go back to an earlier time we could at least get a look at whoever attacked her." Vegeta had a good point, "Then it's settled, we go back to an earlier time in our time line and get a look at this new enemy," Goku confirmed. They all agreed to this new plan and boarded the time machine. "Say Mirai Trunks, when will we become visible again?" "Oh right. Either we wait until our other selves leave to go on this mission or we travel back in time to after we leave on this mission." "So regardless, we have to return after we leave. Fine. Now start the blasted machine and lets get going." "Yes father…" Mirai Trunks entered the coordinates and the time machine vanished.

* * *


	7. Twice Removed

I'm sorry for the lack of activity with posting stuff, I've been very busy as of late. This is a Warning; this chapter is a kind of a tear jerker. Also for clarity, I will include an * for the conversations that take place between the Present/unchanged conversations.

Disclaimer: You've heard it before and I'll say it again, I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter Seven – Twice Removed

Son Household : Present 11:30am

The time machine appeared a few meters away from the house. Once again its travelers departed its confines and surveyed the area.

"I still don't understand why we didn't do this in the first place. We wasted our damn time going to the Past." Gohan looked down as if something were on his mind, "Mirai Trunks, Vegeta has a point. Why didn't we go back in time to our time line instead of another one?" Mirai Trunks thought for a moment, _what they're suggesting makes perfect sense._ "Well I sorta figured that the other time line had the same events as this one. I didn't know it too had changed. Not only that but in another time line we're capable of helping people; but right now all we can do is watch, but I do understand your point." "So in other words your intention was to help mom if she needed it." "Well guys, at least we aren't wasting time. I mean, we have all the time in the world." "It's true Goku, it's just that no matter what you do in any time line even our own, we still won't change the events that happened here." "I wish we could Mirai Trunks, but we'd probably end up screwing things up. So dad, should we look for mom since she can't see us anyway?" "Yeah Gohan, I think she's in the house right now. Why don't we split up? Mirai Trunks and Vegeta you two stay out here and me and Gohan will follow Chi-Chi, just in case that thing arrives before hand." Mirai Trunks nodded and Vegeta looked around eager to find that energy signal. "Hey Mirai Trunks, will we be able to feel power levels even though we can't interact with anything?" "Uhh, yeah we should be able to Gohan." "Great."

Gohan and Goku went inside of the house to find Chi-Chi while the other two searched the area for any suspicious persons.

Inside Goku and Gohan followed Chi-Chi unknowingly throughout the house while she did the chores. Goku watched admiringly, _I should really include Chi-Chi on everything I do from now on. If I ever see her again…_ The last thought stung at Goku's heart and he silently prayed that the events that will later unfold would give him some answers to her whereabouts.

Son Household : Present 12:00pm

By now Chi-Chi's chores had led her outside to dry the laundry. Goku and Gohan continued to follow her watching intently. Then, the energy that they were waiting for emerged. All four Saiyans looked to one another realizing that the energy they felt was feint and seemed distant. It seemed as if the being was on their way to the planet.

"Was this power here all this time and we didn't know until later?" "I think so Gohan, I had felt a little uneasy around noon." "So, then this person came from space?" "Could be Mirai Trunks." The four waited patiently for the energy to draw nearer.

After about ten minutes of waiting the energy signal suddenly appeared a few meters in front of them. It walked slowly towards Chi-Chi a short distance then stopped and stared at her waiting for her to finish. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Mirai Trunks tried to make out what they could of this being. It was a woman that much they knew, but the figure engulfed by her was puzzling. Not to mention that this woman wore a halo indicating that she or it was once alive before meeting Chi-Chi. The expressions that each Saiyan wore were that of puzzlement and anger with a hint of fear. No one dared to move fearing that their movements would somehow be detected. Goku above all was feeling sick to his stomach by this figure.

The group's inspection of this creature was broken when Chi-Chi's shocked expression was heard while dropping the basket stunned. Goku couldn't help but feel panicked as he watched on unable to intervene. Chi-Chi assumed a fighting position, *"Who…who are you?" Gohan started to move forward but Goku grabbed his shoulder stopping him. Gohan glanced at his dad from his shoulder and realized that no matter what he did nothing would change. He was powerless to help his mother. The look of anger was replaced by that of fear as Gohan turned his attention back towards the scene before him.

*"Where is Son Goku?" came from the figure. Goku narrowed his eyes with anger burning in his heart. _How does this person know me?_ His thoughts were interrupted, *"Who are you and what do you want with 'my' Goku?" "Ah! So you are his wife I gather." Goku noticed the shakiness and fear in Chi-Chi's expression and felt a wave of fear and guilt that he was needed and wasn't there to help her. Gohan too wanted to desperately grab his mother and shelter her from this person. *"Goku isn't here! Now get off of my property." The group watched carefully as the figure's expression looked like that of anger. *"Shit, this body doesn't have much time left." Mirai Trunks looked between the figure and Chi-Chi and observed as Chi-Chi seemed to have caught wind of the figure's statement. _What does she mean by that?_ Goku had an idea, _could this being also be granted time to come here to Earth? Somehow I doubt that though._

A smiled crept on the figure's face as she started to walk forward. *"I guess I'll have to settle for you then." Goku's jaw was clenched as he watched, _Please Kami, don't!_ Goku watched as the figure moved forward in an instant and held her hand out preparing an energy blast. _NO!!!_ Unknowingly Goku rushed forward and tried to punch the figure to no avail. Goku backed off a few feet and stood there stunned for a minute as realization suddenly came back to him. The other three moved closer to him as if being there to back him up against the unreachable enemy. Goku watched in horror as a blast of pure darkness engulfed Chi-Chi and her piercing scream could be heard. They watched as the blast begun to tear apart Chi-Chi's body. Shock and horror appeared on everyone's face. By this time Chi-Chi was holding herself still screaming. When the screaming had stopped, they observed as Chi-Chi watched in horror as her body dissolved before her very eyes. She closed her eyes again as death over took her. The last of the energy blast swirled around Chi-Chi's form reducing her to nothing.

The blast faded and nothing but a pile of dust remained. Gohan looked on realizing his theory was correct. He dropped to his knees staring at the pile before them a few feet. Goku couldn't bring himself to turn away, he stared on in disbelief his body trembling. Mirai Trunks could only stare wondering how they would stand a chance against this person. Vegeta being the only one to turn away continued to watch the figure. The figure turned and began walking away, *"We will meet, Son Goku." Goku's only response could be heard, "Chi-Chi…"

As if on cue the figure stopped in its tracks. Vegeta who was the only one watching her noticed her halt. The figure turned around scanning the area, *"Son Goku?" Goku's attention snapped to the figure about ten feet away wondering who said his name. Gohan and Mirai Trunks also noticed the figure looking about. *"Is that you Son Goku?" Vegeta looked back and forth between Goku and the woman before him, "Mirai Trunks I thought you said she wouldn't notice us?" "What…?" was all that Mirai Trunks could really say. Gohan stood once more, _How…how is she able to see us? _Vegeta looked at the figure again and noticed that she was trying to locate them. "Hmm, you can't see us can you woman?" The figure raised an eyebrow in response listening keenly. "Who are you?" came from Goku. "What do you want from me?" The figure smiled in response, *"Ah Son Goku. So you 'are' here, in theory I suppose." The figure chuckled, *"So…you traveled through time just to meet me, I'm flattered. And I gather that your astral selves are invisible and can't intervene, how very interesting. Pity…that means I can't harm you either. I'm sorry that you weren't on the receiving end of my blast Son Goku. I'll just have to make sure to pay you a visit again sometime." Everyone was taken aback by her comments. An angered Goku walked towards her, "You killed my wife for no reason! Next time we meet you won't be so fortunate!" The figure seemed to be entertained by the events and laughed, *"You are fortunate that I am unable to go through time myself and kill you unnoticed." "Who are you and what do you want with us!" Mirai Trunks asked in anger. *"Hmmm…I guess you can say that I'm here to simply kill you all." "What have you done to Chi-Chi!?" *"Pathetic creatures, you know not whom you're dealing with. And as for that woman," the figure said with a smile spreading across her face, *"she is no more."

With that, the figure turned again and walked away. "Wait, who are you!" Gohan demanded. But the figure continued to walk away and in a flash of light, the figure was gone.

For a moment the four Saiyans stood there puzzled. Goku stood there and felt as if someone were squeezing his heart, _Chi-Chi…_ Mirai Trunks was the first to speak up, "I have no clue how she was able to hear us…" "It seems to me that this 'woman' knows more then we do," Vegeta remarked. "But who is she? And why does she want dad?" "I think she wants all of us dead son. I just hope we can stop her." "Mirai Trunks, she said that she was once capable of traveling through time. Do you know of anyone like this in your time?" "No I don't Gohan. But maybe she's from another time, like Cell was." "My question is, is she in the Other world now? She was wearing a halo if you idiots hadn't noticed." Goku brought his attention to Vegeta's statement recalling the figure's appearance. "There was a small figure surrounded by her. I don't think it was a kid." "I only know of one being that small in size who would want us dead," Vegeta stated in recollection. "Who?" Gohan questioned. Vegeta frowned, "Kakkarot, we need to get back to the tower." Goku nodded slowly and brought his fingers to his forehead. "Wait," Mirai Trunks called. He ran over to his time machine and reverted it back to its capsulated form. He came running back to the group placing it in its original position, "We still have some time to kill guys. Should we wait 'til we leave or go back to the present to after we leave?"

Before anyone could respond the Present Goku and Gohan touched down. *"Chi-Chi! Chi-Chi, answer me!" Goku watched as his counterpart looked around frantic. Goku then rushed into the house and Gohan began expecting the scene. "You're not going to find anything," Gohan stated wanting to know if he would hear. But the figure before him continued to scan the area unaware of his presence and his statement. "I guess it's just that 'being' who can hear us." Vegeta turned to Goku, "Kakkarot, when did you notice that the energy was gone?" Goku looked sadly at Vegeta, "I was too worried about Chi-Chi to notice." "Dammit! So you mean to tell me that woman had time to have a conversation with us and you didn't notice?" Goku could only respond by looking at the ground frowning. "Blast!" "So I guess everything from here on happened as is."

Goku emerged from the house, *"Gohan did you find her." *"No dad…but I found a pile of dust by the laundry basket." The group couldn't help but watch as Goku bent down to examine the pile of dust that lay there. Goku stood there watching as the pile was carried with the wind, knowing now that Chi-Chi will never be once more. A lump formed in Goku's throat at the sight, *"This doesn't make sense, was Chi-Chi kidnapped or…" Tears threatened to spill from hearing his counterpart's statement. Mirai Trunks and Vegeta looked at Goku seeing a broken warrior.

*"Hey dad, the energy signal is completely gone now."

Even Vegeta couldn't help but feel saddened by all of this. He walked over to Goku and said softly, "Kakkarot, we should get going now." Mirai Trunks saw that Gohan also was grief stricken. _Gohan was always hopeful thinking of some way to save Chi-Chi, and now…I don't think we'll ever be able to._ _I don't think Goku will ever recover from this…_

Unable to bear watching any longer Goku turned away from the scene and the group and brought his fingers to his forehead. They all vanished unnoticed to the other two whom were in deep discussion with King Kai.

* * *


	8. Reflection

Chapter Eight – Reflection

West City : Present 11:50am

She had arrived at her destination just moments ago but stopped just before reaching the door. Her breathing became irregular as she felt a twinge in her head. Its evil presence was far away right now but she could feel it. _What or who is that?_ She waited there unable to move for twenty-five minutes, concentrating her every sense on the approaching evil. _It's getting closer…and I can't stop shaking._ She looked up to the sky acknowledging a figure's presence that was unseen to her.

She closed her eyes and was able to see a dark figure, an evil emanating there. Her eyes flew open quickly as she also saw a flash of a woman she had never seen before. But whoever this woman was, she was in danger. She grew sick in anticipation of this woman's impending demise. _I wish I could stop this from happening._ She closed her eyes once again and saw the figure attacking the woman with a blast forming in her hand. The energy and presence of the being became even stronger. Suddenly, a shocking pain shot its way through her head. "Ahhhh!" she started and fell to her knees. She gripped her pounding head and let out a scream. With her eyes closed she was watching as the woman in her mind was also screaming in pain. With the pain being too much, her body felt heavy and fell to the ground unmoving.

A bystander walking her small dog saw the girl collapse to the ground, "Oh my gosh!" She picked up her dog, rushed to where the girls form was and checked her vitals. She was aware that the girl was somewhat conscious and was groaning in pain. She began shaking the girl gently trying to wake her, but it was no use. Not knowing what else to do, the lady reached in her purse and pulled out her cell phone to contact help.

Kami's Lookout : Present 12:40pm

Four figures formed about fifty feet away from the group at the Lookout, Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Gohan and Goku. Seemingly in a daze, Goku walked off towards the building and sat on top of the roof. Gohan looking devastated walked away also towards a tree. He turned his back to it and slumped to the ground. Vegeta and Mirai Trunks stared as the two left to be alone and grieve. "Great, now we have to wait even more…" Vegeta was growing sick of waiting by now. He too walked off heading towards the edge of the Lookout tower. Mirai Trunks sighed not knowing what to say. _Was it a good idea to go back in time? I suppose so. We did get to see how this person looks, but to what cost… Whoever this new enemy is we have to find them and learn more about them._ Mirai Trunks looked at the three other Saiyans then glanced at his watch; _we have about two hours until we return back to normal. _ He then looked to Goku and then Gohan, _I wonder what they're gonna tell the others, especially Goku's youngest son._ He never met the small Saiyan and knew he would soon, he looked so much like Goku, so the relationship was unmistakable. Mirai Trunks sighed and walked towards the edge of the Lookout where Vegeta was standing. _Maybe Father can help me come up with a plan._

Otherworld : Now

"Dammit, I still haven't seen Son Goku, but at least my main objective is complete. I need to make preparations to return to my domain, wouldn't want to be here within the next week." The figure smiled wickedly. "I have to get rid of Goku; he has to be the key to all of this. I need to find a stronger host this time if I'm to deal with him." The figure looked around and decided to search the depths of hell for her next candidate. Walking to the edge of Snake way, she hopped into the thick clouds allowing the gravity to take hold of her.

West City : Present 12:45pm

_Ugh, what's that noise…_ The guy seated next to her noticed that she was stirring, "Hey Miss, take it easy. We're almost to the hospital." _Did he just say hospital?_ The girls eyes flew open and the jarring noise didn't help her head very much. _Am I in an ambulance?_ She was able to move her arms and guided them to her face. She struggled to take off the oxygen mask being that she was still dazed. "Hey! Don't do that." Ignoring the guy who was now trying to place the mask back over her mouth, she managed to pull off the mask completely. Unable to sit up she looked around hurriedly. "Let me go I feel fine." "Nonsense Miss, you will be released when we discharge you." No! I want to go now!" Before the guy could respond again the van came to a halt. The men from the front of the van flung open the back doors. The blinding light only intensified the headache the girl was having. The guy beside her made sure the straps to the cart were secured and she was pulled out of the van and being carried into the hospital. The girl tried to struggle to get free but it was no use. She began to grow sick to her stomach with each passing minute. "Miss once we do a thorough check of your vitals and make sure everything's ok, we will then let you go. What's your name Miss?" The girl looked to the guy deciding whether she should give him her name. She looked away, "The name is Lita, Lita Annatto." "Well Ms. Annatto a bystander saw you fall unconscious and called us. We will try to get you out of here as soon as possible." Lita frowned and hoped to leave as quickly as possible. She wasn't very fond of hospitals.

Kami's Lookout : Present 2:28pm

Mirai Trunks was watching as their alternate versions were preparing to leave. He made his way over to Gohan with Vegeta following, "Hey, it looks like we'll be back soon." Gohan just nodded silently not wanting to look up. Goku also made his way over to Gohan and Mirai Trunks quietly. "I hate to ask, but what are you guys planning on saying to the kid?" Gohan finally looked up knowing who Mirai Trunks was referring to. He looked to Goku to ask with unspoken words if he had an answer. What he saw however was his father with red eyes and a distant expression on his face. He stared at the ground for a moment, "I don't think it's a good idea to tell Goten about mom, at least not yet anyway." Goku glanced at Gohan and nodded in agreement to his suggestion. "I've been thinking dad, we should find this person and make them pay." Not knowing what to say Goku looked down at the ground thinking.

"Maybe vengeance isn't a good idea just yet. I mean, we don't even know who or what we're dealing with," Mirai Trunks tried to reason. "I don't know, it could really help me focus right now," Goku said dryly. Vegeta became angry, "Look here Kakkarot, you of all people should be above vengeance." "Well I'm not going to sit here and do nothing Vegeta. That witch is going to pay for what she did." "Goku, I understand that you're angry but…" "You have no idea how angry I am right now!" Mirai Trunks flinched a little at Goku's interruption. Gohan too was eying him with caution. Vegeta walked up to Goku and gave him a right hook to the head. Goku's head hung to the side for a moment, and then he brought his attention to Vegeta again distressed. He responded quietly, "Thanks Vegeta…" Vegeta backed off a couple of feet, "Listen Kakkarot, it seems to me that there's a great chance that this person's returned to the Spirit World. I think that's a good place to start looking. Not to mention that the Namek Dragonballs will be ready soon. So you should look for that person then return to find the Dragonballs." Mirai Trunks could only look on stunned, '_My' father with the cool head…what's been happening here while I was gone?_

"That's a good idea Vegeta," Gohan added. "Dad I'm going with you." Goku started to open his mouth to protest but stopped when he saw the look in Gohan's eyes. He sighed, "Ok Gohan, I am going to need backup anyway. Vegeta I need you and Mirai Trunks to remain here just in case, and please look after Goten while we're gone." "I don't do babysitting Kakkarot." "We will Goku."

By now the training that the others had started had come to a halt. The rest of the Z-gang were looking in their direction. Gohan looked around at the expecting faces and scratched his head, "I guess we're back." The four made their way over to the others.

"Well that was fast," Tien mentioned. "Yeah we came back after our other selves left for the Past," Mirai Trunks responded. Goten ran towards Gohan and Goku, "So did you find her? Is mom ok?" Vegeta stepped forward knowing how terrible of a liar Goku and Gohan were, "You're mom's fine. Kakkarot and Gohan are going to follow the new lead and bring her back." Goku smiled at Vegeta for stepping forward, "Yeah Goten, we're going to find mom ok." "I wanna come with you dad." Goku crossed his arms, "Goten I need you to stay here with Trunks and protect everyone." Goten looked down to the ground and frowned, "Ok daddy."

"So, what happened on your trip?" Bulma inquired. Mirai Trunks looked at the other three to see if they would answer. When none of them came forward he spoke up, "We went back to the past and found out that this time line was completely different from the one we visited. Needless to say we wasted our time there." He hesitated as if waiting for someone to jump in. To his relief Vegeta spoke again, "We decided to come back to this time line before Kakkarot's mate was attacked. We saw the person who we're up against." Gohan added his input, "There was a woman in black that had a black aura around her; she and the aura were engulfing a smaller person. We couldn't make out who or what this person was cause they looked pitch black. It seemed like the smaller one was possessed or being controlled by the woman. But what was weird was that she had a halo above her head." "Hmm, so she's dead but has returned to this world huh?" "That's right Krillin," Gohan confirmed.

"So, you guys weren't able to help Chi-Chi?" Yamcha asked. Gohan started to answer the question, but didn't know what to say. Mainly it was because the answer was too painful to think of. "That woman's attack made Chi-Chi disappear," Goku answered. _It's half true; I'm not entirely lying..._ "What do you mean dad? Why didn't you help mom?" Goten asked. "Goten, if we go back to a different time line we're able to help people. But if you go back to the time line that we were still in, then we appear invisible to everyone. Meaning, since we were still here in this time line, there can't be two of the same people in the same time line," Mirai Trunks tried to explain. Bulma tried to clarify, "So since you guys hadn't left for the Past yet, you were invisible to everyone when you came back to the Present…" "That's right mom," Mirai Trunks answered. Trunks seemed a little upset with his counterpart calling 'his' mom, mom. "That's very interesting," Bulma added.

"What's interesting is the fact that when we finished watching that woman attack Chi-Chi, she heard me when I said Chi-Chi's name," Goku responded with an intense gaze. "What!" Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha and Tien exclaimed at once. "Please explain Goku," Piccolo urged. "After she finished attacking Chi-Chi she started walking away vowing that me and her will meet. I was too stunned with Chi-Chi's disappearance and said her name. That woman stopped and looked around asking if it was me." "As it turns out," Gohan furthered, "She was only able to hear us and not see us. Dad asked what she wanted with him and she seemed to know of our plans. She knew we went back in time and that we were invisible to her. She knew that she couldn't harm us and we couldn't harm her. She was intent on killing dad, that much we know." "Oh, don't forget the fact that she said she wasn't able to go through time any more and kill us," Mirai Trunks reminded. "Wait, this woman can travel through time," Yamcha asked a little terrified. "She used to," Mirai Trunks corrected. "So we're dealing with a formidable foe," Piccolo acknowledged.

"Videl, can you take the kids inside to get a drink or something?" Goku asked suddenly. "Uhh, sure Goku. Come on you guys this way." "But why?" Trunks wined. "Do as you're told boy." Trunks gave up and went with Goten, Videl and Marron inside.

"What was that about Goku?" came from Yamcha. "When Chi-Chi was attacked, all that remained of her was a pile of dust." "What do you mean Goku," Oolong asked nervously. "I mean that that woman has the ability to erase someone from existence." "I'm sure the Dragonballs will bring her back," Bulma commented. Goku's expression grew dark, "Right after Chi-Chi was attacked the first time, I asked King Yemma to check if Chi-Chi checked in. He said she didn't and that her name was erased from his book." "What! No one can erase people's names from his book," Piccolo said shockingly. "I know…both King Kai and King Yemma say that it's as if Chi-Chi doesn't exist." Everyone was shocked at the news of Chi-Chi's death and feared that this was only the beginning. "How do you beat someone like that?" Tien asked in wonder. "Don't know, but me and Gohan are going to the Otherworld to investigate. But I need you guys to stay here and protect the Earth if she returns." Everyone looked around at each other and all agreed.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Vegeta motioned. "The smaller figure possessed by that woman is a Tuffle." "What's a Tuffle?" Gohan asked. "Long ago there was a race that lived on the Planet Vegeta called the Tuffles. But back then the Planet Vegeta was known as Planet Plant. The Tuffles were many in number and had developed high tech technology. We Saiyans lived outside of their cities and were small in number. The Saiyans waited until a full moon appeared and wiped them all out and took their technology. I guess they might be a little bitter about that." "Barbaric Saiyans," Yamcha commented. "What was that!" "Would you two cool it!" said Bulma. "Anyway," Vegeta continued, "The Tuffles look like you pathetic humans but are the size of that clown over there." "Hey!" Chao-tzu complained. "Watch it Vegeta," Tien warned. Before Vegeta had time to counter Goku spoke, "So, the Tuffles have a grudge against the Saiyans…it still doesn't explain why she's using them."

"Don't know, but you two should go before the kids get back," Piccolo warned. "Yeah," Gohan replied. "I don't think that that woman will be returning anytime soon to Earth." "Why Piccolo?" Oolong asked a little relieved. "Because if my theory's correct and she's using the Tuffles as host to come back here, it might take her a while to find another one. Besides, she knew where Goku lived, so I'm sure she'll know where to find him in the Otherworld." "Wow, that's very reassuring Piccolo," Goku teased. "Well we better be on our way Gohan."

Before Goku and Gohan left however, a figure appeared towards the edge of the Lookout. Everyone's gaze fell upon him. He looked to each of them preparing to defend himself when he spotted the one person he's been searching for all this time. She stood there amongst them as if she were one of them. Her shocked expression was read easily upon seeing him… Eighteen called to him in disbelief, "Seventeen!?"

* * *


	9. Regroup

Disclaimer: I own the character Tren. I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters blah blah blah…

* * *

Chapter Nine – Regroup

West City : Present 12:50pm

Lita approached the front desk, "Excuse me, I'm checking out now." The secretary looked up, "Yes ma'am. Name please?" "It's Lita Annatto." The lady at the desk typed in a few commands in the computer, "Ah, Ms. Annatto there you are. A bill should be sent to your address that you supplied. And you should be free to go Miss." "Thank you." "Oh Miss?" "Yes," Lita said turning back to the lady. "You did have some visitors that just went up to see you literally two minutes ago. Did you see them?" Lita thought to herself, _Who would know I was here?_ "Did they leave a name ma'am?" "Uh, actually they didn't. They did have a picture of you asking if you were here." A sudden realization came to Lita, "Umm, can you tell them that you were mistaken and I was never here?" "Uhh, Ok Miss, I can do that." "Thanks ma'am." Lita turned and walked briskly towards the door. She pulled out her capsulated vehicle and jumped in. She looked around quickly and drove off. _They found me. Hopefully they won't find out that I'm here. I'll go home, pack quickly, and leave the city. _Lita noticed that she missed a call on her cell phone. She fidgeted with the phone while driving to listen to the message in her voice-mail. Once she finished listening to the message, an idea began to form. _This could throw them off.._._ I'll have to be quick about things though._ _  
_

Kami's Lookout : Present 3:42pm

Everyone just stared at Seventeen for a minute trying to figure out if he was a foe or friend. Eighteen came to her senses and ran over to Seventeen. Krillin followed suit and soon the rest of the Z-gang was nearing Seventeen. "Seventeen, I can't believe it. You're alive!" Seventeen glanced at the others warily, "I saw you on TV at the World Martial Arts Tournament."

Goku came forward, "Hey, you're alive. How long were you here?" Seventeen only stared at Goku daring him to attack. "It's ok Seventeen, these are my friends." Seventeen's attention shot to Eighteen, "What do you mean 'friends'?" "After the cell incident these guys tried to wish us back as normal humans. But since the dragon couldn't do it, they removed the explosive devices in our bodies instead." Seventeen looked around and relaxed in his stance. "Don't get any ideas Seventeen, cause I will kick your ass if you do." "What do you mean by that?" "If you fight any of them especially Krillin, I will intervene." "Why are you so concerned with 'him'?" Seventeen asked. Eighteen glanced at Krillin for a minute then turned back to Seventeen, "Cause he's my husband," Eighteen informed. "What!" Seventeen responded. "Not only that," Krillin interrupted, "But you're an uncle." Seventeen looked at Krillin as if he grew another head. Seventeen came to his senses again, "You forget baldy, we're androids. Eighteen can't have kids." "I have a daughter," Eighteen informed him. Seventeen could only stare blankly at Eighteen, "But how?" "I don't know, it just happened." Seventeen stood there taking in everything.

"So, uhh, how did you come back?" Krillin asked. Seventeen looked at Krillin a little annoyed, "I just appeared in a forest somewhere seven years ago; been staying there until I saw Eighteen at the Tournament. "So, you were brought back after we defeated Cell?" Gohan questioned. "Oh hey," Goku thought, "Maybe he was brought back along with Cell's victims." Everyone looked at Goku questioningly. "Well just think about it. When Cell was about to self destruct and I teleported to King Kais', Seventeen would have been killed then too." Seventeen thought of his words, "Well I did encounter this giant guy who sent me to Hell without question. Bastard." Goku chuckled, "Yep, that has to be King Yemma. And when ya'll wished all of Cell's victims to be brought back to life, I'm sure Seventeen was one of them." "Hmm, that makes sense," Bulma confirmed. "This is great, we can use your help to fight this new enemy," Goku invited. "'Me' work along side 'you'? No thanks."

We're wasting time here Goku," Piccolo reminded him. "Oh right. Uhh, I'm sure you guys can persuade him some how…Oh and I think it should be safe for everyone to leave. Ready Gohan?" "Yep, I'm ready." Goku concentrated and was gone in the blink of an eye.

Videl appeared with the children at her side. "Did dad leave already?" Goten asked. "Yeah, I told him to," Piccolo responded. Goten frowned but was glad that they were looking for Chi-Chi. "Well Goten, I guess you'll be staying at Capsule Corp a little longer." "Ok…" "Marron," Eighteen called. Marron came to her mother's call. "Come and meet your Uncle, Seventeen." Marron grabbed onto Eighteen's leg shyly. Seventeen kneeled down and stared at the little girl looking her over. "How old is she?" he asked Eighteen. "Sigh, you're supposed to ask her and get to know her," Eighteen pointed out. "You mean it can talk?" Seventeen asked. Eighteen only glared her eyes at Seventeen. He looked at the little girl ignoring Eighteen's glare, "How old are you?" "Thwee," she said all too cutely. Seventeen stood up again, "Seventeen, we have a lot of catching up to do." "Apparently…" Seventeen remarked as he looked at Marron then Krillin and finally Eighteen. Eighteen lead Seventeen and Marron towards the building, to explain everything that's been going on. Krillin remained a short distance away respecting their privacy.

Trunks walked up to Mirai Trunks with Goten following. "Hey, so you're me huh?" Mirai Trunks directed his attention to his counterpart. "Uhh, yeah I guess I am." "Hey, how do I look now in your time?" Goten wondered. "Oh, sorry Goten but you don't exist in my time." "Why not?" "Because, everyone else died trying to fight the androids a while back. And your dad died of a heart disease. And since Piccolo was gone, so were the Dragonballs." "Wow bummer," Trunks said. "Do you mean those androids?" Goten motioned pointing to Seventeen and Eighteen. "Yes Goten, them. But the androids here are nice. The ones in my time just wanted to kill people." "Oh…" Goten said sadly. "Wait, do you mean my dad and my mom too?" Trunks asked. Mirai Trunks looked at him, "Yes, Father was killed too, but mom's fine and so is Chi-Chi." Goten couldn't help but smile at the last comment. "So you're staying here for a while. How long?" "I don't know Trunks, I guess I'm looking for someone." "Who?" Goten asked. Mirai Trunks blushed slightly at a thought, "Uhh, I'll tell you later." Trunks being older and smarter then Goten caught on, "Ah, so you're here to find a girlfriend." Mirai Trunks looked at Trunks in surprise, "No, I'm just here to live a little." "Sure…" Trunks teased. Feeling a little embarrassed Mirai Trunks distanced himself from them.

"Listen up everyone, I'm taking Bulma and leaving. The rest of ya'll, stay on alert for that power." Tien thought for a little bit, "I'm going home to get some supplies. Then I'm coming back here to train." Chao-tzu nodded in agreement. "I think I might do the same," Yamcha added. "I think I'm going to wait on Krillin and Eighteen so I can return home. Might come back here as well," Roshi informed. "I think we all should gather some supplies," Hercule spoke for the first time. "Me go too," Buu commented. Everyone decided on gathering supplies and returning to the Lookout.

Capsule Corporation : Present 4:30pm

Lita entered the front of Capsule Corp carrying a rather large suitcase. Anise noticed Lita's return, "Ah Ms. Annatto, Mrs. Briefs left me instructions to show you about the place, and to show you where you'll be staying. This way if you please." Anise began walking towards the elevator, "If you didn't know there are three levels to Capsule Corp. The first level consists of Mrs. Brief's lab, the lobby and the garden. This huge door to the back of the lobby is the entry to the garden. The two elevators on either side of this door go to the various floors. To the left is a stairwell in case of a fire. To your right is Mrs. Brief's lab."

The two got on the elevator and Anise hit the second floor button. Exiting the elevator to the second floor Anise continued the tour, "The second floor is the living quarters to Capsule Corp. There are seven bedrooms on this level, you will be staying in one of the four guest rooms. To the left of the elevator are the two Master bedrooms. These are occupied by Mrs. Briefs and her husband Prince Vegeta on the right side of the hall and Dr. Briefs and his wife on the left side if you're coming from the elevators. The entry way between the elevators is the common room which is the living room. On the opposite side of the hallway from the common area is the dining room which is connected to the kitchen. To the right of the elevators are the other five rooms." Anise leads Lita to the right hallway, "This first room on the left is young Trunk's room. On either side of the hallway are the four guest rooms, two of each share a bathroom. On the left side of the hallway, the same side as Trunk's room, are the two smaller rooms. In between those rooms is a shared bathroom. On the right side of the hallway are the two larger guest rooms with a shared bathroom between them. This first bedroom on the right is occupied by a guest." Walking to the end of the hall Anise motioned, "This will be your bedroom on the right of the hall." Lita opened the bedroom door and entered, she placed her luggage in the middle of the floor. "Please note that there are wall coms so you can get in contact with people throughout Capsule Corp. If you would please Miss, there is one more floor to go." Lita nodded and followed Anise back to the elevators.

The two reached the third floor and stepped out into the long hallway. Anise faced the elevators, "To the left of the elevators is a computer lab which the employees of Capsule Corp use. The room between the elevators is the library which everyone uses including the employees of Capsule Corp." They walked in to survey the room; Lita was astounded by the panoramic glass room. There were various plant life about making the room a serene place to read. Anise made her way back to the main entrance which Lita was reluctant to leave. "And finally to the right are the project room for the employees and the security room. The security room is only accessible to a select few people and is maintained by a security guard at all times. A security guard is also posted in the basement to the Capsule storage room. All of the various types of capsules that are used by the entire planet are stored there. And this concludes the tour of Capsule Corp." "That's a lot to remember," Lita noted. "It'll come to you the longer you're here. Well Miss if there's nothing else you need, I will be at the front desk." Lita shook her head no and followed Anise in the elevator.

"I will see you around Ms. Annatto," Anise called as Lita exited the elevator. "Thank you for the tour," Lita responded. The elevator doors closed shut and Lita made her way back to her room to unpack. She passed the first room on the right; _I wonder who's going to be staying there, and who I'll be sharing a bathroom with._ Making her way to her room, she pushed open the door and closed it behind her. She grabbed her luggage and began removing her clothes from her bags to the dresser drawers. _I know Mrs. Briefs wants me to start in the morning, but I'm sure she and everyone else will be hungry. Better make haste if I'm to make dinner in time._

Capsule Corporation : Present 5:10pm

Vegeta carrying Bulma, Trunks, Goten and Mirai Trunks touched down in front of Bulma's lab. "Boys, get plenty of sleep cause we're going to do some extensive training tomorrow." "Aww," Trunks wined. "Hey Trunks, lets finish playing that game." "Ok Goten." Both boys ran inside to disconnect their game system and go to Trunks' room to play. Mirai Trunks also began walking inside, "Hey Mirai Trunks," Bulma called, "Do you have any clothes with you?" Mirai Trunks turned a little, "Yeah mom, everything's in my capsule pack." "Ok." Mirai Trunks continued walking feeling the need for a long shower and a nap. Vegeta and Bulma also went inside, the weather seemed like it was going to storm soon.

Bulma sat at her computer, "I'd better update these files." Ever since Bulma knew of the Saiyan race, she felt it her responsibility to keep a biography of their race. She would also create biographies of other alien species.

Mirai Trunks made his way to his room; _I wonder what Goku and Gohan will find in the Otherworld. I sure hope that woman doesn't appear any time soon._ Mirai Trunks looked at the bathroom door; _I'll take a shower after I sleep for a couple of hours._ Mirai Trunks took off his jacket and shirt and plopped down on the bed.

Lita saw that both the elevators were being used, so she headed to the stair case and descended a level. On the first floor she made her way to Bulma's lab. She wasn't exactly sure if Mrs. Briefs was there, but she wanted to let her know that she had already moved in and was going to prepare dinner for the evening. She reached Bulma's lab and knocked on the door. A voice on the other side beckoned her to enter the lab. Bulma looked up to see her new assistant entering the room. She greeted Lita with a small smile, "Hey, I hope you were able to settle in ok?" "Yes ma'am I have. I was wondering if you would like for me to prepare dinner for everyone? I mean I know you said to start tomorrow, but I don't mind." Bulma raised an eyebrow, _she would mind if she knew how much she had to cook for a Saiyan's appetite._ "I do have to warn you that my family eats a lot. So each meal would have to be a huge banquet." "Umm, ok…" "Oh, and if you ever grow short on food supplies or anything, just leave a list of the stuff you need with Anise. She will take care of everything and restock it within the hour." "Ok. So…?" "Oh, if you feel like preparing food then be my guest. I know of a few individuals who would be pleased." Lita smiled, "Ok ma'am." Bulma sighed, "Around here you can call me Bulma." Lita laughed nervously, "I'm sorry, I'm just so used to doing that." "I usually start working at 9 or 10 in the mornings, so I'll see you at 9:30 tomorrow ok?" "Ok Bulma. I'll call everyone once dinner finishes." Bulma nodded and Lita left to begin her task.

Lita entered the kitchen and was greeted by a man with black spiky hair. "Hello," Lita greeted. Vegeta looked at her briefly and scowled, "Workers aren't supposed to be in here." Realizing what he was referring to Lita corrected him, "Oh yes sir I know, but I'm the newly hired maid here. I'm also here to assist Bulma with her work in the lab. And if you can wait for a couple of hours I should have dinner ready." Vegeta just stared at her for a moment, "Hmph, hurry it up." He let her have the kitchen by leaving the room. Lita sighed and looked for stuff to cook. _That must be Bulma's husband…kinda reminds me of dad._

Capsule Corporation : Present 7:20pm

Finishing the rolls completed the banquet; Lita was very tired after making dinner. _Geez, I hope she's sure that they'll eat everything, I'd hate to make it all go to waste._ Taking off the apron Lita made her way to the wall com, "Hey everyone, dinner's ready."

Goten and Trunks stopped playing their game, "Who was that?" Trunks asked to Goten. "I don't know, but they mentioned food and I'm starving." Goten dropped what he was doing and rushed to the kitchen, Trunks feeling the same followed him. In the hallway both boys stopped and sniffed the air, whatever it was it was making their mouths water. Being that Trunks' room is very close to the kitchen the two arrived rather quickly. "Wow!" came from Goten. Trunks also stared in awe at all of the food that was prepared. Both boys looked to Lita who was smiling at their expressions, "Did you make all of this?" "That's right umm?" "It's Trunks." "And I'm Goten," they informed. "Yeah he's staying for a little while until his dad gets back," Trunks explained. "Ok, well as soon as everyone arrives we can start eating." "Ok," they answered in unison. Not long afterwards Vegeta came in followed by Bulma, "Wow," Bulma remarked. "Lita you've out done yourself." "Thanks Bulma, I hope it's enough for everyone." "I hope so too," Bulma said. "Oh, can you go and get Mirai Tru…, I mean our guest. He should be in one of the guest rooms." "Ok, ma'am." Lita left the kitchen as the others began sitting down.

_I'm guessing this person is the one who's sharing a bathroom with me._ Opening the guest bedroom door quietly she realized that her guess had been right. She glanced around the dark room and saw someone sleeping on the bed. Walking quietly towards the bed, Lita began shaking the sleeping form. _Wow, whoever this guy is is very well built._ Unsuccessful at first, Lita continues to shake the person. Abruptly, Lita felt the edge of a blade at her throat. Mirai Trunks stared at Lita at the other end of his blade waiting on her to explain herself. Lita stood there for a minute still a bit stunned, she was trying to cope with the fact that he could have taken her head off. _How did he move so fast… _It was hard for Lita to find her voice at first. She stood there for a few more seconds, "Umm, uhh…my name…is umm Lita," she finally was able to say. "I'm the new maid here…and Mrs. Briefs umm Bulma asked me to come and get you for dinner." Deciding that she was no threat, Mirai Trunks lowered his blade, "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to being woken." Lita stared at him biting her lower lip, _'This' is how he reacts to someone waking him? _Mirai Trunks sheathed his sword and grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Lita unconsciously placed her hand over the spot where the sword met her neck, checking for blood. Mirai Trunks looked at her again and saw that she had a look of terror in her eyes still. "I'm very sorry, I had a rough past…" Mirai Trunks tried to persuade. Lita turned slightly and eyed him from the corner of her eyes, "Dinner's getting cold." With that, she walked out of the room and back towards the kitchen. Mirai Trunks stood in his room for a minute staring at the opened door, _Idiot! How could you 'do' something like that? I have to apologize again or appeal to her better side._ Mirai Trunks sighed and continued in the direction of the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, Mirai Trunks was greeted by everyone and a table full of food. There was a turkey with an additional tray of turkey legs, a ham, a tray of beef ribs, lots of rice and mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, baked sweet potatoes, a bowl of cut beans, and to top it off multiple bowls of dinner rolls. "Sit down already so we can eat," Trunks wined. Mirai Trunks did just that, and everyone began digging in. Bulma grabbed what she could before everything was taken and ate her small meal. Bulma looked around and noticed that Lita was leaving, "Hey Lita, come sit and enjoy. I mean you did cook everything." Lita stopped at the door and turned to face her.

Mirai Trunks was finally able to see her features in the light of the room. She had long black hair that stopped a little below her waist. He took in her curvy yet petite shape and emerald green eyes. Her mouth was small and in a pout at the moment. _God, how could I have attacked her!_ Mirai Trunks made a mental note to not be so aggressive when woken up. He slowly ate while watching her intently.

"I'm not that hungry ma'am. Besides I'm not quite sure if I'm wanted here," she said directing her question to Mirai Trunks. Mirai Trunks looked down for a moment, "We would be glad to have you join us." Lita glanced at him and noted the sincerity in his statement. "Ok," she decided. Lita took a seat across from Mirai Trunks and began picking various food items. _I didn't realize how much the older guy looks like Bulma's son, _she thought looking between the two. Mirai Trunks caught Lita staring. She turned her head away quickly trying not to seem so obvious. She did her best to avoid his gaze while eating, which wasn't hard given that the two younger boys were piling food in their mouths and swallowing. _Wow, did they ever hear of chewing…_

"Watch it boy! If you touch this tray you have a death wish!" Trunks backed away from the ribs and continued eating his three turkey legs. "So woman, what's your name?" "Father…" Mirai Trunks said quietly. Bulma glared at Vegeta as if saying be nice or else. Not wanting to be rude Lita responded, "My name is Lita Annatto." "So Lita, are you with anyone? Cause this boy needs a mate," Vegeta said nodding in Mirai Trunks direction. Mirai Trunks coughed while trying to swallow some food and grabbed his glass and gulped down some of the liquid. Bulma chuckled a bit. Mirai Trunks was slightly red from embarrassment. Lita stole a glance at Mirai Trunks, "Umm, no sir. I'm not dating anyone." "Good. You can date him. And please keep the noise down if ya'll are in the same room." Mirai Trunks' expression grew beet red, _I can't believe Father!_ Lita too grew very red from Vegeta's statement. "Lita, please ignore Vegeta's comments." To emphasize her statement she threw a dinner roll at Vegeta's head. Vegeta caught it easily, "Thanks woman, was running low." Bulma gave Vegeta a murderous glare. Dinner went on quietly as the food disappeared rather quickly to Lita's surprise.

With the table now cleared of food, Vegeta left without word. "Wow Lita, that was great! Are you gonna do all of the cooking from now on?" Lita smiled at Goten, "I suppose so." Goten smiled at her response, "Awesome, I can't wait to see what's for breakfast." Lita could only respond by opening her mouth, _Wow, this kid's already thinking of breakfast…where does all that food go._ Bulma stood, "That was very good Lita." "Thank you ma'am." "I agree," Trunks added. Bulma turned and left the room with Trunks and Goten soon after. Mirai Trunks and Lita still sat at the table looking at all of the emptied dishes. _Wow, I didn't know being a maid could be so much work._ Lita stood and began clearing the dishes from the table. Mirai Trunks also stood and aided her in her chore. "What are you doing?" "Well you cooked everything, so it's only fair that someone helps to clean up." "If you forgot, I'm a hired maid. It's my job to do all of this." "I know, but I'm still going to help," Mirai Trunks informed her. Lita began to protest again, but decided against it, she could really use the help. Once the table was cleared all that remained was to wash everything.

The two worked silently to put the dishes in the dish washer. "I'm sorry." Lita stopped what she was doing and glanced at him, she then returned to her task. "Sorry for what?" she asked, knowing the answer. "I'm sorry for scaring you, and for my Father's comments." Lita couldn't help but blush and gazed at him. _God he looks so good. It's a wonder that he's still single._ Lita looked over Mirai Trunks and was swooned by his muscular build, handsome face and wonderful hair. Mira Trunks could feel her staring and glanced in her direction. Lita turned her head quickly, _Omg! I'm staring._ Mirai Trunks smirked when he saw Lita become flush. "So umm, I didn't catch your name." Mirai Trunks was hoping to avoid that question, "My name's…Tren" "Tren huh? So why do you look so much like Mrs. Brief's son?" Mirai Trunks had to think quickly, "Cause we both have the same father." Lita wasn't entirely sure if she believed him but didn't press it any further.

"So, you're good with the sword huh?" "Uhh…yes I am," Mirai Trunks said gravely. Lita smiled, "Well I know a thing or two about weaponry." "Oh really, like what?" "I don't know," Lita shrugged, "whatever I can get my hands on." "Interesting, I'd like to see that some time." "Maybe, if I'm not too busy with cleaning or helping Mrs. Briefs." "Help Mrs. Briefs do what?" Mirai Trunks asked carefully, not wanting to call her mom in front of Lita. "Oh, I'm also Bulma's lab assistant." "Oh," Mirai Trunks said disappointingly. "Hey, I'm sure I'll get a day off or something." Mirai Trunks nodded in agreement placing the last of the dishes away.

"There." Lita announced triumphantly. "Now time for bed…" Outside a very loud thunder clap was heard, making Lita jump a little. Mirai Trunks saw her reaction, "You're not scared of thunder are you?" "Oh, no. It just caught me off guard is all. Well see you in the morning." "See ya," Mirai Trunks replied. Mirai Trunks watched as Lita was leaving the room, _she seems very nice, and good looking at that. I'd better let everyone know to call me Tren and not Mirai Trunks._ Mirai Trunks left the kitchen and headed down the hall.

Reaching her room Lita decided to get a shower in before it started storming. As if responding to her thoughts another thunder clap roared. Lita entered the bathroom and turned the shower on to warm up. She undressed completely and got into the steamy shower. _Aside from him almost killing me, Tren's not that bad_ _a guy._ She tried to wash quickly being a little cautious about being in water while it was storming. After about nine minutes of showering, there was another loud boom beckoning Lita to get out of the shower, and she did just that. As she stepped out of the shower she grabbed a towel and began drying her hair. She was too occupied with her task to notice another figure in the room. She removed the towel from her hair and saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and was greeted by a gaping Mirai Trunks. Both stood for a minute too shocked to think or move. Coming to her senses, Lita pressed the towel against herself only managing to somewhat cover the front of her. Mirai Trunks still stood there staring at her. "Umm, Tren," she tried. Finally snapping out of his gaze he turned around quickly feeling embarrassed. Lita too grew red with embarrassment, "I'm umm, I'm very sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here." Mirai Trunks left through the door to his bedroom and closed it behind him. Lita stumbled a bit feeling a little feint, _He saw me naked!_ she screamed to herself. She hastily wrapped the towel around herself and left the bathroom to her room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it still feeling very flushed. _How long was he standing there? Omg! Don't know how much more embarrassment I can take._ The pounding rain and loud thunder brought her back to reality. She looked around and moved to the dresser to put on her night gown. She sat on her bed combing her wet hair, _Hmph, that's two he has on me now. I need to make him feel embarrassed for once._ She finished combing her hair and braided it in a ponytail. She sighed to herself and laid down smiling. _I wonder what's going through his head? _

Mirai Trunks stood by the bathroom door until he heard another door close. He released the breath he was holding, _Oh God! I hope she doesn't kill me for walking in on her. Dammit, that's twice I messed up today! I swear I didn't hear any water running or anything. _ Mirai Trunks walked to his bed and lie down. _And I just stood there like an idiot staring._ Mirai Trunks sighed to himself, _Great, just when I thought we got over all of the awkwardness. But although…_ Mirai Trunks smiled to himself, _what a wonderful view. Damn she has a perfect body. Was wondering how she looked…_ Mirai Trunks shook his head, _Get a grip Mirai Trunks!_ Mirai Trunks pulled off his shirt and pants and was left wearing just boxers. He decided to sleep for now and wake up in the morning to shower.


	10. New Findings

I'm very sorry for not updating sooner, life has been busy lately. I will be updating regularly for those who enjoy the story thus far.

* * *

Chapter Ten – New Findings

Otherworld : Then

He looked around the small planet searching for him. He caught sight of what he was looking for and started approaching the figure. He stopped right behind him, "Hey King Kai!" "Ahhh!" he responded in surprise. King Kai turned around quickly and was met by his student, "Goku, you scared me." "Oh, sorry King Kai. Was going to search around here to see if I can find that person who attacked Chi-Chi." "So, do you know who this person could be?" "Uh yeah. It might take some time to explain." "Well Goku, in the land of the dead you have all the time in the world," he remarked laughing at his own joke. "Right…" Gohan sounded. He and Goku looked at each other and began telling King Kai everything of their discovery.

The figure walked up to the Underworld guards guarding a cell of the worst and strongest individuals in the universe. She walked slowly thinking critically of a plan of attack, _I need to wreak havoc, but how…? I could acquire a stronger body, but it would still last a few minutes at best. What if there were lots of pawns working for me…?_ She lifted her head suddenly and a smirk played on her devious face. She turned away from the guards, headed in a different direction and disappeared.

Capsule Corporation : Present 12:45am

Lita sat up quickly gasping for air. She looked around the darkness to try to get her bearings. She breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized her new surroundings. She lied back on the pillow thinking to herself, _That dream felt so real…what does it mean? _ She brought her hands to her temple rubbing it gently, _small figures appear and destroy everything…_ She shuddered at the ending of the dream she was having, _I don't understand what it means. I usually see other people's death but…_ She shifted in the bed turning to her side; she was staring blankly at the bedroom door. After a few minutes she glanced at the clock noting the time, _Sigh…I'd better get some more sleep, got a long day ahead of me._ She closed her eyes hoping to not have any more nightmares or dreams period for that matter.

Otherworld : Now

Goku and Gohan had finished explaining their findings to King Kai. "It's as I feared Goku, this new being is something we won't be able to fight, well physically anyway." "So King Kai, how do we stop them then?" "Hmm, well first of all we have to find their weaknesses Gohan. Then we might have a chance…a very slim chance." "King Kai, have you noticed that new power here?" "I did Goku, the problem is, I don't know where the energy was coming from." "What, even a Kai can't pin point that power. Now I know we're in trouble." "Seriously Goku, these things take some time. I just need to concentrate a little more." King Kai's antennae came together searching all of Snake way and Hell. _Whoa, _Gohan thought. "Hey dad look," he whispered. Goku was also watching as King Kai was shaking uncontrollably while searching for that evil power. _Even King Kai's shaking. How do we fight an enemy who can wipe you from existence? What other way is there to fight someone?_

Goku thought back to their encounter with Babidi, _Babidi attacked us with his magic by finding the evil in people's hearts. Is there a way we could do the same with this person?_ "Ah!" King Kai sounded. "What is it King Kai?" "I found her. She's in Hell." "King Kai, is there anyway we could attack someone other then with fist? I was recalling Babidi earlier…" "Ah Goku, you might be on to something. Only problem is that Babidi's dead." King Kai was thinking critically about the idea Goku had in mind. _Perhaps there's a way to attack this person mentally, the same way Babidi attacked Vegeta._ "Goku, do you think there's anyone alive who has great mental capabilities?" "Well, the only person that comes to mind is the Elder Kai," Gohan reminded. "That's right," Goku remembered. "Goku, you can't ask the Elder Kai to deal with this!" "King Kai, I think this person can harm everyone, even people living in the Spiritual Realm. At least we can ask the elder Kai for advice." "Well at least let me contact him first to let him know what's going on." "Ok," Goku responded. King Kai walked a short distance to locate the Grand Kai. By the order of things, a lesser Kai has to go through the proper channels to speak with the greater Kais. _I just hope this doesn't take too long._

Capsule Corporation : Present 6:50am

Weary from the dreams that tortured her all night, Lita decided to get up and fix something to eat for herself before starting her chores. She closed her room door silently and made her way to the kitchen.

Unable to sleep anymore Mirai Trunks sat up in bed. He glanced at the clock, _Father will be up soon…_ He saw someone's shadow pass by his bedroom door. _Hmm…_ He pulled on some pants and made his way to the door. He walked a short distance and found that Lita was in the kitchen trying to reach something on the top shelf of a cabinet. Mirai Trunks walked quietly up to her and reached for the object with little effort. Shocked, Lita inhaled sharply and pulled her hand away, she relaxed a little once she saw who it was. Mirai Trunks gave her the hot cocoa she was reaching for and leaned on the counter looking her over. He tried not to notice that she was wearing a fairly short nightgown which had very little under it.

She smiled a bit, "You sure have a way of sneaking up on me Tren." Mirai Trunks smiled also, "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't mean to either times." His smile faded and he began to turn red as he realized what the other time was. Lita also blushed at what he said, _I was hoping no one would be awake yet. I would have put on more clothes if I knew. _She glanced down at her appearance, _note to self, wear a bra at all times._ She moved to the coffee maker to heat some water for her cocoa. Mirai Trunks could see that her eyes were red and she looked fairly fatigued. "Did you get any sleep?" She rubbed her eyes trying to rid the sleep from them, "I got some sleep." "Did the storm keep you awake?" "Yeah," she lied. _No point in going into detail about something I'm unclear about._ "I'll be fine though."

It didn't take the water very long to finish, "Would you like any hot cocoa?" "Sure, why not…" Lita prepared two cups of cocoa and gave Mirai Trunks his cup. She then went to the table to have a seat. Mirai Trunks also took a seat across from her, "So how do you like being here in West City?" as he gulped down some of his drink. "Well, I just moved here so I haven't seen much of it. I hope to some day." "Umm…I haven't seen much around here either. Maybe we should go out and tour the town." Lita looked into those wonderful blue eyes of his, _Is he asking me out? I just met him…But I'd be a fool not to. Should I…?_ "Sure, I'd like to take a look around the city," she gave a smile for reassurance. Her smiles seemed infectious and Mirai Trunks couldn't help but smile himself. The two sat there in silence for a while sipping at their cocoa. "So, since you aren't from here, where are you from?" "Umm," Lita began trying to think of something convincing. "I…"

Vegeta came in to the kitchen, "Boy, let's get started." Mirai Trunks looked at Vegeta a little annoyed and gulped down the rest of his drink. "So, I'll see you later then?" "Yeah, have to get breakfast started anyway. See ya later," she smiled after him. Mirai Trunks left with Vegeta to wake Trunks and Goten to begin training. Lita also finished her drink, _that was a close one…don't know how long I can keep this up. They're bound to find out sooner or later…need to come up with a cover story. _Lita sighed to herself,_ better get dressed and start cooking._

Otherworld : Later

The third of the guards lay bleeding on the ground, his entrails spilling from his body. She opened the cell door freeing the cloud like entities from their confines. The large group of entities crowded around the woman. "Who are you?" "Yeah what do you want?" a few of them retorted. "No need for the anger, I just want to help you." "Help us. With what?" "I couldn't help but notice that a large group of you seemingly innocent people have ended up caged in Hell." "Yeah, that evil King Yemma, he said because of us the Saiyans got our technology and destroyed stuff." "And that we have an evil resentment to kill them." "I guess so," one of them laughed. The others also began laughing at the truth that was realized. "Well where's the justice in that?" she persuaded. "I know," they all muttered in agreement. The woman smiled, "What if I made your wish come true? I can grant you access to the living world again to take your revenge." "What?" came from one. "I have the power to give you your bodies back and grant you powers that will rival the Saiyans'." "What's in it for you?" came from another. "Nothing. You taking revenge on the Saiyans is all I care about." "When can we start?"

The woman smiled again, "Anytime you want, but first…" She turned away from the group before her and walked a little ways away. She waved a hand and a translucent scene of multiple people came to view. "As you can see, the Saiyans have grown many in numbers. This entire planet consists of Saiyans. Don't be fooled by their appearance and lack of a tail. They have evolved in the time you were here. I will give you the power to level everything in your path. But be warned, you won't be invincible to their attacks. I will give you shields to ward their attacks, but it'll only last as strong as your wills." "That's fine by me. As long as I take as many with me as I can." "Yeah," they all agreed. "Well I must point out the generals and the Prince to you." The scene flashed an image of Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Mira Trunks. "The first one is the Prince himself. The other three are his generals. These are the only ones I require you to destroy for my helping you." "All right boss lady, let's get started." The scene vanished as she began conjuring a spell to enhance them and grant them freedom.

Capsule Corporation : Present 9:40am

The door to Bulma's lab swung open and Bulma walked through it. "Oh, sorry if I'm a little late Lita. Had to help myself to the food you made." "Oh it's nothing. So, what will you have me do?" "Hmm…" Bulma pondered. _I could let her handle all of the computer data…_ Bulma moved towards her desk and pulled out some blue prints she was constructing as well as research data. She handed the papers to Lita, "I want you to scan the blue prints into my computer and copy this research data on the computer as well." Lita grabbed the papers and looked them over briefly. "Oh, and if you don't mind I'd also like you to organize those papers." "Ok," Lita said nodding. "I'll be across the room tinkering with a prototype I'm working on. Once you finish with those, I want to put your engineering skills to the test." Lita smiled in response and sat at Bulma's computer to begin her work. Bulma walked away and was busying herself with her new machine. _For some reason I believe that we may need this thing to find Chi-Chi._

The boy's fusion technique was performed flawlessly; they were now demonstrating the various attacks they had came up with. Vegeta and Mirai Trunks looked on, "So boy, you've been doing training right?" "Yes," Mirai Trunks answered. "Well show me, I know you've reached an ascended Saiyan." Mirai Trunks was a little shocked at Vegeta's guess. Mirai Trunks nodded and began powering up. He easily went Super Saiyan in a flash; he then widened his stance and began powering up. His muscles bulged from the intensity of the power he was exuding and he let out a brief cry as he pushed through to the ascended level. Electricity began to hiss and the entire space ship was quaking. The boys stopped to see what Mirai Trunks was doing. It grew until the entire Capsule Corp compound was trembling like that of an earthquake. Mirai Trunks' pupils went white as he continued powering up.

"Ahhh!" Lita let out. She held on to the computer so it wouldn't fall off of the desk. Bulma hit her head in shock at the ruckus and slid from under the machine as quick as possible hoping to not get crushed. _Dammit Vegeta! What the hell are you doing! _Bulma sat on the ground waiting for the quaking to stop.

With one final cry, Mirai Trunks finished the transformation. His pupils showed the color of turquoise, a trademark of a Super Saiyan. He stood there with electricity crackling around him. Vegeta wore a smirk on his face, _He's as strong as Gohan was when he fought Cell, actually he's a little bit stronger. _"Good, now to reach a level three Super Saiyan." Mirai Trunks looked at him confused, "You mean there's a level beyond an ascended Saiyan?" "Yes, and you're not far from it. I want you to train hard to reach it." Mirai Trunks nodded slowly, _Wow_ _there's a level three…I bet Goku already reached it._ Mirai Trunks smiled and had his mind set on the new goal his father had set for him.

"Wow, you're as strong as Gohan," Gotenks realized. "Still have a while 'til you catch up with us though," he laughed smugly. Vegeta glared at the boys for a moment, _Now for Mirai Trunks and Gohan to learn the fusion technique. _

Bulma made her way to the wall com and pressed the button for the space ship, "Can you idiots cut it out!" Everyone within the ship looked up noting Bulma's angry voice. "We're training for a good cause woman!" "Well at least go elsewhere and try not to destroy my ship!" "Hmph," was all that came from Vegeta.

Bulma turned from the com and saw that Lita was looking in her direction. _Great! Now she's gonna wonder what the hell that was all about._ "Sorry," Bulma tried to explain, "but I built a space ship and they try to amuse themselves by messing with it." She laughed nervously hoping Lita would understand. "Ok…" she said slowly and turned back to her work. Bulma breathed a sigh of relief and went back to working herself.

Kami's Lookout : Present 12:00pm

Eighteen looked around to see that everyone had finally returned to the Lookout and started training. _I really wish I could be human again, and find out who we were before Gero changed us as androids, _she thought to herself. She averted her attention to Seventeen who was actually kneeled down chatting with Marron. The little girl had taken a liking to her new uncle and wanted to know everything about him. _I hope he isn't being a bad influence on her._ She got up from her seated position and made her way over to her twin. As she got near she could hear that Marron was teaching him how to play the game of rock, paper, scissors. Eighteen wore a small smile which faded shortly afterwards. _I just hope this isn't his last time he'll ever spend with Marron. If that new evil appears…_ "Hey Eighteen," Krillin called. "Me and the guys were thinking about training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a day." "And what, you're going with them to knock off a year of your life in there? Tell them I'm not going and neither are you." "Uhh…" Krillin responded backing away a step. _What's gotten in to her all of a sudden?_ "Is everything ok?" Eighteen sighed, "I'm fine Krillin. If you want to go and train then be my guess, I'm going to stay here in case any enemies appear." "Ok…" Krillin wasn't sure what his decision should be, he didn't want to disappoint her. "Well, how 'bout me and you do some training together?" Eighteen stared at him for a moment, then agreed to his idea. She and Krillin walked towards the others to let them know of their plans.

Capsule Corporation : Present 6:05pm

Lita stretched as she finished the last of the papers. She had already cataloged everything and was closing out the various windows on the computer. She closed out all of them except the one she had came across before when the compound was shaking. _I should ask Bulma about this, I'm sure she would know about it._ Lita minimized the window and stood from the desk. She walked over to Bulma who was now welding various fuses together.

"Hey Bulma, I finished with everything." Bulma laid down her blow torch and took off her mask, "That's great." Lita offered her a hand up which she took. Lita followed Bulma as she made her way to the sink to wash her hands. "So, with the blueprints you gave me, it seems as if the machine you're working on is capable of time travel." Bulma stopped washing her hands and looked up from the sink, _crap, how'd she figure out so quickly. Well she is my assistant, so I do have to tell her what we're working on. _Bulma finished her task and turned around to face Lita, "Yes you're right. You're pretty sharp for your age." "Well ma'am being 25 doesn't seem that young to me." "But still…" Bulma said. _Wow, she's reached my level at that age._

"So, what do you think about the project I'm working on?" Lita thought for a moment, "Well, if you've already made a space ship, then my question about whether time travel is even possible is already answered. You ma'am are a very smart woman, so I don't doubt that you can make it happen." "So what do you think about time travel?" "Well, I believe that many time lines may exist and that each one is its own. Meaning, I believe that if one travels through time, they would be able to exist in that time and change any events of that time. I think that a time line would be altered if we were to travel to it being that we're supposed to exist here. And that I don't think one can exist in the same time line at the same time. Or if they do, then the events that are witnessed can't be altered." _Very interesting, she's touched on what the guys went through, but how? _"Of course, this is all speculation. I have no idea what exactly would happen if someone travels through time." "How did you manage to come up with that theory?" "Not sure really. Just an educated guess based on stuff I studied in school." _Interesting…_

"Well Lita, I'll assure you that time travel is very much possible and can be realized." _Hmm,_ Lita thought, "Ma'am I have to ask. Is Tren really from this time? It seems hard to believe that someone so identical to your son exists." "Uhh…" Bulma chewed on her bottom lip, _What should I tell her? Should I continue to lie…she's much too smart and will figure it out eventually. Dammit! Shouldn't have mentioned that time travel is possible._ "Lita," Bulma began, "What I'm about to tell you is confidential and is not to be repeated to anyone that you know. Yes, Mirai Trunks is from the future. He is my son from twenty years in the future." Lita blinked a few times, "Wow, I always suspected but…" "Well he came to visit us before to warn us of the…" Bulma stopped realizing she was telling too much. "Warn us of what?" Lita pressed. Bulma sighed, "Warn us of an impending doom that was to come. I'm sure you saw the news about the Cell games right?" "Yeah," Lita informed. She then realized what the information on Bulma's computer was. "So, that was your husband and all of your friends?" "Yes," Bulma informed. "That makes some sense," Lita admitted.

Wanting to know everything Lita pushed for more, "So, the unusual powers and everything with Mirai Trunks, your husband and those other three are what you call a Saiyan right?" Bulma's eyes grew wide in shock, "How did you…" "I saw the data you had about them on your computer, you left the window open." Bulma's face was rigid for a second, _Dammit! I can't believe I am so careless. I guess the cat's out of the bag now._ "Yes," Bulma said quietly. She then hung her head in shame and then met Lita's gaze again, "I'm sorry to keep so much from you. I'm sure you realized that this information was on a need to know basis and must be kept secret," she laughed nervously. Lita smiled, yes ma'am I know. I promise not to tell anyone that doesn't already know." Bulma smiled as well, _Good, she seems like a trust worthy person._

_I wonder if I should tell them my secrets, would only be fair._ Lita opened her mouth as if going to say something when Vegeta, Mirai Trunks, Trunks and Goten came walking in the lab from outside, each of which looked worn. "I'm hungry," Goten wined. _So now I know why they eat so much,_ Lita smiled to herself.

Bulma looked over the boys, "Do you really need to push them so hard Vegeta?" "Woman, if you hadn't noticed we have a battle to prepare for," Vegeta said in a low voice. Lita heard him anyway and couldn't help but think about that evil she witnessed. _Kakkarot needs to get back here so we can look for the Dragonballs, never know what will happen._ Lita's eyebrows furrowed, "What's a Dragonball?" Vegeta immediately turned towards Lita, as did the rest of them. _What!_ Vegeta asked himself. He stormed his way over to Lita backing her into the nearby wall. "What do you know of the Dragonballs and how the 'hell' do you know what I was thinking!" he said while placing a hand on the wall next to her head. _Did he really think that?_ _There's no way I could have heard him think that. _"Umm…" she stared a bit terrified at Vegeta who was staring her down with angry eyes. "Answer the question!" he demanded. Lita inhaled sharply, "I…" she tried to manage.

Bulma feeling sorry for the girl stepped forward, "Vegeta she knows everything." Vegeta turned his head to Bulma, "What do you mean by everything woman?" "I mean she found out about you guys being Saiyans and the fact that Mirai Trunks is from the future. She knows of just about everything that's been going on." Vegeta turned his attention back to Lita, "And how the hell did she figure all this out?" Lita was biting her lip and tried to avoid his gaze. "Because I left the information about you guys up on the computer by accident and she found out when she started working. And she realized what I was working on and asked me about it. And I'd appreciate it if you would stop terrorizing my assistant Vegeta," she said placing her hands on her hips for emphasis. Lita finally looked Vegeta in the eyes again as he backed off with a 'hmph' in his voice. "That still doesn't explain how she knows what I was thinking," he began again. "That's because I just told her about it before you guys came barging into my lab. Call it timing I guess, cause it's absurd that someone can read your mind," Bulma lied. She was looking to Lita as if saying you and me are going to talk later. Lita looked at Bulma acknowledging her expression and breathed a sigh of relief.

Goten ran up to her, "So, you're not afraid of us?" Lita looked down to the boy and smiled, "No I'm not, what's to be afraid of, besides your appetites of course." Bulma had to chuckle at the expression and so did Trunks and Mirai Trunks. Lita looked around at everyone and was glad that she could lighten the mood. "Oh," she began, "I guess I should get dinner started. If ya'll would excuse me." Bulma nodded for her to leave, Lita bowed slightly, ran towards the door and left the room.

"Mom I can't believe you told her everything," Trunks mentioned. "Yeah me neither," Bulma answered truthfully. "But I can trust her and I'm glad there aren't any more secrets." "Me too," Mirai Trunks admitted. "Hmph," came from Vegeta. He turned away from everyone and left the lab. A fairly loud grumbling could be heard. Goten smiled sheepishly, "Man I'm hungry." Bulma shook her head, _I wonder how Chi-Chi manages to cook for three Saiyans?_ Bulma's expression was immediately saddened, _Chi-Chi…I'll be sure to look after them while you're gone._ Bulma bit her lip, _I hope I see her again…_ She snapped out of her thoughts, "You guys should get washed up for dinner. I'm sure dinner will be done soon." "Ok," Trunks and Goten sounded as they ran off racing each other to the second floor. Bulma smiled after them, _I'm glad Goten doesn't know the truth about Chi-Chi. _Mirai Trunks was watching Bulma, "You ok mom?" She looked to Mirai Trunks shaking her head yes. "Was just wondering if the Dragonballs can bring back Chi-Chi." Mirai Trunks looked concerned at the statement, "I'm sure we'll find some way to bring her back." "You're right… Well I'm going to make sure Vegeta isn't still terrorizing Lita." "I'll come with you." "Oh, but first, there's something I've been meaning to show you." Mirai Trunks nodded and followed Bulma to the outside door.

Dinner went along without event and ended as quickly as it had before. Vegeta, Goten and Trunks left the table giving their thanks to Lita at a delicious meal. It was surprising to Lita after what happened early that even Vegeta muttered thanks for the food to her. Now, Bulma, Mirai Trunks and Lita remained in the dinning room. As Lita began the task of cleaning up the dishes, Bulma pulled her to the side while putting some dirty dishes into the sink. "You and me are going to talk tomorrow morning in my lab," Bulma informed her. Lita nodded in agreement and watched as Bulma left the room. Lita sighed to herself and turned back to the cleaning.

Mirai Trunks stood from the table carrying some dishes to the sink. "So, I guess your name isn't really Tren huh?" Mirai Trunks stopped what he was doing, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't want to lie to you, but…" "I understand," she turned to him with a smile on her face. He smiled in return and was glad that she was understanding about everything.

He worked quietly along side Lita as they finished with the dishes. "So, you know everything about us now but I still don't know anything about you." Lita turned to him, "I'll be sure to tell you sometime soon." "Why not now?" "Because your mom told me to tell her everything in the morning." "Fair enough I guess." "I don't know everything about you though. Would like to learn more," she grinned in his direction. Mirai Trunks smiled too, _Wow, I haven't smiled this much in a long time. It's hard not to when she's around._ "Hey, how about you show me those fighting skills of yours?" Mirai Trunks asked. "Ok, I'll be right back, need to change clothes." He nodded and waited for Lita's return. After about seven minutes of waiting, Lita reappeared in the kitchen wearing new attire. She was wearing a red tank top with a knee length skirt that wrapped around her waist and was tied at her left side. The tapered skirt was long on the right but was revealing most of her left leg. She wore black flat shoes and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. "Alright, where to?"

Mirai Trunks turned towards the door leading the way to the Capsule Corp space ship outside of Bulma's lab. Once there, Mirai Trunks opened the door to the space pod. Mirai Trunks lead the way in with Lita in tow, "Wow, it looks a lot bigger on the inside. So, what are we gonna use to fight with?" Mirai Trunks guided her to the control mechanism at the center of the pod, "There's a new program mom created with weaponry. Never really used it cause we tend to use our fists to fight with."

Mirai Trunks input a few commands and waited for the program to load. "This thing also has artificial backgrounds." To prove his point, Mirai Trunks loaded a jungle like environment. Lita was blown away by the simulation's abilities, _It looks so real…_ "This is amazing." "I know, mom showed me some of its features while you were cooking." He ended the environment simulation, "There's simulated weaponry and there's real weaponry, which do you want?" Lita smiled, "Real weapons." _Interesting…_ After a few more commands, two panels revealed themselves on opposite ends of the ship. There were various weaponry ranging from daggers, throwing knives, swords steel and wooden, nunchucks, a bo staff, double bladed swords, various size axes, spiked ball and chain, and even guns. Mirai Trunks was curious to see which ones she would choose. Lita walked along the wall eyeing each of the weapons carefully. Lita grabbed six of the throwing knives and placed them in the band on her left thigh. She then decided to start things with the bo staff, one of her favorite weapons. She fiddled with the bo for a moment getting familiar with it. She then twirled it about her form to get in some practice. Mirai Trunks couldn't help but watch Lita easily wield the wooden pole. Satisfied with her brief practice run, Lita turned around and was ready for the fighting to begin.

Mirai Trunks then made his way to the opposite wall grabbing the same weapon. A mental image surfaced of Mirai Trunks thrusting the bo through Lita. Mirai Trunks shook his head to rid himself of the image, _I don't want to hurt her…_ He thought to himself a moment, _Ah!_ "So, do you want me to load the weapon simulation?" Lita tilted her head a bit, "Sure, why not." Mirai Trunks made his way back to the control panel and loaded the simulation. The ship's AI spoke, "Fight Sim one, all persons with a weapon in hands will be attacked. Be advised that all bots will cause physical bodily harm if not disposed of. Mission objective, destroy mechanized targets. Starting Sim." A whir was heard as multiple openings were created. Through those openings the bots made their way through. There appeared to be small robots of different types, flying, hovering and walking alike. Each looked like rather huge insects reaching about a foot or two each. There were about twenty in number that were now surrounding Lita. Lita looked around waiting for an attack. Mirai Trunks had already made his way to the other end of the ship to watch the fight unfold.

Suddenly from behind on her right, one of the flying bots darted towards her, its blade making contact with her right upper arm. Lita winced instinctively but regained her composure. Another bot was closing in on her left, which Lita dodged, striking another one with a thrust of her bo. She spun around dodging another one and ducked using the staff to ground sweep the walking bots that were closing in. Using the bo as a vertical pole, Lita swung on it with her hands sending another flying bot hurling with a kick. She landed again and twirled the bo over her head before slapping two more away.

Mirai Trunks looked on mesmerized by her majestic fighting style. Her fluent movements looked like a combination of dance and fighting. He looks on as she grabs the axe, cleaving a bot close by. She also reached for a dagger, pegging a walking bot to the floor. _Wow, she's very flexible._ Lita was doing a series of back flips, ending it by striking a bot with the axe. _She bends all the way in her flips, her hands meet the ground before her feet leave the ground. This isn't something one learns over night. She must have had some training with this level of fighting. She's barely been touched by anything._ Lita was on her right knee with her left leg out stretched and the newly reclaimed bo positioned behind her by her right hand. She had finished off the last of the bots with one of her throwing knives nailing it to the wall.

"Simulation, terminated," the AI announced. Mirai Trunks stood and made his way over to Lita. "That was amazing. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Lita stood once more leaning on the vertical staff, "Just a little something I picked up. I used to take dance lessons and fighting just came to me when I picked up a weapon." Mirai Trunks glared at her, "With perfect aim I might add," he said pointing to the last of the bots. Lita let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, I guess I'm a natural." He still wasn't satisfied with her answer. He could believe the dance part but remained unconvinced by the level of fighting she demonstrated. "So during the cell games, how did ya'll make your hair golden? What's the extent of a Saiyans power?" Mirai Trunks looked at her debating whether to reveal that information to her. He made his decision, "I'll show you one day. When I find out how you're so skilled with weapons." Lita looked a little hurt for a moment while Mirai Trunks made his way to the control panel. He entered the commands for the AI to clean up the battered bots scattered about. More robots appeared swarming about picking up the various pieces. Mirai Trunks made his way to the door of the pod and opened it, "Well I'm off to bed. See ya." He left Lita standing there watching the doorway. Lita sighed and grabbed the weapons she had just used and replaced them in their respective places. She walked towards the door and turned around once more seeing the last of the robots leaving through an opened panel. She too left through the pod's door closing it behind her.

Mirai Trunks entered his room, "Well, time for a much needed shower," he said pulling off his attire. He made his way to the bathroom and turned the shower on full blast. He jumped in welcoming the hot streams to roll over his skin. He found it hard to get images of Lita out of his mind. _She's hiding something, but what? _He thought back to the battle Sim that just took place and smiled, _She's a very good fighter, and very cute at that. _

On her way to the bedroom, Lita stopped in the kitchen to find some bandages for her arm which was bleeding a great deal now. She found the bandages and some cleaning ointment. Rummaging through the cabinets once more she found some cotton swabs. Dabbing some of the ointment on the swab, she braced herself as the solution began to sting at the wound cleaning it. _Wow, that thing left a very deep gash._ _Better be a lot quicker next time. _She cleaned the wound thoroughly and placed a large bandage around her right upper arm as best she could. With her teeth for assistance, she managed to tie the bandage. Satisfied with her efforts she replaced the items back in the cabinet. Lita reached her bedroom closing the door behind her. She made her way to the dresser and retrieved her night gown. She laid down on her bed thinking. _Mirai Trunks is right, I have to tell them of my past. And how did I hear Vegeta's thoughts? What's happening to me? _She turned towards the window as if the answers would appear there. She stared up at the starry sky wondering what the future will hold for her and what that dream meant. Not long afterwards sleep took over her and she was subject to her unconscious mind.

Otherworld : Now

After a long time of waiting, King Kai finally came back to meet Goku, Gohan, Gregory and Bubbles. Gohan could already tell by the grave expression that King Kai wore that the news was not going to be good. "What is it King Kai?" Gohan asked the seemingly worried Kai. "Don't tell me we aren't allowed to meet with the Elder Kai?" Goku asked. "No," King Kai answered. "He wants to meet with both of you." "Then, why the long face King Kai?" Gregory ventured. King Kai met everyone's gaze, "We're all doomed."


	11. Truth Unveiled

Disclaimer: I own the characters Anaya (ah nah YAH), Tulsi (tul SIGH), Mint, Rue (RU) and Cassia (CASH ah). I do not own the other Dragonball Z characters.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Truth Unveiled

Capsule Corporation : Present 10:02am

Bulma sat at her computer accessing the files that Lita had cataloged the day before. _Perfect. The final touches have been made. I think I'll be able to finish building it today._ Someone bursting through the doors interrupted her thoughts. Bulma looked up to see who the visitor was.

Lita was in a pant, "I'm so sorry ma'am. I overslept and had to rush to finish my chores and…" "It's ok," Bulma interrupted. "Besides I was going to give you the day off." "Really? How come?" Lita asked trying to recover her breathing. "Because Mirai Trunks asked me to. He said ya'll have plans today to go site seeing." Lita was a little confused but went along with it, _We did want to go site seeing…we didn't make plans though. _"And," Bulma continued, "You seem to be getting little to no sleep ever since you got here, or so Mirai Trunks tells me. What's going on? I want to know what you're hiding, including why you were able to hear Vegeta's thoughts." "Umm…" Lita began. _Here goes nothing…_

Lita opened her mouth as if going to say something when there was a knock on the inner lab door. _Darn! Every time I try to tell her there's an interruption… _Lita took a seat at one of the tables that were in the lab. A little annoyed by the interruption Bulma made her way to the door quickly. She opened it and was greeted by Anise along with four men. "Yes?" asked a curious Bulma. "Mrs. Briefs, Lita has some guest here to see her." Bulma looked over the four men eying them suspiciously, each were dressed in formal business attire consisting of a white or light blue collared shirt and black pants. One was wearing a leather jacket and the other a trench coat, the other two wore neither and appeared very muscular. "And, who might you be?" Bulma asked directing her question at all of them. The one wearing the long trench coat responded, "We are investigators looking for this woman." He held up an image in Lita's likeness for her to see. "Why are you looking for her?" "She's wanted and we need to take her in." Bulma's eyebrows furrowed, _What…what is she wanted for? _But before she could ask the question in mind, one of the men had already pushed their way past her and entered the lab.

They all walked towards Lita who was seated and in deep thought, not paying them any attention. Bulma remained by her computer waiting to see what was going to happen.

Sensing that someone was watching her, Lita snapped out of her ponderings and looked up. Upon seeing the man in the trench coat, she bolted up from her chair. Her mouth was partially agape and her eyes wore fear in them. Lita found it hard to form words or move for that matter. The man in the trench coat smirked upon her apprehension, "So, we've finally found you." Lita looked towards Bulma whom seemed to not want any part in the events that would occur. She returned her attention to the man before her trying to mask the look of fear with that of anger. "How did you find me?" she asked staring down the man with an intense glare. "I'll have to say it wasn't easy, but the lady at the hospital proved most helpful." _Dammit!_ She swore to herself. "With a little pressure she was also kind enough to give me your home address. But when we arrived there, you were no where to be found. So we had to do a little more digging. We found out that your mail was being forwarded to this address, and well that brings us here." _How could I be so careless…_ the look of worry returned to Lita's face.

Due to the heated discussion that was going on between Lita and the men, Bulma had managed to slip out unknowingly when they began talking. She ran to a nearby room and paged Vegeta and the boys of the event that was taking place. She also asked them to come through the front of Capsule Corp, given that the inner door to her lab was at the men's backs. They could easily get the upper hand if things got out of hand. Afterwards, Bulma made her way back to her lab and slipped in again.

"When we last met things weren't very pleasant if you recall. Now just be a nice little girl and surrender quietly." Lita stared angrily, "On a cold day in Hell," she retorted. The man smiled again, "I knew you'd say that. You know, you're just making my job easier," he replied reaching in his trench coat. He drew the gun quickly pointing at Lita's head. Bulma was shocked by what was going to happen, _Vegeta…_ Lita's mouth drew tight and her fists clenched, "I thought I was wanted by that madman alive." "Of all people you would know that he's been dead now for a while. Now my orders are to simply kill you. Pity, such a waste." Lita took a step back, eyes wide with horror. She closed her eyes tightly as a shot rang out and she felt like something had knocked the wind out of her. She could hear the sound of grunts and groans. Lita opened her eyes and saw that Mirai Trunks was looking back towards the group of men who were now being pummeled by Vegeta, Trunks and Goten with little effort.

She looked on as the four men lay on the group unconscious. She looked at Mirai Trunks who was still holding her around her torso and arms, "Thank you." Mirai Trunks turned his attention to her and let go of her form, "What happened?" Bulma strolled up to them, "That's exactly what I want to know too. Who were those guys and what did they want with you?" Lita looked at Bulma for a second then at Vegeta, Trunks and Goten who were finishing with tying up the men. She exhaled and looked at Bulma once more, "I wanted to tell you earlier, before they came in that is." Vegeta and the boys had finally made their way over to join in on the conversation. Vegeta decided to lean against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

Lita looked at the group standing in the middle of the room and walked past them towards the table once more indicating for everyone to have a seat. Bulma along with Mirai Trunks, Trunks and Goten took a seat at the table while Lita stood before them; Vegeta remained in his position against the counter standing. Lita looked at each of the intense glares she received and thought a moment before she began. "I know you're all wondering what those guys wanted…Ever since I was little I had this gift, or curse. Every night when I go to bed, I would have dreams about people's last moments before they died. And when I woke up in the mornings, there would be a news broadcast of another killing that took place the night before. I told my dad about it at first and word got out around the family that I was having visions or something." Bulma thought for a moment, "Who is your family? I don't recall seeing it in your file when you first came here." _This girl is familiar but how…?_ Complying with Bulma's question Lita answered, "My parents are Tulsi and Mint Cassia." Bulma's eyes went wide, "Wait, you don't mean King Cassia do you?" Lita looked down and nodded. Bulma slammed her hands on the table, "Ha, I knew I recognized you from somewhere. My father took me when I was twenty one to do business with your dad. You were very little then so that's why I barely recognized you."

Everyone looked from Bulma then to Lita, "Is that true?" Mirai Trunks questioned. Lita looked up and nodded silently. "Wait, so doesn't that make you a princess?" Goten asked hardly believing. "Yes," Lita answered quietly. "So then, you're name isn't Lita Annatto is it?" She looked at Mirai Trunks seeing the angry look in his eyes. "My actual name is Anaya Cassia." "So, why don't you want anyone to know your real name?" Trunks wondered. Lita sighed, "I am next in line for my father's kingdom. My uncle wants his son to rule instead of me. And he was determined to find a reason for me to be ruled out. When the issue of my visions came about, he accused me of being the one responsible for those countless people's lives. He said that I was killing them with my mind. My father wanted to disprove his theory, but didn't know how. My uncle Rue, came up with suggesting this well know scientist and doctor to help me. His name was Dr. Gero," Lita spat out Gero's name.

"That man never quits does he," Bulma said raising her arms briefly before crossing them. Mirai Trunks frowned upon hearing his name again. "Who's Gero?" Trunks asked. "He's the jerk that's been causing all the issues with the androids." Lita gave Bulma a questionable look, but nodded in understanding that Gero is a horrible person. "Well, I went to this Gero for about three years. He found that my mental psyche was off the charts. After a while, my dad got impatient with the lack of progress. Gero finally told my dad that I wasn't killing people, but he wanted to study me further, alone. My dad of course was outraged by his proposal and left, taking me with him. After a few more years when I was fifteen, I asked my father to attend public school which required me to move away. He eventually agreed to it and I moved to Northern City to attend high school there. On my sixteenth birthday, the attendants that moved with me were all murdered in front of me. I was scared out of my mind and tried to get away from one of the men that was grabbing me. But I wasn't able to escape; they took me to Gero where he experimented on me for about a week. Gero had ordered one of his men to detain me and move me to one of his tanks he had lined up. I saw a woman in one of the tanks who looked like she'd been through torture. I don't know what happened afterwards, one minute the guy grabbing me was pulling me by the arm and the next he wasn't moving on the ground. I used that opportunity to escape Gero's lab and have been running ever since. I later found out that they were working for my uncle along with Gero. They later managed to catch up with me my first year in college and killed my roommate while I was away, which was in East City. So I moved to the Capitol to finish college, and just recently came here."

Lita stopped for a moment to allow the others to take in everything. She could see that there were some unanswered questions on their minds. Bulma was the first to speak, "So, you can read people's minds?" "It's never happened before…" she said glancing over to Vegeta's position. Vegeta unfolded his arms and made his way over to Lita, grabbing her arm roughly. "Agh," she winced under his tight grip which happened to be where the bandage was. "Father, what are you doing?" "If ya'll hadn't noticed, this girl is capable of killing people with her mind. You ever stop to think that maybe she's working with whoever that new energy belongs to?" Everyone looked at each other weighing the possibilities in their minds. Bulma stood up and walked over to Lita, "Are you involved with Chi-Chi's disappearance?" Lita just stared at Bulma trying to think of what she was talking about. "Do you mean that woman with the black hair that was attacked?" Goten and Trunks stood up quickly from their chairs, "You hurt my mom?" Goten asked a little angry. Lita stared at him for a second, "What, no. I don't even know your mom, or that woman that was attacked. I only saw her and that other figure in my mind. I don't know what happened afterwards cause I passed out." "What if you're controlling that monster with your mind?" Trunks asked. Lita opened her mouth about to speak, but wasn't sure if it were true or not. _My abilities are getting stronger…that much I know. Could I be capable of creating a creature that kills people? What am I…? _"I don't know…" she managed.

An angry Vegeta was pulling Lita by the arm heading towards the outside door. "Vegeta, where are you going?" came from Bulma. Vegeta turned around, "This girl is not to be trusted, so I'm taking her to the Namek. Mirai Trunks, you're coming with me. Boys, you stay here got it." Both boys nodded in unison. Mirai Trunks met up with Vegeta and Lita. Vegeta shoved Lita towards Mirai Trunks, which he grabbed hold of Lita's arm.

Mirai Trunks looked into Lita's eyes which appeared seemingly confused and scared. He forced himself to tear away from her gaze and pulled her along following Vegeta. Vegeta powered up slightly and took to flight at top speeds. Lita was watching unbelieving what she saw. "Hang on," Mirai Trunks instructed. He wrapped his right arm around Lita's waist and took off as Vegeta had. Shock and disorientation took over Lita as they took flight. She held her breathe and wrapped her arms around Mirai Trunks' neck tighter. "Uhh…not too tight, I have to breathe ya know." Lita's head turned to his and she loosened her grip a little. Mirai Trunks couldn't help but see that the bandage on her arm in front of him was seeping blood. He sighed to himself, _That's right, she did hurt herself last night. And I was too upset with wanting to know more about her to care. I didn't even offer to help her…_ Mirai Trunks brow drew together as shame overtook him. He glanced at Lita's face seeing that her eyes were closed tightly and she was biting her bottom lip. "You can relax, I won't drop you." This caused Lita to open her eyes, "Are you guys going to kill me?" Mirai Trunks was a little baffled by the question, "No, why would we kill you?" "Cause your father doesn't seem too pleased with me. And I have no idea where you're taking me." Mirai Trunks looked to his father, "I'll make sure that nothing happens to you." He looked to Lita again, "You have my word." Lita managed a smile but was still uneasy about everything that's just happened.

_Am I the cause of all of this?_ "Do you think I'm the reason for that creature showing up?" Mirai Trunks thought for a second, "I don't think a person as nice as you is capable of such evil. But I do think that you're linked to this somehow, in a good way." Lita smiled, _I really hope he's right._

Otherworld : Now

"King Kai, what do you mean we're doomed!" Gohan tried. "Is that woman causing trouble again? What is it King Kai!" Goku added. King Kai still wore the frown upon his face, "I was told that the Supreme Kai will explain everything. You two should get going," he announced gravely. Goku frowned, _What could it be?_ "Gohan, lets get going." Gohan looked at Goku a little bewildered, "But dad…" "The Supreme Kai has something to tell us. Better not keep him waiting." Realization struck Gohan, _I was still caught up in the we're doomed thing…_ "Right dad." Goku teleported he and Gohan to the Planet of the Kais.

"King Kai, what did you mean by we're all doomed? Surely Goku and the others can fix it?" Gregory tried to reassure. "No Gregory, this time, there's nothing we can do."

Planet of the Kais

Kibitoshin greeted Goku and Gohan upon arrival, "Ah, you made it." "Hey Kibitoshin and Old Kai. We were told that you have something to tell us?" Goku said getting to the point. "Yes we do," Kibitoshin responded. "Hmph, we don't have anything to tell them." "Elder! Whatever do you mean?" "I seem to recall a deal that hasn't been met yet. I was promised a kiss!" Kibitoshin looked on dumbfounded, "Elder you can't be serious! We don't have time for that." Goku folded his arms, "Well a promise is a promise." Gohan looked at Goku questioningly, "You're seriously going to ask Bulma to kiss him?" "She has to, the fate of everything depends on it." Both Gohan and Kibitoshin were baffled. Kibitoshin objected, "Elder, time is running out. We have to tell them what's going on." "Do what you want, but I demand my kiss." Kibitoshin sighed out of frustration, "Goku before I tell you, we should include all of your friends as well. They could help come up with a solution if there is one." Goku frowned, "I don't know what all of this is about, but ok." "I'll go with you to explain everything. We shall return later to devise a plan." Goku nodded and brought his fingers to his forehead.

Kami's Lookout : Present 10:40am

Vegeta and Mirai Trunks carrying Lita touched down at the tower. To Lita's surprise it was a rather short trip. Piccolo sensing the trio's arrival was already on his way towards them, with Dende following behind. Lita saw the two green men approaching, _Wow…if they aren't aliens then I am a normal human being. _Her attention was averted when she caught sight of a figure that had given her nightmares on a number of occasions. She began walking backwards as if he were going to attack at any moment. Mirai Trunks noticed her actions, "What's wrong?" Lita stared blankly at the figure before her, "It's Majin Buu…"

By now Piccolo and Dende have met up with Vegeta and company and over heard the newcomer, as did Vegeta and Mirai Trunks. Vegeta turned to Lita and grabbed her arm again, "What do you know of Majin Buu girl?" Lita looked at him as if he had grown a third eye, "He…he killed all those people. How can you forget something like that?" Piccolo raised an eye brow, "How is it you still remember Buu?" Lita turned her attention to Piccolo, "That sorcerer showed a demonstration of Buu's powers. When he ate all those people." Piccolo was shocked to know that the Dragon's wish had not affected the girl.

"Namek, this is why I brought her here. She knows too much. And she can read people's minds and kill them." "We don't know that for sure," Mirai Trunks corrected. "Piccolo, Lita here has great mental abilities. For a while now she's been seeing people's death in her dreams. And just recently, she was able to hear Father's thoughts." "How do we know she isn't another one of Gero's pawns?" Vegeta interrupted. "Slow down Vegeta, what are you talking about?" "What Father means is that Lita was telling us that her uncle lead Gero to her. And before Gero had time to experiment on her she escaped, right?" asking Lita for confirmation. Lita nodded in response, "She's managed to avoid Gero and her uncle's henchmen until this morning." Piccolo was in deep thought about the information he had just received.

Lita spoke up, "I know my powers are growing, but I don't think I'm the cause of that evil woman attacking," trying to convince herself. "So let me get this straight," Piccolo started, "You can see people right before they die in your mind?" "Yes," Lita confirmed. "So I'm correct to assume that you've seen Chi-Chi's death as well?" "If you mean that woman with the black hair and purple dress then yes. But I don't know what happened to her actually, I passed out before she died. So I'm assuming that she is dead." "Why did you pass out?" Dende inquired. "Cause the presence she gave off, and her power was way too much for me. The same thing happened with Majin Buu. I saw all those people being swallowed and I blacked out. When I came to, I heard people celebrating." "Wow, so you missed a lot about Majin Buu," Dende finished. "Could that be why the Dragonballs had no effect on you?" Piccolo asked more to himself then the others.

Just then, Goku, Gohan and Kibitoshin appeared out of thin air startling Lita. Goku looked over the bunch, "We have some news that everyone's gonna want to hear." Goku noticed Lita for the first time, "Hi," he greeted. "Goku, we were just learning of Lita's past." "Oh?" Goku asked. Piccolo explained everything about what he was just told with the help of Mirai Trunks. Also, information about Buu's treachery was explained in full as to address a question that Mirai Trunks wanted to know more of. The result of the discussion still left some questions unanswered about Lita's abilities and her ties to the events that had taken place. Kibitoshin was taking in everything and applying it to the information that he withheld.

"If I may, I'd like to tell everyone of the new threat. But first, it would be best if everyone hears." Agreeing, Goku wasted no time in teleporting to gather the others who were training diligently around the tower. Not long afterwards, everyone gathered around Kibitoshin. Lita recognized someone, "You're the woman that Gero held captive." Eighteen realizing that the girl was addressing her turned in her direction. "What do you mean?" Eighteen asked wanting to know more.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we'll continue that discussion later. I have some foreboding news." "Great," Seventeen said cynically. "The universe is unraveling. It's being swallowed up by darkness." "Huh!" lots of voices echoed in disbelief. "It's at the edges of the universe now, but everything is being erased from existence. This surge is moving inward erasing everything in its path. Not even the Dragonballs will be able to stop this." "How long do we have?" Krillin asked not wanting to know the answer. "In a matter of four more earth days it will have reached the Planet of the Kais. That will be the last remaining planet in existence." "You gotta be kidding me!" Tien voiced. "How long do we have here on Earth?" Krillin clarified. "It should be here in about a day and a half from now." "What…" was all Krillin could manage. "And it will have devoured Namek in two days and almost all of the Spirit Realm in three. I'm sorry, but the only thing that I can do at this point is to allow everyone to stay on the Planet of the Kais until something is resolved." "Is there a plan?" Videl wanted to know. "Well, that's what I wanted to discuss with everyone, if a plan even exists. If everyone can, please gather all your belongings that may be useful later," Kibitoshin finished.

"Well, everyone pretty much did that already," Yamcha explained. "Wait," Mirai Trunks remembered, "We still have to collect the Dragonballs just in case." "Ah, you're right," came from Goku. "I'll go get it Goku besides, mom will want to pack some stuff as well. That way you guys could plan some more." Goku nodded in agreement. "Can I come with you," Lita asked feeling a bit uncomfortable around the unfamiliar group. Mirai Trunks nodded, "Yeah of course." He noticed that the bandage she wore was seeping even more then before. "Hey, you should really change your bandages." Lita looked at her bandage and realized that they indeed needed changing. "Here, follow me."

Mirai Trunks led Lita away from the group towards the building. Eighteen had also followed them as far as the building, waiting for them to return.

After a few twists and turns of the hallway, they reached the kitchen area where first aid supplies were easily located. Mirai Trunks took it upon himself to dress her wound and re-bandaged it with a firm yet gentle tie. "There," he announced. Lita smiled, "Thanks." The two sat there for a few moments until Lita broke the silence, "So, now what do we do knowing everything's gonna end soon?" Mirai Trunks frowned at the question, "Well, are you still up for that tour of the city?" Lita smiled broadly at the question," Sure am." "So let's get going then. But first we need to stop by Capsule Corp and tell mom what's going on, and get the Dragon radar." "Dragon radar?" Lita asked. "Oh, yeah you haven't seen the dragon have you? Well the Dragon radar is a device my mom invented that locates the Dragonballs. And once we find all seven Dragonballs, you can call forth Shenron the eternal dragon. And he will grant you a wish; except Dende upgraded it so now he can grant two wishes." "Sounds neat. I would die at a chance to see the dragon." "We'll look for them together then." Lita beamed, "Ok." "Well we should get going." "K," Lita nodded.

Upon exiting the main entrance of the building, Lita heard a call from behind, "Hey!" Lita and Mirai Trunks turned around to see Eighteen walking up to them. "You said something before about me being in Gero's lab?" "Yes," Lita began, "When his henchmen captured me, I saw you in one of the tanks. You were in this green goo or something and it looked like you were beaten and bruised all over. There were tubes everywhere and you had a bunch of cuts and stitches. I don't know what happened to you…but I'm sorry I couldn't help." Eighteen thought for a minute, "Did you see my brother Seventeen as well?" She point in his direction so that she could put a face to the name. Lita looked over Seventeen's appearance, "I've never seen him before now," Lita informed. She turned back to Eighteen, "Sorry I can't be of more help to you." "It's fine," Eighteen said, "Thanks anyway though." With that, Eighteen was walking back towards the group. Lita frowned a bit, _I didn't even help her…If we live through this, I'm going to help her with whatever she's searching for._ "We should get going."

Mirai Trunks lifted Lita off of her feet earning a gasp from her. Lita instinctively wrapped her arms around Mirai Trunks' neck and the two took off. Wanting to show off a bit, Mirai Trunks flew downwards at full speed. As the ground got closer, Lita began to panic. At the last minute, Mirai Trunks darted from the ground, causing Lita to bury her head in Mirai Trunks' shoulder. Mirai Trunks smiled at her action "It's Ok, you're safe." Lita worked up the courage to look again. They both skimmed over a lake and Lita could feel sprays of water on her face. They then took to the sky flying through the clouds. The feeling of it all was remarkable to Lita. "So, how are you able to fly like this?" "All of us use our inner Ki to make us fly. We also use our Ki for other things like creating blasts and stuff." "What's Ki?" she wondered. "It's kinda hard to explain…every organism has it. I guess it's your body's energy to put it simply. Will have to show you it sometime." The two continued on taking in the landscape as if it were seen for the first time.

Capsule Corporation : Present 11:20am

Bulma tried to keep herself busy. She was working diligently on her new machine putting the finishing touches on it. "And one more twist and…there," she exclaimed as she finished her task. "Yes, I've finished. I thought it'd take longer though." Bulma pulled herself from under the machine expecting the work. "Now to add it to the ship I've been working on." Bulma looked towards the unconscious men who were now stirring a bit, _I really hope Vegeta and the others get back soon._

As if reading her thoughts, Mirai Trunks and Lita walked through the door. "Wow, that was fast," Bulma acknowledged. Mirai Trunks walked towards Bulma, "Hey mom, I have some disturbing news." "Great, what could be worst then what's been happening thus far?" Mirai Trunks led Bulma to the far edge of the lab to tell her everything that was discussed at the tower. Lita however couldn't help but notice that the men were waking up.

Lita made her way over to the man in the trench coat, "Where is my uncle?" "I'm not telling you anything." Lita was a bit agitated to say the least, _Wish I knew how to read people's minds willingly._

"So, where's my dad?" Trunks pointed out. "He's still at the tower with the others." Goten was debating on whether he should talk to Lita, he just wanted to know if his mom was ok. Trunks turned his attention to the men on the floor, "I wonder what they want us to do with them?" For once Lita had wished that these men suffered like the countless people she witnessed before had. _I guess they can rot here…everything's going to come to an end anyway._ Trunks gave another blow to the head of the two conscious men just in case they were to try something. Shocking words could be heard from across the room, _I take it Mirai Trunks has already informed her of what's going to happen. I just hope that there's a way to save everything._

After a short while, Mirai Trunks and Bulma made their way towards Lita and the boys. Trunks noticed that Bulma seemed a little upset, "What's wrong mom?" Bulma could only stare for a few minutes, "Boys go get my mom and dad, we all have to meet the others at the tower. And bring some stuff to keep you company." "Ok," Trunks frowned. "Come on Goten." Both boys left the lab without another word. "Sorry about before," Bulma directed her comment to Lita. "Oh, it's nothing. I would be concerned too." "Well mom, can you be sure to take the Dragon radar with you when you leave?" Bulma nodded, "Ok, have to add this new engine I've been working on to my ship first, then I'll leave." "You mean the ship outside?" "No," Bulma nodded, "I made a bigger ship that could hold up to twenty people on it. With this new engine, it'll have the ability to travel through time as well as space." "Cool," Mirai Trunks commented. "I guess I'll call Vegeta or Goku about what to do with these guys before I leave." "Ok, well mom, me and Lita are going sight seeing, never had a chance to before." Bulma couldn't help but smile, "Well you two have fun," Bulma said with a wink. Mirai Trunks chuckled nervously, "Thanks." Lita bowed in agreement.

The two left Capsule Corp. to visit the sights of the city. Bulma made her way to the back yard of Capsule Corp. to release the space ship capsule to finalize her work.


	12. Day of Darkness

Chapter Twelve – Day of Darkness

West City : Present 11:30am — Day 3

Both had touched down at the local mall not far from Capsule Corp. "So," Mirai Trunks began, "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Lita stopped walking for a minute which caused Mirai Trunks to stop as well. "My father held a bunch of fighting matches, similar to that of the World Martial Arts tournament. The only difference is that it includes weaponry." Lita paused for a moment then continued walking again with Mirai Trunks following along. "I learned to fight by training diligently everyday it seems. I guess being royal, you get the best trainers around the world. My dad wanted me to be a fighter, but my mom wanted me to learn dancing. So to please them both, I combined my dancing skills with my fighting skills. It does take a lot of discipline." "Yeah, I'd imagine. Well you have a very unique and mesmerizing fighting style." Lita couldn't help but smile, "So, you were mesmerized huh?" "Uhh…" This caused Lita to smile even more, "What about it was mesmerizing?" Mirai Trunks staggered a bit, "Umm, your movements…and the way they were executed… I think you looked, I mean were great, with the fighting that is…" _Dammit, I should just shut up right now._ Lita grinned, "Thanks." _If I didn't know any better, I'd think he likes me. Don't want to jump to conclusions though, is probably just wishful thinking._ Lita frowned at the last thought, _I wish things were different and the world wasn't ending._

The two walked in awkward silence for a little while looking at the various stores. Mirai Trunks glanced at Lita briefly who was taking in all the sights. "So, what do you think of my family?" "I wish I knew everyone better." "Hmm," Mirai Trunks responded, "What do you want to know?" "Not exactly sure at the moment. Ah, how do I look in your time?" Lita stopped walking giving Mirai Trunks her full attention. "I'm not sure if I ever met you in my time. Seventeen and Eighteen were ruthless in my time and killed a lot of people, including the gang you saw at the tower today. I was too young at the time to know Goku and the gang, but I did know Gohan. He trained me…but he was killed when I was a teenager. Now, only me, my mom, and Chi-Chi are alive. And the Dragonballs don't exist there since Piccolo was killed, so we can't wish anyone back." Mirai Trunks wore a solemn expression after he finished talking. _That must be why he's so sad all the time. Having to witness your friends die right before you is awful._ "I'm sorry," Lita responded sadly. _I didn't mean to bring up any ghost from his past…Maybe I can cheer him up some, but how?_

Lita looked around and caught sight of a pet shop. "Oh, look!" she squealed. She unconsciously grabbed Mirai Trunks' hand and ran towards the store pulling him along. "They're so cute," Lita acknowledged with her face near the puppies' cage. Mirai Trunks had to smile at her actions, _Cute…I wonder what she thinks of me…I mean I barely even know her yet it feels like she makes me complete. She makes me very happy. _Mirai Trunks couldn't help but notice that she was still holding his hand in hers. _Should I tell her of my feelings? What if she rejects me and wants nothing to do with me? _Lita turned her head to meet Mirai Trunks and tilted her head, "Whatcha thinking?" "Oh, umm…I'm not thinking of anything," Mirai Trunks said rather quickly. _Hmm…_ Lita thought to herself. _I love when she tilts her head like that, and her smiles are infectious. I have to tell her what I feel._ Mirai Trunks was about to speak but was interrupted, "Maybe we should do something fun. Is there anything fun to do around here?" "Uh," Mirai Trunks responded a bit off guard, "I don't know of anything fun to do at the mall, but I'm sure we can think of something." "Ck. Well lets leave and think of something to do in the meantime then." "Alright." Lita smiled and grabbed Mirai Trunks' arm, wrapping her arm around it and walking very close to him. _I guess we have the entire day to talk serious. We should have fun while we can._ With that, the two left the mall in search of excitement.

Otherworld : Now

She had finally finished her spell, and the various cloud like forms were gaining their bodies back. The cloud like forms were materializing to that of a humanistic form, unlike humans however, their bodies were short in stature. Each being only stood four feet tall. There was lots of chatter as the beings received their gift. In addition, each began to give off a black aura surrounding their form. Out of curiosity, one of them demonstrated his powers on the nearby fountain. Almost instantly, the fountain began to decay in black chunks to the ground. On the ground, those pieces formed a black puddle which slowly evaporated into nothing.

"Whoa!" a nearby Tuffle sounded. The woman smiled, "That is the extent of your abilities. By touching objects, including people, they will disintegrate right before your eyes. Just simply flex your fist and it should be done, you could choose not to use these abilities as well. If a shield is needed, hold out your hands in the direction of an attack and a shield should form there. Just remember not to over exert yourselves as it won't be affective if you're fatigued. I do suggest rest if this happens. You will know when a break is needed." There were lots of chatter in approval at the realization of their new found abilities.

The woman turned away creating the final procedure for the attack, a gateway that leads to Earth for the Tuffles to travel through.

Kami's Lookout : Present 12:12pm

The group had been in discussion for ten minutes trying to contemplate a plan against not only this impending doom, but also how to vanquish that evil woman. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Kibitoshin had to re-explain Lita's past and the recent events that have been taking place regarding her mental abilities.

"Say dad, we forgot to mention about the idea of attacking that woman mentally," Gohan mentioned just now remembering. "Ah, I almost forgot. Kibitoshin Gohan, King Kai and I were discussing possibly attacking that woman mentally. If you recall, Babidi was able to attack people using his mental abilities. And seeing as we might not be able to touch this person, then that might be our best bet." "You have an interesting idea Goku," Kibitoshin pointed out. "And, hopefully if we defeat this person, then that surge that's approaching may cease," Dende added. "So what you're saying is, if we defeat this person using mental attacks, then we can stop the surge?" Kibitoshin clarified. "Right," Gohan sounded. "And since Lita has great mental capabilities, she could be our only hope for existence," Goku included. "If you hadn't noticed Kakkarot, she can't control her abilities."

The group fell silent for a moment, trying to think further of the dilemma at hand. Suddenly Gohan had an epiphany, "The Elder Kai can awaken her abilities, like he did with me." "That's a great idea," Krillin sounded. "Great! We just have to make sure nothing happens to Lita while she's attacking," Goku concluded.

Before anyone could speak another word, there was a foreboding presence all over the planet. Everyone's attention was drawn to it, even those who were unable to sense Ki. "What is that?" Krillin asked aloud. Everyone remained silent for a few minutes not knowing what to expect from these various presences. Suddenly, Vegeta took off at full speed. "Where is he going?" Seventeen asked. Goku catching on realized his reaction, "He's heading to Capsule Corp. to get Bulma and the others and the Dragon radar." "It seems like there are lots of beings this time," Piccolo said using Kami's abilities to view the actions that were taking place. "Do you think they'll come here?" Videl asked a bit worried. "I don't think they would know about this place," Gohan explained. "So what do we do?" Eighteen asked. Everyone thought for a moment, "I think we should watch for a little bit to see the extent of these creature's abilities," Kibitoshin explained. The group did as they were told for now.

West City : Present 12:08pm

The two had settled on visiting the amusement park when a bunch of screams sounded. Both Mirai Trunks and Lita stood for a moment noticing the presence lurking. Mirai Trunks looked around trying to see if he could locate its source. He felt a presence a few yards away, so he grabbed Lita's hand and ran in that direction. "Usually people run away from screaming," Lita informed. "I know, but I'm no ordinary person." They rounded the corner and saw about seven short beings in the distance. Edging near them cautiously, Mirai Trunks witnessed a shocking discovery. A skyscraper turned black and was crumbling from the top down. He witnessed as what was a huge building became a puddle of blackness on the ground, slowly evaporating into nothing. _What the hell!_ Mirai Trunks thought. "Unreal," Lita said astonished.

Mirai Trunks was going to say something when he felt another presence approaching their location, a presence he had felt once before. To his expectancy, Gotenks rushed towards the small beings posed to attack. He stopped a few feet from them. "What if what happened to that building happens to him?" Lita asked afraid. As if answering her question, an eighth figure a distance away, was grabbing hold of a bystander, turning them black as well. Not long afterwards, the bystander crumbled to the ground in the same manner that the building had. Both Mirai Trunks and Lita looked at one another briefly. Mirai Trunks wasted no time grabbing Lita, taking to the air, and rushing towards Gotenks.

Mirai Trunks got with in twenty feet and yelled in Gotenks' direction, "Don't touch them!" Gotenks looked back annoyed, "Psh, I can beat them all in less then ten seconds." Wanting to prove his point, Gotenks rushed towards the first one about to deliver a vicious kick. "No!" Lita screamed. Before Gotenks could reach his opponent, he stopped in midair about eight feet above the being unable to move. "Huh!" Gotenks sounded in confusion. Mirai Trunks also looked on puzzled, _He stopped in midair…_ Gotenks tried to move any and every part of his body with no response. "What's going on!" he shouted. Mirai Trunks looked over to Lita who seemed fixed on Gotenks at the moment. "Don't attack them! If you touch them, your body will disintegrate!" she warned. Gotenks looked over to her, "What do you mean!" But before anyone could say anything more, a small being had caught hold of another bystander reducing them to nothing. Realization finally hit Gotenks, and he was able to back off and position himself next to Mirai Trunks and Lita.

"Was that you that stopped them?" Mirai Trunks questioned Lita. Mirai Trunks glanced at Lita for a minute noting that she was shaking uncontrollably and was very pale. Lita looked at Mirai Trunks, "I guess so…I didn't want him getting hurt." Gotenks over heard the conversation, "Thanks." The three looked on watching as four of the small beings were running around attacking people and only three were paying them any attention. "So now what?" Gotenks asked. "Maybe we can use blasts to attack them. Just whatever you do, don't touch them," Mirai Trunks warned. "Lita, find cover somewhere while we handle them." Lita nodded and looked around; she saw an over turned car from an apparent accident and made her way slowly towards it. Gotenks and Mirai Trunks took to the air and began a series of blasts on their opponents. Expecting the oncoming attacks, the three figures held out their hands just in time to shield themselves from the blasts.

"They have shields," Gotenks stated the obvious. Mirai Trunks noted that the figure's shield Gotenks attacked was fading it seems. Mirai Trunks wasted no time powering up and pushing through to the ascended Saiyan level. Not long afterwards, his transformation was complete, and Mirai Trunks let loose a powerful series of blasts. The figure raised his shield in an effort to protect himself. The other two nearby ran from the blast. Keeping up with the attack, Mirai Trunks saw as the figure's shield was fading. Gotenks was watching his attack and saw as the shield that was up broke as if it were glass. Mirai Trunks shot one last blast finishing off the being. Gotenks smiled and also began attacking relentlessly. With his combined strength, it took them a shorter period of time to kill the enemy. By now, three of the other four had made their way back in an effort to help the last remaining figure. This time, all four combined their shields against both Gotenks and Mirai Trunks' attack. While shooting a series of blasts, Mirai Trunks glanced towards Lita to make sure she was ok. What he saw made his heart sink, one of the figures was approaching Lita who seemed too afraid to move.

Lita stood there watching as the figure was closing in on her, _His presence is too much. Move!_ _Why can't I move! _she screamed to herself. Lita stood there, her arms slightly raised, in shock and unable to breathe. She managed to open her mouth slightly wanting to scream, to move, to do anything but just remain there motionless. Just as the figure was three feet away, a thin blast was seen slicing through its neck. A small gasp escaped Lita's lips and she managed to step back from the figure that was now falling to the ground with a thud. His head rolled a short distance stopping about a foot from Lita. Lita stared transfixed as its body disintegrated like the building had and dissolved to nothing. She began to feel someone shaking her by the shoulders and wasn't able to hear the voice that was calling to her. She looked up slowly to find Mirai Trunks in front of her but couldn't make out what he was saying. Then, her breathing returned to her and she was able to hear Mirai Trunks, "Why didn't you move! You just stood there! You could've been killed, what were you thinking!" "I…I don't know…" she stammered. "The closer he got…I just couldn't move, I don't know why. I'm sorry…" Mirai Trunks stared at her for a moment seeing the terror in her eyes. He released his hold of her shoulders, _Maybe she's very sensitive to their presence the closer they get._

"Yeah!" Mirai Trunks turned to see what Gotenks was exclaiming about. He had just finished off the beings that were left. Mirai Trunks didn't mean to leave him to finish them off alone, but he had to help Lita. He smiled, _We can beat these things!_ He turned back towards Lita and his smile faded. _Oh no…_ Lita remained still as before, transfixed and unable to move. Mirai Trunks was confused; he opened his mouth about to speak but jumped back slightly, shocked. His mouth hung open and he lost hold of his transformation as he saw a sharp pole sticking through Lita's chest. Lita inhaled sharply at the sudden realization of pain, the expression of shock on her face. Mirai Trunks could only manage a whisper at first, "Lita…" Lita whimpered as the pole was slowly being pulled out of her from behind. Blood began spilling from the wound as the pole was retracted. Lita squeezed her eyes shut as the pole was removed leaving nothing but pain, an unbearable pain. She lost all feeling in her legs and crumbled to the ground. "Lita!" Mirai Trunks stared in horror. He launched forward stopping just before the figure blasting him with a rather huge blast. Unable to shield himself, the figure was destroyed with the blast. Mirai Trunks turned back to Lita, watching as the ground around her was being stained with blood.

Gotenks landed next to her staring also, shocked. Mirai Trunks kneeled down and turned Lita on her back. "Lita! Stay with me!" he instructed. Lita could barely make out what Mirai Trunks was saying to her. Her vision was blurry and her breathing was irregular. She tried to speak, but only managed in coughing up blood. Her body convulsed in pain at the coughing, _This is like my dream…Am I going to become nothing like that lady, Chi-Chi?_ Mirai Trunks clenched his jaw at the sight of blood trickling down her chin. _Wait!_ "Gotenks, do you have a senzu bean!" Gotenks frowned, "No," he said sadly. Mirai Trunks looked around panicked, he began checking all of his pockets in search of a bean, but none was found. "I'm scared…" he heard Lita strain. He turned back to her, "Hang on! You hear me!" Wasting no time, Mirai Trunks picked Lita up carefully and took off towards the tower, with Gotenks following from behind.

Kami's Lookout : Present 12:17pm

"No! Lita's just been attacked! If she dies, then so does our chance at survival!" Goku heeding Kibitoshin's warning, teleported.

"Korin! I need a senzu bean!" Goku explained quickly. "Goku, they won't be ready until later tonight, Vegeta cleaned me out." "Dammit," Goku turned away and teleported again.

West City : Present 12:18pm

Mirai Trunks kept looking at Lita's face, coaching her to stay conscious. "It's cold…" she said slowly. Mirai Trunks was holding his breath, _Will I make it in time? I have to… _ Lita began to feel her eye lids grow heavy, the visions of her dreams flooding her mind. Darkness began taking over her vision; Mirai Trunks could feel her Ki slipping, and fast.

Goku appeared from behind, "Mirai Trunks!" Mirai Trunks spun around and saw the one person he was hoping for. "Goku!" Goku wasted no time in grabbing the three of them and teleporting them.

Kami's Lookout : Present 12:18pm

Dende was already rushing to their location when Goku reappeared. Mirai Trunks set Lita down, allowing Dende to have access to heal her. Dende leaned over her and positioned his hands in the healing position. Mirai Trunks noticed that he was hesitating, "What are you doing, she doesn't have much time!" Dende looked up at him, "She's gone…" Mirai Trunks stood taken aback catching hold of his breath, _She can't be…_ His arms went limp to his side as he watched Lita's unmoving form. "No!" Kibitoshin exclaimed. Silence fell upon the tower as everyone watched, hoping by some miracle that Lita would move.

After a few minutes, Gohan finally broke the silence, "We can still use the Namek Dragonballs can't we?" The statement seemed to revive everyone, "That's right," Yamcha answered. Goku walked away from everyone and teleported once more. The talking subsided for about three minutes.

Goku reappeared with Vegeta, Bulma, and Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. Everyone could see that Bulma was holding the Dragon radar in hand. And a weight was lifted from everyone. "We can't celebrate now," Goku informed. "We have to make sure Lita's ok in the Spirit World, seeing as that evil woman should still be there." "Just to make sure everyone's safe, we should all teleport to my planet." "Wait, what about Earth? We can't just abandon it," Tien noticed. "I know this may sound harsh, but there's nothing we can do that would help or stop the surge at this point. I don't want to risk anyone else's safety," Kibitoshin made clear. "But we could at least help," Chao-tzu tried. "I mean, we know how to defeat them right?" Kibitoshin hung his head for a moment, "You're right." "As long as that woman doesn't show up, then we should be fine handling the rest of them." "Yeah," Yamcha agreed, "I'll help out anyway I can too." "I'll go as well," Piccolo offered. "Yeah me too," came from Krillin. "Eighteen, can you stay here and watch Marron for me?" Eighteen nodded in agreement. She elbowed Seventeen, "What the hell was that for?" "Watch your mouth," Eighteen warned, "I want you to go with them," she said plainly. "I'm not helping…" but Seventeen noticed the glare that Eighteen was giving him. "Fine!"

"So it's settled then, the six of you will go to aid the people of Earth. While the rest of us will remain here just in case something were to happen. Goku, I want you to make sure Lita is fine in the Spirit Realm." Goku nodded slightly, "Alright. I guess everyone should return to the Lookout once they're finished. And Korin said a batch of the senzu won't be ready until tonight. I think we're going to be needing them." "Dad, I'm coming with you just in case," Gohan mentioned. "Me too Goku," _I have to make sure Lita's safe._

"We also need a few volunteers to go to the Planet Namek and collect the Dragonballs there." "Of course I'm going," Bulma informed. "I'll go also. You're going to need someone who can summon and speak to the dragon in Namek," Dende explained. "I'm coming, cause you slow pokes will take all day just to find one," Vegeta bluntly told. "What wishes should we make?" Bulma asked directing her question at Kibitoshin who was calling the shots. "I guess try to find out any information you can about this new enemy and threat." "And wish mom back," Gotenks blurted out. Bulma smiled and nodded to Gotenks. "And bring Lita back too," Mirai Trunks added. "So it's settled, you three will go to Namek and gather the Dragonballs."

"Well, we should get going," urged Tien. He, Chao-tzu, Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillin and Seventeen powered up and took off towards Earth's surface. "Well we should get going before anything else happens," Bulma advised. Mirai Trunks made his way to Videl, "Hey, can you watch over Lita for me?" "Sure," she sounded. He then walked over to Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, and Dende. The small group gathered around Goku vanished.

Planet Namek : Present 12:25pm

They appeared at the Elder's village. One of the Nameks working noticed the group, but most importantly he recognized the teenaged Dende amongst them. "Hey Everyone, Dende's back!" Many of them working around the area dropped what they were doing and came running to Goku and the group. Elder Mori emerged from the biggest building and was walking towards Dende. "Greetings my son and to you all, what brings you here? My Dende, how much you've grown?" Dende laughed a bit, "Hello sir." His expression quickly faded to that of a serious one, "Sir we have a problem. The universe is coming to an end and the Dragonballs are needed so that we can have a chance at survival." The Elder frowned and was a little confused by what he was saying.

"Time is of the essence, so we should really get moving. Dende, why don't you stay here and explain to everyone what's going on. There's no point in Vegeta carrying both of us to find the Dragonballs. Goku, you should get going as well and make sure Lita's ok." Goku nodded, "I'm sorry I can't stay longer you guys." Goku waved good bye to the Namekians as did Gohan and Mirai Trunks. He then teleported using the Instant Transmission.

"Sorry to have to run," Bulma apologized, "but we really should hurry. We'll return to drop off the Dragonballs as we recover them." Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck, and the two shot through the air in search of the Dragonballs. Dende turned his attention back to the expecting Namekians and began the task of explaining everything.

Otherworld : Now

Goku teleported before King Yemma. "Goku!" he boomed, "What brings you here, besides bad news?" Goku rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously, "As sharp as ever King Yemma. We just came to find out if Lita Annatto checked in already and where she could be." King Yemma opened his drawer and pulled his judgment book from it, he closed it halfway expecting to replace the book afterwards. Things have been very slow being that the countless people who were dying would never show to be checked in; they were all being erased from existence. "Hmm…" he sounded while thumbing through his book. "I don't see anyone by that name," Yemma informed. "Wait," Mirai Trunks recognized, "her actual name is Anaya Cassia." "Ok," Yemma said looking for the new entry suggested. "Ah, here we go…" King Yemma frowned and was flipping back and forth between two pages. "What is it King Yemma?" Goku asked curiously. "This can't be right…" "What," Mirai Trunks asked a bit worried. "The entry I have for her doesn't list much." "What do you mean?" Gohan furthered. "It just lists her birthday, and some info on her description. It's supposed to have detailed information about her life." Mirai Trunks thought to himself, _Please say that she's Ok._ King Yemma finished reading the passage about Lita, "That's strange…it's also supposed to list how the person died. But all it's showing is ellipses. "So, what does that mean exactly?" Mirai Trunks wanted to know. "Beats me kid. All it's showing is a description of her appearance, when she was born, and that she lives on Earth. It's supposed to also list her family background and a summary of her life thus far. Most importantly, it's supposed to say how she died." Everyone grew worried by the news King Yemma told them. "The only thing I can determine from this, is that she's lost between life and death. And that no one knows where she can be, not even me."

"Does that mean that evil woman got to her!" Mirai Trunks said anxiously. "I doubt it, if she were erased from existence, then I wouldn't have information on her at all." "But how can someone be lost between life and death?" Gohan asked. King Yemma looked over the three briefly, "It's believed that there once existed a dimension where lost souls go to. Something like a limbo which is a void of darkness. The lost soul would remain there unless they could find a way out. It's also believed that another person could guide them to this check-in station by journeying to the dimension and find them." "Does that dimension actually exist?" "I can't say for sure Goku. No one has ever discovered it. And, if anyone were to venture there to help, they could also run the risk of becoming lost themselves." "So, you're saying that Lita could be lost in this dimension and there's nothing we can do to help her?" "I'm afraid so Goku," Yemma replied. Goku frowned, but immediately lifted his head to speak once more, "Could Chi-Chi also be in this dimension?" King Yemma began to think about the possibility of someone who doesn't exist in his book existing in limbo. "I don't know Goku. With everything that's been going on as of late, it's hard to be sure of anything." Goku was unsure about the answer he had received, _Please let us be able to wish her back to life with the Dragonballs._ Mirai Trunks refused to except that Lita was lost, "Could the Dragonballs bring Lita back if we made a wish?" "Like I said, I can't be sure of anything right now. I guess you would have to ask the Dragon yourselves." "I did remember the Dragon saying he isn't bound by dimensions. So I think it maybe possible." _I truly hope so Gohan, _Mirai Trunks thought.

"I guess this is a good thing that Lita's lost." "And why is that Goku?" Mirai Trunks asked hardly believing. "Cause she'll be safe from that woman at least." "That is considering that that woman can't travel through dimensions, which I believe she can dad." "I don't even think she knows about Lita. Well, we just better hope Bulma and Vegeta find those Dragonballs in time then." "What now?" Mirai Trunks asked rather disappointed. Goku folded his arms, "I guess now we report back home. There isn't much we can do at this point." "I guess." "Thanks King Yemma for the info." "No problem Goku. I just wish that your visiting here won't always be a devastating one." Goku smiled, "Yeah sorry about that. Well, gotta go." Goku teleported the three away.

* * *

There will be more chapters to come very soon.


	13. More Darkness to Come

Thank you for the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys the story.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – More Darkness to Come

West City Ruin : Present 12:52pm — Day 3

Yamcha and the rest had finally caught up with the Tuffles that were wreaking havoc on the city. When they flew over the city from what they could tell, they had demolished the entire city, no buildings remained or people for that matter.

And now, a large group of them were gathered seemingly plotting a plan of attack. This group noticed the newly arrived one and changed their plans. One of the small figures balled up his fist, reached back, and thrust his arm forward sending a black wave of seemingly Ki Tien's way. Shocked at first of the figures ability, Tien barely had time to dodge the blast heading his way. "What, they can shoot blast…" The others were just as shocked, "Did their powers develop?" "I don't know Krillin," Piccolo answered. "But if my theory is correct, then those blasts are projectiles of their power. Meaning, if we get hit with it, there's a good chance that we can be erased from existence." "Man," Yamcha was very worried, "I was hoping this would be easy." "Hey man, we still have the upper hand here. I'm sure we can get the jump on them." "I guess you're right Krillin." "Just to be safe, we should all pair up so that we can watch each others back. Tien, you and Chao-tzu should work together. Krillin, you are with Yamcha." "So that just leaves you and me green man," Seventeen noticed. Piccolo gave Seventeen a stern look from the comment. "If we relentlessly attack them, then they won't be able to attack us. And our attacks will force them to have to use their shields."

Everyone began powering up keeping Piccolo's plans in mind. The three groups positioned themselves on three different sides of the Tuffles. "They going to try and kill us," one said. "Yeah, boss lady warned us that there were some stronger ones. But how do we beat them?" "If they're as strong as the other two I saw when I was hiding, then we're in trouble." "Shit! They're attacking us!" Each of the Tuffles raised their shields to block the numerous attacks they were receiving. "There's no way we'll survive this."

Otherworld : Now

The woman sighed to herself, "They're gonna get themselves killed at this rate. Not like I care, but they need to take some of the stronger people with them." She moved closer to the fountain that was displaying the events taking place on Earth and closed her eyes to concentrate.

West City Ruin : Present 12:58pm

"_Listen up everyone!"_ The group of Tuffles looked around trying to find who was speaking to them. _"You can't see me, I'm still in Hell watching everything."_ "Ah, it's boss lady." _"At this rate, you're all going to die."_ "Well tell us something we don't know." _"There is no way I can help you all from here. But, there is a final attack you can use to destroy everything, even the planet."_ The Tuffles were confused, "So, what do we do then?" _"Focus your blasts into your shield, you'll know it's working when your shield gets bigger."_ They did just that. Within a matter of seconds, their shields grew into one shell of complete blackness.

"Whoa!" Yamcha noted. "Yeah their shields are growing, are we helping it grow?" Krillin wondered. _"Everyone, stop firing!"_ Piccolo instructed. Everyone did as they were told and regrouped to meet up in one group again. "What are they doing?" "Don't know Tien, but it looks like they're preparing for some huge blast or something. Let's back off some." Piccolo wasn't sure what to make of the Tuffles actions. He just hoped that they weren't preparing a huge blast to kill everyone in the immediate area.

The blasts radius had grown to about twenty feet now. "Now what?" _"Now, you all have to attack as you normally would using the blast. I'm sorry to say, but I'll be meeting you all shortly." _"That's fine by me," one of the Tuffles smiled, as did the rest. Each of them pulled their arms back. This caused the blast radius to shrink to about five feet of them. With a push forward, the blast was released. A huge explosion occurred in the center of the blast, creating a black puddle which was slowing moving outwards. The shockwave from the blast hurled towards the Z-gang. "Everyone, shield!" Piccolo yelled at the last minute.

The black blast dissolved before it reached the gang, but an inner blast of bright energy came hurling in their direction. A shield was barely raised in time to deflect from the on coming attack. Yamcha who had looked at the attack first, raised his shield just as the shockwave had hit him, sending him tumbling to the ground. "Yamcha!" Krillin screamed as he watched his friend falling. There was little he could do to help him at the moment, given that the shockwave hadn't ended yet. After about fifteen seconds of waiting, the blast had subsided and everyone was free to move again.

Krillin immediately dashed towards Yamcha's location. The rest followed suit wanting to help their friend. Krillin landed a few feet from Yamcha and ran over to him. He could see that Yamcha was curled up in a fetal position. "Yamcha!" he yelled trying to get his friend to move. Krillin turned him over and saw a haunted look on Yamcha's face. He looked ok at the moment. With a shake, Krillin managed to bring Yamcha back. Without warning, he stood up holding his left arm screaming. The gang backed off a couple of steps, "What's wrong bro?" Krillin called. Everyone began taking a step closer to Yamcha who had finally stopped screaming but was still holding his arm in pain. Looking to the arm, Krillin could see that it looked like, stone. _What the hell!_ Krillin thought. Everyone too saw what Krillin had and were in shock. "What happened?" Tien wondered. "I think he didn't raise a shield in time," Piccolo noticed. Everyone still stared at the arm not sure about what to expect.

Yamcha began shaking the petrified arm in a panic. Miraculously, everyone looked on as the petrification was slowly receding. "Look at that," Chao-tzu pointed. Everyone was in awe at the stone's presence disappearing. A minute later, Yamcha's arm was returned to normal. He began flexing the arm and his hands to test whether it was normal again. To his delight, his arm had returned to normal and seemed to be working properly again. "You ok man?" "I think so Krillin," Yamcha responded in a huff. "That was one wicked blast," Yamcha admitted. "Wow, if we didn't shield ourselves, we would have all been petrified," Chao-tzu noticed. "It isn't over yet," Seventeen responded. He directed everyone's attention to the black void that was slowly growing where the blast had occurred. Piccolo immediately frowned, "I think they've created a mini version of the void that's erasing everything from existence." "How'd the Hell did they manage to get that kind of power?" "Not sure Tien, but I think that evil woman has something to do with it," Krillin observed. Everyone backed off from the ever growing void heading their way. "By the rate that this is going," Piccolo began, "The Earth doesn't have much time left. We have to get out of here."

Otherworld : Now

She sighed, "Fools. They didn't even manage to hurt a single one of them." The woman smirked to herself, "I guess I lied about seeing them soon," she laughed wickedly. "Well in any case, that planet's history. Soon I will have great power and no one can stop me. Now it's just a patient game of waiting for complete destruction." The woman walked away and vanished.

Unknown : Present ?

Darkness was surrounding Lita. There was no way up or down, no floors existed neither did a ceiling. "Where am I?" Lita's voice echoed eerily throughout the void. "Is anyone there?" she called. _What happened to me, how did I get here? _Lita tried to remember the last thing that happened to her. _I remember Mirai Trunks, and the city…What happened in the city?_ Lita thought back to the events that seemed to have happened months ago from now. _We went to the mall, then to the amusement park. Why don't I remember the amusement park?_ Her brow furrowed, "Ah! Those small figures were attacking the city!" Realization suddenly hit her, _I was killed…_ Lita looked around trying to locate anything within the void. But she was greeted by nothing. _Is this what death looks like, nothing but darkness?_ _I've been here before though._ Lita tried to think back to how she was brought here in the past. Her concentration was broken however when she heard voices.

She immediately perked up, "Hello! Is anyone there?" No one responded to her in particular, but the voices still continued. _I have to pin point where those voices are coming from._ Lita began drifting in one direction of the void. She was glad to hear the voices getting closer. She soon was able to make out who one of the voices belonged to, "Mirai Trunks?" she called.

*"This can't be right…" *"What?" *"The entry I have for her doesn't list much." *"What do you mean?" *"It just lists her birthday, and some info on her description. It's supposed to have detailed information about her life." Lita listened intently on the voices, _I don't recognize the one with the loud voice, but I recognize Mirai Trunks' voice. Maybe if I continue heading towards their voices I can find a way out of here._

Lita continued to move closer to the conversation. She stopped briefly, "Is that a light up there?" Straining, Lita could see that there was a slither of light in the distance. She started to float as quickly as possible towards it. As she did so, her feet became heavy, as if gravity was claiming her. Soon afterwards, her feet met a floor. The void was still as dark as ever, but now Lita was overjoyed at the fact that she could use her feet to run. She sprinted towards the light hoping that it was the way out from the dark void. Not long afterwards, Lita pushed through the light that she desperately sought. The light was blinding and it took her a few seconds for her eyes to adjust.

Her vision returned to her and Lita found herself on the desk of a giant ogre. He was the booming voice that she didn't recognize. *"Could the Dragonballs bring Lita back if we made a wish?" *"Like I said, I can't be sure of anything right now. I guess you would have to ask the Dragon yourselves." *"I did remember the Dragon saying he isn't bound by dimensions. So I think it maybe possible." Curious, Lita walked to the edge of the desk and saw Mirai Trunks, Goku and Gohan.

Lita squealed, "Hey you guys, I'm back!" She waited on the others to respond to her. They continued to speak as if they hadn't even heard Lita or seen her. Lita jumped down from the desk, "Hey you guys, I'm right here," she tried again. To her dismay, they still had not noticed her. _What's going on?_ She stared for a bit as they continued talking. *"I guess this is a good thing that Lita's lost." *"And why is that Goku?" *"Cause she'll be safe from that woman at least." *"That is considering that that woman can't travel through dimensions, which I believe she can dad." *"I don't even think she knows about Lita. Well, we just better hope Bulma and Vegeta find those Dragonballs in time then." Lita waved her hands in front of Mirai Trunks' face, "Hello?" she called anxiously. *"What now?" *"I guess now we report back home. There isn't much we can do at this point." *"I guess." *"Thanks King Yemma for the info." *"No problem Goku. I just wish that your visiting here won't always be a devastating one." *"Yeah sorry about that. Well, gotta go."

Lita was very worried now, _They can't hear me or see me. _Lita inhaled slightly, realizing that they were leaving, "Wait, don't go!" But she was too late, Goku had already used his Instant Transmission to teleport away. "No!" She looked around very worried, "Where am I? How do I get back home?" Lita felt defeated, _They came here to find me, but why? _She looked back to the giant ogre and climbed back on top of his desk. She skimmed over the contents of the book he was still musing over. Her eyes landed on an entry, _That's me,_ she noticed as she read the entry. After she finished reading she thought back to the conversation that just took place. _They were saying that it was weird that it doesn't list how I died. _She glanced over the ogre's appearance, _I guess this guy passes judgment over people. _She began thinking again, _what if…_ She tried to touch the ogre with her hand. Her hand however passed through King Yemma's arm. _Nothing…_ _There has to be a way back to Earth._

Lita jumped down from the desk once more and made her way through the rather large side door to King Yemma's right. She opened the door and stepped through it, not noticing the nearby attendant in shock. She walked forward about four feet and fell to the ground on her hands and knees. It felt as if someone had sucked the air from around her, she couldn't breathe…her body felt like it was on fire. Lita tried to focus, but her vision became blurry, _Am I dying again…? Oh, it hurts…_ Her lungs were on fire and she was in dire pain. She looked down to her hands in disbelief. She raised her right hand, _I can see through my hands._ Lita looked over her body and saw as it too was becoming more and more translucent. Panic gripped Lita, _I have to get out of here…_ She gathered what little strength remained and was walking slowly back to the door. Her vision becoming ever more distorted and blurred, _Have to…get…back…_ She staggered in her steps, but finally managed to pass through the doors again.

Lita stumbled and fell on her hands and knees once more, gasping for air. _I can….breathe…_ she noted. Her vision was slowly returning to her, _I'm returning to normal._ She looked over herself one last time, _I think I'm safe now…_ She turned her attention back to the door and gazed at the stone snake head in the distance, _What is this place?_ She turned her attention to the small ogre attendant who was eyeing the door suspiciously, "Just close the door already," King Yemma ordered. The attendant jumped a little and began walking in Lita's direction. Lita gasped a bit and fell backwards onto her rear. She then raised her arm over her face to brace herself from the attendant. The attendant walked through Lita, immediately afterwards he felt a chill pass through him and he cringed a bit. Lita caught his reaction and looked over herself. _Did he just feel me passing through him? Interesting…_ Lita stood up and approached the large door, she slammed it shut. The attendant cowered from the door slamming, "Did you see that?" he asked the other attendant. "Oh, quit being scared. It was just the wind. Now get back to work!" King Yemma scolded. "Y, yes sir…" the attendant scrambled back to his post.

Lita began thinking to herself, _So, I can move inanimate objects…but I can't touch the living. I guess that means I'm a ghost,_ Lita concluded. She looked around her surroundings and saw another rather large opened double door. _That must be the main entrance…_ Lita approached the doors skeptically, _It looks just like the other door._ Lita took a deep breath and stepped one foot through the doors. She squinted her eyes shut expecting another wave of pain to come, but none came. She opened her eyes and looked around briefly before taking another few steps. She waited for a few minutes, _I guess I wasn't supposed to go the other way…_ She continued walking forward towards the edge of the complex.

She looked in the distance and saw a long expanse of yellow clouds. As she reached the edge, she began to formulate an idea. _I wonder what would happen?_ Lita gathered her nerve and jumped into the clouds. She could feel herself falling, _Oh no! What did I do!_ She fell for a few more seconds, then was greeted by blue skies and a fast approaching ground. She gasp, _I'm back on Earth! I need to get to the tower again. _Lita looked around still plummeting to the Earth's surface, _Am I gonna die again? I'm still falling! _Lita tried to slow herself from falling but to no avail. She soon was able to make out various vegetation. Lita looked at the ground with horror, _I'm going to die!_ She shut her eyes closed thinking of Mirai Trunks and being in the safety of the tower. A few more seconds passed and Lita could feel the ground under her. _What? _she asked herself slowly.

Lita opened one eye and saw a tile like patterned ground. Confused, she opened both eyes and looked around the place. _The tower! But how! _Lita stood up and found a group of people in the distance. _Hey, there's Mirai Trunks' friends!_ Lita ran over to the bunch approaching the girl her age, "Videl right? Boy am I glad to see you." Lita had noticed that the girl didn't pay her any attention and still had her back turned to her. _Did she hear me?_ Lita wondered. There was no indication from Videl given that she heard Lita. _But I'm back on Earth. Why can't she hear me?_ Lita noticed that Videl was looking down occasionally at something. Lita stepped around towards the front of Videl and gasped. Lita stared blankly in shock, _That's me…_ She noticed the gaping bloody chest wound, _I'm still dead…_ Lita finally regained herself but was still unnerved of the weird feeling it is to see her body lying there. _I must be a ghost, would explain some things._

Kami's Lookout : Present 12:50pm

Goku, Gohan and Mirai Trunks appeared. Kibitoshin greeted them, "You've returned. So, is she safe?" "I guess so," Goku responded. "What do you mean Goku?" "Well, King Yemma said she didn't check in. And he doesn't know where she could be. So he thinks that she's lost in a dimension between life and death. But he doesn't know for sure and wants us to ask the Dragon about it." "Ok…" Kibitoshin said slowly. "So…?" "So we think she'll be ok for the time being," Gohan explained.

Lita had already made her way over to Mirai Trunks and the gang and was taking in everything that was said. _Well, I was stuck in that black void for a while. Is that what they're talking about?_ All Lita could do was watch and listen as she was unable to do anything else.

Planet Namek : Present 1:12pm

Bulma and Vegeta were returning to the village. They had managed to locate two Dragonballs. Bulma glanced down between the two Dragonballs in her arms, _Well, these two were very easy to find. Let's just hope the others are just as easy to get._ They approached Dende with the Dragonballs, "Wow, that was fast." "Yeah, I know. Just five more to go. So, did you tell the others what's going on?" "Yeah. I can tell they're still a bit unnerved, but there isn't much they can do. But anyway, you two should get going." Bulma nodded and tightened her grip around Vegeta's neck again. Vegeta grabbed hold around Bulma's waist and shot off into the air.

Kami's Lookout : Present 1:02pm

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," Kibitoshin directed his question towards Goku and the others. By now, everyone at the tower was gathered around in a circle a few feet from Lita's body. "What is it?" Goku asked. "Just wait a few more seconds," Kibitoshin instructed. Goku could feel the presence of Piccolo and the others approaching. _He must be waiting on the guys to report back._

Piccolo, Tien, Chao-tzu, Yamcha, Seventeen and Krillin touched down. "We don't have much time," Piccolo began. "I know," Kibitoshin responded. "That battle that took place on Earth has ended in a catastrophe. It seems that the Tuffles sacrificed themselves in an attempt to kill us. If Piccolo and the rest hadn't have shielded themselves, they indeed would have been stone statues right now." "What?" Eighteen asked worriedly. "It's ok, we're fine," Krillin comforted. "They created a big explosion similar to that of the void that's going through space at this moment. And like that void, they have created a smaller version of it here on Earth." "Whaaa," Hercule said in disbelief. "I'm sorry, but now the Earth will be devoured within a few hours." "How long?" Videl wondered. "The Earth will be gone in twenty hours." "Well, this day just keeps getting better," Seventeen said sarcastically. "We should all teleport out of here." "Yes Goku, like I mentioned before, everyone can stay on my planet." "So we wait 'til our demise, great…" "We can leave you here Seventeen," Piccolo scowled. "Hmph," was all Seventeen managed.

"So, what happened on your end Goku?" Yamcha asked glancing at Lita's body. "We found out that she maybe stuck in a dimension between life and death." "Ok…" Yamcha said blinking a few times. "So, do we have to look for her?" "We should," Mirai Trunks spoke up. "But first, we have to ask the Dragon where she could be and how to get there." "Does such a dimension even exist?" "Chao-tzu, with the way stuffs been going lately, I don't doubt anything right now," Krillin answered. Goten frowned at the news, "But finding Lita is our only hope…" "I know son," Goku informed.

Lita stood there, a frown grazing her face, _How am I their only hope?_ _Wait, maybe I can communicate to them._ Lita looked around, _Ah._

"We should really get going." "But what about Earth Krillin?" "Uhh," Krillin thought.

_I have to hurry,_ Lita told herself. She reached a row of small potted plants surrounding the building's perimeter. _This should do…_ Lita bent down to grab one of the potted plants, but was shocked that her hands went through it. _No, no, no…_ she panicked. _Calm down girl and concentrate,_ she told herself. Lita took a deep breath and managed to pick up the plant. _Yes, now to take it over to the group…_ Lita was running back to the gang with the plant in hands.

Goku lowered his gaze, "There's nothing more we can do here. Our only chance at survival is to wish Lita back and hope we can find a way to stop this." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well Goku, if you will," Kibitoshin guided. Goku brought his fingers to his forehead.

"No!" She lost her concentration for a moment, and the pot fell from her hands and broke on the ground. Everyone turned around to see what had just happened. "Hey, how'd that pot get there you guys?" "Hmm…don't know Krillin." Goku made his way to the broken pot and the soil that had spread along the ground. He kneeled down curiously scanning the area around it. Lita took a deep breath, _Here goes nothing._

Concentrating, Lita began to write in the dark soil, "Wait!" "Whaa!" Goku sounded. He fell back on his rear watching as the words were being formed. "Huh!" came from just about everyone. "Ahhh! It's the boogey man or sumpthin." Videl gave an embarrassed look, _Some World Champ you are dad._ Mirai Trunks stood next to Goku eyeing the message. "Wait?" he responded. "Words just started to form!" Goku exclaimed in disbelief. Mirai Trunks looked around suspiciously. Lita smiled, _Yes! I got their attention._ She began writing some more. Goku and Mirai Trunks who were the closest flinched a bit as more words were forming. Being brave, Mirai Trunks read them out loud, "Don't go….it's me Lita." Mirai Trunks stiffened at the last word. He held his breath for a moment, staring in disbelief. "Lita?" Goku asked. Lita began smiling broadly now, she scattered the dirt and began writing again. "Yes…it's me." "But, how?" Mirai Trunks asked still stunned. She began writing some more, "I saw you guys when you were talking to that big ogre." Goku stood up quickly, "It's Lita you guys!"

Goten and Trunks came running closer to the plant, and soon everyone was surrounding it being sure to keep some distance from it. "Lita?" many of the group began to ask out loud. "But, how?" Mirai Trunks repeated. Lita covered the previous message with dirt and began writing again, "I was stuck in this black dimension or something when I heard you guys talking. I headed towards a light and ended up coming out of a drawer." "Ah, I came out of King Yemma's desk also." Everyone looked at Goku a minute before turning their attention back to the ground. "How'd you get there dad?" Gohan asked. "I had fallen off of Snake Way and ended up in Hell. The guys there told me of a way out, so I took it. It was pitch black and there were some stairs and a bright light in the distance, so I ran towards it. Next thing I knew, I was coming out of King Yemma's desk drawer." "Interesting..." "So, that must be the dimension between life and death," Mirai Trunks concluded. "I guess so, I didn't really try to leave the path though."

Lita began writing again, "That's where I was. When I got closer there was a staircase too." "So, how'd you get here?" Mirai Trunks wondered. "I jumped through the yellow clouds at the entrance and fell to Earth. I somehow teleported to the tower though." "So, why can't we see you?" Goten asked. "I don't know. But I can touch non-living things." Piccolo frowned, "This reminds me of when you guys went back in time. You said you couldn't be heard or seen by anyone. Do you know if ya'll were able to touch anything?" Goku thought for a moment, "As far as I know, the only thing we could touch was the ground and floors. I recall going through the door when I was following Chi-Chi." "So, how is it that Lita can touch stuff?" Silence was the only answer Piccolo received. _"Goku, do you think she's working with that woman?" _Goku frowned, _"Don't know Piccolo…I don't think Lita's evil though." _Piccolo concentrated and proceeded to warn everyone telepathically, _"Listen up everyone. It's very strange that Lita is walking amongst the living and is dead. So keep your guard up, she is not to be trusted."_ Mirai Trunks frowned at the warning and refused to believe it. Everyone else who weren't use to telepathy, shook their heads from the awkward events that took place.

"So, now what?" Lita spelled out. "Now we must leave this planet before we are erased from existence," Kibitoshin answered. Lita thought for a minute, "But, how will I go with you guys?" "Uhh…" Yamcha was fairly unnerved about the eerie presence of Lita talking to them. Everyone began thinking of some way to help. "So, what happens when you touch someone?" Kibitoshin asked. Lita stood from her crouched position and walked towards Mirai Trunks. She stood there a moment then dashed through him. Mirai Trunks immediately flinched from a coldness passing through his body. Everyone eyed him suspiciously. Lita returned to her position and began writing again, "I go through people, and they feel a chill when I do." _She could have warned me first…_

Yamcha backed away, as did Hercule. "Just don't walk through me," Hercule warned. "Well, I don't know what to tell you, except that you aren't safe here," Kibitoshin informed. "Well, you said you teleported here? Did you think of what you were doing? Did you imagine this tower?" Goku asked. Lita thought for a bit, "I did have the tower in mind…" Goku read thoughtfully, "That's a good start. Are you able to feel Ki?" Lita frowned, "I don't know how." "Well, it seems that you're able to teleport to a place that you've visited before. I can do it sensing Ki. It's hard to give you a mental picture of a place you haven't seen yet." "Wait Goku," Kibitoshin interrupted. "Maybe she shouldn't come with us." "What do you mean?" Lita too was a bit confused as to why. "Because I believe she'd be safer where she was. I think you should return to that dimension again. Earth is being slowly erased from existence and you need to be far away from any danger, whether it be that woman or this void."

Lita looked at the ground and frowned. She kneeled down and began writing, "Ok." She thought for a moment wanting to know one thing, "One last question, how am I the last hope?" "You have the ability to attack someone's mind mentally. That ability is needed if we are to fight that woman." Lita was very worried, _The thoughts and actions of that guy I…killed haunted me for months. And they want me to use that on that evil woman? _She looked at everyone, _If I don't do it, we're all doomed. _Lita was very scared of the thought of facing a being so powerful and evil, _What if I fail…?_ Lita exhaled and began writing once more, "I'll do whatever it takes." Kibitoshin smiled, many of the others also were happy that she accepted such an enormous task and responsibility. She wrote one last message, "I should get going then, goodbye all."

Lita walked away from the group and began concentrating on the black void she had escaped earlier. With great concentration, she vanished unknowingly.

"Lita?" Videl asked aloud. After an entire minute of waiting with no response, she knew that she was gone. "It's hard to think of her as evil when she's willing to fight that woman." "Yeah," Mirai Trunks agreed. "We still have to keep our guard up when around her, there are still too many unanswered questions about Lita's abilities and who she is." A few audible agreements were heard here and there from Piccolo's suggestion. "Well we should get going," Kibitoshin urged. "Wait," Mirai Trunks sounded. He ran over to Lita's still form and picked her up, _I wonder how weird it was for her to see her body lying there? But I swear we'll bring you back._ Mirai Trunks made his way back to the group and saw the saddened expression in various faces. "Wait here one sec everyone, I'll be right back." Goku vanished for a few minutes and returned with Korin and Yajirobi. "Now that's everyone," Goku brought his fingers to his forehead and the large group vanished.


	14. Resolve

I just want to be clear about the whole timeline thing, anything that has already happened in the past based on the Dragonball Z time line will be included in this story. For any future events that would take place after the Buu Saga will more then likely be changed to my liking. I never cared for Dragonball GT, but anyway I hope many of you are enjoying the story thus far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen – Resolve

Planet of the Kais : Present 1:36pm — Day 3

The large group appeared on the planet taking in the new sights. As the group was looking around at the planet, Kibitoshin pulled Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Mirai Trunks aside about twenty meters away. Mirai Trunks set Lita's body down a few feet away and gave Kibitoshin his attention.

"Listen, I don't think that the others should know of my elder. So, I'm entrusting you four to help me and my elder to come up with a plan of attack against that woman." "Ok," Gohan nodded. The others also complied to his demand. "So, are we to actually trust Lita?" Piccolo began. Everyone tried to think of reasons as to not trust her. None could be brought to their attention however. "I can't think of any reasons not to, aside from the fact that she has strong mental capabilities and doesn't abide by the laws when she dies." Piccolo stared at Goku a moment, "Goku, you just listed two reasons not to." "Well Piccolo on the contrary, we might have a chance at beating Terra." "Terra?" Piccolo questioned. "Well, I just thought that since we don't know her name that we should make up one for her. And Terra is a name that resembles the word terror, so I thought it was appropriate." "So, Lita is our only hope of defeating Terra," Mirai Trunks concluded. "The only issue is that we have to wish her back so that the old Kai can awaken her potential," Goku pointed out. Gohan's brow furrowed in concentration, _Dad's right. But time is the issue here, we have to plan for the twenty-four hours it takes for the Elder Kai to do his ceremony. Not to mention the fight with Terra might take a while as well._

"Kibitoshin, how much time do we have until that void reaches here?" "Let's see," he began. "A little less then three days now." "So we need Lita's abilities to be awaken which is going to take a day. Not to mention the battle with Terra might take a while…" "You do have a good point there Gohan. So that means the recovery of the Dragonballs needs to be sped up. Goku, we may need you to finish finding the Dragonballs on Namek, time is against us." Goku agreed solemnly, _At least I can find out whether Chi-Chi can be brought back first hand…_ "How long do you think it'll take you Goku?" Kibitoshin asked breaking him from his musing. "Hmm, maybe a few hours at the most. I have found them in about six hours before." "Great, if you can do the same thing again, we will have plenty of time to finish the ceremony and prepare for battle." Goku walked a few steps away from the group and left for Namek.

"So, what do we do while we wait?" Mirai Trunks wondered aloud. Kibitoshin turned and walked in another direction, "We must meet with my elder to devise a plan." The other three began walking in the direction Kibitoshin was heading.

After a few yards of walking, Kibitoshin and the others found who they were looking for. "Elder sir, I've brought the others from Earth so that we may…" he trailed off. Kibitoshin's eyebrow began to twitch when he saw that is senior was not paying him any attention. Gohan, knowing of the Elder's bad habit, couldn't help but smile slightly and shake his head. The elder Supreme Kai was lying down on the ground reading a magazine. It was hard for Kibitoshin to maintain his composure when hearing the elders constant snickering at the dirty magazine. "Ahem!" Kibitoshin cleared his throat loudly so that he may catch his attention. "Yes, what is it?" he replied annoyed. "Sir, the others are here," he announced. "Ah!" The elder put away his magazine and stood to meet the newcomers.

"Ah Gohan, we meet again!" "Yes sir, and a few other friends of mine as well." "I see…" the elder began looking over the small group before him. Kibitoshin began again, "Sir, we really need to formulate a plan." "I know that!" the elder spat out. "I've been trying to brainstorm before I was rudely interrupted." Kibitoshin couldn't help but look dumbfounded, _But you were reading a dirty magazine…how is that brainstorming._

"Sir if I may?" Gohan asked while stepping forward. "Oh yes Gohan, go ahead." "Well sir, there's someone among us who may be able to fight that evil woman Terra using mentally abilities." "Oh?" he commented, taking note of the new name for the enemy. "So where is this person?" "I'm afraid she's dead sir…" "Bah, so why bring it up, hmph." "Well sir, my dad was going to help search for the Dragonballs on New Namek that way we can wish her back." "Oh, the Dragonballs you say? Now what was it about them that I can't remember?" "Elder sir, we don't have time to dwell on what they are. We must deal with this new threat and we have three days to do so before we're all doomed," Kibitoshin exasperated. "Oh, don't be so melodramatic," came from the elder. Gohan continued once more, "The only problem sir, is that we need you to perform the ceremony to unlock her hidden potential." "So, how do you even know she has potential?" Piccolo broke in, "There's a lot about her that we don't know, but from what little we do know is that she has demonstrated these mental abilities multiple times. The only issue was that she said she doesn't know how to control them." "So, you want me to perform a sacred ritual so that she can use these abilities? I won't do it." "But why?" Gohan, Piccolo and Kibitoshin questioned; Mirai Trunks just looked on shocked at the elder's answer. "Because a deal is a deal, I want my kiss first." "Hmph," came from a disgruntled Piccolo. The other three just stood there with their mouth agape.

Mirai Trunks was quick to recover, "What kind of deal was made regarding a kiss?" "Goku promised that I would get a kiss from a beautiful woman named Bulma. And I performed the ceremony and unlocked Gohan's hidden potential, so I deserve that kiss." Mirai Trunks couldn't help but hang his mouth at the deal he made with Goku regarding his mom, probably without her consent no doubt. "Well, if Goku made a deal with the Elder Supreme Kai, then I think it would be wise to follow through with that deal." Gohan grabbed hold of Mirai Trunk's shoulder to whisper to him, "Hey do you think that's wise? Bulma would kill my dad." "Well Gohan, you try telling the highest eldest god in existence no. Besides, it's just one peck on the cheek, that's not too bad right?" "Ahaha…" Gohan laughed nervously. "I think it was a kiss on the lips if I'm not mistaken." "Hmm…" Mirai Trunks responded. "Just hope dad doesn't find out. Well, maybe someone else wouldn't mind kissing him." "Who's gonna kiss that old relic? Not Videl, that's for sure. And I'm quite sure you wouldn't want Lita to either." Mirai Trunks could only frown at the statement, _Gohan's right, I mean even though me and Lita aren't together or anything, I know she won't kiss that old Kai._

"Well, at least I know that the old Kai would be overjoyed to perform that ceremony on Lita." Gohan had managed to peak his curiosity, "And why is that?" "Just look at her man, your girlfriend looks good. I mean I love Videl very much, but Lita seems very kind. It's a wonder she's still single." "She's not my girlfriend," Mirai Trunks muttered. "Well she ought to be. You better do something before someone else moves in on her." Mirai Trunks couldn't help but blush a little. Gohan chuckled, "Listen to me, I sound like Yamcha. But seriously, if your mom doesn't do it then who will?" "Guess we'll find out later."

Thankfully both Gohan and Mirai Trunk's comments were disregarded as Piccolo and Kibitoshin were talking with the elder about what steps to take when dealing with Terra. Most importantly, information on her whereabouts was of great importance.

Planet Namek : Present 1:43pm 

As he reaches his target, he swims to it quickly. His lungs were burning, screaming for air. _Blasted ball and the damn boulder it was under. Why is there always some sea creature around it?_ Even though Saiyans have an uncanny ability to hold their breath for long periods of time, they still require oxygen to survive. Vegeta clearly concluded that he wouldn't make it to the surface in time at his current speed, so powering up to Super Saiyan proved most helpful in the speed department. He finally broke the surface with a little suppressed oxygen to spare. It however felt nice to breathe once again.

Vegeta landed quietly next to Bulma with another Dragonball in hand, "There woman, one more Dragonball for your collection." "Hmph, took you long enough." "Let's see you dive in and do better." "You would love to see me all wet wouldn't you?" Bulma teased. Vegeta was about to counter with a lewd remark, when a figure forming in front of him stopped him causing him to scowl. "What is it Kakkarot?" _I was hoping to ravage her before you came._

"Goku?" "Hey guys. Everyone really needs these Dragonballs to be gathered quickly." "What the hell do you think we've been doing?" "Well I just thought I'd help you guys find them faster, seeing as I can teleport." Goku glanced down at the one Dragonball, "Is that all you've found?" "No," Bulma answered, "There's two more at the village where Dende is." "Oh ok," Goku was somewhat relieved. "So, how do we go about finding the rest then?" "Hmm," Goku thought a moment at her statement before answering. "How about I drop you guys off near a Dragonball and you find that one, while I use the radar to look for one that's far away. That way, we'll all be looking for them and will hopefully find them quicker." "So you expect us to look for them without a radar?" Bulma admonished. "Uh, yeah. I mean I'd have to teleport elsewhere to find one, and I need the radar to look for it." Bulma was not a very patient person, but Goku's plan would save some traveling for Vegeta to do. "Alright Goku." "What! It's your radar, make him look for the Dragonballs without a radar." "No, he can have the radar while we search blindly for one, which might take us longer to do so. But Goku, I expect you to find three Dragonballs since we're on a wild goose chase." "Sounds fair enough." "And once we're finished with finding them, it's back to the village." Goku nodded, "Alright." "And Goku, don't come back to get us either. We'll look for the Dragonball and will get back to the village on our own." "Ok…" Goku was curious to know why Bulma was stressing her statement, but didn't question her anymore. Vegeta just responded by raising an eyebrow, but soon after, he realized her plan.

Clicking the radar's button, Bulma widen the search scope, "Ah there, there's a Dragonball about a few miles in that direction," she indicated pointing to the East. Goku wasted no time in teleporting the trio in the indicated direction.

Not long afterwards, they came across what appeared to be an old ruin. "Great just our luck that we get the needle in the haystack." Goku only smiled briefly before being handed the radar. Before he left however, he did narrow the scope for them to about a fifty meter radius. Bulma was grateful for his efforts and waved him goodbye as he teleported away. Bulma turned quickly to face Vegeta with a sly smile plastered on her face, "Now, where were we?" Vegeta smirked in return, "I believe you were going to remove your clothes and give me what I want." Bulma glared for a moment and made a smug expression, "Be careful what you ask for." She walked calmly up to Vegeta before taking off her shirt. She was determined to make him pay for the lack of attention he's been giving her.

Limbo : Present ?

Lita had been afloat in the endless black void for what seems like days to her. The only comfort she had were her own thoughts, which weren't very comforting at all. But she at least managed to stop fretting over the encounter with the evil woman for now. _I wonder how much time has gone by?_ She glanced trying to observe her surroundings for anything but only managed to see an endless veil of darkness. _This darkness is unsettling. I wonder if that woman Chi-Chi is experiencing this darkness._ She frowned knowing that Chi-Chi would never feel anything anymore. _I hope I don't fail and everyone will become nothing._ She shook her head to think of something that may alter her thoughts.

_What about this place seems familiar? _ A sudden vision of pink flashed across her mind, "That's it, I came here when I was killed before!" she exclaimed to no one in particular. Frowning again, she began thinking deeply, _But how did I die the first time? I remember falling unconscious, but I don't remember actually dieing._ Lita shuddered at the thought of her recent encounter with death and the pain in which she endured. _I'm kinda glad I don't remember how I died._ _But this endless darkness, it's unnerving yet familiar, like I've been in it my whole life…_ Lita thought about the various events that took place in her life, _what do these powers mean? I had to have gotten them from somewhere? Dad seemed kinda shocked to find out about my mental capabilities. I wonder if mom would know something? With her carefree attitude one would think it's not a possibility. But I know they have to be hiding something. Or maybe…_ she paused in thought, _maybe I'm that woman's right hand guy or girl rather…_ Lita hoped with all her might that that thought was a false one. But the way things have been going lately, she can't see her powers as anything but evil. _I can kill people mentally, well I can't control it. But what if I lose control…I'd be just like that evil woman. How do they expect me to use these powers when I don't know how to? _Lita swallowed hard, _If I kill her mentally, I'll take on her thoughts. What if it's too much for me to handle and I lose it and continue what she started? I mean her mere presence was too much to bare, let alone her powers. _

Lita breathed deeply, _I really need something positive to happen for once in my life._ The thought of Mirai Trunks made her smile, _I have to beat her if I want to live a happier life._ Lita closed her eyes and tried meditation as a means to calm her churning mind.

Planet Namek : Present 5:19pm

The sudden appearance of Goku returning to the village indicated that the search for the Dragonballs was a success. Bulma and Vegeta had returned about an hour before after their exhausting sexual encounter thanks to Bulma. Of course they managed to find their Dragonball within thirty minutes of searching.

Goku raised the last Dragonball in the air in triumph, "Let's make those wishes." Goku had been anxious in the last search for the Dragonballs. His mind would constantly ask whether Chi-Chi could be brought back. Upon finding the last ball, he teleported immediately back to the village, _I have to know if she can be brought back._ Goku set the ball down near the rest of the Dragonballs and waited anxiously as Dende began calling forth Porunga. Dende held out his hands and chanted the phrase to summon Porunga. The Dragonballs blinked one last time before they were glowing solid. With great light and a slight quaking, Porunga sprang forth from his domain, his huge form looming over everyone. All of the Nameks stopped their chores to watch the marvel.

"I Porunga have been summoned. Speak and I shall grant you three wishes," he boomed. Dende looked back at the others as if asking silently what their wishes were. Goku looked at Bulma briefly and turned back to Dende when she had nodded for him to speak first. "Dende, ask the dragon if Chi-Chi can be brought back to life." Dende nodded once and spoke in the Namekian tongue. After a few moments he responded, "The one known as Chi-Chi does not exist." Goku was stunned, it felt as if the air surrounding him had been sucked away. His heart pained at the words that was received, and Goku's arms hung limply at his side. Bulma and Vegeta were watching Goku's actions and had seen a look of hope be transferred to that of a broken warrior.

Bulma bit down on her lip to keep from crying, "But why? Why can't she be brought back?" she asked with shakiness in her voice. Dende swallowed and turned to ask the dragon the question. "Even though I am not bound by the laws of any dimension, this wish cannot be granted. In order for me to bring any being back to life, they have to be an existing being. They have to have a soul in the Spiritual or Physical Realms." "How can someone who used to exist not exist…? How can someone destroy someone else's soul?" Even though Bulma was just speaking, she knew that her questions would not be answered. She couldn't help but feel the tears weld within her eyes and come pouring out. She stared at Goku whose head hung low, "I'm sorry Goku," she whispered. Goku hadn't acknowledged anything after the dragon announced Chi-Chi was no more. His world was gone, he didn't care about anything else anymore. Bulma cried even more as she saw the far off look in Goku's eyes, and was grateful to have Vegeta comfort her.

"If you would please, you still have three wishes to make," the dragon interrupted the melancholy mood. Neither Bulma nor Goku responded after a few seconds, so Vegeta breathed in, "Namek, ask the dragon who that woman is." Dende tore his gaze away from Goku and asked the dragon the question trying to describe her for clarity. "I know nothing of this creature. I am sorry." Before Vegeta could respond again, Dende broke in and asked the dragon another question. "I asked him is there a being in existence that is higher then the Supreme Kai?" he explained quickly. "Such a being would be beyond my knowledge, my powers are limited to that of my creator." "Tch, what the hell do you know!" Vegeta exploded. "Sorry you guys." "Fine! Namek, ask the dragon to wish Lita back, I'm sure he can do that at least." Dende spoke once more to the dragon, "The one known as Lita does not exist." The others were shocked, save for Goku at the dragon's words. "What! What do you mean she doesn't exist! I mean sure she can waltz around where ever she feels like, but we just spoke to her not to long ago!" Bulma's mind began to reel, _She has to exist unless that woman got to her. Wait?_ "What do we do?" Dende asked. Bulma stepped forward, "Of course Lita doesn't exist." This time Vegeta and Dende had to look at Bulma like she was crazy. "What do you mean, explain!" "Dende, ask the dragon if he can bring Anaya back to life." Dende nodded and asked the dragon the question. The three gazed up anxiously awaiting his response, "I can," he declared. Bulma was relieved, as was Dende and Vegeta who just grunted. The dragon squinted his eyes and the sound that was made upon making wishes was heard. A few seconds later, the dragon announced that he was finished, "Your wish has been granted." A small smile formed on Bulma's lips, but it faded once she saw that Goku still remained standing unmoving and seemingly lost. "Speak, for you have two more wishes." Bulma glanced at the dragon, then back to Goku, _I don't know what else to wish for…_

Dende spoke to no one in particular, "I wonder if he can stop that surge that's destroying everything?" He asked his question to the dragon, "This imminent surge is far beyond my powers. Only the one who has created it can stop it." "Right, and I'm sure she'll do it willingly…" Bulma murmured. Bulma turned back towards Goku and approached him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Goku, is there anything you'd like to ask the dragon?" It was no use, Goku didn't respond. Vegeta marched over to Goku and smacked him hard across the face, "Wake up Kakkarot! You still have Goten and Gohan to take care of. It's a wonder your mate hadn't left you a long time ago. You're never there in the first place, so you don't get any pity from me!" "Vegeta…" "No woman, it's true. You know it and I know it! She's always been alone raising 'your' sons! The least you can do is swallow the pain and be strong for your kids!" The lecture Vegeta gave him seemed to revive the warrior. However, the guilt seemed to overcome Goku on a whole new level, _Vegeta's right…I always left Chi-Chi to go train or fight some battle. She would always beg me to come back alive… But I willingly remained dead cause I thought it would protect everyone. I always took her for granted, and now…_

Goku's jaw clenched as he fought the tears back, "You're right Vegeta, I have to be strong," Goku strained. "You damn right I'm right! Now stop wallowing for a minute and help us make some wishes!" Goku lifted his head a little, "I don't have any wishes to make, at least not right now." "So, should we just ask the dragon to wait then, in case we need to make a wish later?" "Woman, once the dragon leaves, we'll have to find those blasted balls again. And we'd probably have to wait 'til they're active again." "Well…" Dende began, "I could ask the dragon if he could be ready to make a wish at a moments notice. That way, the Dragonballs would have to remain active and won't scatter." "You think he'll agree to that?" Bulma wondered. "Only one way to find out." Dende turned back to the dragon and to ask the dragon a favor. The dragon took a moment to weigh the circumstances, "I will accept these terms, but only if it is in the form of a wish." "Figures…" Bulma nodded to Dende in response. Dende commanded the dragon that he wait pending the last wish, and that the Dragonballs remain active. Another noise was made, "Your wish has been granted. I will remain in the active state awaiting to be summoned once more. I pray that we meet again, until next time, farewell."

With the same burst of light that the dragon had formed in, he retreated back into the Dragonballs. "Great, now we have only one wish left…let's just hope it's not our last. Well boys, we should get going." Elder Mori had been surveying everything from the window of his dwelling. When he saw the dragon retreat, he decided to bid the young heroes farewell. "Well, I see you were able to make your wishes my son." "Yes sir, but all of our questions remain unanswered." "Well my son, maybe the dragon wasn't who you're supposed to ask. But I'm sure the answers will come some day. And I truly hope that this young woman can save all of us." "Please sir come with us." "I'm afraid I must decline, I must remain here with my people." "But sir, if you were to die then we wouldn't be able to make the last wish using the Dragonballs." "I see…" "Yeah besides," Bulma broke in, "Who wouldn't want to meet the Highest god in our existence." "Well then, who am I to decline. But first let me tell everyone." Elder Mori grew silent as he contacted his people telepathically informing them of the situation. After a few moments, Dende couldn't help but notice the intense frown on his face. "Well it's settled, I will be going with you guys." "But sir, what about the others?" "My son, everyone has decided to remain here and face their fates." "But…" Dende began, but was silenced by the elder's hand gesture. He inhaled deeply, "So I guess Goku, we should get going."

Goku nodded gravely and concentrated on teleporting the handful of people and the Dragonballs to the Supreme Kai's planet.

Planet of the Kais : Present 5:35pm — Day 3 

A breath was drawn as if it were the birth of a new life. Sudden shock and panic went through Lita's body. She sat up abruptly in disbelief, staring at her hands. _I'm alive!_ She glanced down at her chest and saw that the blood from her wounds was still there. _Wait! Am I alive!_ Lita didn't know what to expect at first. The gaping whole in her chest was no more, but the blood still remained.

"Hey," came a shout close by. This caught Lita's attention as she saw Trunks and Goten running towards her. "You're back! That means Goku must have wished you back with the Dragonballs." "You can see me?" was all Lita could manage at the moment. "Yeah, of course we can 'see' you. You were brought back." Trunks saw the confused look on Lita's face for a moment. "Oh yeah, the wound's gone and all but the blood still remains until you wash it off of course." "Oh," Lita's silent question was answered. Gathering her surroundings she could tell that everyone that were at the tower were not on planet Earth anymore. "Where are we?" "We're on the Supreme Kai's planet." She turned to Goten, "Supreme Kai?" "Uhh," he began before being cut off by Trunks, "There's a bunch of gods that rule over the solar system and stuff. The Supreme Kai rules over everything. Well that's what the others explained anyway."

Lita stood up, taking in the unfamiliar territory, "Where are the others?" "You mean Gohan and everyone? They're in that direction, but Mr. Piccolo won't allow anyone to go over there. He says the area's off limits." "Hmm?" Lita sounded. "Well, if they need me to help save everyone, I'm pretty sure he'll let me pass."

Goten couldn't hold it in any longer, "Did you hurt my mom?" Lita turned her attention to the boy and saw the angry and hurt look in his eyes, she couldn't help but frown. Lita knelt down to look Goten in the eyes, "I did not knowingly hurt your mom. I never knew her until I saw her being att…" _Wait, if he's asking if his mom is hurt and not erased from existence that means they haven't told him yet._ "She was where…?" Lita began to bite her bottom lip and then exhaled, "I did not hurt your mom Goten. I saw her telepathically when she met that evil lady." "And..? What happened to her?" Lita frowned, "I don't know exactly, I blacked out." "Where were you when mom got attacked?" "I was in West City outside my apartment. Someone must have seen me fall unconscious cause when I woke up, I was in the hospital. That's how those guys who where working for my uncle found me." Goten hung his head, "Oh. I'm sorry…I thought you hurt my mom." Lita gave him a small smile, "I'm sure we'll find her. She's bound to be proud that you haven't given up on her, huh." This earned a genuine smile from Goten, "Yep, and I'll continue against all odds." Lita ruffled his hair causing a bit of laughter from Goten.

Lita stood again, "Well, we should see what the others are doing." "K," Goten sounded. Trunks just nodded his head. Lita unconsciously grabbed Goten's hand which he graciously accepted. Trunks muttered something under his breathe about holding hands makes you look like a kid. He quickened his pace to catch up with them and took hold of Lita's other hand. "So," Trunks began, "Do you like…my other self from the future?" The question caught Lita off guard and she blushed noticeably. Glancing up, Trunks could see the answer all over her face, "Aha! So you do like Mirai Trunks." "Well…" she stopped walking and turned to Trunks. She grabbed his cheek, "I just can't resist this cute face," she said pinching Trunk's cheek. Goten began laughing uncontrollably. "Hey! Quit it!" Lita let go and turned to start walking again, "Maybe in another place and time…we could've been together." "Well when you stop Terra from attacking, you'll get your chance." Lita had to smile at Goten's optimism, _Maybe…I just hope I can beat her._

The Supreme Kai decided that their planning would have to be put on hold due to the fact that its key member needed to be brought back to life. Any further plans will be made upon the completion of awakening Lita's potential. There was much debate earlier about whether it was morally right to awaken such a dangerous ability that needed to be taught how to control it first. Fear that she would lose control was a major factor, yet time was critical. They won't have enough time to teach Lita how to harness her new found skills. Alas, the dire situation that Terra had created was too great a threat right now. They would have to trust that Lita could learn to control her skills quickly. The planning however had died down leaving two old friends to become acquainted.

"I was in a store and everything picking out a ring. Until all of this happened of course." "Gohan, you should spend time with her…you might not get another chance." Gohan's eyebrows drew together, he knew Mirai Trunks was right. Right now was a time to spend with your loved ones. "But what about you man? Are you gonna go back home to your time with your mother?" "There's nothing left for me to go home to," Mirai Trunks stated rather sadly. Gohan gave him his full attention, "What do you mean?" Mirai Trunks exhaled and leaned back from his seated position on the ground, "I mean my mom and your mom already passed away." Gohan frowned, "I'm sorry…" "Well, I remember mom saying how I always seemed a bit happier after coming back from the past. And how she would want me to live here, where there were no real worries." "Is, everything still in bad shape?" "Oh, no. We managed to rebuild everything. And the population is growing again." "But, don't the people of your time need a protector?" "Not anymore. There was this teenage kid that I met about five years ago in my time. He was amazingly strong, he just needed to know how to harness those abilities. So I trained him for five years. He rivals the strength of Super Saiyan 2." "Wow, who is this kid?" "His name is Uub, he grew up in a small village. It's hard to believe when I first met him, he was thirteen, I had to power up to Super Saiyan just to beat him. And now that he's learned to control his strength, He's a bit stronger than a Super Saiyan 2." "I know my dad would love to challenge him… But does that mean that you're gonna live here from now on?" "Maybe, I don't know…" "Well, at least you found a reason for staying here." Mirai Trunks reddened at Gohan's teasing.

She placed a finger up to her mouth to signal the boys not to make a sound. "So, guys! I'm not interrupting am I!" This just about freaked Mirai Trunks out a bit causing him to pull away suddenly, I guess call it timing. To Mirai Trunk's relief, the blushing from before was misread by Lita. Gohan stood up scratching his head, "So, you're back." Mirai Trunks closed the gap quickly giving Lita a meaningful hug. He heard Trunks and Goten snickering causing him to pull away abruptly with embarrassment. "I...I'm glad you're back." Lita smiled, "Glad to be back."

There was a flash of light as Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, Dende and Elder Mori became visible. The Namekian Dragonballs were surrounding the group. "Daddy, Bulma, you guys are back!" Goten bolted right into Goku giving him a hug as best he could. Goku returned the hug and it took him a moment to let go. "So daddy, where's mom? Did she get wished back too?" "The dragon can't wish Chi-Chi back son." "Why! So does that mean she's alive somewhere?" Goku couldn't help but let a few tears slip. He pulled Goten in another hug hoping that by some miracle Chi-Chi would return. Gohan seeing his father's expression knew all to well that his mother was no more, that she was indeed erased from existence like the rest of the galaxy. They were all going to cease to exist, if by some small miracle Lita could prove otherwise. Still, the countless civilizations, galaxies and celestial bodies would be lost forever. They would be left to exist in nothingness. Goten pulled away from Goku's hold to try and comfort him, "Dad don't worry. Lita said to have hope, that we'll be able to return everything back to normal. If she can awaken her powers, she can beat Terra and take over her powers. That way she can reverse everything that's happening." Goten's words caught the attention of everyone in the area.

Piccolo stepped forward, "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before! If she can control her powers and somehow assimilate Terra's abilities, then we just might have a chance." "I must say, I've never thought of it in that perspective," Kibitoshin admitted. Goku brightened up, and gave Goten a big smile, "Yeah, you're right son. Terra won't know what hit her." Everyone seemed overjoyed by the new outlook Goten explained.

Lita however was the only one without a smile on her face. She was chewing her bottom lip, _I never told them about taking on the personality of the person I kill. And this is but a theory, but if I'm to assimilate the abilities from anyone, I would have to take on a lot more then just their personality. I would have to assimilate their very being, everything about them mentally. Their memories, personalities, their mind would literally become my own. Yet, I will still have my own thoughts and memories too. But if my theory's correct, I may be more like Terra. I don't want to become in any way some pathological killer! _Lita looked around at everyone's new found hope and swallowed the lump in her throat. Everyone turned to look at her with a new found sense of life. She tried to force a smile to reassure everyone, _How do you say no when everyone has hope now? How do you say no when you could be the one to fix everything? _ The recent thoughts plagued Lita's mind, to defeat Terra meant to cease as herself.

Bulma walked up to Lita and patted her on the back, "No pressure, you just have to save the universe is all." Lita forced a smile, but it soon faded, "Right, well I should get started," she murmured. She walked towards Kibitoshin, "I'm ready to begin sir." The elder Kai walked beside Kibitoshin, ready to refuse anything until his deal was met. He opened his mouth in protest but immediately changed his mind, "So I'm to awaken your sleeping abilities huh?" Lita stood straight, "Yes sir," she answered quietly. _Hmmm, well this should prove to be interesting. I have a nice view of a beautiful girl while I work, heh heh. _Lita began to feel a little uncomfortable under the scrutinizing look he was giving her. "Well my dear, shall we?" The elder Kai turned slightly indicating for Lita to walk ahead of him. He couldn't help himself from smiling as she passed him. He followed her, leering at her from behind. Mirai Trunks had already been warned about his lechery and decided to follow as well. _That old man better keep his hands to himself._ Vegeta stood amongst everyone observing Lita quietly. _There's something she's not telling us… Better keep a close eye on her._

Piccolo scowled as the Elder walked away. "Well, what are the rest of us to do?" Gohan spoke up, "Bulma, I think we should spend what little time we have left with family and friends." "That's a good idea Gohan." "Well if there's any new developments, I'll be sure to alert everyone," Kibitoshin offered. Bulma, Gohan, Goten and Trunks left the group to locate the others and tell them the great news that has developed.

"So, has Terra been causing any trouble lately?" "I don't know Goku," Piccolo answered. "As it would seem, I haven't felt anything in a long time ever since that incident on Earth. It's as if she just vanished without a trace." Goku frowned, "Well if she disappears, we won't have the opportunity of fighting her. Which means, we won't be able to stop that surge." "Do you know if the dragon is capable of stopping it?" Kibitoshin hoped. "No," Goku informed, "We already tried asking the dragon." "I really don't hope to see her soon, but we really need to be able to find her when the time comes." "Yeah I know. Do you think Lita will be able to track her down?" Piccolo broke in, "Nothing is for certain, but it is a possibility. Of course if there's no sign of Terra in three more days, we're screwed."

The Elder's hands were poised to grab Lita's rear, "Ahem!" Mirai Trunks cleared his throat. Lita and the elder turned their attention, "What is it?" Lita asked. "Oh nothing. I just wanted to ask his greatness if it would be ok if I were to watch?" _Hmph, he's bothersome._ "I suppose. Well my dear, this looks like a great spot to begin. Is there anything I can get for you before we begin, like a change of clothes perhaps?" Mirai Trunks couldn't help but glare at the Elder. Lita looked over her appearance, "Well I do wish that I had clean clothes, seeing as these are covered in blood." "Oh?" the elder Kai sounded. "I have just the thing." With one snap of his finger he changed Lita's clothes to an outfit he saw in one of his magazines. The new outfit was revealing to say the least, Lita was wearing a string bikini top with a see-through loose tank top with black shorts that could easily be mistaken as underwear.

Mirai Trunk's mouth dropped and a small amount of blood came from his nose. The elder also had blood coming from his nose. Lita's eyebrow was twitching as she saw the outfit. She balled up her fists and gave him a deadly glare, "Sir, I really don't think this is what I had in mind," she said through clenched teeth. The elder Kai quickly regained his composure, "Oh, I'm sorry. But isn't this what your generation is wearing now a days?" If looks could kill, the Elder Supreme Kai would be dead by now. "So, what do you have in mind?" "How about I show you." Lita gave the Kai a mental image of her training outfit she normally wears. "Hmmm, interesting…" with another snap from his finger, Lita's previous attire was changed to her familiar one she wore that night while training with Mirai Trunks. "That's better," she mumbled. "So sir, what will you have me do?" _Oh, she had to ask that question._ The elder Kai sighed, "You don't have to do anything really but stand absolutely still while I perform the ceremony. Oh yeah, I hope you'll be able to stand for about eighteen hours or so?" "Eighteen hours!" both Mirai Trunks and Lita exclaimed. "But sir, that's…" "Yeah I know, vigorous. But if you're not willing to awaken your powers…" "Ok, ok." Lita began loosening the ponytail she wore and decided to let her hair out seeing as she doesn't have to do anything. She wrapped her hair band around her wrist, "Now pick a comfortable position, cause if you move we'll have to start all over. And be sure to relax your mind as well, try not to become too emotional." Lita nodded once and relaxed in her stance. What happened next surprised her and Mirai Trunks as the elder began yelling at Lita's abilities asking them to wake up. After his ranting she eyed him in disbelief as he began moving around her in a circle fashion.

_Oh boy…_ Lita thought to herself. _This is going to be one long day._ Mirai Trunks stared at the elder, _You've got to be kidding me…_ _I wonder what Goku and Gohan thought of this. _ Mirai Trunks took a seat on the ground and watched the comedic sight unfold.

Unknown : ?

Elsewhere throughout the universe, the deep void slowly encroaches upon the universe. It claims any and everything in its path. Ebony eyes overlooked everything. An evil grin played on the lips of the woman who had caused it all. "Well it would seem that they're trying to stop me. Hahaha, let them try. They'll never succeed." She waved her hands through the sea of floating foreign material that was gathering around her. "The end is near."


	15. Ominous Approach

Chapter Fifteen – Ominous Approach

Universe : Present ?

At the edges of each galaxy, darkness steadily engulfs one planet after another, claiming everything in its path. The universe is thought to comprise of an oval shape and divided in to four quadrants the North, South, East and West Galaxies. King Kai and each of his counter parts oversee seven Galaxies, while the Grand Kai rules over them. Above the twenty-eight Galaxies and their rulers exists the Supreme Kais who oversees the universe and the Spiritual Realm. Higher still, are the two Great Supreme Kais; it's difficult to conceive anything greater in existence.

News of the danger grew within the Spiritual Realm causing panic to all those who reside there. For miles and miles there were people rallying outside of the Grand Kai's domain. The four Kais had already been gathered there for an emergency meeting.

"Sir if we don't do something soon, they'll tear the gates down!" "Don't you think he knows that," King Kai directed to his rival West Kai. The Grand Kai had been quiet for a long time while King Kai described in great detail the danger that they were facing. I mean what can be said when you find out that the Spiritual Realm, like the Physical Realm, was being erased from existence. There was a long silence until the Grand Kai finally spoke, "It seems that this one gal might be our only hope. Don't know if they'll be anything left ya'll, but I don't know what else ta do." The Grand Kai stood up, "Guess I betta tell those cats outside that all we can do is wait." With that, the Grand Kai left the group. The four Kais looked at each other and also stood and followed suit.

Standing on his balcony, the Grand Kai addresses the audience, "Hey ya'll guys and gals! Now I know that there's sumpthin destroyin' everythan, but ya'lls gotta remain calm! I have someone who'll fix everythan, but if ya'll are afraid, ya'll be more than welcome to stay here as long as ya calm." This was the only action that he or the other Kais could do until someone could save everything.

Planet of the Kais : Present 1:02pm — Day 2

It had already been nineteen hours since the Elder Kai had started his ceremony. The second phase of the ritual had just begun giving the Elder a chance to take a break. He was enjoying the view that was before him, he had never performed his ritual on a female before. He might have been completely distracted by her if it wasn't for the growing mental powers he was sensing. He was curious to know how a human could have such great mental capabilities. Gazing at her face he could see that her eyebrows were drawn together.

"Try to remain calm, we only have five more hours left." "I'm trying to sir, but it's hard when so many people are dieing and there's so much chaos." _How is it that she can sense something from so far away? I mean, sure it's getting closer, but she's sensing more then the average being could._

_Ugh…I don't know if I can control this. I can't stop myself from shaking._ Around the small group the ground was cracking. Small pieces of soil levitated from the ground, _Whoa, I don't think she can control her powers. She needs to calm down somehow or this ceremony will be all for nothing. _The planet began to quake some. The Elder Kai was growing alarmed, _She's going to tear this planet apart!_ The Elder's eyes landed on Mirai Trunks who was standing a short distance away, "Hey youngster! Try to calm her down." Mirai Trunks couldn't believe that Lita could be capable of such power, but snapped to it when the Elder called to him. He ran over to the Elder Kai, "Umm, what do you want me to do?" "I don't know, try rubbing her back or talking to her or something. I'd love to do it myself, but I have to concentrate." Mirai Trunks raised an eyebrow and glared at the last statement, but shrugged it off as he walked calmly towards Lita.

Mirai Trunks kneeled down in front of her, "Hey Lita," he started calmly, "You have to calm down." "I can't I…don't know how to." Mirai Trunks stood and circled behind her kneeling again. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and spoke in her ear, "I know everything's being swallowed up, but the only way to stop it is for you to finish training." His warm breath against her ear and neck caused her to tremble slightly. Lita inhaled deeply, the tremors were fading and she could feel herself relaxing in his embrace. She had to talk to someone regarding her troubled mind, "But I'm afraid that all this will be for nothing…" "I know…I would be scared to have to face Terra too." "No, I mean…even though I maybe able to beat her, she still won't die." Mirai Trunks frowned, "What do you mean?" Lita inhaled deeply and chewed on her lip trying to decide if she should tell him. _Should I…?_ "What do you mean," Mirai Trunks pressed. Lita looked down at the ground, "Remember that guy I accidentally killed with my mind? Well, I took on his thoughts, memories and personality for a while. I didn't know what it was at first, but I had urges and nightmares about his life and the murders he had to commit. It lasted for maybe eight months until I was myself again." Mirai Trunks had loosened his grip and was silent for a moment, "So you're saying that you take on the personality of the person you kill?" "Yes," she answered quietly. "And your friends want me to try to assimilate Terra's powers as well as kill her. If I do that, then I'll have her personality and memories as well as her abilities. It might not only last for eight months, it might be permanent. I'm not sure I'll be me again." By now Lita was crying softly, "What if I can't control her powers? What if I become Terra and have the urge to continue what she started?"

Mirai Trunks turned his head away to take in what Lita was telling him. _She accepted this mission knowing what might happen? Piccolo's theory was that if she gains Terra's abilities, then maybe she could reverse what's happening. But now, she may sacrifice her very being just to save everyone. _ Lita's quiet sniffling interrupted Mirai Trunks' thoughts, "Why didn't you tell us?" "Because…I wanted to gain everyone's approval. I mean everyone's already afraid of me and doesn't trust me, so I accepted. If it means one person is to be sacrificed so that an entire universe can survive, then I'm prepared to do it. I'm just…scared that I'll become the enemy and destroy everything and you guys would have to stop me."

_No wonder she's upset, she doesn't really have a say in the matter. But what can I do? I can't knowingly just stand by and allow this._ Mirai Trunks turned back to her, "Lita, I'm going to tell the Elder Kai to stop the ceremony." "No, I have to try. If I don't, then you and all of your friends will have fought for nothing." "But…" "There's an entire universe being destroyed and I'm the only one that has a chance to stop it. What would Goten say if I decided not to continue? What if I'm able to reverse everything and bring his mom back to life? Mirai Trunks, I have to do this." Mirai Trunks was at a loss for words, _She's doing this for a noble cause but, I want to stop her. _Mirai Trunks grew sick to his stomach, "I wish there were something I could do to help." Lita was drying her eyes now with a new vigor growing, "Mirai Trunks, I'm going to keep fighting against all odds." This earned a small smile from the warrior, "I'm going help in anyway I can Li'." Lita smiled at that new nickname, "I'm glad I met you Mirai Trunks." "Same to you," Mirai Trunks replied as he slid his arms around her shoulders again.

The Elder Kai was looking on at the two seemingly focused, _So, there's more then she was telling. Wish I could help somehow…_ The Elder Kai shook his head, _Déjà vu…now what about this seems familiar?_ After a failed attempt at his memory, the Elder Kai refocused his powers. He was relieved that the unforeseen, and troublesome conversation between the two could cause the quaking to subside. _There will be time to think about what's to come later._

Elsewhere on the planet, the large group of people were all standing regaining their footing from the lessening tremors. "What was that?" Videl asked warily. _I hope Terra hasn't found us yet._ "I don't know." "Yeah Yamcha, I only felt a small Ki and then the ground started shaking violently," Krillin further explained. "Could it be Terra?" Piccolo step forward, "No Krillin, that was Lita." "Wha'?" Yamcha asked incredulously. "She was causing quakes with her psychic abilities." "But no one has ever had that much mental capacities," it was also hard for Krillin to believe. Goku was also impressed, "Well lets just hope that she will be able to control it when the time comes."

"Goku, maybe we should keep tabs on Terra just in case." Goku nodded at Piccolo's statement, "You're right. I'm going to pay King Kai a quick visit to see if he knows where she could be. Be back in a few guys," within seconds Goku vanished.

"Guys, the Earth has just been swallowed by darkness," Kibitoshin informed. Everyone within the immediate vicinity looked downwards towards the ground, a feeling of shame and sorrow etched among the group.

Otherworld : Present ?

Goku appeared behind King Kai. He took in his surroundings noting that he was at the Grand Kai's place. Goku placed a hand on King Kai's shoulder, "Ahhh!" King Kai swung around, "Goku, stop doing that! Don't you know everyone's on edge!" "Oh, sorry King Kai." "What a relief! I thought that maybe that woman had found us." "Well actually King Kai, that's exactly why I'm here. I was wondering if you know where Terra might be?" "Terra huh? Well Goku, I was trying to find her for a long time now. It's as if she just disappeared." Goku frowned, "But she couldn't have just vanished, unless…" King Kai raised his brow above his sunglasses, "Unless what Goku?" "Unless maybe she's a victim of this surge too." "I highly doubt it Goku…she seems much to experienced to make a mistake like that. I fear Goku that she's in a place where no one can reach her." "Perhaps she's hiding between time and space like we were when we went back in time to try and save Chi-Chi?" "I don't know Goku, this Terra is too unfathomable. No one even knows where she came from." "Well, if she isn't in the Physical and Spiritual Realms, then where can she be?" "I really don't know Goku. Perhaps there is a safe haven between time and space. But one things for certain, if she doesn't appear soon, we're all doomed."

Goku had a gnawing feeling that King Kai's fretting might actually come true. Terra was unlike any other enemy that they've had to face. "Do you think that maybe the Old Kai has an evil sister or something? Cause Terra reminds me of the Supreme Kai somewhat." "She may very well be Goku, you have to ask him." "Wait…I remember the Old Kai saying something about someone trapping him in the Z-sword. Do you think it might be the same person?" "Could be Goku." "Well, see ya King Kai." "Goku?" King Kai tried to stop him but he vanished too quickly. "I hope that wasn't our last encounter."

Planet of the Kais : Present 2:20pm — Day 2

Piccolo waited as Goku returned from his trip with hopefully good news. "Hey guys," Goku greeted everyone in a low tone. "Any luck Goku?" "No, King Kai can't seem to find her either," Goku said gravely. _"Piccolo, Gohan, Kibitoshin, follow me to where the Old Kai is." "Sure dad," _Gohan acknowledged. "Well guys, we'll be back as soon as we come up with something," Goku explained as they departed.

"What is it Goku?" Kibitoshin was hoping that maybe there was something Goku knew of how to beat Terra but couldn't mention it in front of his friends. "Well, me and King Kai noticed how Terra is very powerful and can use magic. So I was wondering if the Old Kai has an evil sister or maybe it's that witch that sealed him in his sword coming to take her revenge on everyone." Kibitoshin was quiet trying to weigh the possibilities of his statement. "It could most certainly be possible." "Well I want to question the Old Kai and see if we can find out where Terra could be hiding."

Mirai Trunks could see from Lita's straining, that she was having a tough time keeping her emotions in check. "So Lita…" he ventured not sure what exactly to say, "…were you really writing to us when you died?" Lita took a moment to calm her nerves, "Yeah, I was trying to get your attention before ya'll left." "But how? I mean, no one else can leave Otherworld if they're dead." "I don't know…I guess when I died, I was stuck in a pitch black void. There was no one there." "When you die, you usually check in with King Yemma and he determines whether you go to Hell or not. Wait, do you think that you were in space in that surge?" "No I wasn't, cause when I escaped that void by following your voice, I came from out of King Yemma's desk. But I seemed invisible to everyone…I tried to go through the doors to the Otherworld, but after a few steps I was in so much pain. I collapsed and was fading away. It took all of my strength to get back through the doors." "You were fading away…? But why?" "I don't know Mirai Trunks." "You're about as enigmatic as Terra."

Lita frowned at Mirai Trunks' statement. _That's what I'm afraid of. What if me and Terra are one in the same?_ "Well I mean," Mirai Trunks tried to clarify, "You're nothing like Terra being evil and all, but there's some things that you both are able to do that isn't normal." Lita wanted to voice the statement that was haunting her, but was afraid that she'd lose whatever trust she gained. _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. _Mirai Trunks didn't dwell on the thought for long being that Goku, Piccolo, Gohan and Kibitoshin were approaching the Elder Kai. _Wonder what's going on?_

"Elder," Kibitoshin began, "We have a few questions to ask you." "Can't it wait, as you can see I'm very busy right now." "Well sir," Gohan tried to ease, "I'm sure a few questions won't break 'your' concentration. You have irrefutable mental capacities." "Well…you are right, I'm sure a few questions won't be such a bother. Well what's your question?" "Well, do you have any evil siblings or friends or something?" Goku began. "What? Kai's don't have any siblings. As far as evil friends, I don't have any." "But what about that evil witch that trapped you in the Z-sword?" "Hmm, she can use magic, but I don't think she's capable of something like this." "But sir, do you even know what happened to her after you were trapped?" Gohan wondered. The Elder mulled over the possibility, "I don't really know what happened to her, but she was just lucky she got the jump on me." "Well, there has to be some place where Terra could be hiding. Does Terra even look familiar to you?" "Well…I haven't actually seen this Terra person you're referring to. But I am having a Déjà vu. There's something familiar…" the Elder trailed off, his mind began to churn. "Well, not even the Dragonballs will be able to help us." "Yeah Piccolo…but maybe we can ask the Dragon to bring Terra here?" "Well Goku, I'd imagine that we'd have to know her name to…" "I got it!" the Elder interrupted Piccolo in mid-sentence.

The Elder stood up abruptly, "That's what's familiar!" "Umm, what's familiar Elder sir?" "A way to beat Terra. Why didn't I remember it before." Goku and the others looked around very confused as to what the Elder was going on about. A little anxious about the possibility of Terra being beatable, Goku asked the Elder to clarify what he meant, "What! There's a way to beat Terra?" "Indeed there is m'boy," the Elder proclaimed.

A short distance away Lita and Mirai Trunks also stood wondering what the commotion was about. About this time, Vegeta who had been surveying the training from afar, had also joined the group's discussion.

"Uh sir, is the training complete?" "Uhh…" the Elder looked at Lita realizing the mistake he made. "Ahhh! You broke my concentration!" Kibitoshin stepped back with his hands in the front of him defensively, "I'm so sorry sir!" The Elder Kai grumbled a bit, "Great, now I have to start all over." Everyone except for Piccolo and Vegeta fell over, Lita just stood there with her mouth open. Mirai Trunks wanted to know the reason for the interruption, "How did you lose concentration?" "Oh," Goku piped in, "He said something about there being a way to beat Terra." This peaked Mirai Trunks and Lita's attention.

"Well…I remember a very long time ago when life was at its infancy stage, there was a mysterious visitor that came to this planet. She was unlike any creature I've ever seen, very beautiful and graceful…sigh, I wish she stayed so we could become more acquainted." "Ahem," Kibitoshin tried to get the Elder back on track and out of his perverted dreams. "Oh right, well she gave me two things. One was a gift to a trusted race of beings to aid them in the troubles that lie ahead. This gift you guys are more familiar with is the Dragonballs." "Huh!" came from the group, Vegeta responded by unfolding his arms. "So you're saying that the Namekians didn't create the Dragonballs?" "Oh no no Gohan, they did create the Dragonballs. What I gave them was the energy it took to make the Dragonballs. Well of course I didn't personally give it to them, but you get the idea."

"So," Goku tried, "The visitor gave you a power to give to the Nameks which they decided to create the Dragonballs?" "Precisely." "Interesting, so what was the other thing you were given?" "Well Gohan, she told me to hide this object so that it would be safe from danger. She also said that, "'When the end is near, I must use this…'" as to show what he was talking about, the Elder brought his hands together and concentrated as a tablet and ball appeared in his hands. "No one would ever think to look at the center of this planet for it."

"What's that?" Gohan asked pointing at the objects. "This Gohan is our last hope." "What is it?" "Well Goku, I really don't know." Everyone fell again as Piccolo and Vegeta shook their heads. "How do we use it?" Mirai Trunks asked hopeful. "Well she said that only one being can use it, but I don't know who or what she was referring to." "Being?" Kibitoshin inquired. "Yes being," the Elder confirmed. Everyone by now was eyeing the objects curiously. "So in other words old man, she didn't tell you how to use it?" The Elder glared at Vegeta, "Such manners. She said that this tablet should explain how to use it. She also told me to remember a phrase, but…I can't remember it right now." "Elder! Our very existence depends on you remembering that phrase!" "Don't you think I know that. Honestly youngster, you get worried way too easily," Kibitoshin hung his head.

"Well what does the tablet say?" Lita was somewhat hopeful that she may not have to confront Terra. "It says,

The guardians of life unite.

Redeemers twofold, fasten seven prospects.

a Sole essence gives rise to Hope

Surrounded by darkness, the day shall spring forward…

call,…

I think I'm supposed to add that phrase she told me at the end or something."

Gohan added to the Elder's statement, "You mean a phrase that you can't seem to remember right now." "Yes unfortunately." "So, what does that tablet mean?" "How am I supposed to know. I wanted to know more about it all but she vanished without a trace. It's a wonder she knew about me and this planet." "Hold on," Goku had a thought, "Could that woman that visited you long ago be Terra? Is there any way for you to read my mind and see how Terra looks?" "Hmm, I suppose I can." The Elder Kai placed the objects on the ground and moved towards Goku. He closed his eyes in concentration and began scanning Goku's memories. After a few moments, he found what he was searching for and opened his eyes again.

The Elder mused frowning in the process, "It seems that this Terra person and the woman who visited me long ago look a lot alike." The small group didn't like the information that was received. "So, you're saying that there's a possibility that these two could be the same person?" "Well, Piccolo is it? The two look the same but I don't think they're the same person."

Gohan, Mirai Trunks and Lita were looking over the two objects with curiosity. Gohan picked up the tablet and scanned the message inscribed, "Somehow we have to decipher this message." He handed the tablet to Mirai Trunks for inspection and picked up the ball and held it out as it was immediately reacting. "Whoa," Gohan didn't know what to make of it, the white swirling mist had changed to a dull yellow glow. The mist could still be seen amongst the glowing. This new reaction gained everyone's attention, "What did you do?" "I don't know dad, I just picked it up." "Hmm, it never did that before," the Elder observed. Gohan placed the ball back on the ground noting that the color faded and the white swirling mist returned.

"Curious, the ball reacted to Gohan touching it." Kibitoshin wanted to know if he too would get a reaction from the ball, so he picked it up but the ball remained the same. "Hey guys, maybe mom can help us decipher this message." "That's a good idea Mirai Trunks, I'll go get her. Be back in a flash."

Goku returned with a rather annoyed Bulma, "Goku what's the meaning of this? You can't just pop in, grab someone and pop out." "Sorry Bulma, but we need your brain to help us decipher this message." Goku picked up the stone tablet allowing her to skim its contents. Kibitoshin realized that she may need a bit more incite on the topic, "As you can see this ball has to do with that message. It's supposed to be our last hope at surviving this surge. If we can figure out this message, then we will be able to use this ball." "Well, the message is kinda cryptic…" Bulma inspected the ball closely, "Oh and when Gohan touched it, it reacted. Go on, show her Gohan." Gohan did as Kibitoshin asked and picked up the ball. Bulma blinked a few times, "It changed color, but why?" "We were hoping you could tell us Bulma." "Well Goku, I'm not sure what to make of it myself." "Well you have to try and figure it out, we have less then two days left." Bulma glared in response, _Thank you pessimistic Kai for your obvious statement._

Bulma glanced at the tablet and retrieved the ball from Gohan noting that it turned to its original state, "Well guys, this is going to take some time to figure out. And," she added before Kibitoshin could interject, "I will try to work as quickly as possible. I work better when I don't have people breathing down my neck, so I'm going to go a short distance away. Gohan, since the ball has a reaction with you, I'm going to need your help with this. Lita and Mirai Trunks, it would be nice if I could use your help with this as well." Lita and Mirai Trunks just nodded in agreement.

"Oh, wait a second. Elder Kai, what should we do about my training?" "Well…" the Elder began, "We would have to start all over. I did manage to awaken your powers, but I'm afraid that they're no where near its full potential. So, I'm sure you all felt that her powers are indeed awake, but without the rest of the ceremony, you will have very little control over them. I'm sure some intense training could help you control your powers, but the main concern is getting that ball to work. So don't worry about it right now, we'll continue when the time is right. Just try not to use your powers as much."

Lita nodded in response, _Let's just hope that my powers won't be needed and that we aren't making a huge mistake._

"Piccolo, while Bulma, Mirai Trunks, Gohan and Lita figure that tablet out, we should try tracking down Terra. Kibitoshin, we could really use your help too." "Of course Goku, lead the way." Goku followed by Piccolo and Kibitoshin walked away to begin looking for Terra as well as devising a plan of attack.

"Well guys, I hope ya'll feel up to solving riddles?" Gohan smiled slightly, "We'll do what we can Bulma." "Great. Lita can you give me a hand and carry this ball?" "Um, sure thing." Lita received the ball and everyone began walking to an area with more stable ground. Lita stopped and noticed that the ball was reacting to her touch. She saw as the white swirling mist began loosing its color and began to turn black. It turned a black that was synonymous to the void she resided in at the time of her death. Lita gasped, and dropped the ball to the ground staring at it as it rolled a few feet away. Bulma and the others turned back to see what had happened noting that the ball was in its original state.

"What's wrong?" "I'm sorry, I tripped over one of the cracks in the ground," she lied. She forced an embarrassed smile and scratched the back of her head for reassurance. Mirai Trunks walked back towards her and picked up the ball on the way. He stopped as the ball reacted and turned a red color. "Umm, is this a good thing?" Bulma followed by Gohan approached Mirai Trunks, "So, it isn't just Gohan it reacts to…I wonder why?" Bulma was now intrigued and her mind started churning with hypotheses. Lita looked on holding her arm not sure what to make of the balls reaction to her.

Unknowing to Lita, Vegeta and the Elder Kai witnessed everything that transpired a few moments ago. Vegeta was growing more and more suspicious about Lita. "What the Hell was that? I'm sure you saw it too old man?" "Hmph, yes I did see it and there's a secret that she's keeping from everyone. You have every reason to be suspicious." "What secrets?" Vegeta turned to the Elder Kai, "Well she told Mirai Trunks there something and with every occurrence, it just makes me more suspicious of her." "Gah, what's with Kais being so cryptic!" "I'll explain everything to you in a moment." The Elder Kai walked towards Goku's group going over the possibility of Terra being in the vicinity.


	16. Mysterious Tempest

Hi again everyone. Just wanted to reiterate that I am sorry for not posting sooner. I've been very busy as of late and wasn't pleased with the way the chapters turned out after the first writing attempt. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – Mysterious Tempest

Planet of the Kais : Present 7:25pm — Day 2

Goku, Piccolo, Kibitoshin, the Elder Kai and Vegeta stood a short distance away from Bulma's group absorbing the new info that had just been noted. The possibility of Terra being Lita was beginning to make some sense. The fact that Lita's abilities had been growing stronger for the past eight years ever since she was sixteen was unsettling. If someone with such great mental capabilities could kill someone mentally, then they should be more then capable of controlling someone let alone someone of an evil nature. With the recent display of power, creating a creature capable of destroying everything doesn't seem too impossible either.

This new development began a series of unanswered questions, one being that can Lita be held responsible for Chi-Chi's demise? What if this creature isn't actually a separate entity? She tends to black out at times, what if when she blacks out she becomes evil incarnate and is trapped within it? Kibitoshin brought up an interesting point that 'Terra' disappeared when Lita died and that no one can seem to find her. She was able to leave the realm of the dead and walk amongst the living as a ghost. And now, she just picked up that mysterious ball that the Elder had presented. The significance of that ball is still unknown, but if something turns a blackened color and you become afraid of it, there must be something up.

"So, should we approach Lita with these questions?" "I don't know Piccolo, I just don't know…" "Well Kakkarot, if it is true then we have to kill her." "Vegeta, she doesn't seem evil though. She seems like she genuinely wants to help." "Yeah then before we know it, we're all fucked. I mean, did dealing with Buu teach you anything?" Goku had to reflect upon what seemed the most difficult enemy to defeat. _He seemed so innocent but was capable of destroying everything. Could Lita be so different? _"Sigh…what do you think Piccolo?" "I think we have to force her to think about her past. When she saw Chi-Chi being attacked, did it seem like she was the one doing the attacking? If so, then she was either possessing or being possessed by Terra." "Well, we have to make sure we're prepared for anything before we ask her."

_I've tried reading the message on the tablet aloud to see if it would react, but nothing happens, it only responds to touching the ball. Now why does it turn yellow when Gohan touches it but turns red when Mirai Trunks touches it? Is there some sort of coded message having to do with the colors? And this tablet makes no sense… Usually I'd run tests on something in my lab if I know very little about it, but I can't seem to do that now. I wonder…_ Bulma picked up the ball studying it closely. "Did you find something Bulma?" "Well Gohan, I was just wondering what would happened if everyone were to touch it, or if someone else were to touch it. Not sure exactly, but like any other scientific find, you have to test and hypothesize."

"Well ma'am, what if we try to decipher that tablet some more?" "It just seems too cryptic. It's specifying various people in the message, but who knows who they could be?" "Well…maybe those people are the people that we know. I mean, Gohan and the guys are very strong, and I'm pretty sure they have saved more lives then even they know." "So, you're suggesting that these 'guardians of life' in the message could be the z-gang?" "Well Bulma, it makes a lot of sense. And it did react to me and Mirai Trunks." "That's true mom." "Ok, so we make everyone touch the ball, then what?" "Well, I'm not quite sure Bulma." "Sigh…well that's a start I suppose, but what are the 'seven prospects'? And we can't forget the message that the Elder Kai has to remember." "We'll just have to take everything one step at a time."

Goku's attention snapped to an unknown twinge. Without one word to Vegeta and the others he teleported away. "Kakkarot, what the Hell!" Vegeta's statement was unheard, Goku was gone after his Saiyan name was said. "Where'd the Hell he run off too?" "I don't know Vegeta, let me try to pin point him." After a long pause, Kibitoshin and the Elder didn't like the state of the Universe. "I don't believe it… Everything's….gone!" "It would seem that your friend Goku has gone to the only place in existence other then here, the Spirit Realm." "Wait! Everything's gone already!" "Yes Piccolo, everything. The surge has already spread to the Spirit Realm." "Yes, and it would seem that there's a lot of chaos too." "Please explain," Piccolo urged on the Elder. Kibitoshin stepped in to explain, "Well, you remember those creatures that you and your friends fought on Earth, the one's that caused Earth to disappear within hours?" "Yeah." "Well those creatures are swarming the Spirit Realm."

"But why, how?" "I don't know, I guess that's why Goku left as he did. Maybe he'll be able to shine some light on the issue."

Otherworld : Present ?

As soon as Goku appeared he had to jump aside to allow the mass of cloud-like people by. Goku was in a world of chaos as he witnessed people running away from the black creatures from Earth. Some of the unfortunate ones were reduced to blackness, then to a puddle of black liquid which eventually evaporated. The brightness of the dimension was changing to that of darkness in the distance.

_This means that Terra has resurfaced!_ Goku teleported to who he thought was King Kai's Ki. Instead he was met with his master's rival, West Kai. "Oh sorry, I thought you were King Kai." West Kai and two of his counterparts were fighting off the black Tuffles with little luck. "Yeah, well maybe you can give us a little hand here?"

Without hesitation, Goku transformed to Super Saiyan, took to flight, and destroyed all of the Tuffles in the area before anymore casualties were made. With quick and little effort, Goku had finished his task and returned to West Kai's side. "So what happened here, where's King Kai?" "Those things just popped up out of no where. We didn't have any warning." "When did this happen? Terra could be here." The West Kai shook his head no, "Terra isn't here, but these things from Earth are here." South Kai further explained, "We were all here when we felt those things attacking. It started happening a while ago now." "How long is a while ago?" Goku needed to know if Terra were truly a separate person. "Well," West Kai couldn't really put a time on things, given that time doesn't exist in the Spirit Realm. "I think in the Physical Realm if I had to make a guess, it was probably four or five hours ago now."

That one statement confirmed a lot. _Four or five hours ago Lita was still training her ability, an ability she had trouble controlling. _"Did anything else happen when these things arrived, like how did they form?" "Well, they just appeared from out of the ground for a short period of time. It's kinda hard to tell since time doesn't exist here. Those things appeared by the hundreds. But afterwards their numbers have slowed down. There's still an occasional one or two that appears every so often."

_So maybe Lita is responsible…And her powers are the enemy._ "So where's King Kai?" The trio of Kais hung their heads for a moment. The East Kai lifted her head, "One of those things got the drop on North Kai a short while ago. He turned to a black puddle before our eyes."

Goku was in shock, even a Kai was vulnerable to this threat. "It doesn't matter," South Kai voiced, "We're all going to meet the same fate soon. Even though that void has reached here, this place only has a few hours left since those monsters attacked. The fighters here are able to keep as many of them at bay as they can." "Wait, there's always the…" "It doesn't matter now. You should get out of here while you still can." Goku wanted to protest but knew the Kais would not run from their duties.

_King Kai, I'm sorry King Kai. If I'd gotten here sooner then maybe... _Goku was in a mixture of grief and anger. _Everyone's dying, I have to stop this! _He frowned bidding the Kais farewell, "I won't rest until everything's back to normal." With that, Goku turned around and teleported away. "I truly hope your words hold truth."

Planet of the Kais : Present 9:12pm — Day 2

Bulma's findings had to be put on hold temporarily due to the fact that Trunks and Goten were starving and holding her responsible to cook something. It didn't help that Gohan had too voiced that it was had to think on an empty stomach. _I guess we have been on this planet for over a day now and everyone should be very exhausted._

Being a genius when it came to packing, Bulma had remembered to include one of her latest inventions a capsule motel. It was capable of housing up to twenty-five people at a time. The food issue was another matter. Bulma approached Piccolo and the others, "Sorry to interrupt your planning, but I think everyone needs to eat and rest." "Woman what do you suggest?" "Well I did bring my capsule motel, it should accommodate twenty-five people. But I don't know where to find food around here." "Ah yes, I do believe I may be able to help with that. With my magical feats I am capable of creating almost anything, well anything that isn't alive that is." Bulma was skeptical that the old man could pull it off but gave the Kai the benefit of the doubt. "Well, I hope you're able to supply enough food for a small army, cause Saiyans eat a lot." "I think I can manage. Just go on and set up your housing on stable ground, I'll have food for everyone to eat ready in a few minutes." "Great. I guess I should go get the rest of the gang.

Bulma turned away to gather everyone for one last feast. _I think having everyone together will put everyone at ease. Let's see…we have thirty-eight more hours left until everything is destroyed. That should be enough time to rest and try to figure out this ball and tablet._

"Ah Goku, you have returned. So, what happened in…" Kibitoshin stopped realizing that Goku wasn't paying him any attention. Goku was in fact walking quickly towards Lita. The expression on his face read that of anger, "Uh, we'd better follow him." Piccolo, Kibitoshin and Vegeta followed Goku towards the research group. Upon reaching them, Goku grabbed Lita's arm somewhat roughly, "Agh!" Lita looked up kinda shocked to see Goku standing before her, she was half expecting this behavior from Vegeta. Lita blinked a few times not sure of what to say.

"You've got some explaining to do. For starters, why is it that we can't seem to find Terra now! She disappeared once you died. Where are you hiding her? Are you controlling her or are you Terra in disguise?" "Huh?" Piccolo tried to alleviate the situation by pulling Goku aside.

"Goku maybe we should wait to ask her these questions. Bulma suggested that everyone needs to rest and recuperate and I think it's good advice. We should all spend time with the people we care about and worry about fighting later." "Agreed. I too believe we should all take a break and meet back once everyone is rested. We'll have thirty-eight hours left, so let's take twelve hours to recuperate then meet again." Goku knew his friends were merely trying to help. He released Lita's arm, "Fine. We'll pick up where we left off in ten hours." Goku glared at Lita once before walking away.

_What was that about? Does he suspect that I'm Terra or am controlling her? _Lita looked over Vegeta, Kibitoshin and Piccolo's faces, _They don't trust me…I guess they have every right not to. _Vegeta and Piccolo merely turned their backs towards Lita watching as Goku walked away. Gohan, Goten and Trunks were playing in the distance. Lita glanced around and noticed that the only one that bear witness to that incident was Mirai Trunks. He seemed to be in deep thought about Goku's words. _I've never seen Goku angry like that before…_ He looked over to Lita who was starring at the ground at the moment with a far away look in her eyes. _Could Goku be right? Could she actually be…_ Mirai Trunks watched Lita walk away from everyone. _I don't know what to think anymore. I'm going to talk with my dad and Piccolo to find out what's going on._

"I take it you want to know what's gotten Goku so upset." "Uh, yeah," Mirai Trunks responded. "We have a suspicion that Lita is somehow connected to Terra. We think that either she's controlling Terra or that she may be Terra." "But why?" Piccolo turned to face Mirai Trunks, "It's too much of a coincidence that Lita tends to blackout and that Terra appears. Take the incident with Chi-Chi, Lita may have been far away but somehow she saw what was happening to Chi-Chi. Based on the view in which Lita saw the attack will determine whether there's a connection or not. Also, when Lita died, Terra disappeared without a trace. Everything just seems too much of a coincidence to ignore." "But, you're still making accusations about everything. What if Lita doesn't have any connection with Terra other then she has great mental capacities?" "Maybe…but no one can seem to explain her death either. This is why we're going to wait to hear her side of the story before making any judgments." "Great. Well while you're waiting, Lita's going to be thinking we don't trust her."

Piccolo grunted, "I 'don't' trust her." Vegeta stepped into the conversation, "Boy, it's time you realize that maybe the enemy is in plain sight. She may seem innocent but that's the exact same mistake we made with Majin Buu before he killed everyone." Mirai Trunks frowned, "Well someone has to talk to her." "Fine. You can watch as me and the Namek question her."

Vegeta, Piccolo and Mirai Trunks caught up to a somewhat distraught Lita, "Girl, explain yourself!" "I'm not sure what to say." "Let's start from the incident of Chi-Chi being attacked, was it you!" Piccolo clarified, "What Vegeta means is when you saw Chi-Chi being attacked, did it seem like you were looking right at Chi-Chi as she was being attacked; or did it seem like you were standing next to Terra?" Lita thought briefly about the vision, "I was looking down at the attack." "Ok, when did you blackout?" "I blacked out when Terra was doing the attack, it was overwhelming. I did feel her presence way before the attack started though."

Piccolo wasn't sure what to make of that statement just yet, "And what happened when you died?" Lita took a deep breath, "I found myself surrounded by darkness for the second time." "The second time?" "Yes, I went there before I think when Majin Buu destroyed everything. I blacked out when he turned that city into gum drops. But getting back to the Terra incident, I heard Mirai Trunks and Goku talking as well as this Ogre guy. I followed their voices and ended up climbing out of the big guy's desk. After Goku and Mirai Trunks left, I realized that I was invisible to everyone. I tried to go through this door that led outside and saw a stone snake head in the distance. But after five or so steps, I collapsed and couldn't breathe. I looked at my hands and saw that they were fading away, along with the rest of my body. So I used all of my strength to go back through the doors. After a while, I went through the bigger doors which I'm guessing were the entrance and fell to Earth. I thought I was dead but gravity was still pulling me closer to the ground. Fearing that I might die again, I closed my eyes and thought of Mirai Trunks. After I opened them, I found myself at the tower which ya'll call it. I still was invisible to everyone but I found out that I could pick stuff up or move stuff, which required a lot of concentration. After contacting you guys, I thought of that black void and was teleported there. I don't know how I'm able to do any of the stuff I did, but all I know was that I was a normal girl until about eight years ago; well all throughout my life I did have dreams about people's death and the next day I'd find out on the news that they really did die."

Mirai Trunks and Piccolo seemed absorbed in the story of Lita's life, "So, are any of your parents aliens?" Lita blinked a few times at Piccolo's question, "They seem normal but after that incident with Gero, I think that maybe they know more then they're letting on." Lita bit her lower lip, _I can't believe I hadn't thought of mom or dad. _Her eyes grew at the realization, _Mom and dad were on Earth when it was destroyed…they're gone._ Lita fought back the tears that were threatening to spill. "Hmph, so it's your parents that we should be questioning." "Father," Mirai Trunks saw the look in her eyes. _She must be thinking of her parents and the fact that they were left on Earth._

"We're all going to eat and get some rest, I suggest that you should do the same." Lita nodded her head noticing the hint of remorse in Piccolo's voice. Everyone except Lita turned to walk back towards the group and the awaiting feast. Mirai Trunks stopped when he noticed that Lita wasn't following them. _I guess she never had time to think of what's become of her parents. I'll give her, her space. _Mirai Trunks walked a few more paces then sat down to watch Lita in the distance. _I really hope that she has nothing to do with Terra._

Lita sat down on the ground, _Mom…dad, I never asked you about the origins of my powers and whether I inherited them from one of you. _Lita began crying, _I'll never know. Am I a monster? My childhood…did I kill those people unknowingly? Dad comforted me a few times after he found out, but is it my fault? Did he know what I've become? _Lita felt more alone then ever.

"Mirai Trunks, what's up?" Mirai Trunks noted the woman's voice speaking next to him, "Nothing…we just think that Lita is actually Terra in disguise and is responsible for us having to take refuge here." Bulma chuckled before sitting down next to him, "Well, that certainly sounds like a lot more then nothing. Can you fill me in on what's happened?" Mirai Trunks stretched out his legs then began explaining in detail what Piccolo and the others had told him ten minutes ago, including his discussions with Lita earlier. Bulma listened intently taking in the information.

After several minutes, Bulma was quiet for a moment. _Wow, this girl gets more intriguing by the minute._ _What is she? Could she really be Terra?_ "Don't know what to say Mirai Trunks. Has anyone tried to talk with her more or tried reading her mind?" "Hmm, never really thought of doing that…I've tried talking to her a few times. But I don't know if I can trust her anymore." _I've been letting my growing feelings for her cloud my judgment. _"I like her and I don't know anything about her…I think I'm going to just stand aside and observe from now on." "What do you mean Mirai Trunks?" Mirai Trunks turned his head towards Bulma, "Uhh?" _I said that out loud?_ Trying to fight off the embarrassment he was feeling he had to clarify, "I mean she seems like a nice person but appearances can be deceiving."

Bulma smiled briefly, "So you like her huh?" Mirai Trunks just hung his mouth blushing. He composed himself when he saw the frown on her face, "What's wrong?" "I just hope your first love doesn't end up devastating you." Mirai Trunks opened his mouth about to say something but was at a loss of words. "I think that's a wise decision. But anyway, the food's ready." Bulma stood up and brushed off her clothes, "Please let Lita know." She turned and walked away.

Mirai Trunks also stood and made his way over to Lita. "Hey…" Lita looked up towards Mirai Trunks a small smile forming on her face. It soon faded when she noticed the stern look on his face. "Dinner's ready, hurry up or it'll get cold." With that, Mirai Trunks turned away and walked towards the camp. Lita blinked a few times and frowned, _He sounded so…cold. He doesn't trust me either. _Lita felt her heart ache as if it were crushing under some unknown pressure. She swallowed hard and stood up. Gathering herself she began walking towards the large group of people gathering. It became hard for Lita to calm herself completely being that it felt like someone was gripping her heart. _I don't deserve to be resurrected if I'm the cause of all of this. There's just so much that I don't even know about myself. _She felt a wave of emotions: hurt, guilt, sorrow, loneliness and mostly heartbreak. _Well I know me and Mirai Trunks weren't together, but he has become the friend I never really had, but sensing his cold demeanor now…it just hurts. Maybe he's just protecting himself from being hurt too. And just like my other friends, I've lost him. Well he hasn't died or anything but…_

Lita's eyes grew and she halted in her step, _It's all my fault…because of me my friends have all died. And what did I do…I just ran away. Maybe it's better this way…maybe I don't deserve anyone…_ She began crying, letting the emotional storm inside of her carry on.

Not far away there was a loud thunder clap which caught everyone off guard. "That's odd," the Elder voiced. "It never rains here." Kibitoshin nodded in agreement, "Never in my lifetime has it ever rained here." The two Kais watched from a distance as the large group of people were now setting up a huge tent that Bulma had supplied in order to cover the food. They decided it was best not to make themselves known to everyone.

Moments after the tent was set up, everyone gathered underneath as the rain began. "Wow, who knew it even rained here," Yamcha was briefly astonished. "Wow, look at all of this food!" Goten and Trunks immediately ran towards the table intent on getting their fill. Goten's statement brought everyone to the table including Piccolo who just wanted a tall glass of water. Everyone began digging in and being sure not to accidentally get bitten by any of the Saiyans.

Bulma stopped eating when she noticed that Lita wasn't there. "Mirai Trunks, where's Lita?" Mirai Trunks also stopped, "I told her the food was finished…" Bulma frowned, "What exactly did you say?" "I said dinner's ready, hurry up or it'll get cold." Bulma glared at him. "What? I thought she was coming." "Well why don't you go find her. Here, here's an umbrella. Use it." Mirai Trunks didn't understand why his mom was being so cold and demanding. But he took the umbrella, opened it, and walked out in the intensifying storm. "Trunks! Leave Mirai Trunks' food alone!"

He saw a lone figure in the distance and noticed she hadn't walked far from where she was last. He walked quickly towards her and positioned the large umbrella over her, being sure to hold the umbrella against the intensifying winds. "Hey…" Lita didn't respond, she seemed to be staring off into space. "Umm," Mirai Trunks started again, "Dinner's ready…there's a huge tent and everything to shield us from the rain and…" Mirai Trunks felt uneasy, _Was it something I said…? Hmm_, _she's shaking. I guess she 'is' soaking wet and the wind 'is' blowing._ "Hey, we should…" "I'm not hungry," Lita voiced in a low tone. Mirai Trunks frowned, "You'll catch your death of cold out here." Lita laughed quietly, "Despite what's going on around us it would be ironic that I die of a cold."

Mirai Trunks was growing angry and spun her around with one free hand, "You want to die!" Lita stared at him for a moment before responding quietly, "It's not about me anymore…" Mirai Trunks blinked a few times, "What do you mean?" Lita ignored the question and walked out into the storm heading towards the camp. Mirai Trunks wasn't sure what to make of her statement but hurried after her holding the umbrella as best as he could against the wind. Once they reached the tent Lita twisted her hair to wring out the excess water. She took a seat at an empty seat directly across from Mirai Trunks' seat between Bulma and Videl. He closed the umbrella and also made his way to the table and sat down to the meal he had begun earlier.

Bulma looked over the girl, "You're soaking wet!" Bulma glared at Mirai Trunks briefly before turning her attention back to Lita, "Here let me get you a towel." Lita placed her hand on Bulma's arm stopping her from leaving the table. From the corner of his eyes, Vegeta was surveying Lita's actions closely, and right now he felt very uncomfortable with Bulma being close to her. "No, it's Ok. I'm fine. I'll dry off after dinner." Bulma looked down at the hand on her arm, "Your hand is freezing! You'll catch your death if you stay like that." "Catching a cold is the least of my worries…I'm fine, really. Besides, we should eat while there's still food left." Bulma couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, I see your point," as she eyed the Saiyans. She reluctantly sat down again and continued eating. Mirai Trunks didn't like the Lita before him…after their previous encounter she seems so quiet and detached now. Dinner went by with some talking and joking here and there. Everyone seemed to enjoy the meal as well as each other's company. Even Seventeen's dark personality was becoming accepted amongst the group. Despite the ominous death that's slowly approaching and the storm that continued outside, there was chatter amongst everyone, everyone except Lita. Mirai Trunks was watching her noticing the sorrowful look in her eyes.

_What's she thinking…? She's barely touched her food. What did she mean earlier? Maybe I shouldn't have tried to be so cold to her. She doesn't know anyone here…no friends or family. We didn't know where to find her family. She probably thinks no one trusts her. _

"Oh everyone, I managed to pack a mini-motel. It can accommodate twenty-five people, the only thing is that the beds are queen sized, so we would have to pair up when selecting rooms." "Bulma you always think two steps ahead of everyone." "Why thank you Oolong, but forgetting it. Your sucking up won't get you anywhere. I'm sharing a room with Vegeta." "Oolong you pervert!" Puar laughed, causing everyone else to join in. Oolong hung his head in shame.

Mirai Trunks eyed Lita and stopped laughing when he saw that she was merely staring at her plate of food. Bulma also noticed that Lita had a far away look in her eyes, "Lita what's wrong? You haven't said anything." The laughter seemingly died down as everyone was waiting for her response, Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo were curious as well. She looked up feeling uncomfortable with all of the eyes that were staring at her, "I'm sorry, I'm just exhausted from the training." Lita stood up and bowed in apology, "If ya'll would excuse me I think I'm going to turn in early. Goodnight." Lita stepped out in the storm and made her way to the capsule motel.

"Hmmm, I don't blame her for being so tired, she trained all day if I'm not mistaking. It's good that she managed to finish." "Well Tien," Gohan explained, "She didn't finish her training. The old Kai lost his concentration and well…they have to start all over." "What?" Tien asked incredulously. "All that for nothing?" "I guess so Chao-tzu." "So how come we can't meet this big shot Kai anyway?" "Because only actual heroes have the privilege of meeting him." Eighteen couldn't help but burst into laughter, "I think Bulma's on to you Mr. Satan." Soon after, everyone was in an uproar.

"Well, I'm exhausted as well…Puar what do you say about us sharing a room?" "Sure Yamcha." "Hmph, why don't you two just get married." Bulma punched Vegeta in the arm. "Dad, can me and Trunks share a room with you?" "Yes Kakkarot, do me a favor and watch the brats." "Sure Goten." "Well I'm sure you can guess that me, Eighteen and Marron are sharing a room together." "Mom, dad, are you guys sharing a room?" "Well of course Bulma. Where else would we sleep." "I suppose I'll remain quiet, cause I have a few guesses." "What do you mean honey?" "Oh, uh nothing dear." "Well Tien, I suppose you and Chao-tzu are sharing a room?" "I guess so Yamcha." "Well, me and Gohan will be sharing a room together." "You most certainly…" The look Videl gave him was enough to shut Mr. Satan up. "Uh, will…" Mr. Satan grumbled quietly, "Well Buu whatdya say we share a room?" "Buu share room with Mr. Satan? Yay!" "Hmph, well since all the good ones are taken, I guess that leaves you and me Korin." "You'd think you'd give a cat a break…" This caused some laughter amongst the group. "Heh, well I guess me and Lita will share a room." "Like Hell you will Roshi!" "Well Bulma no one else chose her and she isn't here to object so…" "I'm staying with Lita," Mirai Trunks spoke before he realized what he was saying. Everyone turned their attention towards him waiting for some sort of explanation. He looked around nervously scratching the back of his head, "Well I don't think Roshi can be trusted is all."

"Oh, heh heh, Mirai Trunks just wants her for himself." Everyone except for the kids laughed causing Mirai Trunks to blush slightly. "Ah man…that means I'm stuck with Roshi." "Well, I'm sure you'll allow an old man the bed to himself?" "Yeah right," Oolong objected. "Hmph, well androids don't need to sleep." "Yeah the same with me and Dende. I guess we'll keep watch over everyone while they sleep." "Thanks Piccolo." _Hmm, that leaves one room vacant. But how, I had just enough rooms for everyone including the fact that Piccolo and Dende didn't need to sleep. _Bulma came to realization, _one was meant for Goten and Trunks, the other was left for Goku and…_Bulma was immediately saddened in remembering a lost Goku on Planet Namek. _Chi-Chi, I promise to do everything I can to bring you back. _

Goku stood up, "Guys, I'm sure everyone's aware that that void is almost here and we only have thirty-six hours left. Let's all take twelve hours to rest and meet back here to plan for the next twenty-four hours." "Uh, is there any hope for us?" Oolong felt on edge. "Sorry Oolong, but everything will be discussed later." "Sure Goku…" Yamcha stood from the table, "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired." "Yeah, we should all gets some much needed rest. Let's go and pick a good room Chao-tzu." The duo left dashing through the rain towards the motel. The rest of the group followed suit.

Capsule Motel : Present 11:35pm — Day 2

Everyone seemed to be settled in to there respective rooms. Mirai Trunks was sort of nervous sharing a room with Lita. There past encounters didn't go to well. He knocked before entering, and noticed that Lita was curled up on the bed under the covers; the light from the sink area illuminated the room. He made his way to the bed and was about to put his hand on her shoulder to wake her… "I'm awake, what is it?"

_Wow…should've known better then to try and sneak up on a psychic. _"Hey, I hope you don't mind but…" "You agreed to share a room with me." Mirai Trunks was a little unnerved given that her back was facing him and she seemed to know what he was going to say. "Umm, can we talk face to face?" "I'd rather not…" "If it's something I said that upset you, I'm sorry." Without warning Lita sat up, the covers falling to her mid section, a bra and panties were her only clothes. Unknowingly as if hypnotized Mirai Trunks couldn't help but stare. He noticed that the rain soaked bra was still wet leaving little to the imagination underneath. Noticing his gaze Lita retrieved the fallen covers, "You don't trust me. And I don't blame you for it. There's no need for you to apologize either cause for all I know I could in fact be a pawn of Terra's. There is the possibility that I'm her trump card if her main plan fails." Lita's gaze fell to her hands that were in her lap, "Don't take pity on me."

Mirai Trunks for once had nothing comforting to tell her, he just wondered if she really was Terra's pawn and he tried to protect her. _What should I do? What should I say? _

Lita leaned forward and kissed Mirai Trunks on the cheek briefly immediately making him blush. She pulled away, "Well we should get some sleep… Good night Mirai Trunks and farewell." Lita lay back down in the position he found her in, drawing the covers up.

_Her lips were so cold…_ A chill ran up his spine at the thought as if there were some foreboding incident yet to take place. Mirai Trunks tried to shake off the feeling of dread that he might not ever see her again. _There's a good chance none of us will survive this…_ Mirai Trunks took off his shoes and jacket, turned off the lights and proceeded to go to bed hoping by some miracle that they all will make it through tomorrow.

Further down the hall two very much in love individuals went to bed in a loving embrace. Gohan had trouble falling asleep, wishing that they could remain this way, together despite the evil that lurked. He kissed Videl on the forehead feeling his eyelids grow heavy with sleep.

_Finally, some kind of light on the trauma of my life, but I'm sure that me and Seventeen would rather die then join Gero's cause. She was there…she saw me. I wish I could remember something, anything… _Eighteen looked over her family feeling somewhat envious of their ability to sleep and not have to stay awake every day like some machine. Eighteen turned her attention to the ceiling, laying there wishing that she could regain the humanity that she lost years ago.

Goku lay awake as Trunks and Goten were fast asleep in the most unusual positions on the bed. For once he felt lost. The constant thought that would cross his mind was that of not being with Chi-Chi countless times. The feelings of regret and anger took hold of him. Regret for not being there for her, especially when she needed him most, anger for the one responsible for her death. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but associate Lita to everything. He was so anxious to interrogate her, but he had to at least get some sleep before the unknown events of tomorrow take place. Goku pushed his thoughts to the recesses of his mind and forced himself to fall asleep.


	17. Edge of Survival

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. I do however, own the character Adrastea pronounced (ah dras tay).

If you guys hadn't figured out by now, I'm keeping a steady time on the events occurring. So it won't be like the DBZ world where five minutes lasted a week or two. Thank you everyone for waiting patiently for these final chapters.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – Edge of Survival

Capsule Motel : Present 4:04am — Day 2

She let out a blood curdling scream as the unknown creature surrounded her and pain ripped through her body. She had never in her life experience such pain. The surge left, leaving her feeling numb. Tears were streaming down her face as she awaited the final blow. She managed a weak utterance, "I'm sorry." Then she went limp as darkness once again enveloped her. All she could hear was a voice calling her name as she faded away.

Mirai Trunks was trying his hardest to awake Lita from the nightmare that she was trapped in. He shook her over and over calling her name.

He himself was in deep sleep when he heard a scream. He woke with a start to Lita thrashing next to him. He stopped briefly when he heard her say, "I'm sorry." He tried to awake her again and saw that she was slowly coming to. Lita sat up quickly and screamed softly, Mirai Trunks grabbed her trying to calm her, "Lita! Lita, it's Ok. It was just a dream." Lita turned towards Mirai Trunks allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She grabbed Mirai Trunks for dear life sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. Mirai Trunks wrapped his arms around her stroking her back trying to help in anyway that he could. She managed to stop shaking after twenty minutes had passed.

Mirai Trunks pulled her away trying to look at her face through the darkness. "What happened? What was your dream about?" "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." "It's Ok, but it does help to talk about it." Lita looked away, "I always have nightmares that may or may not mean something." "Well what was it about?" "It's nothing but a bad dream. I'm sorry to have awakened you."

Mirai Trunks got out of bed and went to the sink area to prepare a cup of water. He turned on the lights in the sink area and came back to the bed with the cup in hand. He handed the cup to Lita, "I'm not taking no for an answer. I at least deserve some explanation of why I was woken up." Upon closer inspection, Mirai Trunks was able to see Lita's face, "Are you Ok, you looked flushed." He used the back of his hand to check her temperature, "You're burning up!" Mirai Trunks got up intending to get a cold wet cloth for her. Lita grabbed his arm to stop him, "I'm fine, don't worry about me…" "What's wrong with you? Every time someone wants to care for you, you turn it down." The tears that began to stream down her face made Mirai Trunks regret his statement. "Everyone I get close to dies." Mirai Trunks sat back down next to her, "I'm sorry, I…" "In my dream we all die." Mirai Trunks was shocked, "You mean…tomorrow?" Lita drank some of the liquid, "Everyone dies except for me. I just stood there and watched everyone die... I don't know why I didn't die, but somehow I was teleported to another dimension or something. It was kinda hazy cause it seemed like the dream shifted or something. In this dimension though I was attacked by something and end up dying from it."

Mirai Trunks couldn't help but feel on edge. Lita looked at the expression on his face, "Now you see why I didn't want to tell you? I think I end up killing everyone, then die later because of it." Mirai Trunks' brows were drawn together as he mulled over the possibilities. Lita stood up in her underwear and walked to the other side of the bed, retrieving the object she sought. Mirai Trunks' eyes grew when he saw her take hold of his sword and place the bladed end to her throat. Mirai Trunks could only stand up stunned, "What…what are you doing?" "I'm ending this. I'm not going to be some victim of a murderer." "Wait, think about what you're doing." "I have…and this seems to be the only option. I might kill you and all of your friends tomorrow. You saw what I'm capable of, I can't control my powers…" "Lita stop! Think one minute. If you killed everyone, then who kills you towards the end?" Lita thought for a moment then shook her head, "No, it doesn't matter."

She readied the swords end poised to plunge through her throat. She could feel the sword's end pressed against her skin and a firm grip on her wrist. She opened her eyes to see Mirai Trunks snatch the sword from her hands and back away, "I'm not going to stand by and watch you… Gah…" Lita was staring down Mirai Trunks, "I didn't want to do this, but I guess I'll have to force you to kill me." Mirai Trunks felt himself walk slowly towards her without his control. _No!_ Mirai Trunks was fighting against her mental powers to free his body with little luck. "Lita…stop!" Mirai Trunks readied the sword aiming it at her chest, _I have to stop her…but how? _ As the sword was about to strike her Mirai Trunks uttered the only thing he knew that would break her concentration, "I love you…"

The sword stopped before plunging through her. Lita crumbled to her knees and began crying. Mirai Trunks was relieved; he knelt down pulling her into his arms. "Why?" Lita pulled away, "Why do you like me when I just tried to use you as a weapon to kill myself?" "Because if you were evil, you wouldn't try to kill yourself to protect everyone." "But.." "Lita, you said it yourself. Your dream may or may not mean anything." Lita hung her head unable to look Mirai Trunks in the eyes, "But what if I…" "What if nothing like that happens and we end up saving everything? Lita what ever happens, happens. If we die the surge will have killed us anyway." Mirai Trunks turned her head so their gazes met, "Lita, promise me you'll never do something like that again." She was quiet for a moment before speaking, "I'm sorry… It won't happen again. I promise."

"Good. Now let's get some sleep." She nodded her head and climbed into bed. Mirai Trunks went over to the sink and ran the water from what she could tell, turned off the lights and climbed into bed also. Lita felt a cool rag placed on her forehead which did her some good. That previous display of her powers left her very dizzy and uncomfortably warm. She smiled at the caring effort Mirai Trunks displayed and thanked him for it. For about ten minutes she let the cool rag work its magic while she tried to fall asleep. Before she could sleep there was one question she was afraid to ask but managed to gather enough courage, "Mirai Trunks? Did you say I love you to stop me or did you actual mean it?" There was a long pause as Lita awaited the answer, "Mirai Trunks? Are you awake?" Another pause came… "I guess he's asleep. Goodnight," she whispered. _I guess I'll ask him later._

He frowned, _Why didn't I answer? I meant it. I guess I'm not sure if I should get involved just yet. I'll be sure to tell her later. _

The figure outside of the door decided that he wasn't needed. His sharp hearing led him to Mirai Trunks' room when he heard a scream. Luckily the scream didn't wake any of the others. He just hoped that Mirai Trunks wasn't too soft in trusting Lita, a potential enemy. Piccolo returned to his guarding duties outside, where the storm was dissipating.

Planet of the Kais : Present 11:04am — Day 1

Everyone began gathering outside where the tent with newly restored food was. The Elder Kai had gone out of his way to prepare breakfast for the bunch anonymously. Lita caught up with Mirai Trunks with some new clothes courtesy of Bulma.

"Hey, there was something I wanted to ask you?" Mirai Trunks already knew the question and wasn't quite sure how he should answer it. "But before I do, I have to tell you about my dream." "But you told me about it last night." "I had another one when we went back to sleep." Before Lita could say anymore, Goku had appeared next to them, "Lita I think we all deserve an explanation." Everyone that was gathered outside were now listening to the conversation. Lita was the center of attention, "Umm…" "For starters, why don't you tell us your relationship with Terra?" "I don't have a relationship that I know of." "How is it that ever since your powers grew, they've caused nothing but disaster? For example, ever since you were a kid you would have dreams about people dying. And then later you'd find out that they recently died. Yes Piccolo filled me in on everything." Lita opened her mouth to begin to speak but didn't know what to say. "Why is it that when you died, Terra disappeared without a trace. Then when you were revived, those black creatures from Earth were in the Spirit Realm, why?" "I'm sorry Goku…I don't know. It's just a coincidence that…" "Nothing's a coincidence! Chi-Chi's death was no coincidence!"

Everyone knew that Goku doesn't get angry easily and were taken aback by his reaction towards Lita. "There's nothing I can say to bring her back… If you want to hold me responsible then that's fine. All I can do is offer my life in exchange." "Fine…" Goku let his anger get the best of him and held out his hand towards Lita. Lita took a step back frightened and shocked that he would kill her. Mirai Trunks stepped in the way, "Goku I know what you must be feeling right now. But think about it for a moment, this won't bring Chi-Chi back." "She could be the enemy in disguise." "I think she's a victim like the rest of us. She even tried to kill herself last night so she wouldn't cause harm to anyone. Does that sound like someone that's evil?" Goku lowered his arm, "I wasn't actually going to shoot her, I just wanted to see her reaction. Mirai Trunks, I hope you're right about her."

Goku walked off and entered the tent to the waiting food. Everyone lingered for a moment before all going into the tent. Mirai Trunks turned around to see Lita's expression, "Hey don't worry about anything. We can beat this threat and save everyone. But for now let's get something to eat." "I'm sorry Mirai Trunks but I feel like I'm not welcomed there." "Lita you have to eat something. You barely touched your food last night." "It's hard to eat anything when you're a nervous wreck. I'll just concentrate on deciphering that tablet. Enjoy your breakfast." Lita walked away before Mirai Trunks could say anything more. He sighed in defeat and went to eat.

The large group discussed the new means for defeating Terra being the tablet and the mysterious ball associated with it. Everyone will have returned to their respective groups, but the larger group would keep watch of anything unusual. A couple of questions about whether to trust Lita came up. The only thing that was decided was that Mirai Trunks, Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo would keep a close eye on her.

Unknown : Unknown

"I wonder where she could be? I know she must know I'm planning something." The evil woman otherwise known as Terra at the moment didn't like that the last remaining life in existence are the ones she herself wanted dead. She had a plan up her sleeve, but leaving to deal with matters would spell her doom, especially since it took her a long while to return to safety. "I just hope they'll be enough to put a stop to them. In the meantime, I have to be sure I have control of everything…including her." Terra left her current position to tie up any loose ends that may occur.

Planet of the Kais : Present 9:20pm — Day 1 

Bulma, Gohan, Lita and Mirai Trunks had been working non-stop to figure out the mysterious ball. So far all Bulma could conclude was that the main fighters had a reaction to the ball, changing it a specific color. She still has yet to try it on Goku's group, but she assumed that the same would apply. Based on their situation now, 'The guardians of life' part has already been met. The next line 'Redeemers twofold, fasten seven prospects,' was giving Bulma a hard time. She began pacing back and forth trying to think of something, anything. Gohan and the others were feeling the pressure as they were running out of time.

"Mom…we're hungry." "Not now Trunks." Goten and Trunks were bored out of their minds and decided to see what everyone was up to. The fact that their stomachs were growling uncontrollably drew them towards Bulma's group. Goten was curious to know about the ball and why it turned an orange color when he held it. When he picked it up as it did before, it turned an orange color. He strained to see if there may be something inside of it that was the cause of it. Trunks being impatient wanted to see more of the ball as well. In an attempt to snatch it away from Goten, Trunks grabbed the ball but found there was a resistance. Goten still had a firm grip on it, "Hey Trunks! I was looking at it first!" "You take too long so now it's my turn!" Bulma by now was angry that they had broken her concentration began walking over to the squabble fists clenched.

Before she could reach them, the ball started glowing brighter, the light inside of it now pulsating. Gohan and the gang were stunned at it's reaction. With one final pulse, the light inside grew to a blinding light causing everyone to turn away with its intensity. After a few moments, the light subsided to reveal the grayish white mist inside and amongst it was a single glowing object. The boys feeling as if they had broken it, both dropped the ball, "I didn't mean to," was Goten's response. "I didn't do anything. It was Goten's fault!" "Hey!"

Gohan walked over and picked up the ball to see if anything had changed inside of the ball. The reaction on his face was that of recognition and astonishment. Bulma, Mirai Trunks and Lita rushed in to get a closer look at the ball. Bulma now knew what Gohan's response was about, "Oh my gosh! I don't believe it! It's a Dragonball!" Bulma raised her hands in the air screaming, making Trunks and Goten afraid for their lives. Bulma immediately ran over to the boys who were about to run away and hugged them both, cutting off some of their air supply.

Everyone in the group was chattering about the ball, "So, why did it change to a star? What did Trunks and Goten do that made it react?" "That's a good question Mirai Trunks." "Uh, we didn't do anything!" "Yeah, we just touched it. Well I had it first but Trunks was trying to take it from me."

"Wait…" Bulma had a thought, "If I recall, when Trunks and Goten each touched it separately, the ball changed to the color orange…" Lita knew where Bulma was going, "And if two people with the same color touch it at the same time then…" "A star is formed," Gohan finished. "Arg, why hadn't I seen it before." "Bulma…?" "It was so obvious. The lines on the tablet, The 'guardians of life' are you guys. You guys have saved everyone many times over. And each of you shares a bond with someone in particular. The boys are very close, inseparable almost. And when they both touched it at the same time the ball revealed that bond by changing it into one of the seven prospects, a star from a Dragonball! So each of you has a similar color, so we have to create a Dragonball! That's what the second line means!" Bulma breathed a sigh of relief.

Lita wanting this to be over with took the initiative, "So Gohan, who shares the same color as you? And you too Mirai Trunks?" "Umm, I'm not sure Lita. We never found someone who has the same color as me." "Well not yet," Lita concluded. Mirai Trunks trying to be realistic about things had to interject, "Do you think this Dragonball is strong enough to fix everything?" "Well Mirai Trunks, The Elder Kai said that someone he never knew existed gave it to him, and knew that this would all happen. That's good enough for me." Gohan had a point, "Well then, let's get this Dragonball created."

"Well we know some of the colors that could form another star." "Yeah the twins both had the same color." Bulma and the gang all nodded their heads with a renewed vigor. They rushed over to Yamcha and the gang, "Hey guys, listen up," Gohan announced. "We've figured it out thanks to Goten and Trunks. This is a Dragonball!" Gohan held up the ball. "But in order for the stars to form, we need two people who share a close bond with someone. For starters, Seventeen and Eighteen are next." The two looked at each other briefly before approaching Gohan.

"All you have to do is grab the ball at the same time." Seventeen was skeptical so Eighteen took hold of the ball first. "Well Seventeen, let's get this over with." Seventeen reluctantly touched the ball causing it to react. It pulsated a bright violet color a few times then emitted a blinding light. After the light settled another star was shining within the ball. "Whoa, so you're saying that whoever shares the same color as one another will create a star?" "That's right Yamcha," Bulma answered.

The ball was passed around as Tien and Chao-tzu sharing a blue color, created a third star in the ball. Krillin and Yamcha formed another star being that they shared a green color. All that was left was for Mirai Trunks and Gohan to find a matching bond. It was assumed that Piccolo and Vegeta would be the ones to form two more stars, but who besides Goku would form the last star? The research team reached Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and the Kais and explained the situation. As it was, Gohan and Piccolo shared a bond turning the ball a bright yellow color and ultimately creating a star. Mirai Trunks and Vegeta shared a red color thus creating the sixth star.

"Well Goku I guess that just leaves you. But, who is there left that you share a bond with?" Goku could only think of one person, "Chi-Chi…" The group looked around nervously waiting for Goku to continue, "Well, I share a bond with everyone actually…And if everyone else has formed a star already, then I don't know who's left." Piccolo stepped in, "But it seems that the ball is reacting to everyone who has risked their life fighting to protect the universe." "So, maybe there's someone else that we're missing…?" "I don't know Gohan," Bulma hoped that it wasn't someone who had already died. "Goku, why don't you touch the ball so we could at least see what color you have." Goku did as he was told and the ball reacted. Unlike everyone else's touch to it, the ball pulsated a brilliant white color once before creating a blinding white light unlike the rest, it was as if the entire planet was engulfed in light. The light finally subsided after a few moments leaving the seventh and final star within the ball.

Bulma's mouth was agape, "I don't believe it. Goku created a star on his own." Kibitoshin smiled, "It would seem that a warrior of such virtue doesn't need someone else to share a bond with." "No," Lita responded in a monotone voice. "Son Goku has a bond with everyone. The colors: violet, blue, green, red, orange and yellow are all colors that are seen visibly. The color white is the combination of all colors. Goku's bond and friendship towards you all is what makes him a virtuous person. You are all part of his bond and he is part of yours." "But you don't even know anything about us." Lita gave Piccolo her attention, "You don't have to be a psychic to see the good in people. I know enough to see that each of you are very close and when combined you're an unstoppable force."

Bulma didn't know why, but Lita's words made perfect sense. Bulma looked down at the ball that was returned to her, "Just like this Dragonball…the Hope of the universe." Bulma chuckled, "Well if we would have given the ball to Goku in the first place, we would have found out sooner that it was a Dragonball and I wouldn't have been a nervous wreck."

Goku was staring at Lita, mulling over her judgment of him and the gang. _I see what Mirai Trunks means and why he was protective over her. She doesn't seem the least bit evil. She's still very confusing to figure out, but I've never heard any stranger speak with such truth and adoration then her. _Goku now felt compelled to learn more about Lita, _Everyone is capable of being saved, of being good. When did I stop believing in that?_ Goku answered his own question when he thought of Chi-Chi being lost. "So Bulma, what's next?"

Bulma placed the ball on the ground and Gohan handed her the stone tablet, "Well it says that 'a Sole essence gives rise to Hope.' I'm assuming that the capitalized 'H' in the word Hope is referring to a specific person or thing, just like in poetry." "So 'Hope' could be referring to the newly formed Dragonball that we have." "I think so Lita. So we just have to figure out the rest. So this 'Sole essence' could be referring to someone or something also." Gohan thought for a bit, "Well the use of that word 'Sole' and it being capitalized as well maybe referring to a person. Wonder why this person is called an essence and not another word for a person?" "Good question Gohan. Whoever it is, I hope they're standing amongst us. Maybe we should give it to everyone and see who it reacts to?" "That could work," Goku added. "The only thing left is the last line. I take it these are all steps to form and summon the Dragon, cause the last line seems to be referring to our situation here. We are surrounded by darkness so to speak." "So, the rest indicates that there's a phrase we have to use to summon the Dragon!" "Yes Gohan I believe so…"

Lita didn't know why, but she felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. She couldn't breathe and her body was shaking uncontrollably. _Oh no! _ Lita's legs gave out and she fell to the ground trying to use her hands to steady herself. She was gasping for air, _Not again, we're…_ Everyone was alarmed by her sudden actions, "Li, what's wrong? Talk to me." Lita gazed up to Mirai Trunks who was knelt before her. She tried desperately to stop the dizziness, "We're…we're not safe…They're coming again…" This was all that she could manage before passing out. Mirai Trunks at first was confused but looked up at everyone when a moment of Déjà vu hit him, "Those creatures are coming. We're out of time!"

Goku and Vegeta immediately went into Super Saiyan mode. "Boy, how are you sure we can trust her?" Mirai Trunks laid Lita on the ground and stood, "Because the last time this happen Lita died." The others looked around not sure what exactly to make of the situation. Mirai Trunks continued, "When those creatures attacked on Earth, Lita seemed scared to death of them. When one of them was close to her she didn't move, or couldn't, I don't know. But given that she's passed out, I'd say that they're very close by."

As if on cue, there was a blast in the distance where Yamcha and the gang were. An ominous beam of black light was emitting from the planet, seemingly from the core. "This is insane, we have at least twelve hours left!" "Bulma, I think that Terra has just made her move. I think she wants to make sure her plans whatever they are, are not in jeopardy." Bulma looked towards Gohan, "You think she knows about the Dragonball?" "It's hard to say." Piccolo didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, "We have to keep a close eye on Lita. She may still be Terra or working for her." "But, would Terra endanger her own life by being here?" "There's still a lot we don't know, especially about Lita. But our only hope relies in you guys figuring out how to summon that Dragon. Goku, you, me and Vegeta will deal with those creatures. The rest of you summon that Dragon and be on guard." "Right Piccolo," Gohan didn't want anymore deaths on his conscience. The trio sped off to the battle ground.

Planet of the Kais : Present 11:00pm — Day 1

"What a relief. I knew Bulma and the others would pull through." "You said it man. We should have plenty of time to summon the Dragon." "What do you think that bright light was a few minutes ago?" Krillin thought about Chao-tzu's question for a moment, "I think they finally created all of the stars on the Dragonball." "That's a relief," Tien began looking towards the next few hours in hope.

"Marron! Not too far…" "So Eighteen, what do you think they're gonna wish for?" "How should I know. I wonder how the Dragon will look." Eighteen's mind went to the thoughts that occurred just last night, the idea of being human again. That thought was the only wish she could hope for. But that wish would have to be forgotten, there was a surge to stop and a universe to save.

A short distance away, a black puddle formed in the ground. The black figure emerged from it setting its sights on its first victim. It wasn't wise to reduce them to nothing just yet, they need help if they were to face the strongest beings known. The girl was shocked and didn't know how to react at first.

"Eighteen, look." Eighteen followed Seventeen's gaze and was shocked to see a black figure closing in on her daughter. Without thinking, Eighteen dashed towards them. "No, wait Eighteen!" His outburst earned the attention of everyone in the immediate area. Krillin watched as his wife was dashing away from the group. He followed her trajectory and his mouth dropped upon seeing the creature in the distance.

The black figure reached its target and grabbed hold of the little girl. Marron screamed when she saw the creature's dim white empty eyes. _No! Marron!_ Eighteen reached her daughter moments after the creature had and pulled Marron away as fast as she could. She backed away, held out her hand and threw a blast the figure's way. The blast was enough to disintegrate it to nothing. Eighteen was holding Marron in her other arm relieved that she was out of harms way. Eighteen turned towards the girl just in time to see the last of the blackness engulf Marron.

Seeing his wife holding their daughter who was now a blackened creature with pigtails made Krillin's heart sink. He was shocked that his only child was now one of those creatures and now… "Eighteen!" Seventeen was also alarmed, "Eighteen! Put her down! Get away from her!" Eighteen was shocked beyond words. Marron spoke in the most haunted manor, "Mommy…" Something inside of Eighteen broke in that moment, her only child was gone. Marron hugged Eighteen's face the way she usually would when one of her parents picked her up. This caused the blackness to envelop Eighteen's body. It felt like her body was on fire. Then all she could see was darkness. Something seemed to take hold of her very core, _No…_

Krillin's family was reduced to blackened creatures that still resembled their original form. He hadn't noticed the tears that were streaming down his face, "Eighteen! Marron!" Tien and Yamcha were doing their best to hold him back, "Krillin, they're gone!" Tien began shouting orders to everyone, "Mr. Satan, you and Buu gather everyone and get them out of here! Chao-tzu you go with them and help protect them. Anyone that's able to fight, protect those who can't fight, and be careful." "You heard him Buu!" Mr. Satan and Buu gathered all of the non-fighters or weaker fighters and forced them to leave the area.

Tien, a distraught Krillin, Yamcha, Seventeen, Goten and Trunks remained to deal with the danger at hand. The black hole that had formed, was now spawning large numbers of black Tuffles. "Listen up, if you get touched by them or their blasts, consider yourself dead. Let's try to end this now." "But, we also have to fight Eighteen and Marron!" Tien knew that if their victims kept their powers, then Eighteen's going to be a formidable enemy, "I know Trunks. If I'm correct, then Eighteen should have her powers still." To answer Tien's hypothesis, Eighteen hurled a constant strew of blasts their way. "I want everyone to put up a shield around yourselves. That way if they do manage to touch you, you won't turn evil." The warriors did as Tien asked and began taking out the Tuffles one by one.

Unknown : Unknown

"Adrastea? Where is she?" "I do not know m'lady. I do know that she set out to stop you a long while ago." "When?" "Not long after you left m'lady." "Dammit. I feared this would happen. Do you know how she intends to stop me?" "I don't know. I think she altered the essence somehow." _I gathered that much…but how?_ Upon closer inspection she saw something she didn't recognize as normal. "So, she thought of a way to manipulate my plans huh? Hmph, I doubt she'll succeed at this point." Terra emphasized her point by waving her arms through the thing she craved most.

Planet of the Kais : Present 12:45am

It was already thirty minutes after the first attack began and the planet didn't have long to go. Chaos had erupted as multiple black puddles or portals it seems, began forming all over the planet. Each newly formed portal seemingly started a new surge on the planet. Based on the original surge that began which finally reached the planet at the first spawn point, they should have had ten hours left until the planet was completely engulfed in darkness. Now with the nine additive portals that the creatures have spawned from, the planet only has about two hours at best until everything is enveloped in darkness. It seems as if each portal signifies an hour of time lost. These creatures were bent on attacking the vulnerable members of the group, they managed to get to Bulma's parents with little trouble.

Buu was putting up a great effort in protecting the remaining group. He raised a shield and levitated everyone so none of the creatures could reach anyone, while he destroyed the dark creatures. It took little convincing for him to get rid of Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. They were essentially evil and therefore needed to be dealt with. Everyone was afraid that they too would share the same fate.

The remaining fighters: Piccolo and Krillin, Tien and Yamcha, Goten and Trunks paired in twos took on the task of keeping a single portal at bay. Seventeen, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Buu each took a portal to themselves to destroy the Tuffles. The most recent portal to form appeared near Bulma's group, leaving Mirai Trunks to defend them from it.

It was hard for Krillin to believe that Eighteen was completely gone. He pleaded with Piccolo to spare her and offered to keep her at bay for as long as he could. They both trained together so he knew every move she would throw at them. The two would sometimes clash in a fist fight. Krillin's shield was proving useful in protecting him at the moment. He didn't know how long he would last though, given that Eighteen doesn't run out of energy. Piccolo just made sure the Tuffles remained at a minimum.

Yamcha and Tien were strong together but if one were to fall, then the other would surely perish. Goten and Trunks thought it would be best if they didn't fuse, these creatures were child's play to them. Seventeen was holding his own, but he found that he would get distracted. As if Eighteen's plight had something to do with it. Goku had his area under control and would occasionally monitor the boys to make sure they didn't slack off. Vegeta and Gohan each had no trouble either holding their own against the waves of creatures that spawned. Mirai Trunks gained the upper hand in no time in his area. He would occasionally get worried if one of the creatures got through his defenses. Bulma and the Elder Kai were a valuable asset to their survival. For most the task of killing every Tuffle that past through the portals were easy. It was growing increasingly harder being that the portals each grew in size making it harder to monitor everything.

The two were matching each other's attack blow for blow, "Eighteen! It's me, Krillin! Talk to me, I know you're still there you have to be!" Eighteen backed off forming a Distructo Disk attack, but before she could finish it, Krillin's blast had destroyed it. Eighteen's dim white eyes glared at the fruitless battle that was raging between them. She dropped her arms to her sides and approached closer to Krillin slowly, "Krillin, how do you plan to save me…?" it asked eloquently. _What?_ "Eighteen? Is that you!" Eighteen was a short distance away from Krillin, she brought her hands to the sides of her forehead, "Solar flare!" The blinding light was very intense causing Krillin to shut his eyes in pain. _Dammit, this isn't good…She can try anything, I'm a sitting duck!_ Krillin could only wait anxiously until his eyes recovered from the attack.

After lots of pondering, Bulma was at a dead end. The most important part to this riddle had yet to be discovered. The old Kai was still having trouble remembering the much needed phrase, and everyone was running out of time.

When Lita regained consciousness, the feeling of dizziness and weakness still remained. She was relieved to find that everyone had gotten the message before she passed out. "What did I miss?" "Well…" Bulma began, "Those creatures are invading and they've managed to create nine portals. But now the planet only has less then two hours left given that the portals are growing in size acting like the surge." "Have you figured out the rest of the puzzle?" "The old Kai still can't remember the phrase and I still don't know who the 'Sole essence' could be. The old Kai's looking over the tablet now to see if something jogs his memory." Lita thought for a while about the riddle, _What if…?_ "Bulma, did we let everyone touch the Dragonball?" Bulma looked thoughtful for a minute, "No, we never got the chance to let everyone touch the ball again. I'm assuming that it would react to only Goku and the gang, but without testing it there's no way to know." _Well…there is one more but…_ "I got it! The phrase that I was told!" Bulma was overjoyed, "What is it?"

"It's 'Day and night, night…' Ah!" Before the Elder Kai could finish the statement, a black figure had gotten to him. The Elder Kai was becoming a black creature. The stone tablet that he had in hand had disintegrated and dissolved. In unison, Bulma and Kibitoshin screamed, Bulma dropped the ball as a result.

Mirai Trunks being the closest heard the screaming and turned around to survey the area. He began to panic somewhat when he saw that the Elder Kai of all people was now a blackened creature. The fact that his mom and Lita were in close proximity, didn't help to calm his nerves, "Run! Take the Dragonball and run!" Bulma snapping to her senses, grabbed the ball and Lita's arm and began running as fast as she could. Kibitoshin also followed suit alerting Goku and the gang of the attack. Mirai Trunks noted that another portal had opened up not far from the group. He had to change his tactics but with his hands busy with the enemies at hand, he was at a loss of what to do.

_I just stood there again! Why! Why do these creatures render me useless if they get near me!_ The trio had found a safe zone for the moment but with a newly formed portal, time was of the essence. "I'm sorry Bulma…" "Sorry for what?" "Anytime those creatures get near me I can't move or speak." Bulma didn't know what to make of her apology, "No need to apologize. Without the Elder Kais phrase, there's no way to summon the Dragon." "This can't be happening…we're…we're doomed." "We aren't dead yet Kai, pull yourself together. Let's think, is there anyone else that would know the phrase?"

Lita's mind went blank. She was transfixed mentally about everything that was going on. _This…this all seems familiar. Like a dream I had before. "There's still a chance to summon this Dragon…"_ Everyone on the planet minus the creatures heard Lita's thoughts said mentally. Even Seventeen was shocked as to who or what it was. "Lita, was that you who…"

A blast came out of no where towards them. Kibitoshin being the only one amongst them with Ki he could manipulate, raised a shield to divert the blast from hitting the girls. The intensity of the blast was unlike the normal creature's, but that of another. The shield however failed in the intensity of the blast leaving Kibitoshin to take on its force using sheer will. The blast had finally subsided revealing Eighteen on the other end of the blast. Krillin had lost track of her for a few minutes when she had darted away from their battle. He had finally caught up to her forcing her to end her attack against Kibitoshin. Kibitoshin not being as strong as everyone else fell to his knees battered and heavily bruised. He used every effort to stay alive as he now lay on the ground.

"Oh no! Kibitoshin!" Bulma rushed to the Kais side trying to help in any way that she could. Bulma looked around, not far from them a swarm of dark creatures were closing in on their location. _Oh no! This is the end…we're all going to die._

Goku had received Kibitoshin's message about the attack on the Elder Kai, _"Everyone, we have to regroup. Another portal has opened up and Mirai Trunks has his hands full. Let's meet where Kibitoshin is and give Mirai Trunks a hand. _Everyone who had mental capabilities did as Goku asked. On his way, Piccolo made sure to inform Seventeen of the message.

By now the first eight portals to form was already covering sixty percent of the planet's surface. The only safe ground left was the area Kibitoshin and the girls were.

Lita stood amongst the ruined rocks that had served as a shelter against the blast, "Bulma? Where's the Dragonball?" Bulma looked around frantic, "I don't know…" The ball had flown a short distance away about twenty yards out. A blackened creature was closing in on it fast, so Lita reacted without a word. She saw that the creature was going to reach the ball first, so using her powers, Lita created a rock wall from the ground as a barrier between it and the ball. She made the barrier encircle the creature giving her enough time to get to the ball. She hadn't counted on the creature reducing the barrier to a blackened puddle, but the diversion was enough to allow Lita to grab the ball and run. She ran a short distance away when the ball reacted to her touch. It began pulsating a brilliant light from her touch each of the colored stars in the ball changed to white, emitting a bright glow.

Lita knew she had some sort of connection somehow, but being the arbiter, the one to summon the Dragon was not what she had in mind.

The majority of the gang had reached their location, even Mirai Trunks had fallen back to defend the others. "The ball's…reacting…" Bulma stood from her crouched position, "She's the 'Sole essence' from the tablet. But…how, why?" Goku had landed next to Bulma, "Kibitoshin told me right before the Elder changed, that he remembered the phrase. Did he say the entire thing before he changed?" Bulma shook her head no, "It seemed like there were a few words left or so, but I'm not sure what they could be." "We have to figure it out! We're out of time!" By now everyone had reached Bulma and Kibitoshin's location. Dende wasted no time in utilizing his healing powers on Kibitoshin. But before Mirai Trunks landed, he saw one of the Tuffles closing in on Lita.

_She's probably unable to move…_ Mirai Trunks moved as fast as he possibly could, _If she dies…we're all dead!_

Lita stood there looking at the ball transfixed, she felt at peace with it in her hands. _I'm the 'Sole essence'…but what are the words? The poem goes, _"'The guardians of life unite.'" "Lita, behind you!" Everyone could only open their mouths as their savior, their only hope for survival was just ten feet away from being reduced to nothing. "'Redeemers twofold, fasten seven prospects. a Sole essence gives rise to Hope.'" Mirai Trunks realized he wasn't going to make it to her in time, even if he paused and went Super the creature will have touched her already. "Lita…!" "Surrounded by darkness, the day shall spring forward…'" _The day…? No, Day_ "Goku! Instant Transmission!" Goku snapped out of his shocked state a performed the move. "'call…

Day and night, night…come Day!'"

With one last pulse, the Dragonball erupted in a blinding light. A dome shape emitted from the ball surrounding Lita. The Tuffle had at last reached Lita and reached out his hand to grab her. To his horror, his arm had disintegrated when it came into contact with the golden dome around her, "Ahhh!" The Tuffle grabbed the remaining stub of an arm left, screaming in agony. The golden dome grew in size rapidly, vaporizing the nearby Tuffle to nothing. Goku and Mirai Trunks were finally right next to Lita, surrounded by the blinding light and the dome. The dome encompassed all of the gang within it, shielding everyone from the creatures outside.

The ball hovered in the air in front of Lita and erupted into an intense light. What was left of the planet shook with such force that everyone who wasn't a strong warrior fell to the ground. A Dragon's form exploded from the light in a similar fashion to that of Shenron. Everyone stood in awe as the beast finished the awakening. The sound that gave off upon the Dragon's arrival was that of a female's voice singing in a mystical chant. The hymn echoed throughout the minds and souls of everyone there. The Dragon finally finished, its long slender body and red eyes were similar to that of Shenron, but it wasn't as long and was a different color completely. The Dragon seemed to be a white color, but in fact its scales were a swirl of all the colors that formed it. Violet, blue, green, red, orange, yellow all creating a white effect and with the echoing hymn, it gave the Dragon a supernatural sensation.

Mirai Trunks, Lita and Goku had unknowingly stepped back a few paces out of reflexes. Lita was fearful; she had never seen such a huge and brilliant creature before in her life. Everyone was astonished at the marvel before them, "Wow…" was all that Trunks could manage. "Yeah you said it kid." "The Tuffles aren't advancing." "Piccolo, I'm guessing that this barrier is protecting everyone from them," it was a hunch that Gohan was sure of. Dende had finished his task allowing Kibitoshin to stand transfixed at the sight before him.

"Greetings, I am Day! I have come to grant the one who has summoned me a single wish!" When the Dragon spoke, its voice was that of a female's with an echo when it talked, its voice boomed through everyone's mind.

Everyone looked around at one another, "What should we wish for?" In response to Krillin's question, Goku could think of a wish he wanted granted since this whole mess started. But he knew that the universe was at stake with this wish. Krillin also thought of a wish along the lines of Goku's, but he knew there were more important things first.

"Look!" Mr. Satan pointed at the ground around them to show him what he meant. Everyone looked where indicated and saw that the ground was still being devoured by darkness. The barrier that had formed to protect everyone was shrinking to keep the Tuffles out and protect everyone from danger. This new finding immediately moved everyone inwards towards the Dragon.

"Will the one who has summoned me speak, for we are running out of time!" Everyone's eyes automatically landed on Lita. Lita looked around to everyone, _Oh my gosh, I have to make the wish. What should I wish for? If I screw up then we'll all pay for it._ Lita looked around the group as if asking silently what should I wish for? "It's all in your hands Lita." _Bulma, that's what I'm afraid of…What if I make the wrong wish…_ Mirai Trunks walked up to Lita and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Li, do whatever your heart tells you." Lita looked down to the ground and thought long and hard about Mirai Trunks' words.

"Please make your wish!" the Dragon urged. "Uh, yeah! We won't have any ground left if you don't!" Everyone turned to Mr. Satan staring daggers at him, he cringed and immediately regretted his outburst.

Lita looked up to the Dragon, _I hope this is right…It has to be._ "Day! I wish for everything to be 'right' again!" "Your wish, is my command!" The Dragon moved fluently to another position and her eyes glow a golden color. There was another blinding light that surrounded everyone causing them to shield their eyes from it. The force from it knocked everyone down warriors included.

"Ahh…!" "What's happening!" The group didn't know what was going on, but waited until the Dragon was finished. The light and force continued for a few minutes when at last it ceased. The group recovered and all stood again. "Your wish, has been granted!" Day lowered her head until she was a few inches from Lita. Out of reflex, Lita stepped backwards, _Whoa! Now what!_ Day squinted her eyes at Lita and breathed a white fire through her nose. Everyone instantly dashed backwards, "Lita!" Day finished her assault and the fire slowly subsided.

"What just happened!" "Is she Ok!" Everyone could only stare as the flames died down and revealed Lita on her hands and knees. Mirai Trunks got closer, "Lita! Lita can you hear me!" Anger boiled through Mirai Trunks' veins, "Dragon! What did you do to her!" "Your wish has been granted, I must depart!" There was a brilliant light as Day made her exit. The light retracted back into the hovering Dragonball causing a miniature explosion and the light and somewhat gold pieces of the ball evaporated into thin air. Unable to vent his anger, Mirai Trunks turned his attention back to Lita kneeling down next to her, "Are you all right?" "I think so…I don't know what she did, but I feel fine." Mirai Trunks wasn't sure whether to believe her at the moment, but pushed the thought aside and helped her to her feet.

"Well…did it work?" Mr. Satan's statement made everyone look around. "Well I think so." "Elder, sir! You're back to normal!" "Eh, you are too." "Well Dende did heal me and I am thankful for it." Gohan's jaw dropped, so did Goku's in recognition of an old friend. Both Saiyans pointed at the Kai, "You're back to normal!" Confused the Kai looked himself over, "I'm not sure what you mean…" "Master…" The Kai turned to his right his jaw dropping, "Kibito!" "Master!" "We're back to normal!" Bulma blinked a few times, "What's the deal?" Goku tried to clarify, "Kibito and Kaioshin were fused together with the Potara earrings permanently…I guess the Dragon changed them back to normal."

Goku's mind lit up at that statement, _If the Dragon was capable of changing them back to normal…does that mean?_ "Well the planet looks back to normal and there's no sign of those creatures." "It seems so Piccolo…"

Lita smiled weakly, "Everything's back to normal…" Everyone turned towards her, Vegeta being the first to speak, "How are you so sure!" Lita stared blankly, "Cause for the first time in a long time, I feel at ease."

* * *

There's still more to come...


	18. Aftermath : A New Dawning

Worked on these last five chapters for a while. I'm finally satisfied with them. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – Aftermath : A New Dawning

Unknown : Unknown

Terra watched in horror as the events unfolded, "Who is that girl! What the Hell is that thing!" "Master I don't know." Terra was transfixed on the window that allowed her to spy on the Z- gang. _What is that apparition! _Terra watched as the girl made a wish and the beast conjuring magic. The substance floating about was being drawn in to the window, "No! My precious work, NO!" Terra watched helplessly as her hard work was flying through the window. After all was gone she began seething with anger, the beast mocking her, "'Your wish, has been granted!'" "This is 'her' doing! That is not a creature I know of!" Terra glared at the girl in view, "I don't know who she is but mark my words, I will overthrow you for this!"

Planet of the Kais : Present 2:22am 

Goku couldn't wait any longer, _Terra could still be around…_ "Goku!" Goku vanished. Krillin understood Goku's actions and immediately did the same, but instead of the instant transmission, he took flight. "Bulma!" Bulma turned towards the voice, "Mom, dad, you're Ok!" Bulma's mom blinked, "Well sweetie of course we're Ok." Bulma just hugged them and didn't say anymore. "I dare say it. I think everything's back to normal." Yamcha nodded in accordance with Tien's statement. Piccolo had to wonder, "Just to be sure, we have to find Terra. The fact that she's still alive bothers me." "You're right Piccolo, we need to find her and defeat her before it's too late," Kaioshin still had to get used to hearing his own voice again. "Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, will you three join me and the Elder so that we might devise a plan of attack?" Each nodded and accompanied the Kais away from the group.

Lita plopped on the ground, "I'm exhausted…" Mirai Trunks looked her over, "Now will you eat something?" She could only smile and nod yes.

Son Household : Present 2:03am

"Huh! What in the world am I doing out here?" She looked around to observe her surroundings, _I could have sworn there was someone here, but who or what…?_ Chi-Chi gave up thinking about it and continued to hang the clothes on the clothes line. After her work was done, she retreated in the house to proceed to cook dinner. "What! It's two am…But how, I remember it being daytime." Confused she searched the house for Goku and Goten with no luck. _If Goku stayed out late with Goten…He knows it's way past his bedtime._ Chi-Chi called various numbers to find out where her family could be.

_This is very odd…no one's answering their phone. Well it 'is' two in the morning, who would answer the phone. I hope something didn't happen? _She decided to find something light to eat then go to bed, even though she wasn't the least bit tired.

When he appeared, she had her back towards him sitting at the table eating from what he could tell was a sandwich and some orange juice. He wasn't exactly sure what to say at the moment, but from what Vegeta scolded him on, he had to make it up to her. For missing Goten's birth and seven years of his life. For always leaving Chi-Chi behind even though she begged him not to go. From now on she's coming with him everywhere. But for now, all he wanted to do was hold her.

Chi-Chi could feel a pair of eyes on her and was still a bit jumpy from earlier even though she couldn't figure out why. She stood up quickly and readied herself for an attack. Without hesitating, she turned and gave the intruder a swift kick to the head, jumped back and was about to deliver a blow to the stomach when the cringing figure began wining, "Oww, geez Chi-Chi I'm sorry I snuck up on you." "Goku? Where have you been all this time! I've been worried for…well I'm not quite sure how long…" Goku regained himself and could only smile at her, _I even miss her scolding me._ "Hey! Goku I'm serious where have you been and why isn't anyone answering their phone and…" Goku approached her and hugged her. _Ok, now I'm really confused something must have happened._ She enjoyed being in his embrace and returned the gesture. After they separated, Goku showered her with kisses forcing her to giggle.

"Goku, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He stopped his kissing, _I'm guessing that the Dragon erased her memory or something. She deserves to know the truth. But what should I say?_ "Chi-Chi what do you remember?" She thought for a moment, "I was outside hanging up the laundry and I thought someone was around, but there wasn't anyone. I remembered it being day time though…it's just so confusing. I would never be outside in the middle of the night. I should be tired and in bed. Wait a minute, if you're here then where's Goten?"

Goku knew he couldn't keep anything from her, so he sat her down while he explained everything from start to finish. "Chi' you were attacked by an evil woman that we call Terra. We don't know anything about her but she started a surge that's basically like a black hole. It traveled throughout space erasing everything it touched. That woman…erased you from existence." "What? How was I erased from existence?" "Well, no one could find you anywhere. The entry for you in King Yemma's book was erased, as was anyone else's that was erased from existence. The Namekian dragon couldn't wish you back, it said you didn't have a soul to wish back." Chi-Chi frowned taking in Goku's story, "That must be why I was out at night hanging up laundry…"

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi looked up at him, "Sorry for what Goku?" "For not being there for you when you're in danger." "Goku…you had no way of knowing what this Terra person was capable of." "No Chi-Chi, I'm sorry for leaving you to go fight every time. After the fight with Cell, I didn't even consider your feelings, I just did what I thought was best for everyone. I missed so much…you, Goten growing up, Gohan going to school… I'm sorry for everything." Chi-Chi smiled and leaned forward to kiss Goku. "From now on," he began, "You're coming with me everywhere." "What do you mean?" Chi-Chi asked amused. "I mean out to picnics, to visit friends, even to fights." "But Goku, I'll just get in the way if I come with you to fights. And there's chores to do during the day so…" She was cut off, "I'll help you do them." "Huh? You're going to help me clean and do chores?" "Yep, with two people doing them they'll get done quicker giving both of us more free time." Chi-Chi was at a loss of words…_Goku help me with chores… It could be interesting and relieving. We would be able to spend more time together… He must have really missed me to want such a change…_ "Ok Goku," she thanked him by hugging him tightly.

"So, how did ya'll manage to defeat Terra?" "Oh, I almost forgot. This girl that we met a short while ago after you were gone, saved us all. She has these strong mental abilities that could kill someone if she needed to. But, she doesn't know how to control her abilities. Anyway, we were all skeptical on whether to trust her because of her dark past and all. But we had planned to use her powers to defeat or upset Terra, Piccolo wanted her to assimilate her powers. But she died when Terra's pawns or the Tuffles attacked Earth. Instead of her going to Earth's check-in station, her spirit disappeared to this black void which turned out to be inside of King Yemma's desk. Well anyway, she heard me, Gohan and Mirai Trunks talking to King Yemma and found her way out of the void. We left and she followed us to Earth but as a ghost cause we couldn't see or hear her. When we were preparing to go to the Kai's planet, she stopped us and talked to us by writing in the soil of a potted plant. We thought it was best that she remained in the void for now in case Terra was still around. But Terra disappeared without a trace. We went to Namek to find the dragon balls to wish Lita back, that's when I learned that you couldn't be revived or brought back.

Anyway, while on the Kai's planet, Lita started training to unlock her hidden potential to defeat Terra, but she never finished cause we sort of interrupted the old Kai during the ceremony. But it worked out cause he suddenly remembered this ball and tablet that some mysterious woman gave him eons ago. Well while Bulma, Gohan, Lita and Mirai Trunks tried to figure out the message on the tablet that had to do with the ball, the rest of us were getting more suspicious of Lita. Terra disappeared when Lita died and when Lita was revived, those dark Tuffles began attacking the Spirit World. But anyway, Bulma and the gang found out that the ball was actually a Dragonball and all of the fighters had to form the stars on it to make a wish. But only one person could use the ball which no one knew who. As it turned out, Lita was the one that could use the ball. So she did, and the Dragon was amazing…it was a she and looked similar to Shenron but it was white with a swirl of colors. Lita made the wish that everything be right again which the Dragon changed everything back to normal."

Chi-Chi could only blink for a few moments as she tried to make sense of Goku's jumbled story. "Wow Goku…you guys have been through a lot. So, if Terra disappeared, that means she's still out there somewhere?" "Yeah, that's why I wanted to find you and get you to safety as soon as possible." Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile at Goku's comment, the smile soon faded as a question began to invade her mind. "Well, this means you still have to fight Terra doesn't it?" Goku could understand the concern she was feeling, given that he too could possibly be erased from existence. "We aren't exactly sure how to fight her. We were hoping that Lita could unlock her hidden potential and help us to defeat her. But Terra could be capable of anything." "I'd like to meet this girl and thank her properly for saving everyone." "Sure thing Chi-Chi."

Planet of the Kais : Present 2:18am

"Mommy!" Eighteen searched around and found Marron running towards her. _Why was she so far away? And where is everyone?_ Eighteen scooped Marron up in her arms and searched the area. _I'm not sure what happened, but I should search for everyone._ Eighteen looked up at the sky and was puzzled, _What's going on? _ She placed Marron down and tried to figure out what was wrong with her. _Something's not right…I don't remember what happened. Did they summon the Dragon already?_

"Eighteen! Marron!" Krillin landed and greeted them. He immediately hugged them both, "I'm glad you're Ok." "What happened Krillin?" Krillin blinked a few times noticing that her voice sounded a little different…like it was lighter. "Umm, what's the last thing you remember?" "Well we were all standing around discussing about the Dragon and the wishes that would be made. I was talking to…Seventeen and that's about all I can remember." _Where is Seventeen? _"Hmm?" Krillin pondered, "Well the rest of the gang's this way." Krillin picked up Marron and took to the sky waiting for Eighteen to follow.

Eighteen just looked up at him not sure of what to do. "Krillin! Something's wrong!" Krillin frowned and met her on the ground again, "What's up?" "Well…I can't fly, or shoot anything. Usually it just happens out of reflex. It's just like walking, you don't really think about it, you just do it. And I can't do either right now." Krillin furrowed his brow, _Did that Tuffle do something to her? Did something change when she became evil?_ Krillin was at a loss for the moment. He picked Eighteen up who picked up Marron, and took them to the rest of the gang. _Maybe Bulma can help._

"What the Hell!" Tien just glanced at Seventeen, "What's your problem?" "It's nothing. I'm just thinking is all." "You, think? That's a first." Seventeen just glared at him.

A few short minutes later, Krillin landed with Eighteen and Marron in arm, "Bulma! I need your help." Bulma walked over to Krillin hoping that those Tuffles weren't still around, "What's wrong Krillin?" "Well, something's wrong with Eighteen." Bulma looked her over, "Well she looks fine to me."

Lita overheard and walked over to them as well, with Mirai Trunks following. "Bulma she says she can't fly or shoot blasts anymore." "Do you think it has something to do with her turning into one of those dark spawn creatures?" "What! Krillin, what's she talking about! What creature?" "Uhhh…" Krillin gave Bulma a look saying thanks a lot. Now Seventeen was intrigued, "Eighteen you don't remember turning into one of those dark creatures when Marron touched you? You and Krillin were fighting the entire time." Eighteen could only stare at Krillin in shock, "Is that true?" Krillin wasn't sure what to say, "That's true Eighteen…" "And Marron was a dark creature too!" Eighteen began fretting, "It was all my fault wasn't it! I must have turned my back on her when she was playing!" Krillin, Bulma and Mirai Trunks were blinking in astonishment, they've never seen this side of Eighteen. She never really displayed this kind of emotion before.

Lita stepped in smiling at the two and hugged Eighteen who looked at her like she was crazy. She stepped back noticing the puzzled looks on everyone's face. "You guys hadn't noticed?" She turned back to the twins, "They're both human now. The Dragon thought it was only right that they live the rest of their lives without being cursed by a madman." Everyone in the vicinity that heard her statement hung their mouths. "Lita how are you sure that's what's wrong?" "The emotion in their voices are noticeable not to mention that neither of them can fly or shoot energy blasts like they could before. Neither ever displayed this much emotion before." Mirai Trunks was shocked at a new discovery, "I can sense their Ki now! We could never sense their Ki."

All of the warriors looked at each other in shock, "Whoa, the androids aren't androids anymore!" "You're right Yamcha!" Everyone just leaned in closer to inspect them. "How do you feel?" Videl was curious. "I'm uncomfortable with all of you weirdos gawking at me." Out of no where there was a stomach growling, but this time it wasn't either of the Saiyan kids. Seventeen jumped back and grabbed his stomach in shock, "What did you guys do! Answer me!" Trunks pointed at Seventeen, "His stomach just growled!" Goten was poking at both Seventeen and Eighteen. "Ahh! Get away from me brat!" "Ok, ok everyone…you're making them feel uncomfortable," Lita had to give them some space.

Everyone backed away except for Bulma, Lita, Mirai Trunks, Goten, Trunks and Krillin. Lita had to explain, "No one has done anything to you. Your body is letting you know that you're hungry." "I never needed food before and I'm not going to start now." "Seventeen, be reasonable man. We're only trying to help." "Besides, if you don't eat, then you'll die. It's as simple as that." He merely glared at Bulma. "This is amazing, don't you see? You're both human!" A small smile formed on Eighteen's face, it hadn't sunk in until just now. Bulma and the group were a bit wary of the smile that formed. Lita further explained, "You finally got your wish." Eighteen looked up at the girl, _She knew all along? Well she is psychic…_ "Thank you for making this possible Lita." Lita nodded and smiled in response. Everyone else minus Krillin and Seventeen just stared at Eighteen, "She just thanked someone…" "Hmph, well it isn't the end of the world, so you guys can stop staring now!"

"Tch, so what do I do now? I lost my powers and am a weak human now." "On the contrary," Lita began, "You still have all of your strength and abilities from before. But in order to use your Ki now, you'll have to learn how to use it the way the rest of the gang had to." "But I'm still a weak human!" Lita shook her head, "You're not weak. You were weak before. You ever wondered why the others could overcome anything? It was because of the will to survive. As an android, you lacked that will which could make you a force to be reckoned with. But above all, you have the potential to get stronger, whereas before you could not. If I were you, I would think of how to hone my abilities and get stronger then you were as an android. You also have to take care of yourself and body and enjoy life. You'll be surprised what you're missing."

"She's right," Krillin added, "Just eat something and you'll wonder why you ever thought being an android was a good idea. There's so much stuff for you guys to experience. Gero tried to take that away. I think you should take back your life." Eighteen looked down at the ground, "How do we learn how to be more…human?" Krillin smiled and felt he gained a new cause in his life, "I'll teach you all I know." He earned a small smile from Eighteen which was becoming infectious.

"Goku! Where'd you…!" Bulma stopped mid-sentence, "Chi-Chi!" She immediately ran over and hugged her friend. "Mom!" Goten also tackled his mom causing her and Bulma to fall down. "Hahaa, hey sweet heart." "We missed you so much! I knew you'd come back!" Goten showed a very cheeky smile. "It's good to be back." Bulma pulled away and sat in a kneeling position, "So do you remember…?" "Not really, but Goku filled me in on everything. It's kinda scary that something like that could happen." "So, Goku told you everything?" Goku scratched his head, "Well there's one rule in our house and it's no lying…so I had to tell her." "So, I guess everything's back to normal then?" "Sure thing Chi-Chi, thanks to Lita here."

Lita wasn't sure what to say. She had only seen the woman in her vision and didn't know whether Goku still held a grudge. She was also unsure where she stood amongst the group. Was she a friend now that she saved everyone and everything? Or was she still suspected of being Terra's pawn. Lita kneeled down and shook Chi-Chi's hand, "Pleased to meet you ma'am." "Ma'am? I'm not that old." "Ha ha, you'll have to get used to that Chi-Chi. I've been trying to break her out of calling me ma'am for a while now." "I'm sorry Mrs. Chi-Chi…" "Just call me Chi-Chi," she responded. "Thank you for saving my life." Lita smiled, "You're welcome."

Goten stood and hugged his dad and pulled away, "Dad guess what?" "What?" "Seventeen and Eighteen are humans now!" Trunks joined in, "Yeah you missed it! Seventeen's stomach even growled!" Goku looked in Krillin's direction shocked, "Is that true Krillin?" "Yeah! It seems that the Dragon changed them as humans. We'll have to teach them how to use their Ki and everything else about being human." Eighteen just blushed out of embarrassment. Goku walked closer to inspect them, "Whoa, no kidding! She's even blushing!" Eighteen was beet red and annoyed and angry all at the same time. _All these waves of emotions are going to make me dizzy. How do they deal with it?_ Goku stood up straight and laughed, "Wow, congratulations. There's no one better then Krillin to show you everything." All Eighteen could do was look at the ground.

Chi-Chi, Bulma and Lita also stood, "I think we should all celebrate or something." "Me too mom, but we still have Terra to deal with." Chi-Chi walked towards Mirai Trunks, "Mirai Trunks you're back. How's life in the future?" Mirai Trunks looked sad for a moment, "I was going to go back after all of this was finished here. But your alternate half, past away about five years ago now, and before mom died, she wanted me to be happy. And if that meant coming here to do it, then she was all for it." "But who would protect your world if you're gone?" "Well it's great because I met this kid who is like stronger then the Goku of this time, and I've been teaching him everything for a while." "Wow, you found someone stronger then me? That sounds like an awesome opponent!" "Yeah, sure is Goku. I had to go Super Saiyan level two in order to keep up with him." "Heh, so you can also reach an ascended Saiyan huh? That's great!" "Yeah, Father wants me to reach a level beyond an ascended Saiyan." Goku smirked, "Well it can be done. If you do manage it, I'll have someone to spar with." Mirai Trunks nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm not sure about the rest of you but I'm starving, sleepy too." "Well Goku, I guess we'll have to all have dinner then go to bed afterwards." "Uh huh!" Bulma was happy that everything was back to normal for now. The task for hunting down Terra would come later.

The large group made their way to the tent that was made to shield the food. Goku had asked the Elder Kai if he could use his powers to create some food for dinner again. Once completed, everyone sat down and enjoyed the victory of an unsought battle. Gohan had welcomed Chi-Chi's return as well as Videl. New discussions formed on the topic of Seventeen and Eighteen being human and actually eating food. The final discussion was the threat that still lurked.

"How do we go about finding Terra?" "I don't know Gohan…" Piccolo had a thought, but he was trying to accept Lita as part of the group now. Goku immediately caught on to Piccolo's contemplating, "Piccolo, it seems like you have something in mind?" "Well Goku, I was just thinking that maybe we could find Terra by using our minds. Lita has shown that she has superior mental capacities and would be perfect in finding Terra." Mirai Trunks had to intervene, "But Lita can't control her powers that well." Lita looked down at her empty plate unsure of what to say, _I can control them somewhat but I don't want to slip up. I'm just too exhausted right now to think almost._ "Well Lita whatdya say?" Lita smiled at Bulma, "I'll do everything I can to stop her." Mirai Trunks wasn't happy with her response, _She looks pale and exhausted. She still hasn't gotten over last nights encounter with her powers._

"Good. We'll continue everything in the morning. Right now I'm tired…" Goku yawned for emphasis. "That's a good idea. We'll each rest in the Capsule Motel then regroup in the morning." Everyone nodded in agreement to Gohan's proposal and said good night as everyone settled in for the night.

Goten and Trunks were both excited to share a room together but were kind of afraid to have to share it with Seventeen. Of course upon reaching the room they both fell fast asleep from it being so late. Seventeen laid down unsure of what to do. The boys hadn't really explained anything to him. He would often just get bored and start training. But not long afterwards, he began drifting off into uncertainty.

Chi-Chi was wrapped up in Goku's arms content at the new life and promises they made to one another. Goku vowed to never leave her by herself again and promised to help her finish the chores so they could have more free time together. Chi-Chi saw a new side to Goku and looked forward to the new adventures they would share in the future.

"So, do I just lay down and I'll immediately fall asleep?" Krillin laughed, "Not exactly. Sleep comes in waves. Usually kids need eight hours of sleep or more in order to recuperate. Adults need at least five or more. And it varies from person to person." Eighteen wasn't sure of this new life she was given, but she was prepared to live it as best as she could. She could actually feel now, her senses were alive and tingling. The soft and warm feel of the covers pulled over her made her comforted. _So this is what it feels to be comfortable…_ "Krillin, what happens when you sleep?" "Well Eighteen, you would either have dreams or just sleep. And when you've had enough sleep, you'll wake up feeling refreshed, hopefully. The whole point of sleeping is to regain your stamina and energy." _I wonder if I'll have any dreams…_ "What about nightmares?" "Well…they're dreams too. They're just scary dreams. Don't worry Eighteen, you'll be fine." Eighteen wasn't quite sure but she trusted Krillin. She closed her eyes feeling her lids becoming heavy and drifted off to sleep.

By the time Lita and Mirai Trunks had reached the room, Lita felt as if she'd collapse. "You Ok?" She rubbed her eyes, "Yeah, I'm just really exhausted." "I guess saving the universe can take its toll on you." Lita went to the restroom and changed into her pajamas. She returned and climbed in to bed pulling the covers up. Mirai Trunks also went to the restroom to change. When he returned Lita was fast asleep. _Man…she must have been exhausted. I wonder why though. _Mirai Trunks gave up and retreated to bed where he was asleep within minutes.


	19. Aftermath : Dilemma

Chapter Nineteen – Aftermath : Dilemma

Planet of the Kais : Present 12:20pm

Eighteen woke with a start. Krillin had been awake for a few minutes now and was concerned when she suddenly woke up. "What's wrong Eighteen?" Eighteen shook her head and had both of her hands on her forehead. "I don't know…It seemed so real but was kinda hazy." Krillin sat down next to her on the bed, "What happened?" She relaxed a little glad to be awake, "I think I dreamt about Gero having captured us. We were in our mid teens about fourteen. Me and Seventeen were at this base where there were a lot of military men around, I think one of our parents were stationed there. We were so anxious to find our parents, but something happened, some kind of fight or something. We were caught sneaking around the base by an officer with red hair. He was pissed that we were in his way and had someone escort us off the base to a nearby city. We got lost trying to find our way home, which I'm not quite sure where home could be. But anyway, we spent three years on the streets…I can't remember all the details, but I remember getting sick. Seventeen found out about Dr. Gero and hoped that he could steal meds from him while he looked over my condition. Seventeen got caught and he had to pay for his crimes by helping Gero with an experiment. He refused to let us leave until Seventeen helped him. As I got better, I noticed that Seventeen seemed…different. Seventeen tried to get me out of there but became rigid, he wouldn't move and I couldn't budge him. Next thing I remembered, I woke up to find Seventeen…severed. Seventeen's head was separated from his body as well as the rest of him. I didn't know what to do. The last thing I remembered was Gero putting me in this chamber saying I will be part of his great creation."

Krillin frowned, "Sometimes your dreams can be things from your past. But at least you're getting your memory back." _I was afraid of this. But she'll have to face her fears if she's going to be human. I really hope that one of her parents weren't a member of the Red Ribbon Army, cause if so, Goku would have some explaining to do._ "Gero's dead. And if he tries anything like that again I'll kill him myself. That is, I'm sure you'd be more then capable as well." "Thanks Krillin." Eighteen stood up and stretched for what seemed the first time in her life. She turned around to face Krillin and smiled, "Since we aren't androids anymore, I guess we should think of a new name." Krillin smiled as well, "Sure. Do you think you want to find out more about your past and find out your old name? Or just create a new one?" Eighteen wasn't sure, "I guess I want to find out my original name. And I want to know who my parents are." "Alright, when we get back I'll help you recover your identity. It might be painful reliving your past though." "That's fine, Gero won't get the best of me."

Mirai Trunks was already awake waiting on Lita to wake up. _She said she usually had nightmares or dreams that haunted her, but it seems like she slept peaceful enough._ Mirai Trunks shook Lita to try to awaken her with no luck. He tried again and waited for her to respond. But again, there was no response from Lita. _She's very pale…_ Mirai Trunks studied her closer, _Is she even breathing!_ Mirai Trunks touched her skin and drew his hand back in shock. _What the Hell!_ he screamed to himself. He checked for a pulse and after ten seconds or so just stared at her. _Is she…dead! She doesn't look dead, her lips are still pink._ He picked up her arm and dropped it, _If she were dead her limbs would be stiff by now…right…?_

Mirai Trunks got out of bed, pulled his pants on and ran to Bulma's room. Bulma was shocked by the pounding on the door, "Who is it!" "It's me Mirai Trunks!" Bulma made her way to the door and was immediately grabbed by the arm and dashing down the hall. "Mirai Trunks what's the meaning of this!" He didn't answer just yet. They reached his room and he pointed to Lita's still form in bed. "Mom, I think she's dead!" Bulma looked at Mirai Trunks in shock, "What!" Bulma ran over to the bed and examined the girl, "She doesn't look dead…" She felt for a temperature and checked her vitals. Bulma was getting unnerved of her findings, "Mirai Trunks, I'll be right back." Bulma ran out of the room and barged into her parent's room, "Dad please tell me you brought your life radar?" "Bulma! What are you doing…" "Dad did you bring your life radar! It's urgent!" Dr. Briefs grumbled to himself and searched through the drawer next to the bed, "Yeah, here it is." "Great! Thanks dad." Bulma dashed out of the room and back down the hall to Mirai Trunks' room. With the device in hand she fumbled with it a bit, and positioned it over Lita. "What's that?" Mirai Trunks asked. "This is Dad's new invention, the Life radar. It can give you stats on someone even if they're miles away. It's similar to the Dragon radar and…" Bulma stopped talking for a minute, "Now that's strange…Lita has a very slow heartbeat and her breathing is slow also. Did she seem like she was hurt last night or something?" "No, she just said that she was very tired and exhausted. She fell asleep in minutes."

Bulma breathed a sigh of relief, "She isn't dead but her vitals are so low that it's impossible to still be alive." "So…?" Mirai Trunks didn't know what exactly to say about her evaluation. "So, I don't know how, but something's wrong here. Maybe Goku or Piccolo might know something, or the Kai." Mirai Trunks nodded and left in a hurry to get Goku and Piccolo. Within a few minutes the trio gathered in the room, "Uhh, what's going on Bulma?" "I was hoping you could tell me Goku. Lita isn't waking up. Her vitals are very low, too low to still be alive. Have you ever come across something like this?" "Can't say that I have Bulma… Maybe the Elder might know something."

Goku teleported everyone in the room to Kaioshin and the Elder Kais' location. After a brief description of the situation, the Elder tried to figure out the cause. "Her mind is for once blank…based on her appearance and vitals it seems as if she's in some kind of suspended state." "You mean like a suspended animated state?" "Yes that's exactly it. I don't know how to break it or what could have caused something like this to happen." "Wait," Mirai Trunks recalled, "The Dragon engulfed her in some sort of flames remember? A white flame." "That's right, why did it do that?" "Well Goku, that could be the cause of it but will it go away is the question?" Bulma had a hunch that Terra or something related to her was the cause of Lita's state. "Do you think that Terra's involved?" "Good question Piccolo. But now we have no way of knowing where to find her until Lita wakes up." Goku couldn't help but wonder, "There's something about this girl that's so confusing. I'll go get everyone up so we can all get to the bottom of finding Terra." "Take us too Goku, if you hadn't noticed I'm in my night gown." Goku nodded and teleported Mirai Trunks and Bulma to the motel.

After some time, Goku reappeared with everyone before the Kais. The Elder briefly introduced himself and explained the situation. With Lita being in the state that she was, it was going to be harder to find Terra. "Guys, all we can do is wait 'til Lita gets better, unless something else comes up." Bulma had no idea of what to expect. "Well, we have to figure out what to do in order to find Terra." Piccolo and everyone else were trying to come up with some solution as of what to do.

There was something about Lita that looked odd to Mirai Trunks. She was regaining the color in her cheeks and skin, but there seemed to be some kind of an aura forming. He didn't dwell on it too much since he was expected to help with the plans. The group stood around for about an hour debating until someone thought it were time to stop for a lunch break. After another hour of eating the group returned to the general area not far from where the Kais were. Mirai Trunks, Bulma, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan returned to continue talking with the Kais.

Mirai Trunks was the first to check up on Lita and was now positive of the change he noted before. "Hey guys, come here." Goku and the rest came towards Mirai Trunks and a still unconscious Lita. "Whoa, she's emitting an aura." "That's what I thought Goku. I noticed it a couple of hours ago but didn't know what to make of it." "She looks like she's glowing, but why?" Kaioshin was astonished that this girl could be so enigmatic. "She looks better I guess. Should we try and wake her?" "It's worth a try Gohan." Bulma being brave shook Lita and tried to wake her. Still nothing happened as Lita lay there in the grass emitting a soft aura around her. Mirai Trunks also moved to wake her, "Lita can you hear me?"

Lita opened her eyes slowly shocking everyone in the vicinity. However, her normal green eyes were lost as only the color white was shown. Everyone stepped back unsure of the change she'd undergone. "I have to return. We're still not safe. We have to travel in space to find her and stop her from attempting another predicament." "Her? You mean Terra?" Lita didn't answer Gohan's question, she merely closed her eyes again. Goku frowned, "She sounded so…monotone." "Yeah, it was like she's hypnotized or something." "Regardless, we have to leave now. This is the first idea we've heard all day. But we only have a space ship big enough for a handful of people. I guess we can't all go." Goku was not about to leave Chi-Chi behind again. "Wait a second Goku, I've been working on one for a while. It's a space ship that's capable of time travel as well. I made it big enough to accommodate everyone here, umm minus the Kais of course."

Kaioshin merely nodded, "We can't just abandon our duties anyway. We will have to entrust everyone to stop this threat before she strikes again. And if there's anyone that can do it, it's each of you here." Goku smiled, "We'll do our best." With a new adventure amidst, Bulma walked away from the group a good distance and took out her current invention. She clicked the button on the capsule and threw it a considerable distance away. In a large cloud of smoke, a rather large space ship with the Capsule Corp. logo on it appeared. Bulma turned around and smiled at the group in the distance. "Wow, Bulma's always prepared for anything." "Yep. Well we should explain to everyone what happened and then board the ship and travel to…uhh wherever." "Sure dad, I'll help explain to everyone what's happening."

After some preparations were made, the z-gang began boarding the space ship. Mirai Trunks carried Lita aboard unsure of where to put her. Bulma directed him to an empty room where he could place her. Chi-Chi stopped by as she was too searching for a room. "So Bulma, do you know where we're going?" "I actually have no clue as to where either. Lita just said we had to go into space, who knows where." "Could we just ask her where?" "Yeah I suppose. Lita, where are we going once we get in space?" After a few minutes there was no response from the girl. "Huh? I wonder why she isn't responding?" "Li, where are we going once we get in space?" Lita responded by opening her colorless eyes, "Go in the direction that the coordinates in the computer is set to." She then closed her eyes once more.

"So, she only responds to Mirai Trunks?" "It seems that way Chi-Chi. A bond of friendship or love," Bulma giggled. Mirai Trunks blushed at the statement. "What…Mirai Trunks is in love? That's so sweet, and about time." Mirai Trunks hung his head trying to hide the embarrassment from his face. "Yeah Chi-Chi you should've seen him, he's so happy when he's around her and they're always together." "Oh my gosh. Well she seems like a nice girl…" The two women left the room chatting about Mirai Trunks being in love with Lita. "Sigh…" Mirai Trunks turned his attention to Lita a bit worried, "Lita, what's going on, what's happening to you?" Mirai Trunks waited but didn't receive an answer. "Li talk to me. I know you can hear me." Still there was no response. Mirai Trunks sighed in frustration and walked to the door. He turned around one last time to look at her before the door slid shut.

The group met on the bridge of the ship and prepared for travel. Once everyone was buckled in, Bulma checked the coordinates and started the engines. "I hope everyone's strapped in cause we're off!" Bulma announced on the intercom. With one final push of a button, the space ship roared to life and began its fast ascent into space. Within seconds from taking off, they had already traveled the distance it would take to get to Jupiter. It was agreed that Elder Mori would be dropped off during the trip to Namek. As things became calmer on board, Bulma announced that everyone was free to walk about the ship. Everyone dispersed to find a room of their own, the same rules from the motel applied in that everyone had to share a room. Everyone thought it would be best if they kept the same partners.

Mirai Trunks approached Bulma at the controls, "Mom I just remembered that we should have brought Lita's parents with us." Bulma turned around in her chair, "That's right Mirai Trunks, I'm sure they could tell us something about her powers. I wish we knew about that before we left the Kai's planet. And I don't think Goku would be able to teleport back here once he was on Earth." "Well, there's just so much I don't know about her." "I'm sure we'll find out all in due time Mirai Trunks. I know one thing, she would've been very helpful on this trip. Having two tech savvy individuals is better in case something were to go wrong." "Well, we'll just have to hope that nothing goes wrong."

"How's she doing anyway?" "Last time we checked, she only answered questions about this trip it seems. She won't answer anything else." "She'll get better." Bulma turned back to the controls and finished her calculations. She pressed the button for the intercom, "Hey everyone. I've calculated that this trip will take about six days to arrive at our destination. And the trajectory indicates that this will be a smooth trip. I'll keep everyone posted, Bulma out." "Well the ship can pretty much navigate without me having to pilot it. So I'm going to catch a nap or something." Bulma stood from her chair, "Mirai Trunks, don't dwell too much on what's wrong with Lita." Mirai Trunks nodded, "Hey, is there a training area?" "Of course, that's the only way to keep Vegeta occupied. Just follow the directory to get there."

Eighteen had caught up with Seventeen in his room, "Seventeen, can I talk to you about something?" "What is it?" "I had a dream last night about our past." "Yeah me too." "What was yours about?" "Well, we were kids on this base, got kicked off by some ass of an officer and wandered the streets for a few years. Made the mistake of meeting Gero and pretty much that's it." _Wow he can really sum up something with no detail at all._ "That's pretty much what I remember. I hope we'll remember something more later." "Yeah, great…" "You sound like you don't want to find out more about your past?" "Forgive me for being out of touch from my human form on the account that I was an experiment for some obsessed sick bastard." "Do you think it'll be a good idea to find out more about our past? Like finding out our real name and not some number for a name some sicko gave us?" "Only if the name is cool; if I had a lame name, I'm not using it." Eighteen laughed mildly at her brother. "I wonder why we were on that base in the first place…?" "We were looking for our parents…we hadn't seen them in years I think. But that's about all I can remember now…"

"Being a human is tough, you actually have to work at staying strong and healthy." "One reason why I think we would have liked to remain as an android." "Seventeen…you don't mean that." "Well I guess now I can look forward to getting drunk and doing stuff the others enjoy. I recall that old man saying having sex was amazing." Eighteen had to look away at that statement. "So Eighteen, you had sex to have Marron right? How was it?" "I'm not telling you my personal business!" Seventeen laughed at his twin, "It's so much easier to mess with you now." Eighteen stood up and marched towards the room door, "I don't know how it feels on the account of my being an android void of feeling." She left the room with a perplexed Seventeen sitting on the bed, "I didn't think she'd say anything about it." _Makes me wonder about these so called feelings we have now._ Seventeen left the room in search of his brother-in-law.

Gohan and Videl were sitting on the bed in the room they shared, "Hey Videl, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a long time now." "What's that Gohan?" _Will she be upset if I do this without one? I think she won't be too mad. We seem to be playing with fire as of late. I have to do this! I have to ask. Who knows what the near future might hold._ "Videl?" Gohan was very nervous, this moment could be the start of a wonderful future or a terrible nightmare. "Will you…marry me?"

Videl's mouth instantly dropped, _He's…he's asking me to marry him! Oh my gosh! _ Gohan stared deep in her eyes, he could see the shock and conflict waging inside of her. Gohan's mouth hung opened afraid that he made a mistake. Videl smiled brightly and she hugged Gohan laughing and kissing his face and lips repeatedly, "Yes Gohan! Of course I'll marry you!" Gohan jumped up and Videl followed, he lifted her slightly spinning around with her in the air. "On one condition," Videl countered. Gohan stop spinning and set her down to hear her out. "Once we get back home I'll expect you to do it the right way." Gohan smiled, "Deal." "Oh, and we're not allowed to tell anyone until that day comes, cause your mom might kill us." Gohan laughed, "Sure, I know what my mom is capable of."

"So Goku, is this what you had in mind when we made that promise." Goku smirked, "Not really, but I think I'm going to enjoy this." Chi-Chi was dressed in fighting attire that allowed for her legs to show, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Goku was watching her closely to anticipate her first move, _I know we promised to spend more time together but this was unexpected. She 'was' training Goten all that time so she should be at her best._ _I'll give her the edge then move in for the kill._

Even though Goku had to keep his power suppressed, he was excited to actually fight with his wife. Chi-Chi led with a fist towards Goku's face, which he easily dodged. Chi-Chi however did manage to scratch his cheek with her thumbnail. The two exchanged punches and kicks to best one another. The first one to pin the other would be declared the victor. Chi-Chi was showing great promise as she thought of ways to distract Goku. Performing handstands proved most useful as it allowed Goku a glimpse of her underwear and muscular but slim legs. When she saw that he was distracted, she used her right leg to sweep Goku's feet from under him. She immediately pounced on him holding his wrists, her legs straddling his waist. Goku was shocked, _What! She got me!_ Chi-Chi smirked, "My, I think you're getting soft Goku." _Feisty!_ "You just caught me off guard, best two out of three." Chi-Chi rolled off of him and the two continued sparing for two hours with Chi-Chi composing new ways to best Goku in a match.

Capsule Corp. Spaceship : Present 3:45pm

Five days came and went as the ship drew nearer to its location. Everyone entertained themselves by training, playing games, or talking. It was a long time since the gang had simply spent time together. Now, everyone minus a select few were playing a game of Taboo, a game in which the words on the cards could not be said and everyone in a team would have to guess based on similar words. The Saiyans had already finished their morning training and decided to relax for the rest of the day being that today the ship would reach its destination.

Mirai Trunks had retreated to his room where Lita still remained in a suspended state. He had just gotten out of the shower and sat down on the bed to chat with Lita. Even though she didn't respond he knew she could hear him. Ever since they took to space, she hadn't spoken. He was a bit anxious today given that they'll be nearing their destination very soon. "Another rigorous training day. Father's really pushing me to become a Super Saiyan level three. I'm getting very strong but we can't do much on the ship." Mirai Trunks was about to say more when an alarm with a red light sounded. Mirai Trunks rummaged through the drawer for a shirt, pulled it on, and proceeded to the bridge.

Bulma was already at the controls fretting by the time Mirai Trunks reached the room. "What's going on?" "I don't believe this!" Bulma reached for the intercom receiver, "I need everyone to drop what they're doing now and get up here!" "Mom?" "Have a seat Mirai Trunks I'll explain in a minute."

After about two minutes of waiting, the entire gang was assembled on the bridge strapped in. Bulma turned to everyone in her chair, "We're heading into a black hole!" "What!" Everyone began panicking, "Bulma isn't that bad?" "Yes Krillin, that's very, very bad!" "So what do we do?" "From what I can tell we're already caught in its gravitational field. We'll be pulled in in five minutes if we don't do something. I've already turned the ship around, but we're being slowly sucked in." "What will happen if we get pulled inside of it?" "Well Goku, many scholars think you enter an alternate dimension or you just simply cease to exist." "Oh, that's not good." "Any thoughts?" "Well," Bulma wasn't sure what to do, "Goku, maybe you or someone equally strong could shoot a beam towards it and maybe we can break free?" "What!" Chi-Chi protested. Goku unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up, "Where is there a space suit?" Chi-Chi unbuckled herself and stood, "This is insane!" "I know Chi-Chi, but we don't have time to…"

Lita entered the room with a powerful white aura surrounding her. She seemed Ok, but still had colorless eyes. She walked to the controls as if in a trance and sat at the controls, "I think it's best if everyone strapped in." Bulma was shocked beyond words but did as she was told, as did the others. "Lita, do you know what's going on?" Lita only responded by taking the controls. Once the ship was turned around heading towards the black hole, everyone panicked. "Bulma, I need you to set the time travel coordinates to activate in twenty seconds." Bulma stared hesitant for a moment, gulped, then input the commands into the computer. "Lita I need to know whether we're going to, the past or future?" "It doesn't matter just set it for something." Bulma was befuddled, "What? I need coordinates in order for time travel to work." "Fine, set it for Mirai Trunks' time." Bulma did just that, "The time travel will commence on your mark Lita." Lita waited for a few seconds, "Now."

Bulma activated the controls to initiate in twenty seconds to travel to Mirai Trunks' time. "Are you sure this is safe Lita? We're heading into a black hole!" The warning the ship's computer displayed was more then convincing. Again Lita didn't answer her question, she just stared at the window in front of her with the aura surrounding her pulsating. "We will begin time travel in: eight, seven, six…" "Bulma I really don't like this!" "Five, four, three, two…" There was a bright flash of light as the ship had entered the black hole on the count of two instead of one.

Various red blurs of images past by the vid window, scenes that seemed all too familiar to Mirai Trunks. "What's going on?" Goten wondered aloud. "This is what happens when you travel through time Goten," Mirai Trunks answered. "These are events that happened in you guy's time line. In a few minutes there will be a break in the images where it seems like we're passing through space or something." After a few more minutes, the images were replaced by golden streaks surrounded by black space. Lita acted and input a command to stop the time travel sequence. "Warning, warning, the time controls have been canceled. Continuing these commands can lead to unknown circumstances," the AI warned. "Lita what are you doing!" Bulma was fearful for her life. "Lita you can't cancel the coordinates during time travel. We can be lost in time!" Lita ignored both Bulma and Mirai Trunks' pleas and canceled the coordinates. The space ship lurched to a stop and warning sirens began blaring away. "The woman's going to kill us! It has to be Terra!" Vegeta was more then convinced now. The ship violently shook from something, causing Lita to react.

On the visual display, there were surges of blue electricity striking everywhere. Bulma looked at her celestial chart to graph the entire area of space surrounding them. "Oh no…There's tons of asteroids everywhere…we'll never clear them all." Each of the asteroids seemed to be traveling at very fast speeds. Lita wasted no time in starting the engines to maneuver them. Bulma was beyond freaked out at the moment, "Lita you're going to kill us if we go through that!" As if on cue, another asteroid smashed into the shields of the ship causing everyone to scream. The movements of Lita's hands with the controls and inputting commands were impressive. She shot as many small asteroids as she could cutting a path through. The ship weaved left and then right, barely missing various asteroids' surfaces. Asteroids heading at alarming speeds smashed into the shields one after another. "Warning, shield strength is at fifty percent." Oolong being the cowardly pig that he is couldn't take being in danger anymore, "She's going to kill us! Someone stop her!" Bulma just kept looking back at Lita and at the controls while gripping the arms of her chair. _Is Terra in control of Lita's body! Should I grab the controls? _Another impossible cluster of asteroids appeared in the view. Two of which collided with the ship, "Warning, shields are at critical levels." "We can't take another hit like that! We have to get out of this!" "Just a little farther…" Bulma couldn't believe this, "If we take one more hit it'll be our last!" An electrical surge from behind collided with the back of the ship causing everyone to scream once more. "Warning, damage sustained to the engines." The lights on the bridge went out leaving only the alarms as lights. Lita's aura seemed to intensify in that moment. A rather huge asteroid appeared, Lita tried shooting it down to size, but she only succeeded in chipping off a piece of it. Lita made a sharp turn downwards and under the asteroid clearing the last of the asteroids.

She maneuvered the ship a safe distance away and stopped before entering a clustered field of seemingly sharp ice asteroids. "Status on the ship?" Bulma took a minute to respond still shocked that they were alive, "There's minor damage to the number three engine and we have no shields." Bulma glanced at the view before them then back to Lita, "We can't go in there. We barely made it out of the asteroid field alive." "If we don't, this trip will be for nothing." Yamcha spoke up, "You might not be afraid to die, but some of us are!" "You wanted to find the one responsible for the surge, well she's just beyond this field." "And how do we know you aren't trying to kill us!" Lita shot a glare at Vegeta, "You would be dead by now if I were." "Lita what happens if we hit an asteroid again?" Lita turned to Bulma, "I've raised a shield around the ship, nothing will get past it." Lita took the controls and entered the frozen asteroid field.

She maneuvered every way imaginable; luckily these asteroids didn't move as much as the previous ones. Whenever one got close it would break to pieces as if they were mere pebbles compared to the ship. Lita was right, not a single asteroid penetrated her barrier. After ten or so long minutes of stressing about whether they were going to make it, the ship reached the end of the frozen field of asteroids and was met by nothing but blackness. Everyone was to afraid to speak as they traveled through uncertainty. Thirty minutes went by until the ships' engines came to a halt. From what they could tell, Lita had finally gotten them to their destination. She landed the ship from what Bulma could tell was an unknown world of some kind. Everyone looked around confused. The lights suddenly came to life and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Whoa, that was one wicked ride!" "You said it Goten! We should do it again!"

Everyone began unbuckling their seat belts standing to stretch. Mirai Trunks made his way over to Bulma. Bulma looked over to Lita who was standing as well. Bulma followed the crowd and also stood, "Lita, if you could put up a shield to protect the ship, why didn't you do it earlier?" Lita stumbled as the aura surrounding her dissipated. She nearly fell if Mirai Trunks hadn't been there to catch her. He lowered her to her chair again and Bulma watched as her green eyes returned to normal. "Lita? Are you feeling better?" Lita seemed very dazed, but gazed up to answer Bulma's question, "I can't keep the shield up for very long." "Li, what happened to you? You were in a suspended animated state for six days. Do you remember any of it?" "I…remember your voice, but it feels like my body's on autopilot…" Piccolo approached them, "Were you being controlled by someone?" Lita frowned, "I don't know…I don't even remember what happened after I made that wish. I mean I remember going to bed, but that's all I remember."

Piccolo was uncomfortable with the fact that someone or something was controlling her. "So, now what?" Goku ventured. Lita's head dropped suddenly. "Li, what's wrong?" Lita lifted her head to reveal her white eyes once more, "We walk from here." The aura reappeared and surrounded her form. "Walk, walk where? You mean out there?" "Yes Son Goku." Goku was on guard when he noticed she didn't refer to him as just Goku. "But, how do you know that we can breathe out there? It's an unknown planet, the atmosphere might not be stable." "Trust me Bulma, you'll be fine." Lita opened the door and was the first to leave the ship. The group followed taking in the mystical sights that surrounded them.

The ground was a typical flat rocky surface that stretched for miles. It seemed as if the ground were floating amidst the realm. The sky or atmosphere was a beautiful mixture of sky blue, dark blue, white, pink, orange and violet. What would be the horizon on Earth, seemed like there was a sun setting. The different hues of white leading to sky blue and swirling with pink and orange, took your breath away. Above in the sky was a deep vibrant dark blue, around the edges of that was violet. The interesting parts were the golden flakes of particles floating about the place. Unlike snow or rain which fell due to the gravity on Earth, these golden flakes floated in every direction. When the pieces brushed against the skin, it tickled and was as light as snow.

Lita fell to her knees, panting. Mirai Trunks was more then concerned, "Lita are you Ok?" "I'm fine," she responded as Mirai Trunks helped her to her feet. He could see her tiresome green eyes staring back at him. _I think she's being possessed by someone. Cause there's a difference in the eyes. I guess I know I'm talking to Lita now. _Lita didn't know why, but this place felt familiar to her, "We should go that way." "How do you know Li?" "I'm not sure, but it feels like I've been here before." "Well she's brought us this far and we don't know a damn thing about what's going on. Why ask her now? She still won't know a damn thing." "Vegeta…" The group headed in the direction that Lita had indicated for what seemed like two hours. It was difficult to tell what time it was being that everyone's watch had stopped, those who owned one.

"So, I gather since we're stuck in time or something is the reason why my watch isn't working." "I've never canceled my time travel while traveling though time." "Well I know one thing," Chi-Chi had a thought, "Terra's bound to be here, a place where you'd never think of going." "Chi-Chi's right. I never knew something like this existed. I have no clue where or when we can be." "Well Bulma," Gohan began, "I'm sure we'll get all of our questions answered soon."

"Look," Buu pointed. Everyone strained to see the large structure in the distance. "Where ever we are, we're almost there."


	20. The Aftermath Pt1

This chapter is very, involved. So I hope everyone can keep up with what's going on. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Twenty – The Aftermath part 1

Unknown : Unknown

After what seemed like another hour of walking, the group was finally nearing the structure they saw in the distance. The now in focus castle was made of stone brick, the outside seemed to sparkle like it were glistening like a diamond. There was a massive fence that emanated a visible force field around the castle. The force field had a soft blue aura that seemed to shimmer like the stone brick.

"Well, it seems like this is the place, whatever this place is. How do you think we get inside?" Everyone directed their gaze to Lita whom was at the front of the group along with Goku, Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta. "Well woman, you seem to be running the show, what now?" Lita walked a little closer and examined the fence's detailed design, it looked as if there were ironwork vines intertwined with each other. Each of the vines seemed to be leading towards the center of the design which was about twenty feet above everyone. The center of the design seemed to be empty though, like something was supposed to rest there, but what? _I've never been here before in my life. Why does this fence look familiar? _ "Hey, Gohan spoke up, "If this is where Terra is, shouldn't we be preparing to fight?" "Well, I don't think Terra is actually 'here'," Lita had a feeling that this place was something different then the stronghold of their enemy.

"Greetings!" a seemingly familiar female's voice greeted. Goku responded, "Hi umm, are we allowed to enter! If so, then how!" _Where have I seen this before? How is it so…famil…iar? _ Lita turned around, a shocked expression on her face. "Li, what's…" Mirai Trunks' words were lost when he saw one of the vines move and in the blink of an eye impaled Lita through the chest, more accurately around the heart area. Everyone jumped backed abruptly with their mouth's hung open as three more vines impaled her, one in her right shoulder, and another in her abdomen, and the last in her upper left thigh. She let out an ear-piercing scream as five more vines wrapped around both of her ankles, two around her wrists and one around her neck swiftly and pulled her to the center of the design on the fence.

Everyone was too shocked to respond at first, but Mirai Trunks followed by Gohan and Goku flew towards her trying to help her break free. Vegeta took flight checking their surroundings in case of an attack. Eighteen shielded Marron so she couldn't see anything more.

"Lita!" Mirai Trunks tried with all his might to pull the vines apart with no luck, as did Gohan and Goku. "They won't budge!" The vines only gripped tighter slicing deep into Lita's skin. She began to lose blood with each movement of the vines, _I...remember…from my dream._ Everyone who could fly up to help, pulled and shot various small blasts at the fence, the others watched on in horror. "Lita!" Mirai Trunks could only watch as his strength was no match. Goku attempted to transform into Super Saiyan three, with Gohan following.

_I'm going to die…again…_ Lita was afraid that this would be the last she saw of anyone, of Mirai Trunks. She felt her body grow numb as her life's blood seeped from her. She felt tears form and her eyes grow heavy. She coughed up blood, "I'm sorry Mirai Trunks," she whispered. There was a look of horror that shown on Mirai Trunks face at the déjà vu moment he was having. "No, Lita!" _I think this is what happened in her dream! She said we all died!_ Her eyes closed one last time as the darkness behind her eyelids silenced her life.

Lita's body began to glow that same white aura from before, the vines had finally stopped moving. Gohan and the others backed away and observed the glowing which was increasing with intensity. They remained silent as the glowing faded revealing a petrified stone Lita entangled in vines. She looked like a nude stone female entangled with stone vines, her arms were apart perpendicular with her body. Both legs were slightly bent while her feet pointed straight towards the ground. Her head looked as if she were looking up slightly.

Marron managed to break free of Eighteen's grasp, "What happened mommy?" Eighteen glanced at the child before looking at the gate again, "I don't know Marron."

A moment later, the force field surrounding the castle regressed and the gate that Lita rested on swung open slowly from the right. No one knew what to expect from the event that just unfolded. The gate finally finished opening, bidding everyone to enter. _What the fuck!_ _What just happened! Is she dead! _Mirai Trunks was beyond confused. Silence hung for a minute before Piccolo spoke, "I think whoever greeted us wants us to enter." Goku remained in his current Super Saiyan two form and landed with the rest of the group. "Guys listen up, stay on guard no matter what. If this is Terra we're dealing with, then we have to be very careful." Goten was afraid, "But, I thought we needed Lita to help us fight Terra? What do we do now?" Everyone looked at one another, "I don't know son, but we have to proceed." "Wait…" Mirai Trunks wasn't sure of what to do, if Lita was actually dead or not. Goku turned his attention to Mirai Trunks, "I know what you must be feeling right now, but whoever's responsible is inside. We can ask them questions later." Mirai Trunks nodded in agreement. Keeping Goku's warning in mind, the group proceeded inside of the castle. Everyone walked around the only physical remains of Lita, the pool of blood from when she was stabbed.

The group walked along inside of the castle cautiously, unsure of what to expect next. About ten feet away, a figure began materializing into view. Everyone was on edge as the now white wolf figure stood before them. It wore a metal shackle with three chain links around its neck. It had pale blue eyes and a crescent moon tattoo over its right eye. The wolf walked in a circle then faced in a specific direction. "I think it wants us to follow it," Videl pointed out. The wolf began walking in the direction it was facing and the group decided to follow it keeping on guard for anything.

"Is it just me," Oolong voiced, "Or does anyone think that we could be walking into a trap?" "This does have me on edge," Yamcha confessed. Mirai Trunks had to speak up, "The other night before we summoned the dragon, Lita said she had a dream where she ended up killing us." "What! You wait 'til now to tell us something like that!" Yamcha was fearful, as was most of the gang. "I'm sorry, I just didn't think it was relevant until that incident just now." "So we are walking into a trap?" Chi-Chi couldn't help but feel cheated, she was just brought back to life and had to risk dying again. "Well," Mirai Trunks continued, "When she told me of her dream, I thought we all died as a result of the surge. She said she killed us but she didn't die, she was brought to another dimension. She did say that she died later though…" "Well, maybe the order in which we died in her dream was different, maybe she dies first then we die later while fighting Terra?" Videl tried to make sense of her dream. "Ya know, this really isn't helping." Mr. Satan had a point, Mirai Trunks was only making matters worst by mentioning the dream. The freaky incident of Lita's demise didn't sink in until just now. Mirai Trunks was in disbelief and was tempted to head back to the gate to see if Lita was ok, but the growing feeling of anger urged him on. _Whoever's responsible will pay._

After walking down a long corridor, the group found themselves in a very large room. The windows to the castle were very tall and did not have glass within them. The entry way consisted of a grand circular deck surrounded by circular stairs leading down into a large ball room type room. There were various enigmatic hanging structures that served as lighting similar to a chandelier. The wolf walked on top of a symbol on the floor causing it to illuminate raising several white chair like forms. The wolf walked off of the symbol and nodded in the direction of the various chairs. "I guess it wants us to have a seat," Chi-Chi concluded. "This is starting to piss me off! Where the Hell is the person that invited us in?"

"If you would please have a seat everything will be explained shortly," the female voice echoed throughout the room causing everyone to look around. "That voice sounded like it was close by," Bulma noticed. "Yeah," Gohan confirmed. He looked at the wolf who was patiently seated on a short circular platform that it created. "Hey guys, lets have a seat." Everyone did as Gohan asked choosing a seated structure. "Hey," Mr. Satan was astonished, "These seats look like porcelain or sumpthin but they feel very soft." "Yeah, very strange," Tien poked at his chair.

The wolf stepped down from its pedestal and walked to what would be the front of the group. It faced the group and started to glow. Everyone stood up halfway not sure of what to make of the scene. The glowing figure seemed to transform into a taller figure. When the glowing subsided, a female figure was staring back at them. She still wore the crescent moon tattoo over her right eye and the shackle around her neck. The female figure stood about 4'9" and was dressed in a gray two-piece kimono that fell off of her shoulders, the skirt portion stopped at her ankles. She wore thigh high black stockings that were open at the feet. She was barefoot with and anklet on her left foot. She had white hair that was wild that came to her mid back. Her ears were a little long and pointy with furry hair at the tips keeping her wolf like qualities.

"Please be seated. I am of no harm to any of you." Everyone looked at one another before being seated again. "So, that was you who spoke to us before?" "Yes, that was I." "Who are you?" Trunks was curious. "We have met before briefly if you would recall. My name is Adala. My master refers to me as Da." "Wait a minute…" Gohan realized, "You're the white dragon that we summoned to help save the universe!" "Yes, that was I." "So, if you were the Dragon, how come you're part wolf now?" Goten was a little confused. "I by nature am wolf like in appearance. My master can fashion me into whatever she sees fit." "Who and where is your master? She brought us here for a reason, is she Terra?" Vegeta wanted to get to the point of all of the weirdness that's been going on. "My master will be here soon enough. I assume the one whom you are referring to is my master's twin sister." "Huh?" "What?"

"Allow me to explain everything to each of you. This will take a while so please keep the interruptions to a minimum. This world is known as Origin. There is a Physical and Spiritual Realm. Origin is a realm of no existence. No time or space exists in this realm. The Physical realm is the largest, then the Spiritual and lastly is Origin. The Realm of Origin is where time and space are intertwined. The essence of various time, space and life flows freely about; it is the gold dust that you see around you." Everyone was looking about at the dust like flakes around them. "Essence is the creation and destruction of all things good and evil, born and unborn, animate or inanimate. In Origin the essence is nothing but dust. But when it makes its way through a time gate, then the essence is created into something, whether it be a creature or a planet. However, when something is destroyed, it is here in Origin that it returns. Thus being the subject of creation again. This is the precipice of all existence and we are but arbiters of it…. Beyond this domain exists the passageway of time, they are seen as various events occurring in a plate like fashion along the roads of time."

"So you're saying that beyond this planet or so is a roadway with all the time in existence along it?" "Yes Son Gohan, I will explain it further in a moment."

"There exists 7 main timelines. There is the normal timeline in which has been manipulated by Amalya's magic; this would be your timeline. Even though each timeline had their respective Dragonballs, it is the normal one in which the Dragonballs are still in existence. There are 3 future timelines which exist, the Near Future, the Future, and the Distant Future. The Near Future is measured in a few years, the most being a decade, from that of the normal timeline. The Future is measured in a decade plus years, 2 decades being the most. The Future is where Mirai Trunks has traveled from. And the Distant Future is measured in a decade plus years or decades, which is where Cell has traveled from. There are 3 past timelines which are, the Near Past, Past, and Distant Past. Time travel has yet to exist amongst these however they do still exist. As mentioned before, I'm sure you can gather the difference between the various Past timelines based on the Future ones."

"So, I'm from the Future and Cell was from the Distant Future. So the Past that we went to was the Near Past?" "Yes Mirai Trunks that is correct. Just think of it this way, a white strand of yarn represents your timeline, the Normal timeline. There are three different threads of yarn that are red, orange and yellow which represent the various Futures. And there are three more threads green, blue, and violet that represent the Pasts. Since my master manipulated your timeline giving rise to the Dragonballs, this made your timeline the 'main' timeline. However, the Distant Future events and the Distant Past events are altered. In the Distant Past timeline, Goku remained as Kakkarot and multiple wars raged because of it. In the Distant Future, most sequences followed that of the Normal timeline, yet the being know as Chaos took refuge there. The Past timeline is also altered in that the main events that took place within them had different outcomes. For example, the incident where Raditz visited Earth, Chi-Chi also died along with Goku after the fight."

"But why, how?" "Son Goku, the timelines other then your own are mere echoes of yours. Most events still occurred but by different means." "I never knew that each one was different from ours." "So, something happened in each timeline to cause the Dragonballs to disappear?" "Yes Gohan, only the Dragonballs of your timeline exists."

"With all good there must be evil; Amalya, my master also known as Order has a twin, Mara or Chaos. Mara exists in a similar manner to that of Amalya, confined to the realm Origin. Origin is the center of time and space; where all the roads of time reside in a dimension other then that of normalcy. For example a black hole would be a gateway to Origin, but no manor of organism from the Physical or Spiritual Realm can enter without being erased from existence, thus becoming essence. No manor of organism residing within Origin can leave. Origin consists of 2 domains, the Axis of Creation / Creia and the Axis of Destruction / Demia. Both Axes create an hour glass like fashion within the realm, being polar opposites of each other. As you can already guess, Amalya resides in Creia while Mara resides in Demia.

As you would know, things have to be created before they can be destroyed. There is a delicate balance in which the essence has to be used for both creation and destruction. Each is given half of the essence to create, enhance, and destroy various organisms. Amalya having the greater power to create things had to create things within the universe. She created everything that makes up the cosmos like planets and stars as well as all living organisms by utilizing the essence to form organisms. She would later utilize her lesser ability to enhance things using the essence. But it is Mara who sets things in motion and stirs up chaos. Mara, having a greater power to enhance things, would give various beings their characteristics. It is Mara, the great schemer, who would also manipulate things so that destruction may be ensued by using the essence. Overall, Amalya uses the essence to create and mildly enhance things where as, Mara uses the essence to enhance and mildly destroy things. Order and Chaos create The Balance known as good and evil."

"Whoa, so you're saying where sitting in the home of our creator…?" "You said it Yamcha, this is so deep…" Tien agreed.

"The majority of the essence was used to create and enhance life as we know it. However, if this new found life is not destroyed, there cannot be any creation of newly formed life. With life there must be death; thus creating the never ending cycle. After the cosmos and the Supreme Kais were long since created, Amalya began the task of creating various species of organisms. But with the creation of everything, Mara grew more and more impatient with the need for chaos and destruction. So Mara set forth a plan for the destruction of everything, in hopes that Amalya would fall and Mara would gain all of the essence. Both have the power of insight; Mara's plan not only causes the destruction of those within the Physical and Spiritual realm, but also aims to affect that of time and space itself. To do so would challenge 'Him,' the great creator. There is a higher being than that of Mara and Amalya who decrees that only the things in which they have created can be destroyed. This decree forbids Order and Chaos to affect that of 'His' creation, which would be the Physical, Spiritual and Origin Realms, as well as The Balance. 'He' made one last decree so that The Balance would not be disturbed; that would be for Mara and Amalya to never be able to leave and use their powers outside of Origin. With that, 'He' gave The Balance, Mara and Amalya, half of his powers known as the essence. With this, Mara craved the destruction of all creation and wishes to become 'The Ruler.'"

"Mara set her plans in motion and found a way to escape from Origin with her powers in tact. This occurred right after the creation and enhancement of everything was finished. Amalya didn't learn of her disappearance until afterwards. Yes both do have the gift of insight, but that only pertains to anything involving their creations. Amalya nor Mara can read each other's mind nor can they predict what the other plans. However, they can see what effect may befall their creations. In a series of dreams, Amalya found out what Mara's actions would have upon the universe and saw that it was a devastating one. She was then contacted by 'Him' telling her that Mara needed to be stopped, given that she intended to destroy everything. But even though she was told this, she still was not granted the right to leave Origin with her powers. So Amalya had to devise a plan to enhance life in the Physical and Spiritual Realms. In order to be able to leave without breaking the decree, Amalya had to sacrifice her powers and divide them so that they can be used in the Realms. After doing this, she found she was only capable of visiting the Spiritual Realm and so searched for one individual which she could trust. A small portion of her powers would be granted to the living beings of her creation. She entrusted this power of hers to the Elder Supreme Kai, to be given to a race of beings that Mara made noble. Those beings were later known as the Namekians. She also sacrificed all of her powers to be used when all was being engulfed by darkness. She also gave this power to the Elder Kai to be kept safely until she returns to use it. She told the Elder Kai to try to use it once the end is near; although the Elder Kai was very confused by her words, he trusted her and hid it within the Kai's planet. As part of Amalya's final act, she sacrificed herself so that she could be born amongst the living so that she could use her powers when needed. She chose a place that would be guarded and the inhabitants were fairly intelligent and for the most part noble, she chose, Earth."

"Oh, I got it now," Bulma grasped. Almost everyone in the group seemed lost by what Da was explaining. Bulma felt the need to clear things up for everyone, "So, 'The Ruler' created the Physical, Spiritual and Origin Realms as well as The Balance known as Order and Chaos, Amalya and Mara. While Amalya was creating everything in the Physical and Spiritual Realms, Mara grew impatient and wanted to create chaos and destroy everything. She wanted all of the essence that 'The Ruler' gave them to manipulate in order to challenge him and become 'The Ruler'. So she went beyond the decree and aimed to destroy everything including the Physical, Spiritual and Origin Realms as well as Amalya, part of 'The Balance'. Then Mara unknowingly found a way to escape Origin with her powers intact, a big no no, and hid in the Distant Future. Amalya found out in a dream she had later what Mara's intentions were. But in order to stop her, she sacrificed her powers known as the Dragonballs to the Elder Kai. The reason she sacrificed her powers were because she couldn't break the decree that 'The Ruler' made which I'm guessing is to keep them both in check. So after leaving the Elder Kai with her powers, she sacrificed herself to be born on Earth. And I'm assuming she waited 'til the surge was about to begin to be born. And when the surge started she would in turn use her own abilities to summon Da, her trustful servant to grant one wish, to save the universe. I think that about clears everything up right?"

"That is correct Mrs. Bulma." "So," Mirai Trunks began, "That means that Lita was..." "I."

Everyone turned towards the door to see a woman standing there. She was about 5'8" and human like in appearance. She had white long hair which reached just below her butt and ruby colored eyes. She had the same physique as Lita, curvy yet petite. She had a long staff in her left hand. The outfit she wore was a maroon skirt with splits that came to her upper thighs on the side and flowed down to her knee level in the front and back. Her top was a halter top that was also maroon which tied at the neck in front, covered her breast and stopped a little below her breast. She wore a sleeveless skin tight black turtle neck under the maroon top. She wore maroon thin boots with black wraps underneath as socks. On her arms were gauntlets with cloth flowing where it met her wrists. To top it off was a gold head dress with green emeralds on it. The sheer white cloak she wore seemed to encircle her which came to her ankles.

"M' lady, you have returned." Da kneeled in respect to her master Order. The gang wasn't sure what to do so they bowed to her. "You may rise." Everyone did as such. "So, you're Lita?" "Goten," Chi-Chi whispered.

"My name is Amalya. My counterpart was Anaya Cassia, her middle name was Lita. She found it best that no one knew of her proper name. Anaya served as my living vessel to help me complete my mission. Once everything were to be saved, part of Da's actions as a Dragon was to make sure I found my way here again. That was the reason for the mystical white flame she was engulfed in. That white flame triggered my own memories leading me here. Yes I was the one inhabiting Lita's body, she and I shared her body. While in control, I used my powers so that each of you could exist in the Realm of Origin. Were I not to use it, each of you would be just as the essence you see among you. And when we approached the castle, her body had to be destroyed so that I could become myself again."

"So, we would be erased from existence had you not used your powers to protect us?" "That is correct Gohan. Even now I am using my powers to protect you." Mirai Trunks stepped forward, "So what happens to Lita?" "My counterpart should have never existed. Since she was created, the Normal Timeline was altered because of it. Have you ever wondered why such enemies have always found there way to you? The Red Ribbon Army, the Saiyans, Frieza…each of them desired the Dragonballs, a thing that only exists because of my influence. Had I not have influenced things, these threats would not have occurred."

Goku frowned, "I always thought that they all wanted to challenge me?" "Son Goku, you are one of most prized creations, as of you all, but the thing anyone ever wanted was a wish from the Dragonballs." "That's true," Bulma confirmed. Mirai Trunks was angry, "You still haven't answered my question! What happens to Lita!" "Mirai Trunks…" Bulma pleaded. "It is simple, Lita will cease to exist." "So you'll willingly destroy your greatest creation? What about me? Am I supposed to forget about her? Or are my dreams and feelings beneath your notice!"

The gang was at a loss of words as they watched Mirai Trunks explode at their Maker. Amalya stepped down from the altar and approached Mirai Trunks. "Do you love this creature Mirai Trunks?" "Yes," he answered truthfully. "How sad that she'll never know your true feelings." Mirai Trunks frowned, "I never imagined my creator to be such a cold hearted bitch!" Amalya glared at Mirai Trunks, "I am not cold hearted, but merely void of feelings that may dissuade my duties here. If I were to love or hate discriminately, then my judgment will be impaired. My 'Rulers' arbiter would be tainted, and would thus cease to exist." "And what's one more thing that you create? Why can't you grant Lita life again?" "To do so would mean I would have to return. That would be unacceptable, The Balance would be disturbed. There is no reason for me to leave again, once the surge ended I am expected to return and restore order to The Balance once again." Mirai Trunks turned away from her.

Bulma looked at him a moment before speaking, "So, what do we do now?" Amalya turned her attention to the group, "I must ask of each of you one last task, to help me defeat Mara. I know she has returned to Origin." "Can't you use your powers against her?" "I cannot Yamcha, it would only end in a stalemate. To defeat her I'd have to think like her and that means allow each of you to fight her. I will be protecting you and try to provide an opening for you."

"Ah, so we finally get to the point of all of this!" "I must apologize for leading you astray Vegeta." "What happens if we beat her?" "Bulma I would then return you to your peaceful life. However, I cannot allow you to keep your memories of this place." "Tch, figures. So you plan on erasing our memories when we leave." "Mirai Trunks I am sorry. I will fore warn everyone that Mara will not die, she must be beaten into submission." "What! Why?" "Goku, only 'He' can destroy her. While we remain in this realm, we cannot die. I think the worst that can happen is that she'll be stripped of her powers." "What the fuck! So you're telling me that this is some kind of sibling rivalry and the parent, your creator will just put her in time out for being disobedient!" "To put it as simply as you did, yes." "Gah! Send me home then." "Vegeta, she will simply slip away again and try a different method of destroying everything." "What's to stop her now huh!" "I will 'not' sit here and debate. If I may receive your help then fine, if not then I will gladly abide by your request."

Goku spoke up, "We don't have a choice you guys, we have to do this. We owe her our lives and more, the least we can do is help her." Mirai Trunks turned back around and approached Amalya, "I will fight for the one person who had to endure and sacrifice everything even her very existence so that we and even her creator could go on living." "Watch what you say!" Amalya raised one hand dismissing Da's protest, "It's Ok Da." Mirai Trunks turned away and walked to the far end of the room.

"So what now?" "Gohan, I must take you to the passageway of time, there everything will make sense. Also, I have no doubt that Mara will reveal herself. I will use my magic to protect each of you and distract her while each redeemer tries to defeat her. I would imagine that a spirit bomb drawn from not only every living thing but a small portion of the essence itself would be a devastating blow to Mara." "Hmm, now that sounds like a plan," Goku had to admit that a spirit bomb in this realm would obliterate anything. _I should try it as Super Saiyan three,_ Goku smirked to himself. "It would not matter whether you are in your normal state or Super Saiyan three, it just depends on whether you will be able to finish it." The smirk on Goku's face fell, _I forgot she can read our minds._ "Yes Goku I can read your minds and so can Mara. I will try to block her from it for as long as I can, but it would help if none of you thinks about the spirit bomb attack." "Wouldn't Mara be expecting the attack, I'm sure since she helped create us and all, that she knows our every move?" "I understand your concern Piccolo, but since Mara has been absent from this domain, she knows nothing of your capabilities. I imagine she's been hiding in the Spirit Realm in the Distant Future for quite some time, a future where each of you have an alternate self. Since she could only use her magic to sustain herself in that realm, the short answer to your question is no. She only knows that each of you is very strong and could upset The Balance." "So," Bulma surmised, "Since she wasn't able to spy on us from Origin, she doesn't know the details about us. I take it you enhanced or altered each of us after she left Origin?" "That is correct. She only knew Goku as he was Kakkarot. She does not know his personalities changed drastically and in turn brought about a change to each of you. I'm sure she managed to find out some general information about Goku, but I believe it's nothing to worry about."

"So we keep our minds clear, got it." "Let's get this blasted thing over with." Amalya nodded her head, a soft aura began to surround her and with a wave of her staff, the group teleported.

* * *

Very deep, I know. Stay tuned for more drama.


	21. The Aftermath Pt2

Chapter Twenty – The Aftermath part 2

Origin - Passageway of Time : Unknown

Everyone reappeared in what seemed like space at first. "What's that?" Trunks pointed at something in the distance. "We are now outside of my domain at the outskirts of Origin. My haven is above where as Mara's is below." "It looks like an illuminated hour glass…" "Yes, that it does. The division between the two is the Passageway of Time."

The entire Domain looked like an hour glass. And like an hour glass, it looks to hold sand, however that sand is the Haven in which each Mara and Amalya remained. The rocky surface and atmosphere looked to be confined in the hourglass shape with Amalya's right side up and Mara's upside down. The Passageway itself is defined as a circular white illuminated holograph with seven golden stone roadways. It appears like an hourglass divided by a flat illuminated circular surface with golden stone roads radiating at various degrees in a circle.

Amalya teleported everyone on to the Passageway. "Wow…" "What's with the hovering image plates up there?" "That Bulma, represents time. The road way we are standing on now is the Future one. The plate like images represent various instances in the Future time period. This one is the present one, and as you can see that it is the furthest from the center of Origin. The plates leading towards the center are past events of the Future timeline. Since the present one is the current one, it is the last on this timeline. The future for this timeline is not written, none of them are. When there is another significant event that will occur in this timeline, then another plate will form; or another plate will form after one-hundred years has passed." A light went off in Bulma's head, "Oh I get it…if you start from the center of Origin and walk down this roadway, you'll be able to see everything that occurred in 'this' timeline from past to present. It would also be the same for every timeline here. Of course that would be a very long walk, it took thirty minutes going twice the speed of light speed to get to the center…"

"But, why couldn't we go back in time in the Normal timeline? Why did we end up traveling to the Past one?" "Mere mortals that we create will not be able to go back to a specific point in their timeline. If they were allowed to do that, then the events in the present would be altered. 'He' designed it so that we would be the only ones to manipulate various times. We are not allowed to travel outside of Origin if you'll remember." "So time is definite and you can only observe it." "Can you manipulate future events?" "We can create a plate. By doing that, that would cause something to happen in that timeline's future. We can't create any specific events about the plate. However, Mara can enhance a person or thing to occur. For example, she can make a star go super nova and wipe out an entire galaxy if she chooses." "So you're saying she can destroy everything in every timeline if she chooses!" "Yes Gohan, that's exactly right, as long as she doesn't destroy anything of our Creator's. Just bare in mind, I can create whatever I feel like once it's destroyed." "The whole thing is kinda scary if you think about it," Oolong admitted. "Which is why it would be best that I erase your memories of this place." "Then why tell us any of this?" Gohan was some what confused by her motives. "I guess, I have grown fond of each of you and think you deserve an explanation. I guess now you understand why we have to remain here and no one from the other realms can exist here."

"So we can only travel to the present of any given timeline since the present is the current event in time… Why were we able to arrive before the present events of our own timeline?" "Cause those events had already occurred. You were only able to watch and not interfere until your other selves left for their journey, which is why you were invisible to everyone. But Mara was able to sense and talk to you because we are what we are, arbiters of our creations." "This is so deep…" Videl concluded.

Another female figure appeared before them. She looked similar to Amalya but different. Her eyes were a bit narrower and were a black color. She was the same height and physique as Amalya but had long black hair that came to her lower back; part of it was however styled upwards in a headdress that she wore. Her clothes were similar to Amalya's but the skirt portion was shorter and she wore armor over much of it. She too carried a staff.

"So Amalya, you managed to put an end to my plans. Where's that girl of yours who summoned that creature? I'd like to rip her throat out." "Mara…you should know better then to try something as bold as you did. You should know our Master won't tolerate betrayal." "Always the goody-two-shoes, everything's so insipid with you. Wouldn't you want to be the Ultimate creator? Have such great power then you know what to do with." "My nature is Order, everything has to be organized. Your nature is Chaos, you crave pandemonium. You just wish to not be bound by rules and decrees." "And why is that so bad?" "Chaos, why can't you be content with just being as you are? I usually find most of what you do interesting." "Sorry I can't say the same about you… You were always 'His' favorite." "You're so blind. I'm not His favorite. I only set things up, you're the one that stirs up things. Haven't you figured out the grand scheme of everything? We are just tools to provide Him leisure. I would think even you would become bored to merely observe and not have a hand in bringing about chaos." "You are right perhaps, but I refuse to see you as my equal." "Would you be content to just take my life and control everything?"

Everyone just observed as the two made exchanges towards each other. The group was a little concerned when Amalya offered her life for a peace agreement between the two.

"Psh, don't you get it. You can never attempt to subdue me as you are! I cannot kill you even if I tried!" Amalya averted her attention for a moment, "You almost had your chance…" Mara was silent for a minute. Mirai Trunks couldn't help but wonder, _Why did she say that. Mara's going to realize who Lita actually was._ _"Do not be concerned Mirai Trunks." "I guess you don't feel and therefore don't fear death?" "I am afraid, afraid that she may destroy my creations, or that some harm may befall them. I do know that I will be punished severely for letting my feelings get in the way." _

"So I came close huh? Tell me Amalya, who was that girl who destroyed everything of mine?" "You mean the one that restored everything of 'mine'? Rest easy, she was the only one that unfortunately met her demise trying to get them here." "Ah yes, your, creations… Which one is your favorite? You do know by becoming too attached to even one of them is forbidden?" "My, I thought you cared nothing for rules and decrees?" Mara scowled, "So be it!"

Mara began emitting a deep violet almost black aura. She waved her wand creating a bright yet dark glow that surrounded her. When the glowing faded, there remained phantom versions of every member of the z-gang, from Goku to Marron. The obvious difference were the dark eyes. "Uhh, they're us!" "Fear not, Mara does not have the power to create actual versions of you. She is only trying to scare you." "Ha hah haaa, so you say Order!"

Without warning, the phantom Goku transformed into Super Saiyan. "Hmm, nice trick, but can it do this?" Goku let out a suppressed shout as he began to power up. Vegeta, Gohan, Mirai Trunks, Goten and Trunks followed suit and began powering up as well. The rest of the gang backed away as the collaborative group of Saiyans displayed their legendary power. Each began glowing a brilliant golden aura which when combined, grew large and impressive. The boys ended at Super Saiyan, readying themselves for any cheap attacks as the others were continuing. Mirai Trunks finished yelling as the aura and electricity of Super Saiyan two surged around him. Gohan finished to demonstrate the Mystic Saiyan level, his hair remained black and appeared more spiky. Vegeta also finished as he too reached Super Saiyan level two. Goku continued powering up pushing through to the highest attained level. Electricity surged uncontrollably as a demonstration of Goku's power. The golden hair from Super Saiyan level two grew to a very long length. With one final pulse of his aura, Goku finished powering up to Super Saiyan three.

"Hmm, impressive light show…" Mara snapped one of her fingers and all of the phantom Saiyans all screamed in unison for a few seconds. Their auras were a mixture of gold and obsidian. The aura on each one pulsated once as they instantly masked the Saiyan levels of the original. Chi-Chi as well as many others in the group dropped their mouths in astonishment, "They can do the same thing! How do we defeat them?" "Be calm, those phantoms lack heart. They are void of feelings and do not act upon impulse like you. It was love, friendship and a wide range of emotions that moved each of you to reach the levels that you are. Mere 'copies' can not mask that." Mara smiled, "Perhaps they may have the upper hand, but you'll just have to find out how good they really are." Mara held out the hand with the staff and pointed it at the gang. Without hesitation, each of them advanced on Amalya and the gang.

Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Chao-tzu and Buu powered up quickly and advanced along with the Saiyans to stop the approaching enemy. _"Each of you remember the plan. Goku will be vulnerable so I will try to protect him as each of you keep the enemy at bay." "And what do me and Eighteen do? Sit around and twiddle our thumbs?" "Do what you can for as long as you can, I'm sorry but my hands are going to be full." "Great!" _

Each of the main fighters collided with their counterpart exchanging blows left and right. Blasts were flying in all directions. Mrs. Briefs stared at her counterpart unsure of what to do. "Umm, I don't wanna hurt you. Why don't we…sit and talk?" The phantom Mrs. Briefs walked up to her and slapped her across the face. "Owww!" "I'm not here to talk!" Mrs. Briefs grew angry and smacked the phantom back, it mimicked the action in return.

A phantom version of Marron approached the original Marron. It walked up to her and pushed her down hard. Marron began crying holding her hands to her eyes. Eighteen dashed behind the phantom and struck the girl with such force that it bounced when hitting the ground. The phantom just laid there unmoving with blood coming from its mouth. Eighteen turned her head away from the dead look alike of her daughter, it was a bit much for her. She was grateful that she at least retained her strength. She went over and comforted Marron, she glanced over to see the phantom dissolve into essence. _Hmm, so it's best if someone who's strong defeats someone who's weak… "Yes, I will pass that information onto everyone. Thanks Eighteen." _Eighteen didn't know how to feel about someone invading her thoughts.

Chi-Chi was dodging her phantom and exchanging blow for blow. _Man this thing's fast! Good thing me and Goku did some training on the ship._ Chi-Chi tried to find an opening so that she could end this bout quickly. _If I'm correct, this thing won't get tired like the rest of us._

Mara approached Amalya and got in a stance, "Prepare yourself!" Amalya readied herself and aimed her staff at Mara shooting a blast towards her. Mara dodged it by teleporting, "You have to do better then that!" Amalya spun and hurled a wave of fire in Mara's direction. Mara had to counter the spell sending a wave of fire back towards Amalya. The two disappeared, all that was seen were clashes of lights and blasts as the battle waged on. A similar battle pursued as the Saiyans clashed in their battle, the difference being that of speed. Tien and Chao-tzu teamed up against their phantoms. Tien however focused on attacking the phantom Chao-tzu managing to best him and kill him. Now the only priority was the phantom Tien. Piccolo, Krillin and Yamcha were trying to focus on defeating one phantom at a time. It became difficult given that each phantom wouldn't let up on attacking. Minor quarrels occurred between Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Master Roshi and everyone else with minimum powers.

Seventeen was having a difficult time taking on both phantoms of Seventeen and Eighteen. He was keeping up as best as he could, but the issue of not being able to fly or shoot fireballs proved challenging. Eighteen had slipped away to destroy as many of the minor phantoms as she could. With the phantom Marron, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, Korin, Yajirobi, Dende and her favorite Mr. Satan out of the way, she could breathe a little easier knowing Marron will be protected somewhat. Her current task was getting rid of phantom Videl who was putting up great effort. However, the phantom Videl slipped when trying to execute a kick which resulted in her doom. There was a huge explosion in the distance. Eighteen was shocked to see her brother down and about to get badly wounded or even killed. _We're human now…and vulnerable without our powers. _

As both phantom twins were diving to make a killing blow to Seventeen, in the blink of an eye Eighteen grabbed Seventeen and dashed out of the way. "You Ok?" Eighteen could see that Seventeen's left arm was useless. Seventeen just pulled away from her, stood up and was about to rush towards them. Eighteen grabbed his good arm, "Seventeen we have to be smart. We can't just rush into battle without a plan." "What do you suggest?" Eighteen knew there was no way they would be able to best their clones in a battle where the clones had the advantage. "We have to hold them off for as long as we can." "Tch, what do you think I was doing!" Eighteen stood in front of Seventeen as the two clones began advancing, "You take a break and make sure the others are safe. I'll handle them." Seventeen was pissed but did as he was told. Dende being free to roam without his phantom on his heels, rushed over and began healing Seventeen. After a few short moments Seventeen stood ready to fight again, "Thanks…" Instead of aiding Eighteen, he turned around and quickly approached Puar and Oolong. Within an instant, he killed both of their phantoms and moved on to Master Roshi. Next was Bulma's phantom which fell easily.

Mara took a breather and noticed that the weaker of her creations were defeated. She pointed her staff towards the phantom Chi-Chi to aid her. Mara didn't get to do anything else since Amalya intervened.

Chi-Chi noticed that her phantom had gained tremendous strength and speed. _What's going on?_ Chi-Chi ducked a flurry of punches and dived over a spin kick. She didn't have time to get to her feet, she was struck from behind by a punch. She flew forwards landing on her stomach. Chi-Chi stood up slowly and was gripping her side in pain. She turned around slowly not believing her eyes. _She's…she's preparing a blast! _Chi-Chi just stood there astonished, _How can she shoot a blast!_ The blast was hurled towards Chi-Chi who could only yelp and cover herself. The rather large blast was intense and would most likely end Chi-Chi's life. Chi-Chi screamed as it came closer, she closed her eyes and blocked as best as she could. She waited for the impact and could feel the intensity of it. She waited and waited and realized that it hadn't reached her. Chi-Chi opened her eyes just in time to see the blast dissipate and her rescuer kneel and wince in pain. "Oh my gosh, Seventeen!" "What the Hell was that! I don't recall you being 'that' strong." Seventeen stood up a little singed and dashed at the phantom at great speeds. His hand lodged through its chest. He pulled it out quickly watching as the phantom died and disappeared. "Thanks," Chi-Chi was a little unnerved about seeing herself die but was relieved he showed up when he did.

Eighteen was giving it her best when she stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed what her phantom was doing. The phantom Seventeen was merely distracting her while the phantom Eighteen powered up a Distructo Disk. _No! There's no real way to dodge that if you can't counter it!_ The disk was launched and heading in her direction. The phantom Seventeen back flipped as the disk past under him. Eighteen was gripped with fear and didn't know what to do. _I'm sure this barrier is only keeping us from turning into dust. It won't shield against attacks…_ Eighteen just stared at the disk as it drew near. _I'm sorry Krillin. _

Krillin felt a cold chill run up his spine. He immediately scanned the area frantically to locate either Marron or Eighteen. To his lower left in the distance he saw the deadly disk closing in on her. "Eighteen!" Right as the disk was about to slice through, a figure appeared. The figure was engulfed by the disk as it sliced and exploded on contact. Eighteen shielded her face slightly from the explosion. When the smoke disbanded, the figure from before was hunched over. _You!_ "Why did you…?" Amalya stood up, a little unsteady at first from the attack, "I won't allow Chaos to hurt any of you. I'd rather die first. Besides," she turned to Eighteen and smiled, "I can't really die. I can only become weakened. If I become too weak, I'll be teleported to the altar room in my Domain. I won't be able to leave for a long while though." She stood, "So I can't continue to be reckless or I'll place each of you in danger. If she manages to defeat me, then she will most certainly kill you."

Mara landed not far from the two, "What a very interesting idea." Amalya narrowed her eyes and placed a stronger barrier around everyone. Mara smiled; each of her phantoms stopped fighting and turned their attention towards Eighteen and Amalya. Amalya eyed each of them warily. In a moments notice, each of the Saiyans were instantly upon her.

"What the Hell just happened! One minute we're fighting and the next…" "Father! They're all after Amalya!" "Psh, maybe now we can see what she's capable of." "No Vegeta! If she's defeated then our barriers might fade away! We have to stop this!" "Wait Kakkarot. This is the perfect opportunity for you to make your move," he whispered. "You power down and make yourself unnoticeable, while the rest of us create a diversion." "And once it's complete then what? I'm sure she won't just stand still and wait." _"I'll use my magic to hold her in one place. I'll try to hide you from sight, you just concentrate your attack."_ Goku nodded in agreement to Amalya's advice and immediately returned to normal. Goku shot a huge blast at one of the clones whom knocked it away easily. He then teleported to the area in the distance where the blast landed. The smoke from the blast served as cover as he began his task. _"I'll make you invisible as well." _The rest of the fighters closed in on their phantoms trying to help Amalya.

The fight was intense and frenzied as everyone was concentrated in one area. The phantoms were all aiming their attacks at Amalya who had a hard time keeping up with everything. The phantom Goku and Buu proved most harsh as they were the fastest and strongest. Amalya blocked as best as she could as Buu and Super Saiyan three Goku exchanged blows towards her. Even at the aid of the fighters, Amalya was getting pummeled. All of the redeemers surrounded Amalya trying to protect her from the attacks. The attacks continued for a short while until Buu's phantom managed to blast in the center of everyone and scatter everyone. After his blast phantom Goku grabbed Amalya and teleported her a great distance away.

She was being attacked from every angle. Alone, it was becoming too much for her to handle. When the phantom Goku finished his barrage of attacks, he positioned above her and struck her to the ground with both hands hard. She panted trying to push herself up from the ground. "How are these phantoms…able to mimic the real ones?"The phantom was closing in for the kill intending to blast her from above into oblivion. As the blast reached her there was a huge explosion. The smoke cleared and nothing remained, Amalya teleported away back to the gang's location. She dropped to her hands and knees upon arrival. _"I don't think...I can take…anymore…"_ Goku heeded her warning, _Come on…almost…_

Mara halted the clones and touched down before Amalya, "Perhaps I can answer your question you asked earlier." Amalya gazed up from her hunched over position, feeling helpless as Mara approached. Mara was enjoying being able to mock her rival, "To answer your question, I have been studying about 'your' creations in the Distant Future. It would seem that these creatures have changed drastically and are far stronger then I remember. But you forget that I have the power to enhance things and therefore just simply made my creations just as strong as the originals. It wouldn't be as fun to make them far stronger then the originals." Vegeta stepped forward, "So this is a game to you woman?" Mara glared at Vegeta, "I recalled you being more ruthless." Vegeta just grunted in response. "I'd like to think that whatever happens, happens." Mara turned her attention back to Amalya, "Tell me Amalya, who was that girl and that apparition she conjured?"

_A moment past, "Done! I have it!"_

Mara began walking towards Amalya again, "Or should I just force one of your precious creations to tell me." Amalya used all of her strength to stand up. She steadied herself and created a force field around her and everyone there. "Ha hah haaa, come now! You don't think that'll help do you?" Mara was caught off guard as a spell surrounded her and ice began to form, freezing her. _"Do it now!"_

"What's the meaning of this Amalya!"

Goku didn't hesitate for he knew this moment meant everything. The Spirit Bomb closed in on Mara. _Go, go, go!_ Goku was anxious. The force field prevented the phantom clones from leaving the area to help Mara, they could only watch the attack. Mara broke free just in time to feel the Spirit Bomb engulf her, "NOOO!" The explosion knocked everyone off of their feet and made the time plates' images static. The phantoms all turned white and blew away in an invisible breeze. After the intensity of the collision died down and the smoke cleared, Mara lay there motionless. Everyone approached her slowly. Mara couldn't feel anything, her body was numb. She managed to turn her head towards Amalya, "I can't…believe this…" Amalya stood over Mara and placed the end of her staff on Mara's body. There was a bright aura surrounding Mara which grew in intensity blinding everyone slightly. As it faded, the figure of Mara faded with it. Amalya dropped to her knees and free hand, "It's finished… She will remain in confinement for many eons."

All of the Saiyans powered down almost simultaneously, "So, now what?" Gohan helped Amalya to her feet once more, "You have helped me restore order to Origin. You have my thanks." "I think we should be thanking you that we still have our lives." Amalya smiled, "You are most gracious Chi-Chi. I suppose we're even then." "Are we?" Mirai Trunks countered. "For all our efforts here, we won't even remember what happened." Amalya chuckled, "I suppose knowledge is a great gift. I will allow each of you to keep some of your memories of what happened here. I will have to place a taboo amongst you though." "What do you mean?" "To put it simply Goku, you would be able to talk amongst anyone here about some of the events that have taken place. You won't be able to speak about it to anyone else." "Interesting…" Bulma concluded.

Amalya waved her staff summoning a spell making everyone glow with a white aura. "Thank you all…but you must depart." "Wait," Mirai Trunks protested. Everyone was surrounded by blinding light causing each to shield their eyes. When the light grew faint, the gang was able to see again.

Origin – Amalya's Domain : Unknown

"Master, you have returned! I sense that you were victorious?" "Yes Da and thank you for your part in everything." "Anything for you m'lady." "If you'd excuse me, I'm going to my quarters." Amalya left for her room. Once there, she created a crystal ball that allowed her to see the events of the z-gang. She sat in her chair and lounged there, her mind racing. _These thoughts and feelings…I have to find a way to suppress them._


	22. The Aftermath Pt3

Chapter Twenty – The Aftermath part 3

Outside West City : Present 11:00am

"We're back home!" "Even though we were just fighting an intense battle, I feel great!" "Yeah Krillin, me too." "I guess she rejuvenated us when she sent us here…" Krillin however seemed to be having trouble figuring out who 'she' was at the moment. "Whoa, I just glanced at my watch and it's working again. It says that it's 11:00am. Hey! We're back to the period before Earth was destroyed!" "It's as if nothin' happened… Gah, do you think the Earth will disappear again?" Everyone just stared at Mr. Satan, "Uhh, of course not. I was just thinking out loud."

"It's strange," Videl began, "I can't remember exactly where we were or how we got there." Gohan frowned, "Hmm, now that you mention it, I can't remember much of anything either. I mean, I remember fighting and defeating Terra…" "But her name wasn't Terra," Bulma was confused as well. "How'd we get back anyway?" Bulma glanced at the damaged space craft a few meters away. "Hey, wasn't there someone who was helping us?" Oolong could've sworn they had met a new ally. "Not sure…but at least were all safe and sound." "Wait," Goten looked around at everyone, "Where's Lita?" There was some murmuring amongst the group as no one knew of the girl's whereabouts. After the failed attempt of memory, the gang went back to chattering amongst each other with new hopes and dreams.

Mirai Trunks stood silently as he noted the fading lack of memory everyone in the group shared, everyone except him that is. He remembered everything that occurred. He remembered Mara and Amalya and everything about Origin. He especially remembered Lita's death.

Bulma noticed that the sullen look in Mirai Trunks' eyes had returned. The angry expression on his face was confirmation to Bulma. "Mirai Trunks?" she began as she approached him. "What's wrong?" "What's wrong…! Everyone's forgetting everything, especially the fact that Lita died so that we could go on living." Bulma lifted her head as realization hit her and the memories came flooding back, _Lita's…dead._

She immediately felt guilty that everyone was rejoicing and he was grieving. _How could I be so thoughtless and forgetful…Lita died and won't be coming back. I can't imagine how he feels right now._ "I was just thinking that maybe she should have erased our memories completely; perhaps then maybe I'll forget her." Bulma bit her lip unsure of what to say, "Mirai Trunks, Lita was well…a godsend. She wasn't supposed to exist." "Well she did. And a part of me died with her, if not all…" "I'm sorry Mirai Trunks… I know she wouldn't want you to worry about her." "How can't I, she wanted to live a new life. And now she'll never get the chance!" Mirai Trunks turned away from Bulma and the gang, "I guess I should go home, there's nothing left for me here." "Mirai Trunks… Please stay for a little while…?"

"Hey Mirai Trunks," Gohan greeted. "I have to get some stuff in the city, wanna come?" "Sorry Gohan, I'm not in the mood. Mirai Trunks powered up quickly and took off flying. Bulma turned to Gohan, "He's thinking of going back to his time…" "But why?" "Gohan, everyone forgot about Lita and the fact that she died…I can't remember where but I remember her death vividly." Gohan frowned and powered up also. "Gohan wait! He needs some time alone." Gohan nodded in agreement and powered down, his mind was also filled with resurfacing memories.

Bulma walked back over to the gang, "Hey guys, we have to dedicate this day to Lita." "Yeah you're right," Tien agreed. "Wait, where is she?" Krillin hadn't seen her at all since they got back. Bulma grew sad, "She's dead," she announced gravely. Everyone grew quiet and looked around at one another. One by one, Bulma could tell that the memories of their past adventures came back. "She died and became someone else," Trunks began. "She's Amalya," Videl corrected. Chi-Chi frowned, "So why couldn't we remember anything until just now? How could we forget something that important?" "I think it was because she didn't want us to remember how to return or that Origin exists," Goku was sure. "It's as if our memories came back the moment we remembered Lita," Piccolo was still amazed that the girl could still puzzle everyone from beyond the grave. "Can we bring her back with the Dragonballs?" Goten hoped. "I never got the chance to thank her for bringing mom back." Bulma shook her head as she recalled their failed attempts before, "I don't think the Dragonballs can bring someone back if they don't exist." "So I guess that's why Mirai Trunks took off?" Yamcha noticed.

Goku looked amongst the group, "Well guys, we'll just have to party like there's no tomorrow." This seemed to lift everyone's spirit. Goku went on, "We have to celebrate this new life that Lita gave us." "Yeah!" a collaborative cheer erupted. "You said it Goku!"

Goku stood tall and breathed in the air, "A time where peace is waiting for us." He grabbed Chi-Chi and spun her around. Chi-Chi laughed by his sudden action, "Goku…" Goku placed her down, "We have a whole day ahead of us guys." Yamcha laughed, "Party at Bulma's place!" "Yeah!" the boys chimed in. "Or, we can make use of that motel of mine and have fun out here." "That could work…" "Let's go everyone and get supplies!" "I hope ya'll don't mind if me and Dende return to the tower…" "Aww, well we'll be sure to drop by Piccolo." "Yeah us too Goku." "Speak for yourself Korin, there's gonna be free food so I'm staying." "Heh, you would Yajirobi."

Bulma gave the guys tasks while the girls set up everything. It was decided that a pool party, a cook out and camping outside seemed fitting.

Planet of the Kais : Present 11:42pm

Goku and Chi-Chi had just appeared on the planet before being greeted by Kaioshin, Kibito and the Elder Kai. "Goku, I trust your journey was a victorious one?" "Yeah! It was kinda scary actually. Lita was in a trance and guided us through a black hole to reach O….. O….. Huh, why can't I say it?" "Goku, remember she said we couldn't speak to anyone who wasn't there about it?" "Oh yeah! Well gosh… I'm sorry but I can't tell ya'll." "What!" came from Kibito, Kaioshin and the Elder. "Why not! I think I deserve to know something after all of my hard work!" "Goku, why are you not able to tell us anything?" "Well…anything we try to say about the journey we just…can't." "She placed a taboo upon us, we can't speak of anything that happened or where we were."

"Gah! If I knew, I would've just went with you!" "Goku if I may? Do you think that we would be able to read your mind?" "Sure, you can try."

A few moments past as the Elder and Kaioshin tried to gather the information from Goku's mind. The Elder finished in annoyance, "Not much is in your mind." "Hey…" Goku was a little offended. "Sorry Goku, what the Elder meant was we can't find anything there of the events that occurred." "Oh, well I'm sorry." "Well I'm glad that everything whatever it may be worked out in the end." "Me too," Goku admitted. "Well we have to go, thank you for all of your help." "Anytime and thanks to you as well." "Wait a second, I still have a deal about a kiss…" it was too late as Goku and Chi-Chi were already gone. "Gah! See if I help anyone again!"

Otherworld : Present ?

Goku held up a finger to Chi-Chi indicating not to say a word. He tip-toed towards King Kai, "So Goku, you did it!" Goku fell over then sat up, "Aww, how did you know it was me?" "Who else would sneak up on their master?" King Kai turned around, "Ah, you must be Chi-Chi." "Yes, how are you?" Chi-Chi bowed addressing him. "Better now that I'm alive. You should know that Goku has suffered a great deal throughout this whole ordeal." Goku could only remain quiet as King Kai spoke. "You should be glad to have someone like him." Chi-Chi smiled at the statement, "Well of course I am."

"King Kai, we just wanted to stop by and make sure everything's back to normal. We can't exactly explain anything that's happened, but we managed to defeat Terra for now and everything's back to normal." "That's great Goku. But what do you mean you defeated Terra for now?" "I wish I could explain King Kai," Goku stood up and made his way to Chi-Chi, "But we really have to go. See ya King Kai!" "Goku!" Goku left before his name could be said. "Sigh…same old Goku."

Outskirts of Western City : Present 12:20pm 

Mirai Trunks rested on a cliff edge about twenty miles away from everyone. A figure landed from behind and began walking towards him. Mirai Trunks said nothing as Gohan approached and sat down next to him. "Heh, so all this time Lita was a good guy and we doubted her the entire time." Mirai Trunks just listened to what Gohan had to say. "So, are you really going back to the Future?" "There isn't much I can do here…" "I wonder what her parents must think. She was never able to contact them without her uncle's henchmen getting in the way." Mirai Trunks hadn't thought about meeting her parents. It seemed like the right thing to do. "That's a good point Gohan… But after I meet them then what? I never really knew Lita." "That's why you meet them and find out. I'm just a little bit curious of whether her parents knew about her powers. Come to think of it…I'm not sure they would." "Why's that?" "Lita only existed in this timeline. She and her powers are one of a kind. I mean, it's not everyday you meet your maker." Gohan laughed. This earned a small smile from Mirai Trunks.

Mirai Trunks stood and sighed, "I'll at least meet her parents. It's the least I can do. They have a right to know that their daughter won't be returning." Gohan stood also somewhat saddened, "I'm sure everyone's going to celebrate the new lives that Lita gave us." Mirai Trunks nodded sullenly, "So, where are we going?" "We have to get supplies and stuff and make a few stops along the way." "Lead the way…" Both Saiyans took off towards the city.

Origin – Amalya's Domain : Unknown

There was a knock at the door, "You may enter…" "Mistress, if you do not mind my asking, what is to become of Chaos?" "I'm sure 'He' will take care of her." Amalya turned away and gazed into the crystal ball, "Now I'm not sure what to do anymore. Everything seems in order now since Mara is defeated. Something just feels off, like something remains unfinished." Da watched as Amalya was intently staring into the ball. "Mistress if I may?" "Yes Da?" "I've noticed that you seem to be…emotional." "And how do you gather that?" "The world outside is reflecting your emotions somewhat." Amalya grew concerned about Da's findings. "This life I led on Earth is a…distraction." "So your heart yearns to be with him?" "'Her' heart yearns, not mine!" "My apologies ma'am." "But still, there's nothing left to do yet something remains…" "Well ma'am the wish I granted remains unfulfilled." "Explain." "Well she wished for everything to be right again. It isn't right that Mirai Trunks remains unhappy. He feels attached to her and now her feelings are a part of you." Amalya stood from her chair, "That is rather bold of you Da." "My apologies, but would it be so wrong to grant her life once more? You are her creator."

Amalya walked towards a window and saw the storm that threatened to begin. _A mirror of my emotions… I must rid myself of her! But how?_

"Order you have done well!" Amalya kneeled in respect to her master, "Thank you sir." "I sense that you are, distracted." Amalya's heart caught in her throat, "I'm sorry sir, I am trying to devise a plan to rid myself of such feelings." "You must do so very soon. To have true feelings for someone specific is forbidden." "I understand completely my master. Is there some way that you can rid me of such feelings?" "I trust you will figure something out. Taking ones advice may be a wise decision. Whatever you come up with, you will be expected to continue with your duties here." "Yes sir." "You have my thanks Order." "What of Mara my master?" "Chaos will be dealt with accordingly."

Just like that, Amalya no longer felt His presence anymore. She stood again and took a glance out of the window once more. After a few moments, she made her way back towards Da. "Mistress, what will you do about your emotions?" "I will rip them from myself and cast them away." "But how m'lady?" Amalya simply moved her arms as she began chanting a spell. Her body began to glow a white aura causing Da to cover her eyes from the intensity.

West City Coast : Present 3:45pm

Everyone had agreed to gather clothes and supplies before disbanding. Everyone agreed to meet outside of West City where the perfect beach existed. While Vegeta and the guys grilled various meats, the party was about to get under way. Before the festivities were to begin, everyone wanted to hold a funeral for Lita.

Bulma greeted the group with news, "Hey everyone before we begin I have some news.

I have ties to various powers that be and each of them owed me a favor. The entire country has agreed to mark this day as a holiday called 'Second Emergence'." "What does second emergence mean?" Goten needed clarification. "Well basically, we each have a new life to look forward to because of Lita. So Second Emergence means next life or a new birth of another life. We're pretty much going to honor Lita for sacrificing everything so that we can go on living. To celebrate, everyone will have a huge party and a birthday cake in honor of Lita. The theme parks will be holding a special event to celebrate as well." "And a committee of people all agreed to this Bulma?" "Sure did Krillin. We're going to celebrate it today, but they've decided to declare it a holiday to be celebrated in three days. How cool is that!" "Wow, I'm impressed Bulma." "Well it's only right…" There was an audible agreement among the gang. "Well, I guess we should get things started…" "Where's Mirai Trunks?" Bulma asked no one in particular. Gohan felt the need to answer her question given that he was the last one to see him, "I uh, sort of lost track of him in West City…" "What! What were you doing in West City?" Gohan laughed nervously, "Umm, I don't know. But I'm sure he wouldn't miss this occasion for anything." Bulma frowned, "Well I hate to start without him…" Bulma reluctantly instructed the priest to begin.

Everyone was dressed in their best facing the ocean as the minister began the funeral. As the ceremony was just about finished, Goten began to get bored. He was admiring the ocean when something caught his attention in the distance, "Hey look!" Everyone took notice and squinted in order to see. "What do you think that is?" "Don't know Gohan." It looked as if someone were coming towards the island. After about six minutes of waiting, the figure drew nearer enough to see clearly. Everyone's mouth hang open as the figure who was walking on water arrived on the beach. She wore a black single strapped top that showed off her stomach and a black flowing wrapped skirt. She had big hoop earrings and a bracelet on her right arm and upper left arm. Her white eyes faded to green ones. She smiled upon seeing their faces in shock.

"Lita…? I can't believe it's you." Her smile broadened, as she bowed slightly to everyone. "You're alive again, but how?" "Well Goku, she said that she had to sever her attachments to this world and everyone in it, basically sever me. So she revived me and restored me to my original self." "Can she do that?" "I guess so Gohan," Lita beamed. "So," Goku was curious, "Can you do magic or read peoples minds and stuff." "I only have the powers I had before going to Origin."

Bulma threw her arms around her, "I'm so glad you're back." Lita hugged Bulma in return, "It's good to be back." Bulma released her and noticed a sullen look on her face, "What's wrong?" Immediately after asking the question she figured out the answer. "Well I was hoping to…never mind," she blushed slightly. "So what's going on here?"

"Well, we were about to throw a party to celebrate your efforts of saving everyone," Bulma announced. "Yeah you missed it," Yamcha broke in, "This day will be marked as a holiday to honor you and the new life you gave us." Lita just blinked, "A holiday…for me?" "Yep," Goku replied. "The holiday will be known as Second Emergence Day and everyone around the world will have massive parties with a birthday cake for you. Well actually," Bulma corrected, "It will actually be celebrated three days from now worldwide." Lita's mouth hung open for a moment, "…that's my birthday." Everyone just glanced at one another. Gohan stepped forward, "You mean to tell me that a newly declared worldwide holiday to celebrate you is actually on your birthday?" Lita smiled, "Yeah." "Weird," Bulma admitted, "Well you'll just have an awesome birthday then." The warm smiles from everyone, save for Vegeta and Seventeen was reassurance to Lita that she was accepted among the gang. "Thanks everyone," Lita was sort of teary eyed.

"Well let's par-tay!" Master Roshi called. Everyone began stripping down to their bathing suits that they wore underneath their dressy attire and ran towards the ocean. Lita received numerous hugs and thanks for saving them. Various events like volleyball, swimming, and card games were going on all at once.

Master Roshi, Yajirobi and Oolong were rather distracted by the card game they were pretending to play. Roshi's attention turned towards the volleyball net as Bulma, Eighteen, Seventeen and Krillin were just about to start. _Oh boy! There's bound to be some bouncing going on! _Bulma and Eighteen were pitted against Seventeen and Krillin. The girls started off trying to rile up Krillin and Seventeen. The game was mostly one sided since Krillin was distracted by his wife. Marron was on the sideline along with Mr. and Mrs. Brief cheering them on.

Yamcha, Tien, Chao-tzu and Puar were in charge of the grilling. The majority of the food was already prepared courtesy of Bulma putting in orders to numerous caterers. Vegeta carrying a bottle of vodka, would occasionally annoy them about his meat being rare and not medium.

The majority of the gang were enjoying a swim in the ocean. Trunks, Goten, Goku and Chi-Chi were engaged in a game of water tag. Videl and Gohan were playing a game of volleyball in waist high water. Mr. Satan and Buu were playing their own game of water tag.

After thirty minutes or so, everyone sat down to the feast that was prepared. There was a lot of chatter as everyone ate. Once everyone was finished Gohan stood up, "Hey everyone, I have something to say." The gang gave Gohan their attention. "Ahem," Gohan began he kneeled down before Videl and reached in his pocket. "Videl, will you marry me?" Videl was grinning ear to ear as Gohan presented the 10 Carat diamond wedding band in front of her. Videl gasped at the beauty and simplicity of the ring, "Oh Gohan…" Videl smiled and hugged Gohan, "Of course Gohan." The group erupted in a series of cheers, whistles and applause in acceptance of the new union. Gohan leaned forward to whisper in Videl's ear, "Mom sort of already knew my intentions before everything happened. I was actually planning on doing this the day that attack took place." Videl pouted for a moment but smiled again as Gohan slid the ring on her finger. After a moment of looking at it she hugged Gohan again and kissed him on the cheek. Goku stood, "I'd like to raise a toast to Gohan and Videl. May they be happy together for a long time." Everyone raised their glass and drank.

After dinner ended and the sun was setting, Bulma with little help from Vegeta, prepared the fireworks that she bought for the festivities. Tien, Yamcha, Chao-tzu and Puar were playing a game of volleyball while Master Roshi, Oolong, Yajirobi, Mr. Satan and Buu got involved in a card game as well as a deep discussion. Goten, Trunks and Marron were playing a kickball game. Mr. and Mrs. Brief, Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Eighteen, Gohan, Videl, and Lita all sat on the shore looking at the sun setting in the distance.

"Chi'? Are you happy being with me, tell me the truth?" Chi-Chi thought for a moment trying to prepare her answer, "Goku I am very proud of you and the boys and am glad to be the wife of a hero. I found out the hard way that being the wife of a warrior that happens to be a hero is very tough. There were a number of times where I asked myself am I happy with the way things turned out. Honestly, the only joy I ever had was spending time with you and the kids, which wasn't much. I just hope that we'll be able to spend more time together." "I know I haven't been the best husband and don't deserve to have you as a wife." "Me? But I'm such a nag and everyone hates being around me…" "That's not true, you're just strong willed and spirited. I don't know what I'd do without you…something I found out the hard way." "So, you missed me?" "Of course I did. You give me the will to fight when I go in to battle." "Really?" "Yeah, especially with Frieza. I was clearly unmatched and thought of giving up. Then my mind went to you and the fact that Frieza would probably harm you." Chi-Chi was a little surprised that she was thought of at all during any of his battles. "I'm happy to go anywhere with you Goku." Goku responded by hugging Chi-Chi tighter.

Lita was happy of the occasion, but she couldn't help feeling lonely as Mirai Trunks' whereabouts were still a mystery. _I wonder where Mirai Trunks could be… I bet he still thinks that I'm dead._ Lita smirked to herself, _I'll just have to surprise him later._

Bulma made her way over to the girl to see how the guest of honor was fairing. "Hey." Lita looked up at her, "Hi." Bulma sat down on the beach, "I'm very sorry that Mirai Trunks didn't make it to your party." "That's ok. He promised to show me around and the world-wide celebration will start in three days. Thank you Mrs. Briefs." "For what?" "For arranging all of this of course. I have a birthday that everyone will celebrate." Bulma laughed, "No problem." The two sat in silence for a few minutes gazing at the fireworks over the ocean. "I just wish I knew where Mirai Trunks was…" Bulma began. "He was very upset before he left." Lita turned to her and frowned, "How come?" "Because no one remembered anything that happened when we returned home." "Really?" "Yeah, Amalya made us forget about Origin. I guess it's for our own safety. But the moment we remember about you, those memories came rushing back." "I don't remember anything either. The last thing I remembered was dying…"

"How did you get back anyway?" "I guess Amalya took control of my body and teleported me here." "But you were walking on water…I thought that was you using you powers." "I vaguely remember that…I guess I did walk on water." Bulma chuckled "Well if Piccolo were here, he'd be on guard again." Lita smiled, "Yeah he would." "Well, I guess you can continue your training later in order to control you powers." Bulma stood, "Well I'm going to check on everyone, I'll be sure to tell Mirai Trunks about you if I see him next." "Wait," Lita stood as well, "I'd like to surprise him. Can you be sure that no one tells him of me just yet?" Bulma smiled, "Sure. Well, talk to you later."

Capsule Corporation : Present 8:45pm 

_I wonder where everyone is?_ Mirai Trunks had finally returned from being isolated. He was still somewhat angry that no one remembered Lita. He decided to retire for the day and prepare to leave in the morning. _I don't want a big departure._ Mirai Trunks proceeded to shower then turn in for the night.

West City Coast : Present 11:50pm

Most of the gang had already gone to bed by now. Everyone was planning to leave in the morning to go home. Lita stood at the water's edge with her arms wrapped around herself enjoying the cool breeze. Lita looked up to the sky remembering the first time she experienced flying with Mirai Trunks, "Good night Mirai Trunks, where ever you are." She looked at the moon once more before turning in for the night.

Capsule Corporation : Present 9:30am

Goku, Chi-Chi, Goten, Gohan and Videl decided to stay for a bit after teleporting Vegeta, Bulma, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, Trunks and Lita to Capsule Corp. grounds. "I can get breakfast started while everyone settles in." "Lita, you don't have to do that." "I insist ma'am." Before Bulma could object again, Lita was already opening the door to the facility and on her way. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs had also excused themselves as they needed to return to their daily tasks. "Well, I hope she doesn't mind if we stay a little while for breakfast as well. I heard she's a great cook. Not that you aren't a great cook too Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi just glanced at Goku, Gohan and Goten, "I hope she knows what she's getting herself into." Bulma laughed a bit, "She does but I think she might need some help with this one."

Lita used breakfast as an excuse as she rushed up the stairs. She briskly walked down the hall towards her room. She stopped at Mirai Trunks door, _I wonder if he'll be shocked to see me?_ She knocked on the door once and noticed that the door was cracked. She opened it slowly and peeked in the room, "He's not here…" She stepped in the room hesitant, _Maybe he's in the shower…?_ Lita tiptoed to the bathroom and found that it too was empty. _I wonder where he could be?_ A bit upset, Lita made her way downstairs.

"What's that boy up to?" "What do you mean Vegeta?" Bulma followed his gaze towards the lab end of the complex where a spot was designated for the small capsule space ship. Bulma frowned as she saw Mirai Trunks preparing to leave. She began walking quickly in his direction, _He's leaving! _ "Mirai Trunks, are you really leaving?" "Yeah," Mirai Trunks replied plainly. Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Videl, Goten and Trunks also approached the time machine Capsule as Mirai Trunks was climbing into it. "But, this is so sudden, why don't you stay?" "Yeah, why are you leaving Mirai Trunks? Did we make you mad?" Mirai Trunks smiled slightly at the boy, "No Goten, I'm not mad. I just need to check in to my time for a while and see if everything is ok there as well." "So, you think that surge effected your timeline too?" "Only one way to find out Trunks," Mirai Trunks began inputting commands into the computer. "Are you coming back?" Goten was very sad of his departure. "We'll see…" Mirai Trunks answered looking up briefly with a reassuring smile towards Goten. "Well, hope you return someday," Gohan was a bit upset as well. "Safe trip Mirai Trunks," Goku called. "Yeah," Chi-Chi and Videl furthered.

_This isn't right. He doesn't even know she's alive again. Should I tell him even though I promised Lita I wouldn't?_

Lita sensed something was wrong, _Why do I feel nauseous and dizzy?_ _Where's everyone?_ Lita had a hunch, she began walking back to the Capsule Corp. entrance, _Why would they still be outside? Maybe, I'm mistaken…?_ She opened the doors to outside and scanned the area. To her left she noticed that Bulma and the rest were standing outside. _Is that Mirai Trunks in his time capsule!_

The roar of the craft's engines came to life as the commands were set. _I have to tell him!_ Bulma cupped her hand around her mouth, "Mirai Trunks, Lita's alive!" Mirai Trunks remained unfazed as the engines drowned out the message. The glass shield closed protecting Mirai Trunks who was still occupied with piloting.

Lita ran towards the group and stopped when she reached Bulma's side. "Mirai Trunks!" she tried competing with the capsule's engines. The warrior inside was still busying himself with the controls, _I can't bare to see mom cry._ _ I'll wave goodbye later._ The capsule began to levitate. _Why is he leaving! _ Lita was screaming at herself. When she saw the craft begin to take off her heart seemingly stopped. She reacted by running towards the craft. "Lita, no!" Bulma grabbed her arm swinging her around. Lita looked at Bulma needing an explanation, "Lita it's already started! It's too dangerous!" Lita turned her head back just in time to see the time machine disappear into thin air. Bulma released her arm shocked that Lita didn't get to say goodbye. Lita just stared, heart wrenched and feeling as if some one had sucked the oxygen out of her lungs. She fell to her knees sobbing, "Why? Why did he leave?" Bulma felt guilty for not telling her of Mirai Trunks' intentions and decided to remain quiet.

Moments before…Mirai Trunks was at a safe height. He looked up and started waving. He stopped when he caught a glimpse of someone with long dark hair. The person of question was turning back in his direction when the scene was replaced by images masked in red, the usual time travel scenes. Mirai Trunks blinked in confusion, _Who was that?_ _Could that have been…?_ Mirai Trunks shook his head no, "No she can't be alive…can she?" _Think. Who else has long black hair that's wavy at the ends. Chi-Chi maybe, but she usually keeps it up, and I don't think her hair's that long._ After weighing the possibility of Lita being alive, Mirai Trunks was somewhat skeptical but thrilled. _I have to go back…_

Just as he had the thought, Mirai Trunks saw that he was passing through the point of time travel where the gold streaks marked the entry to Origin. _Amalya's domain…who'd knew that canceling time travel at this point was the way to get there. Only problem is that you'll cease to exist if you do._ Mirai Trunks was tempted to cancel his time traveling, but thought better of it. After another moment, the images of his time were rushing by. While waiting for a few more minutes to past, Mirai Trunks was finally at his destination. He landed the machine at Capsule Corp., and rushed inside. Picking up the device that he had been searching for, Mirai Trunks powered up and raced towards the lookout tower. The device had indicated that Uub was there.

In about five minutes, Mirai Trunks landed at the tower, "Uub, hey!" "Mirai Trunks you're back! Did something happen?" _Wow, do I usually bear bad news…_ "I'm not sure. Has there been anything weird going on lately?" "Well…now that you mention it…I thought something had happened to the planet. I recalled there being these black fiends making the planet disappear. But it seems like it was just a dream, cause I found myself in the middle of no where yesterday. I even flew around the planet to see if there were any fiends, but I guess I was mistaken."

Mirai Trunks took in Uub's story, _So it just seems like a bad dream to him._ "So Mirai Trunks, why did you ask if there was anything weird?" "Huh, oh it's just nothing I guess. I experienced the same thing you did." _No point in worrying him further with the truth._ "Wonder what that dream was about if we both experienced it?" "It was probably nothing. Hope you don't mind but I'm going back to the Past for a while." "Ok, I honestly didn't think you were ever coming back." _I didn't think I would either…_ "Wait…" Uub began, "You found a reason for going back?" Mirai Trunks just blushed slightly. "A ha, it's a girl isn't it!" Mirai Trunks chuckled nervously, "Maybe…" "Hahaa, well I'm happy for you Mirai Trunks. Well don't keep her waiting for too long." "Yeah I know, I do have a time machine after all. Take care of yourself Uub. I'll be sure to check in once in a while." "You take care too." The two shook hands and Mirai Trunks was off.

_Wow I was in such a hurry to find Uub that I left the time capsule at home. Let's just hope there aren't any more enemies like Cell around. It's a good thing mom installed a travel log before she passed…_

Mirai Trunks made one more stop to visit the graveyard that was occupied by his friends and family. Mirai Trunks paid his respect to his fallen comrades and stopped at Bulma and Vegeta's grave. "Mother, Father, I hope you're not upset that I'm going to start a future in the Past timeline. I won't be gone for long, I'll be sure to visit you guys every chance I get. I did meet someone. She's very unique and very beautiful. She's actually your counterpart's assistant mom and man can she cook. Oh and we found out that she's actually a princess, who'd knew. We've been through a lot in a short time so I hope things work out. Love you guys always."

Mirai Trunks bowed in respect to his parents' grave, "Later Mother, Father." Mirai Trunks powered up and flew towards Capsule Corp.

Mirai Trunks arrived and dashed into his time machine. He inspected the travel log to be sure that no one used it while he was away. After deciding that the machine was untouched, he began entering coordinates into the computer. He smirked to himself, _I should set it before I left, that way it'll seem like I hadn't left at all. I just hope that that person I saw was really Lita._ The coordinates were set in the machine and Mirai Trunks took off through space and time.

Capsule Corporation : Present 9:35am

*"Why? Why did he leave?" Lita sat on the ground on her knees with her hands to her face. Bulma wasn't sure whether to comfort her or what. "Lita…" Bulma began unsure of what to say exactly. Videl bent down at Lita's side and rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her. Chi-Chi was on the other side trying to do the same.

"I didn't go anywhere." Upon hearing the voice, Lita withdrew her hands and stood up. She turned around slowly her lip in somewhat of a pout. Her mouth opened slowly as she saw Mirai Trunks standing there with a small smile on his face. She wasted no time in running to Mirai Trunks and throwing her arms around him. After a moment he pulled her away to look at her. "Why did you leave?" she wanted to know. "Well, I had to go check on things in the Future, so I left."

"I thought you died in Origin?" "I did…" she began while wiping the tears from her eyes. "Amalya told me everything. Well she didn't actually tell me she showed me mentally what all happened, was kinda intense yet brief. She also told me to tell you that 'this cold hearted bitch had strong feelings for you that were forbidden. And that the wish I made remained unfulfilled because of it.'" _So she's not as cold as I thought…_ "She's just trying to justify her actions by using me as an excuse for her emotions, hmph." "Mirai Trunks," Lita leaned in closer, "Did you really call the creator of all living things a cold hearted bitch?" "Uhh," Mirai Trunks backed away in defense, Gohan just laughed spurring on laughter amongst the group, Vegeta just grunted. "I was just angry that she treated you like you didn't matter." Lita smiled, "That's very sweet of you." Mirai Trunks blushed.

"Well Mirai Trunks," Bulma joined in, "Will you be staying for a while now that Lita's here?" Mirai Trunks was slightly embarrassed, "Yeah, I am." "Oh good, and next time…" Mirai Trunks gave Bulma his full attention, "Don't ever leave like that again!" Mirai Trunks held his arms up defensively, "Y-yes ma'am," he stammered.

"Psh, enough of this mushy shit, I'm hungry. Girl, weren't you going to prepare breakfast?" Lita just turned towards Vegeta and smiled, "Yes sir," she directed. She glanced back at Mirai Trunks briefly before trotting back towards the entrance and upstairs to the kitchen. "I think I'll give her a hand. She's going to need some help feeding everyone," Chi-Chi excused herself as well. "Wait, I'll help too," Videl called after the woman running to catch up. Everyone started walking towards the entrance, "Glad you decided to stay Mirai Trunks." "Thanks Gohan," he smiled to himself. Goku placed his arms behind his head, "Well guys it seems like we're in for a treat seeing as Lita and Chi-Chi are making breakfast for us." "Uh huh," Goten and Trunks said in unison before they raced each other to Trunks' room. "Not sure if Videl knows how to cook though." "Hey dad, that's not nice." Everyone laughed as the group entered the compound.

Origin – Amalya's Domain : Unknown

Amalya stood after seeing that all is well on Earth regarding her counterpart. She glanced one last time as Chi-Chi and Lita took charge in the kitchen and Videl aided in anyway that she could.

Amalya walked to her bed and snapped her fingers as her attire changed to a silk, long gown that tied at her left shoulder. _I truly hope we have successfully put an end to Mara's scheme. I really hope she didn't get a chance to pull a fast one on me in the end, never can tell with Chaos._ Amalya climbed into her hovering crystallized yet very soft bedding. _ Well, let's just hope I can finally sleep peacefully._

_

* * *

_I've finally finished! I hope I delivered a good story. Yes I know I left some questions unanswered, was thinking of making a subsidiary story that immediately follows this one. If anyone has any questions, I would be happy to address them. I really appreciate any and everyone who has read my story. I would really appreciate any reviews for this story, always need constructive criticism. Thank you._  
_


End file.
